Unplanned Pregnancies
by Bob Bennit
Summary: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggleborn Witches and Wizards. From Muggleborn Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? MPREG...Complete
1. Hogwarts

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter One: Hogwarts 

It was a known fact that Draco Malfoy hated the Golden Trio. He hated them more than Voldemort hated white rabbits.

BB/N: Read 'White Rabbits Kill' by La'Ruelia…

Draco Malfoy, as I said, hates the Golden Trio. So, naturally he would want them to suffer and go through as much pain as humanly possible. But you see, there is a fine line between pranking and cruelness…

He just crossed it.

And as of now, he is an eviler sun of a gun.

Since Malfoy was a Slytherin, he had the right to be in the Dungeons, correct?

He had the right to sneak into Snape's supply cupboard and steal some potion ingredients, correct?

He had the right to sneak into the restricted section and steal a book, correct?

**WRONG!**

But he did it nonetheless. And now, he was pouring the potion into separate goblets. He needed to hurry. Wasn't it a coincidence that the Golden Trio and him were all at Hogwarts at the same time? All for different reasons though. Or course Harry, Ron, and Hermione were there because their lives had been in jeopardy. Lord Voldemort had found where Hermione and Ron lived, and he was only looking for them so he refused to kill the Weasley's. The Dursley's were useless and he didn't quite care for them. But they still weren't dead.

And Draco Malfoy was at Hogwarts for personal reasons. Narcissa Malfoy refused to support her husband when he went to prison, and she came to the good side. She tried to persuade Draco to the good side, but he didn't come. Draco left in early June, and Narcissa was living at Headquarters. Of course, Draco didn't know this. If he did, Narcissa would be dead, and by all means, she wasn't.

BB/N: I was rambling…

Since it was almost lunchtime, Draco decided to give them their potions that afternoon. It was, after all August 23, 1997. By September 4th, the signs of the potions should have been revealed, right in the beginning of the school year.

Draco discreetly slipped out of an empty classroom in the dungeons. He carefully climbed the stairs at a fast pace. If he were able to get to the Great Hall at 11:25 he would have five full minutes to spare before everyone else was to be in the Great Hall.

-

Hermione was in the Library, Harry and Ron following her every move. "Can't you leave me alone? I'm trying to find a book for light reading." Hermione complained, turning to them, and crossing her arms.

"We're hungry, and we don't want to go to the Great Hall without you." Harry said.

"And, it could take you days to find a book suitable for light reading. You can do it after lunch. I swear I won't bother you." Ron said.

Hermione stared at the two of them for a moment. "Fine!" She snapped. She grabbed their hands and pulled them out of the Library. "If you're so hungry, then fine. Let's go."

She was squeezing their hands so tightly that they lost the feeling of their fingers. "Hermione let go!" Harry cried, trying to get free of her grip.

"Please Mione! Let go!" Ron cried, right along with Harry.

Hermione dropped their hands, just as she was about to collide with a person walking in the opposite direction as them. She skidded to a halt, a hairs breath away.

"Watch where your going Mudblood." Malfoy growled.

"If you were walking on the right side of the corridor I wouldn't of nearly run into you." Hermione said. She pushed passed him. Ron and Harry hung back for a moment, glaring at him. Then they walked away, catching up with Hermione.

"You'll get what you deserve Mudblood." He said, before sprinting down the corridor. He was going back to the dungeons.

They made it into the Great Hall, just as lunch was being served. All the professors were there already, and a small table was set-aside for Ron, Harry and Hermione.

They sat in their normal seats, Ron on one side of Hermione, Harry on the other. It was just a plain lunch…again. Sandwiches and pumpkin juice. Since it was summer time, the houselves were a bit laid back, and they didn't cook a big breakfast and lunch. But they believed in home cooked meals for dinner. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind this though.

"I got turkey, again." Ron said, lifting the bun.

"I got ham, do you want to trade?" Hermione asked.

"I have roast beef. Mmm. I love roast beef." Harry said, biting into his sandwich.

Hermione turned to Harry. She and Ron already traded sandwiches. "Can I have a piece Harry?"

"Nope. It's mine."

"A small piece?" Hermione pleaded.

"Nope." Harry said.

"How about for a knut. I'll give you one knut for a small piece of your sandwich?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought about it. "I'll be nice. You can have it for free." He gave Hermione a small piece of his sandwich. He offered Ron some, but he declined. Ron had already downed his sandwich and drank his pumpkin juice.

"Does this juice taste any different to you?" Ron asked.

Hermione picked hers up and took a sip. "It's sweeter, almost like they added a teaspoon of sugar or something."

Harry chugged his. "I can't tell."

"That's because you drank it so fast." Hermione said, smiling at him.

Harry shrugged. "I'm full…that sandwich filled me up."

"Well you can't leave until I finish." She said.

"She's a faster learner, slow eater." Ron said.

-

Malfoy was reading over the potions book he had. He had a checklist of the things that he used: One human Hair from Weasley, Granger, and the other Weasley, a teaspoon of chopped gillyweed, asphodel, bezoar, and hellebore.

Malfoy crossed off everything except for asphodel. He didn't see that on his checklist. Instead, he had put in three mandrakes. He went to the index of the potions book, and searched for potions that used mandrake. He found three, two of which had nothing to do with the potion he made, none of the same ingredients.

The third one was identical to the potion he used, except it called for mandrake.

A smirk swept across his face. Maybe this potion would be better than the original.

-

BB/N: So, how do people like this? I read Magnolia Lane's Waiting in Vain and that is where I kind of got the idea to write this. She's a really good writer, so yeah…

Anyway, I liked this story, and I hope I didn't ramble as much. I hate rambling. It's annoying. LoL.

Thanks Magnolia Lane! You weren't angry when I decided to write this!

See I fixed it!


	2. September 1st

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Two: September 1st 

Harry woke up bright and early. He was supposed to be going school robe shopping. The Professor's kind of forgot about it, until Ron and Hermione got their letters, and then they kept delaying it until today.

Harry climbed out of bed, and grabbed a fresh towel. He was going to take a shower. Harry was taking advantage of the empty dormitory, because Ron was Head Boy and he had his own dorm, but shared a bathroom with Hermione.

Hermione was waiting patiently as Ron went to the bathroom. She thought, for a moment, that he was in the bathroom longer than normal. He just needed to brush his teeth and use the toilet, and it had been nearly a half hour.

Since Hermione was a girl, she didn't want to peek into the bathroom. But then, she remembered the layout. On her side of the room, if you peeked in, you saw the shower and bathtub. So, cautiously she opened the door just a bit. "Ron, Ron are you in here?"

She heard mumbling and groaning, which surprised her. She opened the door wider and peeked in. Ron was sprawled out on the floor, his head as close to the toilet as possible.

"Ron?" Hermione asked alarmed. She walked into the bathroom, and stood over him. "Ron, what are you doing?"

Ron opened an eye and stared at her. "Sorry it took so long, but I'm not feeling to bloody fantastic."

She got on her knees and felt his forehead. "You're not running a temp. When did you start feeling ill?" She asked, concerned.

"Last night. Before I went to bed, I was brushing my teeth and I got a weird feeling in my stomach."

There was a knocking on the door. Then Harry popped his head in. "Is anyone in here?"

"Yeah." Ron and Hermione chorused.

Harry stepped in, and looked at them. "What are you doing?"

Hermione explained to Harry that Ron wasn't feeling to perky. Ron added his bit, which were mostly swear words. Harry grinned at him. "Probably something you ate. I heard this old Muggle saying. If you eat butterscotch-"

Ron sat up. Butterscotch was not a word he wanted to hear. He lifted up the toilet seat and up came his dinner from the night before. Hermione turned her head away, and Harry flinched. After a couple seconds or so, Ron stopped, but held onto the toilet seat.

"As I was saying, if you eat peppermint or the other thing, it settles your stomach. Crackers too." Harry finished.

"I have some peppermint. The little candy ones." Hermione said. She was unknowingly rubbing Ron's back.

"Where?" Harry asked, walking to the door that led to Hermione's room.

"In a small box that says 'Peppermints' on it. It's on my nightstand by my bed." Hermione said. She continued to rub his back, until she realized she was doing it. Then she stopped.

_'Oh darn, she stopped.'_ Ron thought.

Harry came back with about a handful of peppermints. "Here Ron, eat one of these. It should make you feel a bit better."

Ron lifted his head from the toilet seat. He stared at Harry's hand for about thirty seconds before he took one peppermint. He clutched his nose shut, then put the peppermint in his mouth.

He sucked on it, as he let go of the toilet seat. "That's better." He murmured.

After about five minutes or so, Ron cleaned the bathroom up so it didn't smell like vomit, then he left, along with Harry so Hermione could take her shower.

In the time Hermione took her shower, which was fifteen minutes, Ron had four of the peppermints, and he made a mental note to buy some when he went to Diagon Alley.

-----

"I doubt we're going to be able to go to Diagon Alley by ourselves." Ron said, his hands jammed inside his pockets.

"Hopefully Malfoy doesn't come along too." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore or McGonagall will probably take us. Maybe even Hagrid." Harry said.

Ron took a peppermint out of his pocket and popped it inside his mouth. "That is my fifth peppermint."

They were walking down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. That was the only place they could think of, where they would find out about their day.

"Err…Dungbomb Pop Tarts!" Hermione said.

The gargoyle moved to the side, and allowed the three of them in. They stood on the revolving staircase, Ron's eyes were tightly shut. The spinning was making him queasy. The staircase stopped, and Hermione knocked on the door.

"Come in everyone!" Dumbledore replied cheerfully. Hermione opened the door, and walked in. Harry and Ron were right behind her.

"What can I do for the three of you this fine wonderful morning?" Dumbledore asked, his fingers steepled, and his blue eyes twinkling brightly.

"How are we getting our school stuff?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I forgot about it once again! Severus is taking you three to Diagon Alley at 10:00 this morning!"

Harry glanced at his watch. It was 9:58 a.m. "Snape's taking us?"

"You mean Professor Snape. Of course he is! There isn't anyone else who was up for the job." Dumbledore replied cheerfully. In actuality, Dumbledore forced Snape to do it, even though McGonagall volunteered. Dumbledore said, _'Severus, you need to get to know the children.'_

Snape opened the door to Dumbledore's office, and he walked in. He was wearing plain black robes and black trousers.

"Right on time." Dumbledore said, standing up.

-----

Hermione was following Snape as they walked across the Hogwarts grounds. "How are we getting to Diagon Alley?" She asked hesitantly.

"Apparating." Snape said.

"I'm not 17. My birthday is on the 19th." Hermione said.

Snape turned around. He looked almost surprised but not exactly. "Then hold Weasley's hand."

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other, and then looked away. Ron's ears were red. And it wasn't from the cold air…it wasn't even cold.

They got off of Hogwarts grounds, and Harry pulled out his wand. He and Snape apparated away at the same time. Hermione took her hand out of her pocket. "Well…we might as well go now…"

Ron gently took her hand in his. He pulled out his wand and apparated away.

As soon as Ron and Hermione got to Diagon Alley, they dropped their hands. Hermione jammed her hands back in her pockets. "Err…lets go find Harry…shall we?" Hermione asked.

"A huh."

They looked around, and barely a foot away from them, was Snape. Harry was grinning at them, and Snape had an unidentifiable expression on his face. It almost looked like he was smirking. Almost like he was grinning. "What!" Ron exclaimed, his hands going into the air.

"I didn't say anything Weasley." Snape said.

"Same here mate. I didn't say a word." Harry said.

"Whatever." He mumbled.

Snape looked around. Barely anyone was in Diagon Alley. "What are you doing first?" Snape asked no one in particular.

"Gringott's. I have to get money." Harry said.

"Me too."

"I don't have any in Gringott's, but I'll come along." Ron said. The tips of his ears were bright red.

Snape sighed, and then they set out to Gringott's. When they get there, a goblin opened the door and allowed them in. Harry fished around his pockets, hoping he remembered his key. Hermione already had hers in her hand. Ron was just looking around.

Snape stood behind Hermione and Harry.

"Yes?" One of the goblins asked at a desk…

"These two need to get money out of their vaults." Snape said.

"And who are they?"

"Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Hermione Granger." Snape answered.

"And do Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have keys to their vault?" The goblin asked.

"Yes they do." Snape said. He wasn't sure why, but this certain goblin was testing his nerves a great deal.

The goblin picked up a small bell and rang it. Another goblin, almost identical to him, came.

"Lenny, take this party down to their vaults. They can tell you their vault numbers on your way down."

Lenny bowed to the other goblin. "Yes Sir."

-----

The five of them went to a cart that would take them to their vaults. Snape got in first, then Ron, Hermione, Harry, and then the goblin.

Ron gripped the safety bar. His palms began to sweat, and he was surprised. This usually was his favorite part about going to Gringott's. The ride hadn't even started yet.

Hermione looked at Ron. She was about to suggest that he stay off the ride when the cart started. Too late.

-----

Ron nearly climbed over Snape as the cart came to a halt. He ran as fast as he could, which was fast, to the closest loo. It was in The Leaky Cauldron.

"Where's Weasley going?" Snape asked alarmed.

"I think he's sick again." Hermione said worriedly. The three of them walked to the Leaky Cauldron, where they saw Tom.

"Hi Tom." Harry said.

Tom nodded his head in a greeting.

"Did you see a tall red head come in?" Snape asked. By Dumbledore's orders, the trio had to be within sight of Snape. If his orders would be disobeyed, then…well…nothing really.

Tom nodded his head. "A young man of that description just came through barely two minutes ago Sir. He is in the loo, the third door to the left." Tom said, pointing to a marked door by the counter.

Harry walked to the door, and knocked on it softly. "Ron, Ron are you in there?"

"Yeah I am."

"Are you going to come out?" Harry asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, I look like a ghost and my breath smells bad."

"Do you have your wand?" Harry asked.

"Yeah…I do."

"Conjure up breath mints or something." Harry said.

"Err…Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry was about to answer, when he heard Ron at the toilet again. Harry stepped away from the door.

Hermione came up behind him again. "Is he sick again?"

"Yep."

Hermione walked to the bathroom door. "Ron are you in here?"

"Don't come in Mione." He said. His voice was muffled.

"I have to Ron." She persisted. Before he could answer she walked into the bathroom. She shut the door quickly behind her.

"Did she just walk into the Men's loo?" Snape asked, standing next to Harry.

"Yep." Harry answered

Hermione stood next to Ron. She was rubbing his back as everything he ate that day came up. She knew he was miserable.

After about a minute, he stopped. He groaned and hugged the toilet seat tighter. Hermione conjured up a peppermint, just one for him. "Ron, you have to eat this."

"Eat what?" He asked piteously.

"Peppermint. Just one."

Hermione handed the peppermint to Ron. He closed his nose with his fingers, and then he put the peppermint in his mouth with the other hand. The sudden taste of peppermint made his stomach settle immediately. But he didn't want to let go off the toilet seat. It was his new best friend.

"Ron, we have to go now." Hermione whispered.

"Do we have too?" He asked, lifting his head from the toilet seat.

Hermione nodded her head. Ron stood up, and cracked his back. He pulled out his wand, and cleaned the bathroom up. Now it looked like there was never a 17 year old boy in the bathroom throwing up. Hermione opened the door, and walked out. Ron was right behind her.

Snape and Harry were still standing in front of the door, but they were accompanied by another person. A woman who looked the same age as Snape. She had long black hair, and she was wearing black robes.

"You better Ron?" Harry asked.

"Better? Hmm…no, but I'll live…"

"Maybe he should go back to Hogwarts and see Poppy, Severus."

Hermione looked at the woman. Ron did too.

Snape sighed. He introduced the woman to Ron and Hermione. "Granger, Weasley, this is Emily. She's my wife."

BB/N: I kind of borrowed her from one of my stories I wrote previously. I just borrowed her name. Nothing else. LoL. Read Shopping, if you would like to learn more, but you obviously don't need to.

I don't think if people knew this...but I'm not trying to reproduce Magnolia Lane's idea of her 'Waiting in Vain', but I'm just borrowing her idea of male pregnancies and nothing else...at least I hope not. People can flame me, if I'm being unjust. I'll understand.


	3. September 1st Prt Two

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Three: September 1st Prt. Two 

Ron and Hermione stared at Snape. Their mouths were open slightly. You could almost imagine Hermione drooling.

"Yeah, exactly." Harry said, smirking at Ron and Hermione.

Ron and Hermione immediately composed themselves. "Err…sorry." Ron muttered.

"Ahem. Err...I'm Hermione Granger…" Hermione said, holding out her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I don't shake hands." Emily said.

"Oh." Hermione dropped her hand. She suspected Emily was like Snape.

"I hug!" Emily said. She gave Hermione a hug. Hermione was taken aback. She hugged like Mrs. Weasley.

She then turned to Ron. He was slowly trying to stand behind Harry. He didn't think he could handle a hug. "You must be Ron Weasley!" She exclaimed.

She pushed past Harry, and gave a hug to Ron. "I don't hug! I shake hands! I shake hands!" Ron exclaimed.

Emily ignored him. She broke the hug and walked back to Snape. "You see, I already gave Harry a hug."

Harry nodded his head. Snape shook his head. "Are you going to stay with us the rest of the day?"

"I guess so. Michelle is with my mother right now."

_'Michelle?'_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione thought.

"It's our daughter." Snape said.

Harry and Ron decided not to comment. They were learning a lot of new things about Snape.

"How old is she?" Hermione asked.

"Two and a half!" Emily said, proudly.

Emily explained to Hermione what their daughter was like. Michelle was very talkative for a two and half year old. She liked to play with Snape's hair, and she loved to play with his wand. Michelle looked like Snape. Black hair, pale complexion, but she had her mother's eyes. Bright blue. Hermione smiled. She couldn't believe that Snape had a daughter.

Snape walked out of the Leaky Cauldron, Harry, Ron, Emily, and Hermione behind him. Snape opened up the wall leading to Diagon Alley.

"So far…in the last hour we have gotten money. What are we doing next?" Snape asked.

"I'm hungry!" Ron said.

They looked at Ron. Ron wasn't paying attention though. He was staring at the new shop in Diagon Alley. 'Madame Madison's Golly Well Ice Cream Shop'.

"Let's get ice cream." Ron said. He turned back, and looked at Harry and Hermione. Ron had longing in his eyes. He was really hungry.

"Well, you have been throwing up everything you eat. Do you think that's a good idea?" Hermione asked.

"Of course! Come on Mione!" Ron grabbed her hand, and he pulled her across the street, and to the small shop.

"Should we follow?" Harry asked, turning to Snape.

"I have to." Snape said.

Emily grinned, and grabbed Snape by the hand. She pulled him along, and right into the shop. Harry followed slowly.

When they got to the shop, Ron was sitting down with a plain ice cream. It looked like vanilla. Hermione had the same thing as him. They were both eating it slowly, and talking to each other.

They walked over to them. "What kind of ice cream is that?" Harry asked.

"Pickles and mustard. It's quite tasty actually." Hermione replied. "Do you want some?" She picked up a spoon from the table.

Snape and Emily looked about ready to gag. They thought it was disgusting.

"Sure!" Harry said. He took the spoon from Hermione, and ate some. His face turned a slight pale color as he swallowed it. "Too much mustard."

Hermione shrugged, and continued eating her ice cream. Harry, Snape, and Emily shook their heads slowly. Not only was it disgusting…but also…it was disgusting.

They got their ice cream. Snape got chocolate, Emily got strawberry, and Harry got a hot fudge sundae with extra nuts. No whipped cream either. They sat down at the same table as Ron and Hermione. Harry sat across from Ron, Emily sat next to Snape, and Snape sat next to Hermione. That meant Hermione was sitting next to Harry.

"You know," Emily whispered, taking a bit of her ice cream. "Severus, doesn't that look like what I was eating when I was pregnant?"

Snape thought. "Yes, over the summer you had a lot of what Weasley and Granger were eating. Except, Granger hasn't been sick. But I doubt they're pregnant Emily. Who at Hogwarts, would want two pregnant teenagers, one being a man who would be overly emotional?" Snape asked.

Emily shrugged. "It was just a thought. Especially with that Malfoy." She said, angered.

Snape patted her arm. "Don't mind him Emily. What his father did was uncalled for. That's why he's almost dead in Azkaban."

Emily nodded her head. "But he pushed me when I was seven months pregnant! Besides, his son is probably a lot like his father. He might have done it. As a prank or something."

"I doubt it Emily. But I'll check my supply cupboard. But Emily, I think it's the flu for the Weasley, and Granger is feeling sympathetic for him or something."

Hermione shook her head slowly. "Well Harry, you and Ginny are meant to be."

"I don't know…she might not like me. I mean, remember when I found out she didn't like me two years ago? And then all of a sudden we start dating…"

"Please Harry, please tell me you are not having doubts about my sister. I have known her forever, and she has never toyed with anyone like that. Ever." Ron said, seriously.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked one final time.

"I'm so positive Harry. Believe me. Ginny is definitely in love with you, but she had no time to say anything back before you left." Ron said, giving him a lopsided grin, but he was still serious.

"All right." Harry said. "I guess I can talk to her about it when I see her this evening."

Hermione patted Harry's arm. "There, everything's better, am I correct?" She asked.

"Actually no." Harry said. He had a sparkle in his eye, and that meant either something good happened to him, or something bad happened to Malfoy.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked at the same time.

"Well, we already talked about who I was dating. Are either of you dating anyone at the moment, liking anyone, fallen in love with a best friend?"

Hermione glared at Harry. Emily and Snape started to listen to their conversation. Ron looked like he was going to throw the saltshaker at Harry. But then he thought why would there be a saltshaker at an ice cream shop.

"No, not at the moment." Ron said, absentmindedly looking at the saltshaker. He then saw a peppershaker.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Dating anyone at the moment." Ron said, picking up the saltshaker and peppershaker and putting them on a different table. It bothered him that they were at the table in the first place.

"What about you Hermione? Fallen in love with a best friend?"

"No." Hermione said flatly.

"I never told you Harry. I'm in love with Cho Chang." Ron said, looking up at his best friend, a grin on his face.

"Oh, and I think I've fallen for the bad boy himself. Malfoy." Hermione said.

Harry crossed his arms. "That's not funny Ron. You never date a best mates ex."

Hermione and Ron both started to laugh. "I didn't say I was dating her, and I don't like her either." But Hermione continued to laugh. She gave no explanation for Malfoy. She couldn't even control her laughter. Ron and Harry began to laugh a long with her.

-----

"We have done everything I think…" Snape said, looking at Hermione's school list.

"Don't they need robes?" Emily asked. She turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to see what they needed.

"I don't need robes. Mine from last year still fit." Hermione said.

"Same here." Harry replied.

"I need robes. I keep getting taller." Ron said.

"How much have you grown Weasley?" Snape asked. He didn't expect Ron to be much taller from the year before.

"I've grown…I think four or five inches." Ron said, thinking back.

"And you're only what? 6'2? 6'3?" Hermione asked.

"6'4 ½." Harry replied. "He's 1 ½ inches taller than me."

Snape shook his head. The five of them went to 'Madame Maulkins Robes For All Occasions'.

-----

"Emily, do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"Err…well mother is keeping her for the afternoon, and then Aunt Caroline is supposed to take her for the year."

"Why doesn't she just come along with us? Albus owes me nonetheless." Snape said.

Hermione was leaning against Ron. She was tired. Harry and Ron weren't. They were all standing outside the ice cream shop.

"Do you think he'll mind? I mean, it's Michelle after all. She's only two and a half." Emily said, uncertainly.

Snape shook his head. "If he has a problem with it, I can take her home and stay home."

"What do you mean for the year?" Hermione asked around a yawn. She wasn't sure if she could handle the feast at Hogwarts without a nap. It was nearly 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Oh, Emily's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." Snape said.

Ron opened his mouth to say something, closed it, opened it again, and then Snape gave him a look. Ron closed it. Snape knew what he was going to say. Something about the job position being cursed. Ron shook his head. He thought Snape could read minds.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I can handle anymore surprises today."

"Oh, I'm sure you can." Emily said, patting his arm.

Harry shook his head, but didn't say anything. "Can we go back to Hogwarts? I'm tired." Hermione asked, yawning.

Snape looked at Hermione. "Sure Granger."

Everyone pulled out his or her wands, and Hermione held Ron's hand.

"How come you don't have a wand?" Emily asked.

"I have one, but I'm only 16. I can't apparate."

"You're pretty smart for a 16 year old. And you're a seventh year?" Emily asked.

Ron handed Hermione his bags, as he reached into his pocket and got his wand. Hermione held his bags and hers so they could apparate. Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah, I turn 17 in two weeks or so." Hermione replied, before they apparated away.

BB/N: I wonder…would anyone mind if Snape was…_really _OOC in this story…and I apologize to my older sister for borrowing a character without her permission…it was her character…

And also, sorry I haven't updated in a while. On Tuesday I just didn't feel like updating, I was tired from the first day back from break, Wednesday, Thursday, and most of Friday our electric was out because a bad snowstorm. I could have updated last night, but I was in my bed, taking advantage of the heat. It was like 20 degrees F in my house! I could see my breath! Sadly…Then yesterday wouldn't let me log in...so I'm doing it on a Sunday!


	4. Back to Hogwarts

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Four: Back at Hogwarts

They all landed neatly on their feet outside the gates of Hogwarts. They walked up the steps, and into the Entrance Hall. Hermione handed Ron his bags back, and they dropped hands.

Emily said goodbye, and she and Snape went their separate ways. They left Harry, Ron, and Hermione alone in the Entrance Hall.

"Well," Hermione said, covering her mouth because she yawned moments beforehand. "I'm going to go to my dorm and take a nap. If I'm not up before…lets say five, could someone wake me up?"

"Sure, we wouldn't want you to starve to death." Harry said.

Hermione nodded, and she made her way to her dormitory with her bags. Ron stared at her as she walked down the corridor.

As soon as Hermione was out of sight, and hearing distance, Harry started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, turning to Harry. He was afraid something weird was going on with Harry.

"You have it so bad!" Harry said. He was clutching his sides, and tears were nearly coming to his eyes. "And I find it absolutely hilarious!"

"Have what?" Ron asked, slightly irritated.

"You are like madly in love with Hermione! I saw you staring at her as she walked down the corridor." Harry choked out.

"I do not!" Ron said indignantly. He ran a hand through his hair.

Harry nodded his head. "Yes you do."

Ron looked at Harry. "Mate, if you continue to mess with me, I'll hit you so hard that you'll fall into next Tuesday."

Harry thought, _'Tease Ron forever more, and get hit, or not mention that he had it bad, and laugh forever more inside my head?'_ He chose the latter. "Fine, I'll stop." Harry said, putting his hands up in defense.

That seemed to lighten Ron's mood a bit. "Want to play chess?"

"Err…sure."

-----

"Poppy, have you seen Weasley today?" Snape said. He was in the Hospital Wing, helping Madame Pomfrey make some potions.

"I haven't seen Weasley at all today." Madame Pomfrey said.

Snape rolled his eyes. He knew Ron wouldn't come to the Hospital Wing. "All right."

"Why do you ask?"

"He got sick a couple times today. That reminds me, I have to do something for Emily. Would you mind if I left for a moment or two?"

"I think I can handle these two cauldrons. You can go do what you need to do. Don't bother to come back Severus." Madame Pomfrey said.

Snape nodded his head, and grabbed his wand. He left the Hospital Wing, and made his way to the dungeons.

"Hello Professor."

"Hello Draco." Snape said. He was slightly surprised to see Draco, as he hadn't seen him for a long time. Even though he was staying at Hogwarts for the summer. He went to the potions classroom and into the corner where his supplies were. He opened the cupboard and looked at his ingredients. His eyes traveled from shelf to shelf. Towards the bottom, his eyes got huge. "Oh…no…"

-----

"You see Harry, if you move this bishop to the left, you could have me in checkmate."

"Then what about my rook?" Harry asked.

They were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, in front of the blazing fire. It was chilly in the common room. Harry lost the game of chess, but with all the pieces still in their right places, Ron was explaining how Harry could have beaten him. But it was a very intense game. It lasted for a couple hours.

"Well, if you move him, I can take him. You see my pawn? My knight? You would be moving into my territory."

"Oh…I see…" Harry said, cocking his head to the side and starring at the board.

"What time is it Harry?" Ron asked. He was putting away his pieces.

"It's 5:05. Why?"

Ron abruptly put his rook down. "Weren't we supposed to do something at five?"

"Err…I don't know. Let's ask Hermione."

Ron and Harry stood up, and made their way up the boy's dormitory steps. Ron was able to go up the girls staircase, because he was Head Boy, but Harry wasn't allowed.

They walked through Ron's bedroom, and through the bathroom, and into Hermione's room. Hermione was sleeping in her bed.

"Mione! Mione wake up!" Ron said, shaking Hermione gently.

Hermione rolled over and looked up at them. "What?"

"What were we supposed to do at five?" Harry asked.

Hermione stared at them for almost ten seconds.

_One_

_Two_

_Three_

_Four_

_Five_

_Six_

_Seven_

_Eight_

_Nine_

_Ten_

"You were supposed to wake me up." Hermione said, sitting up.

"Oh…well…wake up Hermione!" Harry said, shaking her.

"I'm up already!"

Ron snickered. "We wanted to make sure. Anyway…what are we going to do now?"

-----

Snape was walking briskly to Dumbledore's office. Potions and their ingredients were flashing through his mind. There were two types of gillyweed that he had. Fresh gillyweed, that you used to go underwater, and crushed gillyweed, which was like a poison. If you ate crushed gillyweed, you're more likely to die 24 to 48 hours after you consumed it.

"Dungbomb Pop Tarts!" Snape said to the gargoyle. The gargoyle moved over, and allowed Snape onto the revolving staircase.

Without even waiting for the stairs to reach the top, Snape ran up them. He knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in Severus!"

Snapewent in. Professor McGonagall was sitting across from Dumbledore. But Snape didn't even acknowledge her. "Albus, someone has been in my supply cupboard."

Dumbledore looked at Snape. "I can check the students here, and see if they know anything about it."

"No Albus, this is important. It was crushed gillyweed. It was stolen."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I can replace it, if you need it that badly."

Snape shook his head again. "This isn't like fresh gillyweed. If it's crushed, it's dangerous. Once it's crushed, it becomes a poison. It could kill a dragon with a small dosage, within two weeks it's consumed. It could kill a mere human within 24 to 48 hours after it is consumed. We need to find the perpetrator, and find out what he…or she did with it."

Dumbledore stood up. "Minerva, can you get the students into my office immediately? Severus, check your supply cupboard and see if anything else was stolen. Also, check with Poppy. She may have borrowed some, and forgotten to mention it."

-----

Hermione was staring at the chessboard. Harry had just moved his pawn, and it was her turn. Ron was on the sidelines, giving hints to both Harry and Hermione.

The portrait swung open, and Professor McGonagall walked in. The first thing she noticed was the heat. It felt like 90 degrees in the Common Room.

"What in the world are you doing? Why do you have the fireplace blazing?"

Ron looked up at McGonagall. "It was cold. Now it's just a bit chilly."

She shook her head. "Albus wants the three of you inside his office immediately."

Hermione stood up. "I put you in check Harry."

Harry looked at the board, and was surprised. He shrugged his shoulders. Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed McGonagall into the corridor. They saw Malfoy standing outside the portrait.

"What are you doing here?" Ron growled. He still remembered what he said to Hermione the day before.

"Same reason you're here, Weasel." Malfoy shot back.

"It looks like were going to be spending time with the white ferret, aren't we?" Harry asked.

"Stop it! Can't you act like young adults, and stop trying to get at each others throats." McGonagall snapped.

It became quiet, and they silently walked to Dumbledore's office. Hermione noticed that they weren't exactly walking; it was more like a slow paced run.

McGonagall said the password, and they got on the revolving staircase. McGonagall was tapping her foot impatiently.

The door to Dumbledore's office was open. McGonagall just walked in, Malfoy behind her, Hermione behind him, and Ron and Harry were standing next to each other.

Snape, Madame Pomfrey, and Dumbledore were in the office.

"Have a seat." Dumbledore said, issuing the chairs that were in front of his desk.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down, but Malfoy stood a ways away from them. "I'd rather not sit next to them, Professor."

"Mr. Malfoy, sit." Dumbledore said, his voice a bit sterner than normal. Malfoy hesitated a moment, and then he sat down on the other side of Ron.

"Now, I need some explanations to our questions." Dumbledore began. Harry shivered in his seat. It was getting chilly in Dumbledore's office. "Have any of you been to Professor Snape's classroom for any reason at all?"

Harry raised his hand. "I have sir."

"I know why you were there Potter." Snape said.

"What about the three of you? Have you been in his classroom at all?" Dumbledore asked. His dismissed Harry as a suspect. Neither Ron nor Hermione raised their hands, nor did Malfoy. "No reason at all? Help with homework, anything?"

Harry started to rub at his arms. It was really getting cold in his office.

"All right. How have you been feeling lately?"

Before anyone could answer, Harry snapped. "Why is it so bloody cold in here!"

The adults and Malfoy looked at Harry cautiously. "I'd have to agree with Harry." Ron said.

"I do too, and Harry, don't swear." Hermione said, agreeing with him, and chiding him at the same time.

Snape lifted an eyebrow. He had a piece of parchment and a quill. He wrote down how three out of the four students were cold. It was like seventy degrees in the room. He didn't think this was a side effect to any of the potions that he thought of. Madame Pomfrey was listening closely. She didn't want to miss any key details to this.

"You should still bewarm from your common room. You had the fireplace blazing." McGonagall said.

------

"You can leave my office now." Dumbledore said politely.

The four students left the classroom, leaving the adults alone.

"Albus, I think Weasley, Granger, and Potter have just caught a cold. I don't think it's anything serious." Madame Pomfrey said.

"I thought the same thing." Dumbledore said.

Snape shook his head. "But something is bothering me. Emily had an idea, but I thought it was positively ludicrous."

"And what was that Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"They were eating ice cream, and Emily suggested that Weasley and Granger were pregnant, because they were eating odd ice cream flavors."

It became quiet in the room. "What flavors could lead up to that suggestion?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"I think it was pickles and mustard or something…" Snape said.

-----

BB/N: I guess I finished this chapter… Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Recently, all I've been doing is school, babysitting, sleep. I haven't done my homework in...Merlin knows how long... So, I apologize for not updating. Also, Chrystal, did you read that story? I would have called you...but I didn't...


	5. The Day is Finally Over With the Feast

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Five: The Day is Finally Over With the Feast

Ginny was bouncing on the balls of her feet, her prefects badge shining brightly. "Move, move, move." She kept muttering under her breath.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Colin Creevey asked. Colin was her best friend.

"If people could walk faster, then I could see Harry faster." She said. She was ready to push the first year who was standing in front of her. Everyone was boarding off the train.

"His love isn't going to die if you don't get off the train this minute." Colin said…again. He thought back to how many times he had said that. According to his count, he said it four times…in the past fifteen minutes.

"_I just need to see him!" _Ginny said.

They were slowly making progress to the front of the train. Finally they got off the train, and Ginny grabbed Colin's hand and pulled him to the closest carriage.

They sat in the carriage for a couple minutes, until a couple more people joined them. Neville, Luna, and Colin's younger brother, Dennis.

"Please ignore Ginerva Weasley. She is frantically trying to possess the Thestrals so they can get to Hogwarts faster." Colin joked.

"That's not funny Colin." Ginny said, even though she was smiling.

"Colin, you're mean." Dennis said, laughing along with everyone else.

-----

"Harry, you're going to have to sit up sometime."

"Nope, not until Ginny comes."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already in the Great Hall, along with the professor's except the DADA professor. Harry was lying on his back, saving a seat for himself and Ginny, but he was taking up an entire bench.

"What if Ginny isn't coming? She might stay home with mum for her sixth year." Ron said.

Harry sat up quickly. "You don't think she would do that, do you?"

"No I don't. Ignore Ron for the moment." Hermione said, containing her laughter. She thought Harry was being a bit…worrisome about Ginny.

Suddenly, the Great Hall doors opened, and students started coming in. The first student you could see had vivid red hair. It was Ginny.

"Harry!" She shouted.

Both Hermione and Ron burst into uncontrollable laughter, as they watched Harry's face light up. Hermione thought he looked like a little boy.

Ginny came over and gave Harry a tight hug. In the process she whispered, "Love you too." in his ear.

Ron and Hermione were trying to sober up, as Harry kissed Ginny.

"What's so funny?" Colin asked, sitting on the other side of Ginny. Hermione and Ron shook their heads, because they couldn't say anything. Ron pointed at Harry. Harry was just smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling just like Ginny's.

"Hmm finally. You have no clue what it was like on the train this morning." Colin said.

Neville walked over and sat down next to Ron. "Hi guy's. It wasn't the same with you guy's not on the train."

Hermione took a deep breath and she was able to stop her laughing. Ron stopped moments afterwards.

"Sorry we couldn't be on the train. We would have, but we went shopping this morning." Hermione said, addressing Neville.

"Did Malfoy go? I would feel sorry for you if he went." Neville asked.

"No, thank Merlin. We went with Snape and his wife." Ron answered.

Before Neville could even digest the information, that Snape had a wife, everyone was seated, and it became quiet. That was unnatural. Usually people talked until the first years came in.

Standing in the doorway of the Great Hall was Emily. A little girl was standing next to her. The little girl was looking around the Great Hall. Then she spotted someone at the Staff table.

No one noticed the people in the doorway, except Ron and Neville.

"DADDY!"

That broke the silence in the Great Hall. Everyone turned and looked at the doorway.

The little girl let go of her mothers hand, and she began to run towards the staff table. She was so small though, so she could barely reach the table.

Snape stood up, and stepped away from the staff table. The little girl ran to him, and he caught her.

"That must be Michelle." Ron whispered. Hermione and Harry nodded their heads.

"Daddy!" Michelle squealed again.

"Hey Michelle." Snape said.

BB/N: This is a time, that I shall say, I never expected Snape to have children or get married, but I enjoy OOC Snape…when he has a child…I'm quite weird.

Emily walked through the Great Hall, and to the staff table. She sat down next to Snape, but he was still on the edge.

Whispering broke out everywhere.

"Snape has children?" Neville asked, flabbergasted.

"So it would seem." Colin and Dennis said at the same time.

"Who is that woman?" Hermione heard Seamus Finnegan ask his best friend, Dean Thomas.

"Don't know, but she's hot."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She ignored what else they were saying, because she didn't want to hear it. She turned to Ron. "So, how long do you think Professor Dumbledore is going to allow this chatting to continue?"

"Oh, probably until Professor McGonagall comes in…and that should be soon I hope."

Hermione nodded her head, and as soon as she did that, Professor McGonagall came in, with the stool and hat.

Professor McGonagall sat the stool down, and the hat began to sing it's song, as it did every year.

_Oh, this year it may be tough,  
__For those who stayed behind  
__Especially for Gryffindor  
__And Slytherin Combined.  
__For those sorted into Gryffindor,  
__You'll have to be brave  
__You'll be daring and have a good heart  
__But most of all, you'll have to behave  
__For those sorted into Hufflepuff  
__You'll be Loyal and True  
__If asked a favor,  
__We can count on you!  
__For those sorted into Ravenclaw,  
__Your mind will be put to test  
__Or Maybe in Slytherin,  
__Where patience is key  
__To make your real friends,  
__Put on me!  
__So heed my words,  
__Forever more, put me on,  
__And see where you go, afterwards._

Everyone in the Great Hall clapped, but Hermione was marveling over the sorting hats words. What did he mean by, '_Oh, this year it may be tough, for those who stayed behind, Especially for Gryffindor, And Slytherin _Combined.'?

The hat became still, and Professor McGonagall picked up a parchment scroll, and began reading off names. "Abbot, Alexander!"

Ron barely listened to the sorting. He just clapped when he heard Gryffindor.

-----

As the final student was sorted, which wasput inSlytherin, Dumbledore stood up. A loud applause came up. When it quieted down, Dumbledore began to speak. "Thank you. I would like to say no words before the feast, because all you students are hungry. So, dig in, and feed your hungry bellies!"

Food appeared all over the tables. Chicken, potatoes, vegetables, everything. Everyone started reaching out, and put food on their plates.

Ron got his normal amount of food, but he wasn't really eating it. Ginny saw this, and she asked him about it immediately. "Ron, why aren't you eating? Are you ill?"

Ron looked up at his younger sister. Hermione was having a discussion with Neville about charms, Harry, Colin, and Dennis were talking about quidditch.

"I was earlier. I'm just not hungry right now."

"Ron, you don't look to well right now. Your pale and everything. Are you feeling better now?" Ginny asked, putting her fork down.

Ron looked down at his mashed potatoes and gravy, and he had the sudden thought of, 'That is probably what the peppermints and ice cream looks like in my stomach.' He turned green.

Ron abruptly stood up, and ran out of the Great Hall. Everyone at the Gryffindor table watched. Hermione was about to stand up, when Ginny launched out of her seat and followed her brother.

Chatter resumed after a moment at the Gryffindor table.

"What is wrong with Ron?" Neville asked.

"I think he's sick again." Hermione said.

Harry dropped his fork. He felt a weird churning inside his stomach, and his mouth began to water. "Err…"

Hermione looked at Harry, and she knew he was sick. "Harry-"

Harry jumped from the table, and he was out of the Great Hall in seconds. Hermione sighed, and left the table, following Harry's running footsteps.

"Severus, where are they going?"

Snape looked up at Emily. "Who?"

"Err…lets see…what were their names…Harry, Ron, and Hermione…also that red head that looked like Ron."

Snape looked at the Gryffindor table. He could see that all the Weasley's, Potter, and Granger were gone. "I'm not sure."

-----

Hermione was rubbing Harry's back as he threw up. You could hear most of the same sounds coming from a couple of stalls away from Harry's..

"Hermione! When did this start happening?" Ginny asked.

"This morning! It was just Ron, but I guess Harry caught whatever he has." Hermione said loudly.

She heard Ginny sigh, but they said nothing.

After a while, Harry looked at Hermione. As he did so, he flushed the toilet. "Eww…I think I'm going to die."

Hermione patted his back. "You'll be fine Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No I won't."

"I think I'm going to die." Ron mumbled.

"You just threw up whatever you ate. You should be feeling that way." Ginny said.

"Does this mean I'm not manly?" Ron asked, flushing the toilet.

"No, it just means your sick." Ginny said.

Hermione helped Harry stand up, and she backed out of the stall. "Are you better Harry?"

"No. I think I'm gonna have to go to bed." Harry said. He went to the sink, and turned on the cold water. He splashed it onto his face. When he was done, Hermione handed him a few paper towels, and he dried his face. He walked to the stall Ron and Ginny were in, and he peeked in. He saw Ginny patting Ron's shoulder. Ron had his knees up to his chest, and his head down between his knees. He looked really sick.

"Hey Gin, I'm going to my dormitory. I think Hermione's coming too." Harry whispered.

Ginny looked up at him and nodded her head, saying she understood. Harry nodded his head, and he left the stall, reaching at the top and shutting the door. He turned around, and saw Hermione leaning against the sink. "We better go. I don't think he's going to be leaving anytime soon." Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head, and she and Harry left. "Do you think Dennis can handle the first years by himself?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, and Colin is going to be with him. Aren't you going back to the feast?" Harry glanced at his watch. "There's enough time for you to catch the last bit of everything."

"Nope. After hearing you and Ron, I'd rather not eat anything." Hermione said.

They were nearing the Fat Lady. "I don't remember the new password." Harry said.

"I do. It's easy. Tarantallegra." Hermione said, standing in front of the portrait.

"Early this year, are you?" The Fat Lady asked, swinging open the portrait. Hermione and Harry walked through.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to make sure you get to your dorm, then I'm going to go to bed." Hermione said.

Harry nodded his head. He and Hermione went up the dormitory stairs. Hermione watched from the doorway to see that he got into bed, after brushing his teeth for nearly two minutes.

"I'm in bed Hermione! Goodnight!" Harry didn't even bother to change from his clothes.

"Night Harry." Hermione said. She walked from his dorm, and down the steps. She stood in the Common Room for a moment, feeling the warmth, and then she walked up the girls dormitory stairs and into her dormitory. She shut her door, and went to her trunk. She changed from her school robes, and into her pajama's. Then she climbed into bed, almost instantly falling asleep.

-----

"Ron, come on, you're going to have to go back to your dormitory."

Ginny helped pull Ron to his feet. It had been only fifteen minutes or so since Harry and Hermione left. Ron went to the sink and splashed water onto his face. Ginny handed him paper towels, and he dried his face off.

"You need to see Madame Promfrey Ron." Ginny said.

"I will, I think…" Ron muttered. He and Ginny walked out of the bathroom, and made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"No, you will go see her." Ginny said.

"I think I'm getting better Ginny, I swear." Ron said.

Ginny looked at her brother for a while. "I think you're lying Ron. But if I see you this sick again, I will drag you to Madame Promfrey."

Ron nodded his head. "Fine."

They walked down the corridor in silence for a while. When they were halfway up the moving staircase, Ron started to talk again. "How is Mum? I haven't talked to her in a long time."

"She's doing fine. Her and dad might stay with Charlie in Romania, but she doesn't want to leave the Burrow." Ginny said.

Ron sighed. "I wouldn't want to leave the Burrow either."

Ginny laughed. "You're here aren't you?"

Ron shook his head. "That's not what I meant, but whatever."

They walked the rest of the way in silence to the Gryffindor Common Room. Since Ron was Head Boy, and Ginny was a sixth year prefect, they both knew the password.

"Another group of people early. What did you do? Get in trouble already?" The Fat Lady asked, swinging open the portrait.

Ginny and Ron ignored the Fat Lady, and they walked into the empty Common Room. "I guess I'll see you in the morning Mr. Weasley!" Ginny said, bounding up the steps.

"Night Ginny!" Ron said. He walked up the boys dormitory steps, and went to his dormitory. He shut the door, and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth for a couple minutes, and then he took a shower. For this week he was supposed to take his showers at night, so Hermione could use it in the morning.

After his shower, he changed into his pajamas and went to bed. He was also asleep faster than normal.

BB/N: So…how do you like this chapter? I liked it somewhat. Poor Harry and Ron. They're both sick. Also, how did you like the sorting? I made it up myself, and it took about five minutes. I am not in the clever rhyming mood at the moment. It's cold, and I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt, a T-shirt over that, slacks, socks, and gloves. I don't know why I'm so cold…maybe I'm getting sick. Hopefully not, because I hate getting sick.

Also, this website is confusing me. The other day it said I had 21 reviews. Then yesterday it said I had 17 reviews, and now today, it says I only have 20. There the same ones but...It still confuses me.

Have a wonderful Martin Luther King Day!


	6. Being Taught by Mrs Snape and Dean's Bat...

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Six: Being Taught by Mrs. Snape and Dean's Battle

Harry woke up to sunlight. He opened his eyes, and saw that his hangings were open. He clearly remembered closing his hangings before he went to bed.

"Harry! Harry! There's fifteen minutes before breakfast is over!"

Harry sat up quickly. Standing outside his hangings was Hermione. Harry swung his legs over the side of bed, and he nearly fell out. His legs were a bit wiggly from the night before. "Damn!" He muttered. He caught himself. He ignored Hermione and her chiding as he starting digging through his trunk for his school robes.

"I have to go wake up Ron! Don't wait for me if I'm not down there!" Hermione said, leaving Harry and going to Ron's dorm.

Harry found his robes, and he ran to the bathroom, where he took a five-minute, quick shower.

Hermione stood over Ron. "Ron! Ron wake up! You have about fifteen minutes before breakfast is over."

Ron groggily sat up. "Huh?"

"Breakfast is almost over!"

Ron glanced at Hermione, and then he climbed out of bed, hitting his foot somehow on his bedpost. "Bloody damn post!"

"Ron! Don't swear!"

Ron started searching for his new robes. "Hermione! Go to breakfast! Get something to eat. I'll be down soon."

Hermione was hesitant for a moment, before she left, shutting the door behind her.

Ron grabbed his robes. He forgot he hung them on his bathroom doorknob the night before. He quickly changed his clothes, throwing his pajamas onto his bed. He found a pair of socks and put them on. He looked at his watch, and he knew he didn't have time for breakfast. His first class barely started in five minutes. He didn't bother to put on his shoes. He carried them, and his school bag, as he ran down the steps.

"Hey Ron! Wait!"

Harry came running from the boy's staircase as Ron was almost out of the portrait hole. Harry didn't have his shoes on either. Ron waited for Harry, and then they both ran to their first class. It was Defense Against Dark Arts, and it was somewhat close the Gryffindor Tower.

Just as Emily was about to shut the door, Ron and Harry slid through. They couldn't exactly stop because the floor and the socks. She watched as her two students skidded to a halt, nearly crashing into their friend Hermione.

Hermione somehow managed to save two seats for Ron and Harry on either side of her. Since this was their seventh year, and they did well on their O.W.L's they were in this Defense Against Dark Arts class. That meant they shared it with all the houses. Both Ron and Harry sat down, and tried to catch their breath.

Emily walked to where they were sitting. "I should take five points each from Gryffindor for you two nearly being late, and not being prepared for class…but it's the first day of school, and I heard you were both sick last night. I hope your feeling well."

Harry was able to nod his head. Ron was tying his shoes.

Emily walked back to the front of the room. "All right! Since I'm new here, and most of these faces are new to me too, were going to start out by getting to know each other."

She sat down at her desk. "I would like everyone from left to right to introduce and tell me something about themselves, starting in the front row. Stand up and speak when it's your turn."

"Err…I'm Padma Patil…and I have a twin…"

Sitting next to Padma was Pavarti. "I'm Pavarti Patil, and I have a twin!"

Lavender stood up. "I'm Lavender Brown, and I love rabbits."

"I'm Seamus Finnegan, and I'm half and half!"

"I'm Dean Thomas! I love football!"

"I like football too." Emily said.

They went through the line, and went to the next row. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and I'm rich."

Everyone rolled their eyes, except the Slytherins. "I'm Pansy Parkinson." And they went on. No one wanted to hear anything about Pansy.

It went down another row, until it reached Harry. "I'm Harry Potter, and I used to teach the D.A."

Hermione stood up. "I'm Hermione Granger, and I like to read."

Ron stood up. He was towering over everyone. "I'm Ron Weasley, and I excel in chess."

"Really Mr. Weasley? I'll have to get Severus to play you. He's a genius in chess."

And once again, it went down their row, and to another, and another until everyone had said something about himself or herself. Then Emily stood up in front of the class. "Well let's see…I'm Emily Snape. I am married to Severus Snape, and I have a two and half year old daughter. Her name is Michelle. I love Defense Against Dark Arts, and it was my favorite class at Beauxbatons. I was born in England, but I was accepted to a school in France, so I had to learn French! I moved back to England…met Severus…got married and whatnot. And now I'm here! Any questions?"

No one raised his or her hands. "All right, since there are no more questions, I would like everyone took get out their books… 'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection Volume III' please."

Emily watched as all the students obediently got their books. When she saw all the books on the table, she continued. "Turn to page 27 please, and Ms. Brown, would you please read me the title."

Lavender opened her book, and found page 27. "Killing the Simple Things You Fear."

"Perfect. Now Mr. Weasley, tell me what you're afraid of."

"Spiders. Nasty little boogers." Ron said, shuddering slightly. It was known that Ron hated spiders.

"Okay, and Mr. Malfoy, do you enjoy having bugs in your presence?" Emily asked. She was looking for total opposites in the classroom, and she found one. A Malfoy and a Weasley.

"Not in particular, no." Malfoy said, as if Emily was stupid. He was able to keep his attitude in check, since this was Snape's wife.

"Perfect. Now Ms. Granger, continue to read the next paragraph on page 27."

'_There are a lot of things wizards fear of. They could be Muggle objects or they could be regular things that we have to deal with. There is a simple spell that is used for wizards to make these things disappear. Of course, you mustn't use them on other human beings because you could be arrested. But before you can make these things disappear, or even try to do the spell, there are some questions that need to be answered. These questions will be at the bottom of this page and onto page 28.' _Hermione said, her voice crisp and clear.

"Good job Ms. Granger. Now, I know everyone would like to learn this spell, because it's useful, but you actually need to answer the questions, so everyone get out parchment and a quill, and start working."

Emily watched as all the students did as she said. There was a slight hesitation in Malfoy, but he did as he was told.

-----

Nothing else really happened that class period. Hermione was the first to finish her paper of course. Surprisingly Harry and Ron finished at the same time, a couple minutes after her.

About two minutes before class was over, the last person turned in their parchment. Emily let the class out early.

"Wow, bookwork on the first day, and I didn't even mind." Dean said. He was walking alongside Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Lavender, and Pavarti.

"Actually, I like it as well." Hermione said.

"Is it a surprise? Two Mudbloods enjoying an old hag in a boring class."

Hermione looked surprised. She actually felt tears in her eyes. Dean stared at Malfoy. Harry gasped.

Without a bit of hesitation, Dean leapt at Malfoy. He knocked him to the ground, and immediately started punching him in the face. "How can you call Hermione a Mudblood? How can you call me a Mudblood!"

Somehow Malfoy pushed Dean off of him. He stood up, and lunged at Dean. Dean stood up and pushed him. Malfoy punched him back.

The fight was getting more violent and they were bleeding. But suddenly the Snapes came. Emily heard the commotion and Snape had to use the loo.

"Dean, get off him!" Seamus shouted

Snape had his wand out, and he was about to use the body-binding curse, when Emily intervened in a very good way. Quite surprising actually.

She walked up to Dean, and picked him up. No one knew she was that strong.

Malfoy lunged at Dean and Emily, when Ron got in the way. Ron ended up holding Malfoy back, slowly choking him in the process.

Snape thought Malfoy looked worse for wear. Dean…looked not as worse as wear. He noticed Malfoy was slowly turning a bluish purple. Then he noticed who was holding him back. "WEASLEY!"

Ron looked at him. Then he dropped Malfoy. Malfoy was unconscious as he hit the ground.

Emily put Dean down. Lavender and Pavarti were staring at Dean, shocked. Hermione wiped at her eyes furiously. She hadn't cried because she was called a Mudblood since her second year. She didn't know why she was starting now.

Harry looked at Hermione. He became concerned. "Hermione are you okay?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine." She sniffed.

Dean stood on his feet for a moment, then he fell. His feet couldn't hold him up anymore. Seamus rushed over to him. "Dean, Dean are you okay?"

Dean shook his head. "I have never been that angry before."

Seamus pulled Dean to his feet, and steadied him. Ron came over and got on the other side of Dean. They helped him stand up. "Malfoy provoked you. He shouldn't have called you a Mudblood."

"He what?" Emily asked.

"Emily he-" Snape began. Emily held up one hand and silenced him. Anger was coursing through her veins. She again, asked what he said.

"What happened was Dean said he liked what we so far did today. Hermione agreed. Malfoy came out of nowhere, and said, "Is it a surprise? Two Mudbloods enjoying an old hag in a boring class." Dean got really angry and attacked Malfoy. Then they fought and we just stood here. We weren't sure what to do. I haven't seen anyone fight like that before." Ron said.

Emily was trying to control her anger. Mudblood was never used in her vocabulary. "All right, I heard your story, I'm sure the others will be a wee bit different. Severus, can you take Dean and Ma- Draco to the Hospital Wing?"

Snape nodded his head. He couldn't help but feel sorry for what Malfoy was going to go through. Seamus was about to follow Snape to the Hospital Wing, and Ron stood by. Harry was standing next to Hermione, an arm draped across her shoulders.

Ron went over to Hermione. "Harry, what happened to Mione?"

"She was just a bit upset." Harry said.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said.

There was blood on the floor, and parchment everywhere.

Michelle came trotting down the corridor. "Mommy! Mommy I heard screaming."

Emily looked at her daughter. She didn't want her to see the body's or the corridor.

"Err…Michelle…I don't think we've met. I'm Ron Weasley. Do you want to go get some ice cream?" Ron asked. He had done this before, while babysitting his cousins.

BB/N: Except...you know...without the gruesome not so gruesome area...

Michelle just stared at Ron. Her mouth was open wide. "You're tall."

"Yeah I am." Ron said. He turned and looked at Emily. She nodded her head in approval, as did Snape. Harry and Hermione surrounded Ron.

"Let's all get ice cream." Harry said.

Michelle grabbed Ron's hand, and she pulled him down the corridor. "I want ice cream with nuts, and chocolate, and watermelon, and cheese, and onions and…"

Emily sighed as they disappeared down the corridor. "Severus, go ahead and go. Lavender, Pavarti, you'll need passes to your next class."

"No, we have a thirty minute break between this class and Herbology." Lavender said.

-----

Ron was walking down the corridor. Harry and Hermione decided that he could take Michelle back to Snape. Emily had a class, and Snape didn't. Ron was almost afraid, but then again, he wasn't.

"What is your mommy like?"

"My mum? She's really nice. She has red hair and blue eyes like me. She can cook, and she can sew. She makes me a sweater every year for Christmas."

"Really? My daddy makes me stuff. But not sweaters."

"Really?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Yeah! He made me a bunny rabbit. Her name is David."

"It's a girl?" Ron asked.

Michelle nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yeah, I named her."

Ron couldn't believe a two and a half year old girl named a female rabbit…David. But he could believe that Michelle was smart for her age. Near genius level really...for a two and a half year old...

Ron slowed down his walk, so Michelle could walk down the stairs. Ron was thinking that Snape would be either in his classroom or his office. He really didn't know where Snape was.

Ron went to Snape's office door, and knocked on it. Michelle kept talking about random things. It was quiet on the other side of the door, and Ron was about to walk away, when it opened.

"Daddy." Michelle said simply. She dropped Ron's hand and went to her father.

Ron smiled down at Michelle, and then he looked up at Snape.

"Thank you Weasley." Snape said.

Ron nodded his head. "No problem. She's very smart and interesting. Told me a lot of stuff I didn't know."

"Did she?" Snape asked.

Ron nodded his head. "I have to go…my next class is Herbology."

Snape looked at a watch on his wrist. "There is no way you'll be able to get there on time, even if you ran. I'll write you a pass."

Snape left the doorway, and was back again, with a pink pass. He handed it to Ron. Ron took it, and he said bye. He started to run away from the dungeons. They scared him.

"Daddy, Ron is a nice person." Michelle began.

Snape just nodded his head. Today was a long day, and it wasn't even lunchtime yet.

BB/N: This was long! I guess it was those beavers that were typing again today. Do you know how annoying those beavers get? Not only do they type on my computer, but they also eat my desk and sing annoying songs.


	7. September 4th

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Seven: September 4th

Hermione woke up groggily. She checked her watch, and saw that it was five thirty. Four full hours before classes started. She groaned and put the pillow over her head. "Sleep for three more hours!" She said angrily.

After lying in bed for thirty more minutes, she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. She grabbed a towel and her school clothes. She went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. No one answered so she opened it. No one was in there. She shut Ron's door, and then she shut hers. She decided to take a hot shower, and try to go back to sleep.

-----

Hermione got out of the shower, fifteen minutes later, and she could barely keep her eyes open. She was already in her school robes, and her school things were packed. She collapsed on her bed and got underneath the covers. She fell back asleep easily.

-----

Ron and Harry were waiting patiently for Hermione. They had already been to breakfast, and they brought back food for Hermione. It was toast and jam. But Hermione hadn't come down the stairs yet.

"I'll be back. Maybe she's in the shower or something." Ron ran up the boy's staircase and up to his dorm. He knocked on the bathroom door, and no one answered. He opened it and saw no one was in there. He walked through the bathroom and into Hermione's room. He saw her asleep in her bed. He could tell she had her shoes on.

"Mione! Mione! Wake up." Ron said, shaking her gently. After a couple seconds she opened her eyes.

"What?" She snapped, sitting up.

"Classes start in a couple minutes." Ron said, stepping back. He didn't like how her voice was sounding.

Hermione threw the covers off of her. "Okay. Give me a minute." She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She was out in exactly sixty seconds, her hair brushed.

They left Hermione's room, and they both went down the girl's staircase. Ron mentally forgave Hermione for being rude.

When they saw Harry, he was slowly chewing something. Harry had a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry Hermione! You had four pieces of toast, and one of them looked really yummy. I ate it."

Ron shook his head. Hermione laughed. "It's okay Harry. Can I eat the other three pieces on our way to Charms?"

Harry gave them to her, and they made their way to Charms, with Professor Flitwick.

-----

"Today class, we will be learning Conjuring Charms!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. He climbed off of his stack of books, and hopped to the floor from his chair. "Can someone tell me what the conjuring charm does?"

Everyone expected Hermione to raise her hand, and answer, but no one saw her hand. Both Ron and Harry looked to the end of their table, and saw Hermione…asleep.

Harry shook Hermione awake. "Hermione! You aren't supposed to sleep during classes."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What did he ask?" Hermione whispered.

"What do conjuring charms do?" Harry whispered.

Hermione raised her hand. Professor Flitwick pointed at her. "What do conjuring charms do, Miss Granger?"

"They're charms you use to make objects appear." Hermione said clearly, not one hint of sleepiness in her voice.

"Good job! Two points to Gryffindor!"

Professor Flitwick showed the class how to conjure up objects, and then he set them to conjure simple objects. The first being a quill. Hermione conjured it first, and now she was helping Ron and Harry.

"Hermione, you fell asleep in class." Ron said, flabbergasted.

Hermione hung her head in shame. "I know. I'm just really, really, really, tired."

"Why?" Harry asked. Somehow he didn't conjure up a quill, but a simple feather.

Ron flicked his wand angrily, and conjured up a peanut. "How did I do this?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron and his peanut. "Are you hungry?" Hermione asked.

"No, not that I know of." Ron said.

"Mr. Weasley! We're supposed to conjuring quills! But you conjured a peanut. One point to Gryffindor!"

After spending ten more minutes trying to conjure a quill, Harry gave up. He transfigured the feather into a quill. He cheated. He was glad Hermione didn't see him, because he knew he would have had his head bitten off, chewed, then spit out.

"Class dismissed!"

-----

Hermione was walking behind Ron. She felt kind of dizzy, but she couldn't place why. She knew it couldn't be from exhaustion because she slept away most of History of Magic, Arithmacy, and some of Charms.

"Last class of the day. Potions." Harry said. Even though Snape was a bit better with his wife and child around, the class was still hard.

"Last class, and then bed." Hermione said.

"Maybe you need to go see Madame Promfrey, Hermione. I don't think you ever fell asleep in a class before." Ron said, concerned. He turned around so he could see her.

"I'll be fine Ron." She said, dismissing the idea.

They made it to the dungeons, and waited outside the potions classroom. They had it with all the houses, and the class was pretty large. They ended up moving the class to a larger area.

Snape let them inside, and they went to their seats.

When everyone was settled, he pointed his wand at the board. "Put your homework on your desk. Someone will be around to pick it up. Today, I'll be lecturing about truth serums. Open your books to page 34."

Hermione pulled out her book and opened it to page 34.

"Granger, come up to the board with your wand."

Hermione barely heard this. But Ron poked her, and she stood up. She walked around her desk and stopped. She noticed the classroom was spinning around her. And then the world went black. Her feet gave way, and she fell, hitting her head on the corner of her desk.

It was silent in the classroom for a millisecond, before both Ron and Harry jumped out of their seats, and to the side of Hermione.

"Mione!" Ron whispered.

Snape had his wand out, and pointed it at Hermione. "Mobilicorpus!" Hermione started to float in the air.

"No one leave this room. Potter, Weasley, come with me."

Snape quickly left the classroom; Harry and Ron were right behind him. Snape was basically walking extremely fast; Harry and Ron had to run to keep up.

But then Harry began to slow down, and then he stopped altogether. Ron turned to look at him. "Harry, what are you doing? Come on!"

Snape looked at Harry. Ron ran back to Harry, and caught him, right before he hit the ground. "Bloody hell! What is going on?" Ron shouted. Ron pulled out his wand, and used the same spell as Snape. Harry's body began to float in the air.

"We need to get to the Hospital Wing."

The rest of the…trip was in silence. They made it to the Hospital Wing in a couple minutes.

"Poppy! Poppy I think we have a problem." Snape said, slamming open the door. On accident, he woke Malfoy up, who was still in the Hospital Wing from the fight two days ago.

Madame Promfrey came from her office. "Don't open my door like that! What happened?" She asked, indicating two beds next to each other for Harry and Hermione.

"Granger passed out in potions. Potter passed out in the corridor."

Ron put Harry down on the bed. He then stepped back. His vision was changing. At first he was in a spinning room, and everyone's voices formed into one unidentifiable sound. And then the world turned a bright white, and then black.

That was the last thing Ron remembered.

Madame Promfrey and Snape turned around, after they heard a dull thud. Madame Promfrey let out a cry of frustration. Snape picked Ron up, and put him on a bed next to Harry.

"I think Poppy, we have an epidemic."

Malfoy was sitting in his bed, staring out at the trio. A large grin was plastered on his face, and it made him look like Christmas was coming early. "Perfect, right on time."

BB/N: So, how do people like this? I like it, and I hope everyone else did to!


	8. Of Pregnancy and Fainting

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Eight: Of Pregnancy and Fainting

Snape had to leave the wing and go back to his class. So Madame Promfrey was alone as she healed Hermione's head. It was bleeding.

"All right, done with her." Madame Promfrey muttered. She went to her office and started looking through old books that could/would explain their symptoms.

-----

Professor Dumbledore was walking to the Hospital Wing. He heard what happened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and he needed to see what was going on. It was after dinner, so it was later in the evening.

He opened the door quietly and walked into the wing. Madame Promfrey was standing next to Harry, speaking quietly with him.

"Potter, you're going to have to stay awake."

"No." He said stubbornly.

"Potter, if you do not stay awake, I will not give you any meals."

Harry sat up, his arms crossed. "Fine."

Hermione and Ron were already awake. Ron was rubbing his arm.

"Poppy, what is going on?"

Madame Promfrey looked at Dumbledore. "I'm waiting for my test results. They should be here shortly."

Dumbledore looked at the three patients. Ron was still rubbing his arm. Hermione was tapping her fingers impatiently, and Harry was glaring at the wall.

Madame Promfrey allowed Dumbledore to sit down in a vacant seat that was between her office and Harry's bed.

There was a loud beep, and Madame Promfrey sighed. "That should be the test results. I sent them to St. Mungo's." Madame Promfrey walked to her office, and grabbed three pieces of parchment, folded, and sealed with the St. Mungo's crest. She opened the first one and carefully read the first line…four times.

_Hermione M. Granger: Blood Test Positive for pregnancy._

Madame Promfrey's mouth opened. She walked out of her office, and went to Dumbledore. She continued to read the rest.

_Hermione M. Granger: Blood Test Positive for pregnancy.  
__Child's Father: Ronald B. Weasley  
__How Far Along: 12 Days  
__Blood test results tested by Head Healer Jo Ann Riley. _

Madame Promfrey handed the parchment to Dumbledore. She didn't even bother to open the other letters. Dumbledore looked at the test results. His eyes grew wide. He looked from Madame Promfrey, to Ron, to Hermione. "Oh Merlin…we have an epidemic."

"What? What? Am I dying?" Hermione asked, fear evident in her voice.

"I think we need to get a hold of Mrs. Weasley before we can tell you your result Ms. Granger." Dumbledore said. He got up from his seat and went to Madame Promfrey's office, where there was a fireplace.

"Why do you need my mum?" Ron asked.

"You should know Weasley." Madame Promfrey said, walking away from him.

Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione looked like she was going to cry. "It'll be okay Hermione." Ron said sympathetically. Hermione nodded her head.

"Okay."

Dumbledore came out of Madame Promfrey's office, Mrs. Weasley in her apron behind him. "What is going on Albus? You said something happened. Is Ron alright? Ron! What happened to you? Are you ill?"

Dumbledore silenced Mrs. Weasley's questions. "Molly, we have some issues…that we would like to clear with you. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, would you mind going into Poppy's office for a moment."

Harry got out of bed and went to the bathroom. "I'd rather not. I think I'm going to be sick."

Malfoy got out of bed and went to Madame Promfrey's office. Dumbledore silenced the room, and he had Mrs. Weasley take a seat.

"Now, I need everyone to be quiet as I explain the test results." Madame Promfrey said.

Everyone nodded his or her heads. Hermione's heart was beating against her chest, and she thought everyone could hear it.

"I took blood from Mrs. Granger earlier today and I sent it to St. Mungo's for analyzing." Madame Promfrey took a deep breath. "In the results that I got back, they told me the following information,

"Hermione M. Granger: Blood Test Positive for pregnancy.  
Child's Father: Ronald B. Weasley  
How Far Along: 12 Days  
Blood test results tested by Head Healer Jo Ann Riley."

It was silent in the room.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley managed to say.

Hermione felt her gut flip several times and it landed on the floor.

"It means, Mrs. Granger is having Mr. Weasley's child." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Ron choked out.

"This is insane! I'm only 17! I can't be." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Ron. "Ronald David Weasley what have you been doing? I know I should have kept you home this summer."

"But mum!" Ron managed to say, before being interrupted.

"You are only 17. You haven't even finished school, and you aren't even dating this girl. You always said you were just friends. How can you do this?"

"Mrs. Weasley-"

"I haven't even started on you yet. Wait until I owl your parents! They'll take you out of this school faster than you can say quidditch." Mrs. Weasley's temper was flailing.

"Mum, you have to listen-" Ron said, cutting into his mothers tirade.

"I'm am not going to listen to this. You did something way out of your league young man." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up and pointing at Ron.

That was Ron's cue. Almost instantly, his bottom lip started to tremble, and he got a lump in the back of his throat.

Harry walked out of the bathroom, and stopped. He looked at his best friend.

Tears started pouring down Ron's face. Mrs. Weasley lowered her hand and she looked at her son.

This was Ron Weasley, the boy who hasn't cried since he was a little child and his older brothers turned his teddy bear into a spider. The boy who has faced many dangers, and risked his life many times. The boy who was best friends with the Boy Who Lived. And he was crying. This scared Harry, because he has never seen Ron cry.

Hermione had never seen Ron cry in her life. She never imagined him crying either.

"Mum!" He choked out, wiping at his eyes. "You do-don't kn-know how to, to li-list-listen! Mme and Her-Hermione are ju-just frien-friends. We ha-have ne-never do-done anything to, to jepa-jepard-jeopardize th-that!"

Harry slowly walked back into the bathroom.

Mrs. Weasley raised an eyebrow at her son. She believed him. She turned to Madame Promfrey and Professor Dumbledore. "He's telling the truth Albus."

"But how?" Madame Promfrey said.

-----

Snape was looking through an old potions book he got from the Library. He had written down several of the symptoms that Hermione had, and he started looking for a cause. He also checked his supply cupboard and wrote down exactly what was taken, and the dosage.

"Severus, I think I know what is wrong with them." Emily said. She joined in on the search for the potion that they took. She had another old book.

"What?" Snape asked, looking up from his book.

"I think they're pregnant."

-----

"You said that you got test results for the three of them, correct?" Dumbledore asked. He just instructed Harry to sit down, and Hermione filled Harry in on what had happened. Hermione was near tears, and Ron was in tears. Harry was taken aback.

"I did, yes." Madame Promfrey said.

"What does Ron's say?" Hermione asked. She was more worried about Ron and Harry than herself.

Madame Promfrey opened a letter. She looked at the first line. "This one's Po-" Her eyes grew wide. Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore looked at the parchment.

"This is impossible. He's a boy for Merlin's sake!" Mrs. Weasley said shrilly.

Madame Promfrey opened the last one. "This one says the same thing."

-----

Emily ran through the corridors and to the Hospital Wing. She flew through the door, and nearly collided into Dumbledore.

"Emily, this is important business." Dumbledore said.

"No! I know what's wrong with them. Severus calculated everything up. They're pregnant."

"What?" Harry said. He and Ron still hadn't found out their results.

"That can't be Emily." Mrs. Weasley said.

"No. Remember when Severus told you someone broke into his cupboard? Well, it ended up he or she stole all the ingredients to make a pregnancy potion. And he or she stole enough for three people. These three. It's all right here on this parchment. Severus double checked it after I did." Emily said breathlessly.

Ron sobered up enough so he didn't stutter. "What are you talking about?"

Emily turned to Ron. "You're pregnant. The three of you."

Once again, the room began to spin. Once again, Ron blacked out for the second time that day.

BB/N: This was an interesting chapter. It's only four pages, but there are exactly, 1,494 words. And I'm not adding the BB/N so there is probably more. Anyway, it was short…sort of. I can't wait to see what happens next.

And since you know, I'm on 13 years old, born May 22, 1991; I barely have a clue as to what they're going to go through. So I have to do some research on pregnancy! Yeah!

There are some things in here…that I think are basically impossible. Like…knowing how far along a person is…using only a blood test…yeah…

Also…sometime today…depending if I go to school or not, I'm going to repost the beginning chapters. Reasons:

One: Grammar Mistakes

Two: The potion ingredients are bothering me. I found a website that had actual potion ingredients and I'm going to use those.

Three: Just because I want to!

Thanks to the people who have reviews so far!


	9. This Plain and Simply Sucks

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Nine: This sucks…plain and simply…sucks…

Ron woke up, on his own, to yelling. His head hurt, but he opened his eyes and sat up.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT LORD VOLDEMORT WHEN I'M KNOCKED UP?" Harry bellowed. He was angry.

"Harry don't yell." Mrs. Weasley said calmly.

"I swear to Merlin. If I find out who did this I will drown him in the lake, then throw his blue body into the Gryffindor fireplace." Harry said.

"I'm with you Harry." Hermione said.

Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Emily, and Madame Promfrey flinched at the tone of their voices. "I'm sure you're not serious Harry." Emily said, trying to get them calm.

Harry looked up at her. He looked so angry, it wasn't even close to being humorous. "Are you not taking me seriously Professor Snape?" His voice was so calm, that it was almost like he was speaking to her in class.

Emily backed away. "I am taking you serious Harry."

Ron jumped from his bed and ran to the bathroom. He was sick again.

Hermione pulled the blankets over her head. "I want to die."

-----

"How are we going to explain this to the staff?" Dumbledore whispered.

Professor's Dumbledore and Emily were still in the hospital wing. Madame Promfrey gave Harry, Ron, and Hermione a sleeping draught. Malfoy was released from the Hospital Wing.

"Albus, give them a good month." Emily said.

Dumbledore gave Emily a look that said, 'Then what?'

"Then you can tell people. I'm sure Ginny won't tell anyone."

-----

"They're what?" Colin asked.

"Pregnant! Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"No way." Neville said.

Ginny gathered Colin, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pavarti, and Lavender. "I'm so serious. But I didn't just call you to tell you that." Ginny said.

"This is so weird. I have to tell Padma!" Pavarti said.

"No! I need a favor from you guy's though." Ginny began.

Lavender and Seamus sat down. "What? Take them to birthing classes or something?"

Ginny laughed, but shook her head. "No. I need you guy's to keep an eye on Ron and Harry, especially Ron."

"Why Ron?" Neville asked.

Ginny began to explain. "A Weasley pregnancy is very difficult, especially in this case, because Ron is a man. Anyway, they have a lot of complications, and they get clumsy."

"Oh…" Lavender said.

-----

Harry was sitting up in his bed. "I will not believe it. I will not believe. I am not knocked up. I am not pregnant, and I can not believe that I ever will be."

Ron lost it and picked up his pillow. He threw it at Harry's head, hitting him slightly harder than hethought. "Shut up Harry. You'll believe and you're going to like it."

Harry looked at Ron. "But-"

"This is the wizarding world Harry. Anything can happen." Hermione said.

Harry hung his head. "I don't want to have a baby."

"Then give it to Ginny! I mean, she'll love to have a baby, it's hers in the first place anyway." Ron said.

"I don't want to give it up." Harry said, angrily.

"Then you want a baby." Hermione said.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and became quiet. He was having a battle between himself and his mind. If I tried to explain, you would be bound to get confused…

Michelle came running into the room. She ran up to Ron's bed, holding three flowers and a piece or parchment. "Mommy told me you were sick, so I made you something." She whispered, 'something'.

BB/N: Wouldn't it be cliché if I had Michelle have a crush on Ron? Well, look how cliché I am!

She walked over to Harry and gave him a flower. Then she walked over to Hermione and gave her a flower. Hers was different from Harry's. Then she went and climbed onto Ron's bed. "I made you a note." She handed him a parchment with unidentifiable scribbles on it. She also handed him a flower.

Ron looked at the note, and smiled. He had no clue what it said though. "I can read it to you." Michelle said, grabbing the note back. She settled on the end of the bed and started reading her writing. "Err…I hope you get…wetter? No better son…soon. Mi-Mich-Michelle." She handed him the parchment back.

"Thank you Michelle…" Ron said. Hermione and Harry were trying had not to laugh. It seemed like a certain two and a half year old had a crush on Ron.

"You're welcome…I have to go now." She jumped off of Ron's bed, and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

As soon as Hermione was sure she was out of hearing distance, she burst out laughing. Harry was along with her. Ron looked at them. "Stop it! It's not funny. This could be serious."

Harry felt like his guts just ruptured. "Ser-serious?" Before, once again, his laughter had consumed his entire body again.

Hermione was trying to stop laughing. "I'-I'm sorry Ron."

After a few minutes, they both stopped laughing. "This was actually a really nice flower." Harry said. "But where did she get it? I mean, I doubt there are any flower on the qui…dditch…pit…ch…" With Harry's long pauses, it made it very easy to understand what he was saying.

"What about the quidditch pitch?" Hermione asked.

"You know, this sucks. Plain and simply sucks. The first year I actually get to be quidditch captain, and I am diagnosed with a pregnancy that somehow could have never happened, if I stopped eating." Ron said angrily.

"You value quidditch over a pregnancy…that will include a baby that you…somewhat made?" Hermione asked, a slight huffiness in her voice.

Harry was afraid that there was going to be a huge row. He prepared himself for the worst.

"Of course not! Actually, I wanted to become an Auror, then at about twenty five or so, I wanted to settle down and beserious. I wanted to be a family man with five or six kids. I love kids."

Silence…

"Oh." Was what Hermione simply said.

"But now, you're probably going to have twins or something." Harry finished.

Ron turned to Harry. "Don't say that. I don't think I could handle twins at 17."

BB/N: This is going to have to be a short chapter. I'm sorry people, but right now, I'm not up to typing five or six pages. This one is only…three pages… and 1,116 words. I have writers block! Someone give me ideas for chapter 11! I finished chapter ten already. I NEED HELP!

I also reposted somewhat of chapter one. It's not that different...just fixing grammar mistakes.


	10. Randy

**Unplanned Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Ten: Randy

Having spent three days in the Hospital Wing, Madame Promfrey let them out late into the evening. She wanted to keep a good watch on them.

Mrs. Weasley went home later on that night. She wanted to get the entire family together so she could tell them what was going on. Mrs. Weasley didn't want anyone, who was a Weasley, to get a jumbled story. That would make it harder to explain to people.

Hermione was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was mentally trying to figure out where she was going to go after Hogwarts when she had a child at seventeen. She didn't think she would be able to do much with a child at her side. And then, the whole thing with Ron. Wouldn't the child have to see its father?

And then, what about her parents? She had already written them, and told them what had happened. She wasn't sure if they were going to be angry, and pull her out of school, or were they going to be overjoyed.

A soft knock on Hermione's door, took her out of her slight mental tirade. "Who is it?" She asked, getting out of her bed.

"Neville."

Hermione burrowed her eyebrow, and she opened the door. When she opened it, Neville was standing in his school robes. It looked like someone had gave him an unwelcome wake up. "What do you need Neville?" Hermione asked, opening her door wide. Neville just leaned on the doorframe.

"Are you going to breakfast?"

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Err…yeah."

Neville turned around. "She said she's going to breakfast."

"Okay!" Someone shouted, sounding a lot like Seamus.

"Err…" Hermione said, watching as Neville turned around.

"We just wanted to see if you were going to breakfast or not. Well…I'm gonna go. Bye Hermione!"

Neville turned around, and slid down the stairs. In actuality, they weren't stairs it was a slide. Hermione shook her head slowly, and turned around. She went to her bed, and slipped on her shoes. She grabbed her school bag, and then she looked at her watch again. It was a long time before classes started. She shrugged and was about to leave, when someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Come in." Hermione said, setting her bag on the ground.

Ron and Harry poked their heads in. "We're going to breakfast with Seamus, Dean, and Colin. They insisted that we go. Do you want to come?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. She once again picked her bag up.

"The stairs are a slide. Come down our side." Ron said.

Hermione nodded her head. The three of them walked through the bathroom, and into Ron's room. Usually Ron's room would have the normal Chuddley Cannons poster on it, but it was down, and Hermione saw that it looked like it was burned.

"What happened to your poster?"

Ron gave his answer in a simple reply. "I can't stand the color orange."

Harry started to chuckle. "I believe this is going to be the toughest nine months in my life. If I start to hate my favorite color, everything is going to go downhill, starting with Hermione failing classes."

"I will never fail my classes." Hermione said indignantly. "I will never get anything lower than 100."

Harry laughed. He opened the door leading out of Ron's room. The three of them walked out of the Head Boy's room, and went down the steps.

"Did Neville look unruly this morning?" Hermione asked, nonchalantly.

"Sure. He was angry at Seamus for waking him up this morning." Harry said.

When they got to the common room, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were waiting for them. "We're hungry, what took you so long?" Seamus asked.

"Why were you waiting for us?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because Ginny told us to-" Neville paused. "Ginny told me that she didn't want to see my face because she's angry that I didn't take her picture during the Yule Ball, and now she isn't talking to me." Neville said, throwing things together as they came to his mind.

Silence…

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised.

Neville nodded his head. And at that precise moment, Ginny came sliding down the stairs. "His Seamus, Dean, Neville-"

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me?" Neville asked, looking at her. Ginny gave him a weird look, and Neville started to wink at her.

"Of course I am!"

Hermione and Ron watched this…row in interest. Harry was barely watching it as he thought.

"Ginny I could have swore Neville took your picture during the Yule Ball."

Ginny had no clue why she and Neville were in a 'row'. "I don't think he did. The dirty little man." Ginny said, before stomping out of the common room. Neville, Seamus, and Dean were trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Well…breakfast awaits." Ron said.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione never found out that Neville and Ginny were pretending their fight. They didn't really ponder it as they went to their first class. Arithmacy for Hermione, and Divination for Ron and Harry.

"Today students, we will be studying the tarot cards. On each table there should be a deck." Professor Trelawny said, in her, 'Ever so mysterious' voice.

Ron picked up the deck of cards. They were old and shabby looking. "This is going to be fun." He muttered.

"Better than tea leaves." Harry answered.

Ron took a deep breath. The intoxicating smell and the heat was a little unbearable for him. A window wasn't even open. Ron was waiting for a moment when Trelawny wasn't looking so he could open the window a crack.

Harry felt his eye lids start to droop. He was desperately trying not to fall asleep. Ever since his fifth year, Professor Trelawny dropped the subject of Harry dying, and now he wanted to show her a bit of respect, at least for the moment.

"Now, everyone come around so I can show you the meaning of the cards."

As everyone grudgingly got up and walked to Professor Trelawny, Ron took his chance, and opened the window, just wide enough to get a breeze. The breeze was all the room needed.

Harry and Ron stood next to Seamus and Dean, but they barely listened. They got the gist of the tarot cards though. And on Muggle television, Harry saw Cleo the psychic all the time.

When Professor Trelawny allowed them to go back to their seats, Harry and Ron immediately sat down. Not being able to take it anymore, they fell asleep. Seconds before class was over, Neville woke both of them up.

Hermione saw Ginny walking down the corridor, as Arithmacy was let out. "Hey Ginny!" Hermione shouted, running to catch up with her friend.

"Hey Hermione." Ginny said, turning to Hermione. "What class are you going to now?"

"Herbology. What are you doing?" Hermione and Ginny continued their walk down the corridor.

"Harry asked me if I could put up flyers for a new keeper and seeker." Ginny said, dejectedly.

Hermione nodded her head. "Is Ron still the captain?"

Ginny shook her head. "The captain actually has to play during the quidditch match. He appointed me new quidditch captain."

"But everyone who played last year are still playing, except Harry and Ron."

Ginny nodded her head. "Yeah. Me, Colin, Dennis, Seamus, and Shane."

Shane was added the year before. She's Dennis's friend. Shane is in the same year as Dennis, fifth.

Hermione sighed. "This year is going to be tough on them."

Ginny nodded her head. She knew how much Ron wanted to be the quidditch captain. And his chance flew out the window, along with his broom riding privileges. "Yeah, but lets not dwell on it. It'll only make them feel bad."

Hermione nodded her head. "I know. So, what's your next class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. How do you like that class?" Ginny asked.

"I like it. I mean, I've only had it once, but it's pretty cool." Hermione said.

Ginny was about to say something, when Colin walked by. He was with his little brother, and it looked like they were going to go to the hospital wing.

"Colin, what happened?" Hermione asked.

Colin turned around. He was sporting a black eye. "Dennis and me got in a row."

Dennis turned around. He was holding a tooth in his hand. "A bad row."

By the end of the day, not only was Ron exhausted, but also, Harry was hungry, and Hermione was tired. They were walking to the Great Hall. Ginny was with Colin and Dennis in the Hospital Wing. She didn't immediately go with them. She hung up the flyers first. Then she went with them to the Hospital Wing.

When Ron got to the Great Hall, he collapsed into his seat, and rested his head against the table. Harry and Hermione got in on either side of him. "You okay Ron?" Harry asked.

Ron sighed. "I'm fine." He lifted his head, and began to dish up his food.

By the time Ron was done dishing up his plate, Harry had finished his, and Hermione was a quarter of a way through hers.

Ginny, Colin, and Dennis came into the Great Hall. Dennis separated away from Ginny and Colin, and made his way to Shane. Colin and Ginny sat down across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"You guy's look tired. What did you do?" Colin asked.

"Oh…we listened to Trelawny drone on about tarot cards, Binns was unbearable, and I think we went to Hagrid today." Ron said. He turned to Harry for confirmation. Harry shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't remember what he had for lunch; let alone what his classes were.

"Yeah we went to Hagrid today." Hermione said.

Harry began to talk to Ginny. He wanted to know how her day went. Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron?" She asked.

Ron looked at her, and then swallowed his mashed potatoes. "Yeah?"

"What do you think my parent's reaction is going to be like? I mean…I wrote them a letter and everything, but I don't think they'll understand…"

Ron thought for a moment, pondering her question. "Well…It could be similar to what my mum did…but since you're an only child…I don't know. Is your dad over protective of you?

"Kind of…yeah…"

Ron was quiet again. After a moment, he began to talk again. "Well…I don't think they'll be that angry. I mean, they won't get the full gist of it, since they're Muggles."

Hermione nodded her head. "So, this probably won't be a hard spell to the chest?"

"Exactly. Besides…you know your parents more than anybody. If they supported you throughout your wizarding school education, then they should support this pregnancy."

Hermione smiled at Ron. "Thanks." The conversation eased her mind a little bit.

Dinner went on rather rapidly from this point. Harry and Ginny were having small talk, and Hermione was thinking about her parents. Ron was eating mashed potatoes and was trying to name a color that started with X.

"Granger, Potter, Weasley, you're finished with your meal, correct?"

"I guess so." Harry said.

"Somewhat." Hermione said.

"Absolutely no." Ron said. He ate the rest of his meal hastily, and Hermione and Harry watched him. After about thirty seconds, he inhaled more than ¾ of his dinner. "I'm done."

"Can I go throw up?" Harry asked, raising his hand.

Hermione looked at Harry. "You're raising your hand as if you're in class."

"Well, he can't just get up. That'd be rude." Ron said.

"Point taken." Harry said.

"Potter, go throw up." Snape said, slightly sarcastically. Harry stood up and ran from the Great Hall.

Everyone around the Great Hall heard Snape say, "Potter, go throw up." except they misinterpreted it and they thought he said, "Potter, go grow up." So, now either Harry was crying or in extreme rage as he left, according to the other people.

After a good two minutes, Harry came back. "False alarm." He said, with a smile on his face.

Snape motioned for Harry, Ron, and Hermione to follow him out of the Great Hall. They walked silently down the corridor, and pretty soon, they were walking into the dungeons. Ron was getting scared because he didn't know what they were going to do in the dungeons.

Snape opened his office door, and he had them come into his office, and sit across from his desk. He got behind his desk and sat down.

Snape allowed the menacing silence to go on for a little over ten seconds, before he began his speech, the speech Dumbledore was making him give. "Albus…wants Emily to give you step by step about what you're going to go through. Sadly, Emily had to leave to get Michelle a kitten from her mothers house, so it's up to me." Once again, he left a menacing silence in the air.

On the other side of the desk, Ron sighed. "At least it's not my mother." He muttered. Snape smirked at him. Hermione shook her head, disagreeing with Ron, and Harry nodded his head, agreeing with Ron.

"First things first, how far along are you?" He asked, no one in particular. He was taking this in a professional/business like manner.

"15 days." Harry said.

"Well…lets start from the beginning. You'll be sick, as in vomiting."

"Check." Hermione said. Snape glared at her, but she didn't care.

"Don't interrupt me. As I was saying, you'll be sick."

Snape went on to things that made Ron and Harry groan, and Hermione blush scarlet. After about twenty minutes of going through this, with frequent questions, Snape was nearing the halfway mark.

One thing that had been bothering Harry since he found out the news that he was pregnant, was bothering him. So he got enough nerve to ask Snape. "Am I going to get boobs?" He asked suddenly.

Hermione snorted, and Ron nodded his head in agreement. It had been bothering Ron as well.

"No Potter, you will not be getting breasts."

"Thank god!" Harry said, leaning back in his seat.

After a moment of silence, Snape went on. "Probably during the second month, you'll experience an unusual amount of randyness." Snape was wondering how they were going react.

Ron suddenly stood up, not being able to take it anymore. "Well, someone can get me when my ears are there natural color again." He said, going to the door, opening it, and leaving, slamming it behind him.

It was quiet again. The uncomfortable silence that bothers people into oblivion. "As I was saying…"

BB/N: Not a big change here, but I did change it. As you noticed, I added a bit of information about Hermione's parents…something I forgot to do a long while back. I got a new idea about Hermione's parents and stuff, so I needed to add that bit. Chapter 11 is totally different though...


	11. New Chapter: Showing

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Eleven: Showing

_End of November_

Ron stared at his stomach. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He was showing.

Of course, Ron was definitely overjoyed, but there was a small little problem that his pants might not fit him anymore. At least his pants for school. He ran a hand over his stomach, and then he pulled his shirt down, walking out of the bathroom.

Ron really wanted to scream and shout, but he didn't want to wake the entire Gryffindor Tower. He sat down Indian style on his bed, his hands in his lap. He put his chin on his chest, and kind of rested it there.

Ron sat peacefully, letting everything flow through his mind. He knew he would try to write his parents.

A knock on the door interrupted his thinking. He lifted his head and stared at the door. "Who is it?" He thought he knew who it was, since it was coming from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Hermione. Can I come in?" She asked.

"Yeah, the door should be open." Ron said.

Hermione opened the door and walked into his room. She shut the door behind her. "I heard you in the bathroom, and I thought you were awake."

"I am." Ron said. He grabbed his wand from the nightstand, and pointed it at one of the wall torches. "Incendio!" He lit the torch. He turned and looked at Hermione, and he was surprised to see her looking worried. "What's wrong?"

"I got a reply letter from my parents…but I don't want to open it." Hermione said, sitting down on Ron's bed, across from him.

"Are you worried that they said something terrible and horrible?" Ron asked, sympathetically.

Hermione just nodded her head. "Yeah."

After a moment of silence, Hermione suggested something. Maybe they could read it together. That way, Hermione wouldn't be alone.

"I don't know. It's your letter Mione." Ron said.

"I don't care." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders.

Ron thought for a moment. And then he nodded his head. Hermione slowly moved over so she was sitting next to Ron. They both unfolded the parchment, and began to read it.

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Your father and I have talked this over. We are very glad that you're going to bear this child, even though we weren't expecting any grandchildren so soon. I am supporting you the entire way, along with your father. I just hope this wasn't the wrong decision._

_I mean, I love you so much Hermione, but this is a big responsibility, and you can't just change your position with magic, or at least I won't allow it. _

_Now your father, being the man he is, wants to know who the baby's father is. Is he a nice young man, or is he someone you'd rather not bring home. What does he look like? Do your father or I know him…and how long have you been pregnant?_

_Also, maybe this Christmas, you and this young man can come over. Your father would like to talk to him. And do what any other father would do, to make sure that your safe and whatnot._

_I apologize though, for not writing sooner. Your father and I were debating over this at dinner, and every other chance we got._

_How are your classes going? I hope that Shape or Snape wasn't too hard on you. And has that young man…Viktor Krumm written you at all this year? He wrote us once over your summer vacation. I didn't know you didn't tell him that you were staying at Hogwarts for the entire summer. But we didn't tell him that. We weren't sure if it would comprise anything, so we just told him you were staying with some relatives in the states unexpectedly. I hope that wasn't wrong._

_Now, keep in touch. I want to hear everything that's going on. I'm truly looking forward to this Hermione. I want you to know that._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione exhaled slowly. "I guess they aren't that angry."

"At least not at you. I think I'm going to stay here for Christmas Hermione. But thank your parents for the invitation." Ron said, running a hand through his hair.

Hermione smiled at him.

"So Vicky wrote you over summer holiday?" Ron asked.

"I guess so…yeah."

"Hmm…" Ron casually

"What do you have against Viktor that I don't know about? I mean, nothing's wrong with him." Hermione said defensively.

Ron shook his head, "Nothing Mione. Just wondering, that's all."

"And don't call him Vicky." Hermione added as an afterthought.

Ron just shook his head.

As the atmosphere changed in the room, Hermione slipped out from next to Ron, to across from him. It was quiet, and Hermione was about to get up and go back to her room, when she noticed Ron's stomach. It was slightly larger than what it was the night before.

Hermione reached out and ran her hand down his stomach. Ron jumped at her touch, not really expecting it. "Are you showing, Ron?" Hermione asked, looking up at Ron.

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah, I am."

Hermione grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. "Oh yeah Ron! You were the first!" She said, squeezing him tight.

Ron smiled. He wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug as well. He felt a fluttering in his stomach and at first; he thought he was going to be sick. And then, he thought it was the baby. Then finally, it settled on something he had always previously felt, but never paid mind to. The active sign in his body telling him, he liked Hermione.

As they were hugging, the door opened and Harry walked in, not knocking beforehand since it was Ron's room.

He looked at Ron and Hermione hugging on the bed. "Whoa! What's going on here?" He asked.

They hastily broke the hug. Hermione's face was flushed, and Ron's ears were red, but you could barely tell because his hair was covering his ears. "We were just hugging." Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Why? Do you normally wake up at ungodly hours and hug each other?" Harry asked.

"No. Ron's showing, and I hugged him. Besides, I was talking to him about my letter I got from my parents. He read it with me." Hermione said.

Harry cocked his head to the side, and stared at Ron. "You know, you can kind of tell that you're showing through your t-shirt." Then he looked at Hermione. "You're parents wrote? What'd they say?"

"Oh, you can read the letter." Hermione said, picking the letter up from her lap and handing it to Harry.

Harry unfolded the letter and began to read it, sitting down on the edge of Ron's bed in the process. After a minute or so, he grinned at Ron. "I guess you'll be going home with Hermione this year."

Ron shook his head. "I doubt it."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and continued with the letter. When he finished, he folded it back up, and gave it to Hermione. "Well, now you have something to do. Ron, want to go play a game of chess?"

Ron nodded his head, and then shook it. "I can't. I have to find a pair of pants that'll fit me."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you just wear that, and then go to Hogsmeade and buy new pants?"

Ron thought about it. He did have some money in the bank, after saving up. There should be enough for him to get a couple pairs of pants, and maybe some new robes. "When's our next Hogsmeade weekend?"

Hermione thought a moment. "I think in February."

"Then how can I go to Hogsmeade? I don't want to sneak…" Ron asked.

"Just ask Dumbledore. Tell him you need bigger clothes-"

"Are you calling me fat?" Ron asked, glaring at Harry.

"No, no I'm not. I'm just saying…Err…"

Ron grinned. "I'm just playing Harry! I know you wouldn't call me fat on purpose!"

Harry exhaled quietly.

"I think I might ask Dumbledore…but will you guy's come with me? I don't want to go by myself." Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I have no problem with it."

Harry nodded his head. "Same here." He glanced at his watch. "I doubt we should go and wake Dumbledore up. It's only 5:32."

Harry stood up, cracking his back in the process. Hermione rolled her eyes and stood up too. "What are you doing up anyway?" She asked, looking at Harry.

Harry replied, "I couldn't fall sleep after I went to the loo. So I came up here to pounce on Ron and wake him up."

Both Harry and Hermione left Ron's room and went to their own dormitories. Ron glanced out the window, and saw that it was still dark outside. He wasn't tired anymore, but he didn't want to get dressed and leave his dorm. So he got a piece of parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink and began to write a letter to his parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_Hello. Just wanted to write and say hello. Guess what? I'M SHOWING! I feel spectacular, happy, ecstatic and other words that may describe me._

_How is everyone? Are Fred and George staying out of trouble? I hope so. How are Charlie and Bill as well? I haven't seen them in a long time._

_Write back soon!_

_You're Son,_

_Ron Weasley_

Ron stared at the letter for a moment. Then he folded it up and set it aside. At 5:45, Ron was sure there was nothing to do. Especially since it was early in the morning.

He got out of bed and began to go through his pants, trying to find the largest pair. He wasn't worried about his shirt, since his robe would cover it up.

At the bottom of his trunk, he found a pair of pants, that when he tried them on, they fit just enough to make it slightly uncomfortable. But he shrugged it off and found and shirt and threw it on. Then he got a robe and put it on. By the time he was done getting dressed, it was nearing 6:00.

He slipped on his shoes, and then he left his dormitory, pocketing his wand while going down the steps. He reached the Common Room, and saw that Ginny was the only one awake. He squinted in the faint fire glow, and began to walk towards her. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked.

Ginny looked up. "Oh, hi Ron. I'm just waiting for Harry and Hermione."

Ron sat down on the couch beside his sister. "Harry told me that you, Hermione, and him are going shopping for maternity clothing." Ginny said, looking at Ron.

Ron nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm showing and I need new pants."

Ginny smiled at Ron, but didn't say anything. They fell into a comfortable silence, just sitting there, next to each other.

After awhile, Ginny voiced her thoughts. "Have you thought of any baby names?"

Ron turned and looked at Ginny. His eyebrow was raised, and he had a comical expression on his face. "Gin, the first trimester isn't even over yet. Why would I be thinking of baby names?" And then, after a while he said, "Yeah, I thought of some names."

Ginny laughed quietly. "You were gonna start a row Ron. I've thought of some names too."

"And what are they? Have you told Harry, or suggested any to Harry?" Ron asked, crossing his arms and grinning at Ginny.

"Oh, I've thought of a few, but there's one that sticks out. I love the name Benjamin."

Ron looked at Ginny for a moment, and then his eyes flickered above her head, to the raven-haired boy that was behind her. The expression on Harry's face was absolutely hilarious to Ron. That's why he started to laugh. It looked like Harry had just found out that his birthday came twice a year, along with Christmas.

"What's so funny Ron?" Ginny asked, alarmed.

It took a moment for Ron's words to form in his head. But then he was laughing again, and all he did was point behind Ginny. Ginny turned and saw Harry, standing with the same expression on his face. "What's wrong with you, Harry. Did someone hit you with a dirty shovel?"

Ron continued to laugh, thinking about dirty shovels. That phrase didn't exactly fit well with Harry's expression.

"That's so wicked awesome!" Harry managed to say, before Ginny cut in.

"What's awesome?"

"The fact that you like Benjamin! I like that name as well."

Ginny nodded her head. "That's good. But-"

"And his middle name can be William." Harry finished.

Ginny was quiet a moment. "Benjamin William Potter. Benjamin William Potter. That has a nice ring to it. But what if it's a girl?"

"It won't be. Prominent Weasley genes." Ron said, seriously.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "But what about me?"

"The genes faltered a bit." Ron said, grinning again.

Ginny again rolled her eyes, and then she turned away from her brother. "So you like the name, Harry?"

Harry nodded his head, and then he sat down next to Ron. "Where's Hermione?"

Just then, Hermione came down the stairs carrying Crookshanks. "I'm right here. I had to get Crookshanks out from underneath my bed."

"Why?" Harry, Ron, and Ginny chorused.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I just wanted to." She set Crookshanks down. He scampered to the chair that was closest to the fire. He sat down in that. "So…are we going to wake Dumbledore up?"

Harry stretched, and then stood up. "I guess so. Gin, want to come?"

Ginny shook her head. "I can't. Today I was supposed to help Dennis make something for Colin's birthday."

"That's okay. It doesn't hurt my feelings that you don't want to spend time with me." Ron said, playfully.

"It's not that. It's just, I promised to help Dennis." Ginny said.

Harry patted Ginny's shoulder. "It's okay. We still love you."

Ginny sighed, and watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione left the Gryffindor Common Room. "My boyfriend is insane." She thought, getting up and going back to bed.

BB/N: I'm sorry I lied. But things have been screwing up, like getting sick, stupid tests, and the fact that I haven't stay up past 6:30 p.m. So yeah…sorry. This has changed a bit if you can tell. I guess you can tell…yeah…well I have to get ready for school….


	12. Mashed Potato Suckers

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twelve: Mashed Potato Suckers

BB/N: Before I start this chapter, I know there are some questions that need to be answered. So, yeah, here are the questions, and hopefully I can give you the answers.

**artemicion**: Ronald B Weasley? Why B? Is that a typo or did Malfoy do it on purpose?

**Bob Bennit**: All right, lets see. I read on a website that Ron's middle name was Billius. I just thought I would use that. Thank you person! I shall change it when I start fixing grammar… :)

**Tanydwr**: Has anyone worked out that it was Malfoy who gave them the potion, originally intending (I expect) to make them ill/kill them?

**Bob Bennit:** I haven't gotten that far yet. But I think I'm going to keep it a mystery…but I could make an extra odd plot twist…I guess I'll just have to wait and see what I come up with.

**xPussyWillowKittenx**: How is the baby going to get out of that puny itty witty molecule sized hole?

**Bob Bennit**: I think it's going to be a cesarean section. So don't worry about the "hole". :)

**charmedsisters**: You know that Hermione's parent's and Ron's parent's will be with them, but whose gonna be with Harry?

**Bob Bennit:** I don't want to give the entire plot away, but they aren't going to be with Madame Promfrey. They'll be in St. Mungo's…that's all I can tell you…

You also asked why I killed Hedwig. Well, as of now, Hedwig is not dead. But not for long! Muhahahaha Muhahahaha (cough) Muhahahaha

**Miss Anonymous hp**: Where is Remus Lupin?

**Bob Bennit: **I had Lupin in me story, and then he kind of got deleted with the chapter. I'm trying to make this story have all of the characters, especially Peter Pettigrew, (For Later Use). I was thinking about making Lupin Harry's child's godfather, but I think that would be cliché.

**oranfly**: Maybe I missed it, but who is Ginny's boyfriend? Was she referring to Harry, Dennis, or Colin?

**Bob Bennit:** Harry is Ginny's boyfriend, even though it would be odd if Ginny dated Colin, and Harry was dating Luna, but having Ginny's baby. Great plot twist…but I like Harry and Ginny shippers better. Harry is definitely Ginny's boyfriend

Here is my own question. What are Hermione's parents' names? If anyone can answer, just…send it in a review.

BB/N: All right, here is the actual chapter. Mashed Potato Suckers

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking up a set of stairs, going to the owlry. Ron was going to mail his letter to his parents.

"Pig!" Ron whispered, when they got to the owlry. Some owls were flying in from their late night hunting. Ron whispered Pig's name a couple more times, and then, the small hyperactive owl flew down to Ron.

"Here, take this to Mum." Ron said, tying the letter to his leg.

Pig hooted once, and then he flew away, off into the distance and towards the Burrow.

"Let's go wake Dumbledore!" Harry said.

The three of them walked out of the owlry and they walked down the steps. "So, me and Ginny have a baby name, have you two thought of any?" Harry asked.

"I've thought of one." Ron said.

"So have I." Hermione said.

"Well what are they?" Harry asked. He opened the door to the Great Hall.

"Mine is-"

"What are we doing in the Great Hall?" Ron said, interrupting Hermione.

Hermione glared at Ron for a moment. "I don't know." She snapped.

Ron was about to say something smart back, when Harry said. "Dumbledore's in here, by himself."

Both Ron and Hermione looked into the Great Hall and saw Dumbledore by himself at the Head Table.

"Err…Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

Dumbledore looked up from where he was sitting. "Ahh, good morning children! What brings you here on such a beautiful morning?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked towards Dumbledore. Harry and Ron silently agreed that Hermione could do all the talking.

"Well…" Hermione began. She explained their situation about Ron and his pants. And then she voiced her opinion about her and Harry getting clothes so they didn't have to get maternity robes twice or three times. Dumbledore listened, not interrupting once.

After a moment, Dumbledore was about to say something, but Snape and Michelle walked into the room, pausing at the double doors. "Is this a personal problem?"

"No! Not at all." Dumbledore said.

Snape and Michelle walked to the Head Table. Michelle sat on Snape's lap. Snape dished some food onto Michelle's plate, and promptly ignored the situation, talking to his daughter and reading the Daily Prophet at the same time.

"As I was about to say. You can go this very morning and go get robes. Severus, is Emily busy today?"

"No. Mommy just going to grade parchments and stuff." Michelle said, talking around her eggs.

"Severus, are you doing anything?" Dumbledore asked.

"No I'm not." And as soon as Snape said that, he knew he shouldn't have.

"Good! You can take Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley shopping again."

"Shopping for what?" Snape asked. A million things went through his mind as he began thinking about what three teenagers would want. Three pregnant teenagers.

This was not the idea Harry, Ron, and Hermione had. They didn't want to go shopping Snape, even though it was enjoyable. But they didn't say anything.

"They're just buying clothes." Dumbledore said.

Snape thought about it for a moment. It's not like he had a choice. Dumbledore always forced him to do things that he didn't want to do. "What about Michelle? I promised Emily that I'd watch her today."

"If it's okay with them, I'm sure she can come along."

Snape looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. His glare that was directed at them was quite scary. They nodded their heads simultaneously. Michelle grinned. "Ohh! Can I go Daddy? They said I could. Can I? Please? I promise I'll be a good girl."

Snape sighed. He stared at his plain looking oatmeal before looking at Michelle. "Yes you can come along Michelle." Then he glanced at his watch. It was 6:30 a.m. "You three have to be ready in the next thirty minutes."

Ron nodded his head. He turned around, and walked away, Harry and Hermione following him. When the three of them got to the corridor, Harry grumbled, "This is gonna be interesting."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for Snape in the Entrance Hall. They were all wearing what they were wearing earlier. Harry and Hermione were in their school uniforms, and Ron was in his uncomfortable pants and t-shirt.

"So, what was the baby name you picked?" Harry asked.

"Oh. I think Nicole is a pretty name. And Danielle as a middle name." Hermione said.

"Nicole Danielle Weasley. You know Ron, that has a nice ring to it."

Both Ron and Hermione blushed scarlet. "Shut up Harry." Ron mumbled.

"Anyway, what name did you pick out Ron?" Harry asked, ignoring his friends' embarrassment.

"I like Kara. It's a pretty name. And Matilda. I've always liked Matilda." Ron said.

"Ron, you scare me." Harry said.

"It's not like you haven't done this…" Hermione said.

"Ginny and me picked Benjamin William Potter. We didn't go through and say what was cute and what wasn't."

Ron was about to retort when Snape appeared with Michelle. Snape was wearing his normal attire, all black. But Michelle was wearing black stockings and a dark blue plaid skirt and a white shirt with a dark blue sweater vest. She was wearing black shoes with buckles on them. Her hair was down.

"Are you ready?" Michelle asked. She was excited because she had never been in Hogsmeade before.

"Yeah we're ready." Hermione said.

Snape sighed. With Michelle's hand in his, he and the other walked towards the door.

* * *

The walk to Hogsmeade wasn't that bad. They couldn't apparate, because Michelle didn't want to. So they walked. Michelle was extremely excited, and Ron found it funny.

"How many shops are in this place?" Michelle asked Hermione.

"Err…a lot I guess. I've never really counted.

"Are there animals there?" Michelle asked.

"There's a pet store, it that's what you mean." Snape said.

"Daddy can I get another animal?"

"No, you have a kitten."

"But what if my kitten needs a friend?"

"I'm sure David is a good friend."

Michelle looked like she was surprised. "You're right."

* * *

They walked into an almost deserted Hogsmeade. All the shops were open, but they weren't a lot of people out shopping at 7:25a.m. "What shop are you going to?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around at the many shops. There were some that they could go to, but then again, there were some they didn't want to go to.

"Let's just go to that one." Harry said, pointing to a shop across the road from Huneydukes. It was small, with a large sign in front of the shop. It said, "Shopping for Everyone".

They went to that shop. An older woman owned the shop, and once Snape explained the situation, she led them to maternity clothing. It was a coincidence that she had both maternity clothing for men and woman. She explained that her sister couldn't bare children, so her husband had all five of their children, and he needed special clothes. So she made the clothes for the husband.

Ron exhaled as he saw the robes. They weren't pink, like he feared. The majority of them were black and blue, just right for Hogwarts.

"Let's get this over with." Hermione said. Her least favorite thing was shopping. It didn't what for, but it was her least favorite.

Harry and Ron went to one aisle and Hermione to another. What they thought was this was going to be the most uncomfortable trip of their lives, but instead, it was fun. Or at least amount, it wasn't unexciting.

Snape stood back, and watched. Michelle was with Hermione, picking out outlandish colors that Hermione would never wear. Snape also noticed that Ron strayed away from anything orange. Nothing was wrong with Harry as he picked out his robes.

A few minutes later, the three of them went to the counter and paid for their things. They all bought five maternity robes consisting of black…except Hermione. Michelle insisted that she get one color of maternity robe. It was scarlet (red).

"Are you ready to leave?" Snape asked. He was carrying Michelle because she said her feet got tired.

Hermione and Ron nodded their heads. But Harry was a bit hesitant. "I'm really hungry. I want corn…no better than that. I want mashed potatoes."

"Mmm…that sounds good." Ron said.

"Actually that sounds quite good." Hermione added.

"Do they sell mashed potato suckers at Huneydukes?" Harry asked, turning to Snape.

"Why don't you just ask them Potter?" Snape said, sarcastically.

"Daddy, you're mean!" Michelle said. She hopped down from his arms and marched away. "I'm going to ask them!"

They watched for about two seconds, before Michelle turned around and came back. "Which store is Huneyducks?"

"Huneydukes Michelle, and I doubt they have them there." Snape said.

Michelle sighed. She turned to Harry. "I did my best."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione laughed, and Snape just shook his hand. He grabbed his daughter by the hand, and they began to walk back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"Hey Ginny? Where's Hermione?" Neville asked.

Ginny looked up from the sheet of parchment that she and Dennis were looking at. "Err…She's with Harry and Ron. They're doing stuff."

"Oh…well there was an owl here for her." Neville said. He handed Ginny the letter. "Make sure she gets it…"

Ginny nodded her head. "I will."

Neville nodded his head, and then he left the Common Room. Luna was waiting outside for him.

"Now Ginny. Do you think Colin would like green or blue better?"

Ginny turned back to the parchment. They began to talk excitedly over the parchment, and they forgot about the disruption earlier.

* * *

"Hermione, did you send a letter to your parents earlier?" Harry asked.

Hermione flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She opened the bathroom door. "Yeah, while you were busy, and Ron was in his room, before we left. Why?"

Harry handed Hermione handed the letter from her parents. "Came this morning as well. Neville gave it to Ginny."

Hermione took the letter and opened it. She scanned it quickly, and then she pulled another letter out of the one she had. "They said hello, and hope you're doing well. They're still persisting that they know who the father is…that's about it." Hermione said quickly.

"What's that?" Ron asked. He pointed to the other letter she had. It was actually a large amount of parchment, folded into a letter.

"Oh…a letter from Viktor." Hermione mumbled, shoving it into her pocket.

"Oh." Ron said, nonchalantly. He was about to say something, but he changed his mind.

Harry saw the cross look on Ron's face. He decided to change the subject. "So…Err…it's 10:30 a.m. What are we doing now?"

"Standing in my room." Hermione snapped. She could tell Ron was going to say something. It made her irritable.

"We didn't ask for an attitude." Ron snapped back.

Before Harry could intervene, Ron and Hermione were at a flow blown row. Harry thought you could hear them screaming downstairs.

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SNAP IN THE FIRST PLACE, I WOULDN'T BE YELLING AT YOU!" Ron yelled. His ears had gone a bright red color. Hermione's cheeks were equal in color.

"IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE SUCH A GRUDGE AGAINST VIKTOR, I WOULDN'T HAVE SNAPPED!" Hermione shouted, equally loud. "WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST HIM ANYWAY?"

Ron thought he could see red. "FOR ONE I LI-" He stopped.

"YOU WHAT RON? HUH?" Hermione asked, in a yelling type manner. She was frustrated.

Harry was edging closer and closer to the door. He was afraid someone was going to get hurt…and he didn't want to be it.

"NEVER MIND!" Ron bellowed. He left Hermione's room through the bathroom, and went to his bedroom. He slammed the door, and it seemed like the entire upstairs had shuttered under the slam.

Hermione yelled and turned away from Harry. Harry got the picture and he left Hermione's room. When he got downstairs, all activity had ceased. Everyone was looking at him. "What?" Harry snapped. Some first years were still looking at him, but almost everyone else went back to what they were doing.

"Harry, I hope they weren't having a row." Ginny said.

Harry jumped, as Ginny had come from nowhere. "Yeah they had a row…pretty heated, and loud."

"Oh that's not good for the…well…you know." Ginny said.

"I thought that too. But unless were made of steal, and they don't have wands, we should leave them alone for the moment."

Ginny shook her head. "I think I can handle Ron…Hermione is what I'm worried about."

"She won't do anything to herself, if that what you mean." Harry said, kind of alarmed.

"No, no. She gets stressed out over stuff. She really does like Ron, but she thinks he and Krum are competing over her, and it worries her. She doesn't want to loose Ron as a friend, but she doesn't want Krum to kill himself over her." Ginny said.

Harry nodded his head. "I know. I've known that since forever. But she actually stresses over that?"

Ginny shook her head. "You have no clue." Then she added, turning around. "I'm going to check on Ron, then Hermione."

Harry nodded. When Ginny was gone, he went to the couch and collapsed on it. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep almost instantly. It was going to be a long day, and it wasn't even noon.

* * *

BB/N: Everything has been so screwed up lately. I hope this was an extra long chapter for people, as forgiveness. If everyone who read this was a psychiatrist, I would explain to you how my week has been going. Anyway this chapter is long; I do not know when I'm going to finish this fanfic. I might just go on forever...and ever...and ever... I wish I could finish this before summer starts, and that's my goal…

I hope I answered most of the questions that people wanted asked….

And for everyone who read "I Wish" chapter three, Naomi/Megumi Ohira and me apologize for not fixing mistakes and stuff. We usually do that before we update, but of course…we didn't…

Anyway, I hope everyone has a good night.

"See ya on the flip side."

Some Guy said That...


	13. Chapter Twelve Point Five

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summery**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twelve Point Five

Peter Pettigrew held his large hand so it didn't trail to the ground. He was standing in front of his master, Lord Voldemort, and quite frankly, he was terrified to be there by himself.

"Pettigrew. What brings you here?" Voldemort hissed. Nagini, his snake, was curled up by his feet, hissing softly.

"Yo-you asked fo-for me-me sir." Peter stuttered.

"I did, did I? And who shared this information with you?" He asked, lowering his head so he was looking at Peter. He loved playing mind games with his inferiors.

Peter failed to say any words. His entire body was quaking.

Voldemort laughed, his cruel, evil, "I want to Avada Kedavra you!" laugh. "I know I sent you here! You need to follow out a task for me."

Peter nodded his head, or at least that's what it looked like.

"You need to kill the red head and the freakishly smart girl. Potter's friends." Voldemort stared coldly at Peter, as he gulped.

"Is there a certain way you want it done?"

"Of course there is, you filthy rat. Torture beyond belief, and then you kill them with one of the unforgivable curses."

Peter stared in disbelief. The Dark Lord, himself, wants one of the weakest people on the Death Eaters Club to kill two very important people. He shuddered underneath the pride that he felt.

"You must travel alone to Hogwarts. You have until the end of the school year to do this simple job."

"Bu-But Mast-Master! I a-am very slow with walking because my han-hand." Peter stuttered. "It wi-ll take me-me a whi-while to get to Hog-Hog-g-warts."

"Would you like me to cut off your hand?" Voldemort asked.

Peter shook his head. "Then leave now. I'm sure as a rat you'll get food. And Pettigrew, be smart, apparate to the outside of Hogwarts gates. It'll be quicker." Voldemort said. He found this funny, and he began to laugh again. Peter slowly backed out of the room Voldemort was in, and he began to run. When he was far enough away from Voldemort, he apparated away…

* * *

BB/N: This is a very important part to the plot! Watch and see what unfolds inside Hogwarts Grounds… 

Thanks to the people who have reviewed! I appreciate it!

Wait! Before I forget, I got a review the other day, talking about Ron. That person said he was showing too early. Hmm…where do I begin? I went to several websites looking up information on pregnancy. The first trimester is just about over, and on the website, it said depending on who you were, and how many children you had previously, it gave me a range from three to four months. So I used that information.

Because the Pregnancy started August 26th, but there were no symptoms until September. And when Ron was showing it was in November…I don't think I had an exact date. It was at the end of November, and I calculated a little over four months, which means there in their second trimester…Wow…I actually figured this out by myself…

Anyway, I hope that clears everything up.


	14. Held Hostage By a Rat

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirteen: Held Hostage By a Rat

Peter Pettigrew grinned evilly. He was finally inside the Head Boys' dormitory, but the Head Boy wasn't there. He turned into a rat, and got underneath The Head Boy's bed, and began to wait…

* * *

Harry sat down on the couch. It had been a long day of school, especially since Ron and Hermione were still having a row.

And the fact that he had Potions and Divination right after another, and he had to climb a lot of stairs to get to Professor Trelawney's room. His feet hurt, and he felt a bit larger around the middle than he did over the weekend.

Ron walked into the Common Room, and walked passed Harry. He hadn't really talked to Harry all day. But when Ron saw him on the couch, he walked towards him. "Are you okay mate?" He asked.

Harry looked up in surprise. He wasn't expecting Ron to talk to him. "No. My feet hurt and I feel fat."

"You don't feel fat, you feel large, which is perfectly normal. Go take a bath."

Harry grinned at Ron. "Are you calling me smelly?"

Ron shook his head. "No, hot water helps the feet. If you want to, you can go to the Prefects bathroom and take one there. I'm sure that'll help."

"Yeah it would, except I'm not a prefect." Harry said.

"Go ask Ginny, Dennis, Colin, or Shane to use it. I'm sure they won't care."

Harry stood up slowly. "Okay, I'll go do that."

Ron nodded his head. He turned around and was about to go upstairs when Harry stopped him. "How do you feel Ron? Anything bothering you?"

Harry had to get clothes out of his dormitory. He decided to ask Ron how he was feeling.

"Oh, loads is bothering me, but why bother to tell? You know most of them." Ron said, climbing the boys' staircase.

"I know that much." Harry mumbled. He reached his dormitory door. "I'll see you around Ron."

Ron paused. "Okay Harry. If you're not out of the bathroom by dinner, do you want me to get you?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm pretty sure my stomach will tell me when to get out of the tub. But thanks anyway."

Ron nodded his head, and then continued his climb up the stairs to his dormitory. He wanted to take a bath right at this moment, but it was Hermione's turn to take showers before bed, and he didn't really want to talk to her.

Ron dropped his bag at the end of his bed and he sat down.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew felt stupid. He wasn't in the Head Boys' room. He was in the Head Girl's room, because he could see Hermione's feet, and he didn't think they looked manly.

* * *

Ron got up to go to the bathroom, when he noticed Hermione's door was open. He went to her door, expecting to close it, when his eyes grew wide. There was a rat in Hermione's room, except there was something wrong. One of the rat's legs or paw or whatever, was twice as large as it's other ones. Ron immediately knew who it was.

Hermione didn't see, nor hear Ron or that rat. But she jumped with fright as Ron rushed into her room, his wand pointing at something she couldn't see.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hermione shouted furiously. She remembered her and Ron were still in a heated row.

Ron turned to her, and motioned for her to be quiet, but it was too late. Peter Pettigrew transformed into his human form. He wasn't that tall, and was barely up to Ron's shoulder.

"Expelliarmus!" Pettigrew shouted. He got both Ron's wand, and Hermione's wand. Hermione didn't even have her wand in her hand as a fighting stance, she just happened to have it in her hand.

Pettigrew did some fancy wand work, and all the doors in the room locked. Ron was standing stock still, trying not to think any negative thoughts.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth and thought about what she was trying to say. Then she opened her mouth, and her words formed. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to torture you, and then kill you." Pettigrew said. He seemed to loose his lisp, when he knew he was facing people, and he had the advantage. "Now get on the bed Weasley," he said in disdain.

"You think I'm bad, look at you. You're a rat." Ron said, not moving a muscle. His temper was rising.

"I said get on the bed Weasley, or I'll hurt the Mudblood."

"You won't touch Hermione." Ron growled. His eyes narrowed as he stared down at Pettigrew.

"Or I could just hurt you." He said. "Cru-"

"Stop!" Hermione shouted desperately. "You'll hurt the baby."

Ron looked at Hermione in surprise. The he realized it. 'Bloody Hell, if I don't stop, I'll hurt our baby.' He decided to follow Pettigrew's orders, but he didn't like it.

"Hmm, what would your mother think, when she finds out that you've been fooling around? And to think, the know it all Mudblood got shagged by a poor boy, and now you have to face the consequences." Pettigrew began to laugh cruelly.

* * *

Hours had passed since Harry took his bath. Dinner was over with, but he was beginning to worry. He hadn't seen Ron nor Hermione at dinner, and that was uncommon, especially in the state the three of them were in.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry swept his damp black hair out of his eyes. "I'm going to look for Ron and Hermione. They skipped dinner."

Ginny nodded her head. "That's a good idea. If you want, I'll stand at the bottom of the girls' staircase if you want me to talk to Hermione." Ginny said.

Harry nodded his head. He made his way to the stairs, and up them. He quickly walked to Ron's door. "Ron? You in there?" He waited a moment, and then he walked in. The room was empty, along with the bathroom door being shut. Thinking that Ron was sick or something, he rushed to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Ron are you okay? Ron, Ron are you in there? Hermione?"

No answer. Harry was beginning to get nervous. He opened the bathroom door, and saw that Hermione's door was shut too. He went to her door, and knocked on it. "Hello? Anyone in there?"

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. She looked frantically at the door. "Can you ope-"

Pettigrew flicked his wand, and Hermione's voice was gone. She couldn't speak.

"Hermione? What are you doing? Are you okay? Is Ron there?"

"Harry! There's a rat in here! It's Scab-"

Again, the room became silent. Harry was starting to feel ill to his stomach. "Are you guy's okay?"

No words. Then Harry replayed what Ron had said, inside his head. His eyes grew wide. "I'm getting help! Hold on!"

Harry walked as fast as he could through Ron's room and down the stairs. He wasn't risking anything, so he didn't run. "Ginny! Ginny! Merlin Ginny, get someone. Dumbledore or McGonagall, Snape even. Ron and Hermione are in trouble." Harry said, just loud enough for Ginny to hear. He was standing next to her.

Ginny looked quizzically at Harry. "What kind of trouble? Are they arguing or something?"

Harry shook his head. "Peter Pettigrew is in there. I can't risk anything by barging in because the baby. You need to get an adult."

Ginny nodded her head. She sprinted out of the Common Room, and out into the corridor.

Harry was beginning to get nauseated, and he went to the couch to sit down. He couldn't help the weird feeling in his stomach.

Ginny ran as fast as she could. It was late after dinner, and she wasn't sure if she was allowed out in the corridor this late at night.

Without meaning to, because she was fretting over what was going on, she ran smack dab into a teacher, nearly knocking him over. Ginny herself fell, landing hard on her bottom.

"What in the world…Weasley? What are you doing in the corridor?" It was Snape. Ginny noticed that two other people were with him, but she didn't care to take a look to see who they were.

"It's Ron! Something…Peter Pettigrew is in Ron's room! Err…Harry told me to get a Professor."

"Is that so?" Snape asked. He didn't exactly believe that Peter Pettigrew was inside Hogwarts.

Ginny nodded her head, then she stood up. She knew the more time she spent in the hallway arguing that her brother was in danger, the more time it took. "I'm serious! Harry was nearly running, and he made a vow that he wouldn't run because of the ba-"

Snape finally taking Ginny seriously, spun around. "Mr. Filch, will you please go tell Albus of this predicament. Lupin come along. I'm sure you'll be of some help."

The three of the sped off in one direction, Filch in another.

* * *

Pettigrew gave back Ron's voice. "Weasley, why did you tell on me? Don't you know it's bad to be a sneak?"

He was pointing his wand dangerously close to Ron's chest. He was thinking about the best curse to use.

A tapping at the window sounded, and an owl was at the window. Pettigrew rolled his eyes and opened the window, keeping one eye on Ron and Hermione. The owl flew around a few times, and then morphed into a human.

To Ron, this person who had suddenly changed from owl to human, reminded him of a man with ugly blond hair brushed into a ponytail…because it an ugly man with blond hair swept into a ponytail.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?"

"The Dark Lord sent me to make sure you get the job properly done."

"I need a babysitter?" Pettigrew whined.

"Obviously, since I'm not dead yet." Ron said, mockingly.

"Hehehe…say another word Weasel, and I'll kill you right in front of your girlfriend." Malfoy said, glaring at Ron, as if he were a maggot.

"I don't care if I die, but if you lay one hand on Hermione I will kill you. If you kill me first, I will haunt you for the rest of your life, never leaving you or your family alone." Ron said, in a tone so defiant, it was scary. Pettigrew flinched, but Malfoy didn't seem to take notice that Ron said anything…of importance.

Hermione looked worriedly between Ron and their kidnapper. She knew if Ron didn't stop talking back, there was a chance that he would get killed.

Since Hermione was underneath the blankets on her bed, she discreetly grabbed Ron's hand in hers. He looked sharply at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting her touch at all. Anyway, she motioned with her eyes to be quite. Somehow Ron understood what she said, and took what she said to heart.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door, leading down the girls' staircase. "Ron, are you in there?"

Malfoy turned around quickly and stared at the door. "You did lock the door, didn't you?" Malfoy asked out of the corner of his mouth. Peter nodded his head.

"And if we are, Lupin?"

"How nice to hear your voice Lucius. I hope you're doing well."

Malfoy's face contorted in disgust. "Stop toying. Do you want the kids or not?"

"Of course we do. Why else would I be stand outside a girl's bedroom door, talking to someone like you? I presume Peter is in there with you?"

"I am in here." Peter said.

"Why are you here?" Another voice asked. Ron knew it was Dumbledore, and he sounded winded.

Peter unsilenced Hermione, and Hermione immediately began to let her anger fall out, but in a nice, clear manner. "I hate both of you sincerely, and if you do not let me go soon, not only will I be sick, but I'll cry, and you won't be able to stop me."

Ron shook his head. 'Some way to let your emotions out.'

"Did I forget to mention that she was pregnant?" Pettigrew asked.

"You did. Well, all she's going to do is complain, so why don't we just kill her, and then we can torture the other boy?" Malfoy asked. He had his wand out, and was pointing it at Hermione.

"No!" Ron shouted. He jumped from the bed, after letting go of Hermione's hand. "If you touch a single hair on her head, I will kill you with every once of fiber in my body." Ron said.

Malfoy laughed a malicious laugh. He pointed his wand at Hermione, and before the spell was even completed, Ron stood in its path, and it automatically hit him.

Ron grunted from pain, but he held his ground. "Just a little scratch." He whispered. Hermione was about to get out of the bed, and stand by Ron, but Ron told her to stay in the bed. He stumbled back a bit, but managed to stand up right. Now he was standing next to Hermione, and beside her bedside table.

"Ron! Ron are you okay?"

Ron and Hermione looked at the bathroom door. Ginny was on the other side. "Ron! Please tell me you're okay?"

"He's fine." Malfoy snapped. "As he said, it was just a scratch."

"Did I bloody ask you?" Ginny said so…unlike her that it was uncanny…and creepy. She sounded demented.

Hermione shook her head. "Try to get the doors open, please."

Ron was finding it hard to breath, and he was getting dizzy. All he knew, was that if he fell, land on his back.

Ron looked around. Pettigrew was aiming his wand at him, and Ron was very vulnerable at the moment, having no blankets as a cushion. Then Ron noticed something on Hermione's bedside table. It was a paperweight that weighed close to two pounds. Without even thinking, he picked up the round object, and threw it four or five times harder than you throw a quaffle. It hit Peter in the side of the head, with a sickening crack. He crumbled to the floor almost immediately.

"What was that? Are you okay in there?" Snape asked. He was actually worried. His voice was coming from the door, where the adults were.

Hermione looked at Pettigrew. He was lying on the floor, and a large amount of blood was coming from the side of his head. Hermione turned her head to the other side of the bed, and retched.

Ron looked quickly at Hermione to see what was wrong. That was when Malfoy took his chance. He quickly gathered the needed strength and shouted something that sound horribly cruel, to anyone who was in hearing distance.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Ron watched, as the green jet of light came towards him. It seemed like it was going in slow motion. He was able to take the time to see Hermione looking up from where she retched, surprise written on her face. He could barely hear the screaming coming from the other side of the bathroom door. But, he could tell it was Harry and Ginny. The maniac banging and cursing on the other side of the door was easily heard by Ron, and he knew that the adults were trying to open the door. Ron guessed that Scabbers, his ex rat, used a rather complex spell on the doors. He was able to look at Malfoy, and see a cruel smug smile on his face, and then finally, his eyes settled on his stomach. He was surprised to see the 'little cut' bleeding, and the little bump that was not noticeable had blood on it, at least you could tell that much from his shirt, but he could also feel it.

Hermione stared in shock, as the spell got closer to Ron. It seemed to be going in slow motion. Hermione didn't know it, but she was screaming out Ron's name, although it was hardly loud enough to be heard through Harry's screams and Ginny's wails, through the cursing on the other side of the adult's door.

"RONNN!" Hermione screamed. She tried to move her body, to get off the bed, but she couldn't. It wouldn't allow her.

The door banged open, revealing all the adults at the door. Snape, Dumbledore, and Lupin. They watched as, unknown to them, everything sped up to its normal time. They stopped breathing, as they watched Ron fall to the floor.

The last thing Ron thought, was he hoped he landed on his back, and it wouldn't hurt the baby.

* * *

BB/N: Hi people! I skipped school today, on March 21, 2005! Anyway, I hope this cliffhanger wasn't too bad. I love it though.

I feel bad for everything that's going to happen. Especially when Dumbledore dies...Just kidding.

Thanks to the people who reviewed, and to the people who will review and or flame for the bloody cliffhanger that I enjoy ever so!


	15. Did It Really Happen?

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirteen: Did it Really Happen?

It happened so fast. Ron hit the ground with a thud, and Hermione flew off the bed, tears cascading down her face. Pettigrew managed to come to, and he changed into his rat form. Malfoy became an owl, and he picked Pettigrew up and flew out the window.

A wail came from the other side of the bathroom door, as Ginny realized what had happened. She slid down to the floor, Harry's arms around her as she slowly sat on down on the floor.

"No. No, no, no, no, no." Ginny cried.

Hermione carefully swept the hair from Ron's face. "Ron. No, Ron. Wake up. Our baby needs a father. Please Ron!" She cried. She carefully was shaking him, but to no avail.

The Professor's stood in the doorway, motionless. Oddly enough, Snape felt like something had just attacked his heart.

"I'll get Madame Promfrey."

The Professor's turned around, and saw a small congregation of students on the stairs and behind them. The person who spoke was Neville. He turned around and ran down the stairs. A pathway was made for him.

Minutes passed by, but it seemed like hours. Hermione was still shaking Ron, trying to wake him up.

Madame Promfrey came up the steps, slightly winded. She was pale, her skin an ashen color. "Longbottom told me that there was…an accident. Please Albus. Tell me it isn't true."

Dumbledore moved, and Madame Promfrey walked into the room. With one look, she could tell he was…dead. "Someone needs to move Granger. He needs to be put on a stretcher." Madame Promfrey whispered sadly.

No one moved. But then Snape stepped forward, and came towards Hermione. All he could hear was crying, coming from Hermione, and what he assumed was Ginny. "Granger?" He said softly. Hermione ignored him, or she didn't notice him. He tried again. "Granger?"

Hermione wasn't listening to him. She was just trying to wake Ron up. "Ron! Wake up! Please?"

Snape turned around slowly. But when he tried to look at Dumbledore, his eyes landed on something that was barely at his knees. His daughter.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Michelle asked.

"Michelle, what are you doing up here?" Snape asked sternly, trying not to have his voice falter when speaking to his daughter.

"I snuck up here. Why is everyone crying? What's wrong with Ron?" She asked, edging closer.

Snape tried to push his daughter back through the doorway, but she rushed passed him, and to Hermione. "What's wrong with Ron? Is he sleeping?"

Hermione looked at Michelle thoughtfully. And then a sob came from her, and she hung her head. Slowly she crawled away from Ron, just as Harry came in. Harry pushed passed everyone and stood somewhat close to Ron, but not as close as Hermione was. He was looking over his best friend. "He can't be dead." He whispered. "If I can do it, he can to." Harry said, referring to the fact that he himself was able to survive the killing curse because someone loved him enough. "Hermione?" He said, turning to her small form in the corner. "You were in here, you love him right? He can't be dead. I swear…if I did it, he can too."

Hermione shook her head. "But Harry! I didn't try…I could move, I couldn't push him out of the way or anything. When you're mum did it, she sacrificed herself. I didn't."

Madame Promfrey already put Ron on the stretcher, and put a white sheet over his body.

Harry felt a sudden rage at Hermione, but it disappeared as soon as it came. He could barely process that he was angry, before he sat down on the floor, and began to cry.

Michelle was unsure what was going on before. She had never been touched by death, meaning she had never known anyone who died, and she wasn't sure what to do. She saw everyone crying, but she wasn't sure why. She was positive Ron was just sleeping, and they were all upset because he wouldn't wake up.

Madame Promfrey made her way quickly down the stairs and outside the Gryffindor Common Room. All the professor's were behind her, except for Snape, who was trying to coax his daughter to leave the room.

Draco Malfoy was walking in the corridor, Crabbe and Goyle right behind him. They were just leaving the library, after looking up something for his father.

They saw Madame Promfrey with the sheet and stretcher, and his smile faltered a bit. But as soon as the small parade had left, a huge smile broke out on his face. He turned towards his goonies, his hands held high, as if he were praising someone. "Ha ha! Father was right. Stupid Weasel is dead!"

Remus opened the door to the hospital wing, and everyone followed suit.

"Arthur, I'm going to bed."

Mr. Weasley looked up from a stack of parchment work that was in front of him. Both Mrs. Weasley and he were at the kitchen table, Mr. Weasley doing work for the Order, and Mrs. Weasley was knitting her Weasley sweaters for the family. "Goodnight Molly." He said, giving his wife a quick kiss.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Mr. Weasley, before getting up and leaving the kitchen table. She walked to the living room to put away her knitting things, when she glanced at the clock.

Thinking she was seeing things, she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked again. An ice-cold grip was on her heart, and she felt like she stopped breathing. "Arthur!" She yelled shrilly.

Mr. Weasley jumped from the table and ran into the living room, where his wife was. "Arthur! Arthur the clock!"

He looked at the clock, as the handles moved swiftly from Hogwarts to mortal danger.

Mrs. Weasley turned to Mr. Weasley. "It's Ron!"

Harry was sitting in the dark in the Gryffindor Common Room. After forcing Hermione to sleep because it was late, he was alone. Hermione was sleeping on the other end of the couch, slightly restless.

Harry rubbed his eyes. He couldn't believe what had happened. First it was Sirius, and then it was Ron. Two of the most important people in his life.

Harry jumped as he heard yelling at the other end of the portrait. He stood up as fast as his pregnant body would let him, and he went to the portrait. It opened, and he climbed out.

Not knowing the portrait was opening, someone had just about hit Harry, but he backed up just in time.

His eyes adjusted to the dark, and he saw a silhouette of someone familiar. "Mrs. Weasley?" He asked.

"Harry?" She said. She opened her arms and hugged him tightly. Harry slightly collapsed in her arms. "Where's Ron? What happened to him?"

Harry hugged her for a moment longer, before letting go of her slowly. "Mrs. Weasley…Something happened today and"

"Potter!"

Harry turned his head so quickly that his neck cracked. He rubbed his neck, and squinted in the darkness. "Professor McGonagall?"

"You're needed in the Hospital Wing Potter. And who's that with you?"

"Molly and me." Mr. Weasley said.

"Then it would be best if you two come along as well." McGonagall said.

Harry and the Weasley's followed McGonagall down the corridor. McGonagall was explaining to the Weasley's what had happened earlier that day.

By the time they reached the hospital wing, Mrs. Weasley was in tears and she was crying softly. Mr. Weasley had his arms wrapped around his Mrs. Weasley.

Emily had just walked out of the Hospital Wing. She was carrying a large book, and it looked old. Her eyes were red, and her face was pale. You could tell she was extremely tired.

"He's in the last bed." She said quietly. "Poppy moved him so no one could see him."

Mrs. Weasley let out a wail, but they continued into the hospital wing. Harry, Mrs. Weasley, nor Mr. Weasley were prepared for what they were about to see.

BB/N: Another cliffhanger. Isn't it horrible? Anyway, I was almost crying in this chapter, and it wasn't even that bad! I'm the one who wrote it as well…I guess I just surprised myself…

Well, I hope everyone has a nice Easter, at least for those who celebrate Easter. If you don't, I hope you celebrate another holiday…I guess…

I'm listening to a song from my band class. Cyberspace Overture…It's one of my favorites.


	16. Bloody Hell and Some

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Fourteen: Bloody Hell and Some

BB/N: Before I start this chapter, I got a question that deserves to be answered.

Lunaweasley: Are Harry and Ron's children's fathers also Ron?

_I can answer that. Hermione is pregnant with Ron's baby. Ron is pregnant with Hermione's child. Harry is pregnant with Ginny's child. I kind of messed up when I was explaining it in the first chapter._

BB/N: I hope I answered your question!

Mrs. Weasley walked into the Hospital Wing behind Harry. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to see his best mate…dead in a bed, in the Hospital Wing.

Madame Promfrey walked over to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug. "He should be up in a few hours or so."

Harry quizzically looked at Madame Promfrey. He was about to say something, but decided against it. He led the way to Ron's bed, and when he saw him, he nearly fell over.

Ron was in a bed, his head propped up with pillows. His skin was so pale that his freckles stood out like blemishes. But what Harry found strange, was the fact that his chest was moving rapidly. Ron Weasley was supposed to be dead.

"What's going on?" Harry finally asked, turning to Madame Promfrey.

"It's actually quite strange." Madame Promfrey began. "He was hit with the killing curse all right, but he wasn't actually hit. It just nicked his shoulder. Not exactly killing him, but just making him faint. He is lucky, if it hit his shoulder, he would be dead." Madame Promfrey said.

"What?" Harry asked. "He's alive?"

"Yes he's alive." Madame Promfrey said.

"How is the baby?" Arthur asked. It was the first time he said anything.

"The baby is fine. No harm done whatsoever. But Mr. Weasley on the other hand, will need to stay off his feet for the moment. I'll need to see his back, because the strain from the baby is making it exhausted, and he landed on his back, making it much worse."

Mrs. Weasley pulled a chair up to Ron's bed. "Arthur, I'm staying here with him. He'll need to see me when he wakes up." Mrs. Weasley said.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head. "I'm going to go talk to Albus. Come along Harry. I'll walk you to your Common Room.

"I want to stay while. Make sure nothing happens." Harry said stubbornly. He grabbed another chair and brought it over to Ron's bedside. Mrs. Weasley told Mr. Weasley it was okay; she'd keep an eye on the both of them. Mr. Weasley nodded his head and left.

Hermione woke up soon after Harry left. She felt ill to her stomach, so she went upstairs and went to her bathroom, where she promptly got sick.

After a few minutes, Hermione left her bathroom, and went to her room. She smelled a sour smell, and she knew what it was. She went to the side of her bed, and with a quick flick of her wand, she cleaned it up. The she went to her robe that was hanging up and grabbed a letter that was in there. It was from Viktor Krum. She knew she shouldn't be reading it at the moment, but she wanted something to do, to take her mind off of her best friends death.

Hermione opened the letter and began reading it.

_Hermione Granger,_

_I got your letter a couple weeks ago, but I've been busy with quidditch and was unable to write you back. I sent mail to your home, and you're parents said you weren't home this summer. You were visiting American relatives. Was it fun?_

_I don't know what to say about this news that you have shared with me. Am I supposed to be overjoyed? You're pregnant at seventeen! How am I supposed to be overjoyed? And with Ron Weasley's child! _

_What about us Hermione? I thought we were meant to be, not that boy and you. Hermione Granger and I, Viktor Krum, were supposed to be getting married after you leave your school. I have surprised you with this knowledge, no? I was hoping to ask you after you left school, but I shall ask now. _

_Hermione, will you marry me?_

_Love,_

_Viktor Krum_

Hermione felt ill to her stomach again, and she got off her bed and went to the bathroom. She threw up whatever was left in her stomach, and then she sat on the floor in the middle of the bathroom.

She began to cry. She didn't know she had all these pent up feelings, but everything seemed to come out while she was crying.

How was she supposed to marry a man she didn't love, and have her best friends child, who she happened to love? And she was pregnant at seventeen! She wasn't supposed to be having children at the moment, or thinking about getting married to a nationally known quidditch star, who loved her, but she didn't return the feelings too.

How was she supposed to even think about it, when she blamed the death of her friend on herself, and she never got to say goodbye. They were in a row when he died, and he allowed himself to get hit with curses that were meant for her.

Hermione brought her knees up to her chest, and she began to cry a lot harder.

Mrs. Weasley was holding Ron's hand, and talking to Harry. "How have things been going Harry? What do you plan on doing with the baby?"

"Oh…things have been going well. Emily, Snape's wife, said that since these are magic induced pregnancies, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to get larger, a lot quicker. Faster than most pregnant women anyway. What I plan on doing with the baby…I plan on taking care of him. Ginny and me already decided a name, and Ron said it was Weasley genes to have males, so were expecting a boy. I don't know what I'm going to do after Hogwarts now. I don't want to think about it."

"How are Ron and Hermione taking it? I know I haven't talked to Ron in ages, and I haven't talked to him at all about the baby."

"I think Ron is taking it very well. Hermione too. I don't think the two of them have planned on dating, but Hermione is positive that she wants Ron in the baby's life, and vice versa. Ron was the first one to show, and we went shopping a few days ago. Now we are all equally large, and equally bloated." Harry said, laughing slightly. He thought it felt good to laugh, after crying for a few hours, hours before hand.

"Oh, I don't know about Hermione, but I know Ron is going to suffer great pains. He'll be sick the most, and have the worst backaches. That's in Weasley genes too." Mrs. Weasley said, smiling fondly at her son.

"He's already suffering from that." Harry said.

Arthur came back into the room. "Harry, son. Albus said it's about time for you to head back to bed, and he wants you to check on Hermione. Does she know about Ron yet?" He asked.

Harry stood up. "No she doesn't. We should go tell her." Harry said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley, and then he and Mr. Weasley left the Hospital Wing. That was when Harry realized he was extremely tired. He and Mr. Weasley walked in silence.

Harry opened the portrait, and he and Mr. Weasley climbed through. They stood in the Common Room for a moment, and then Hermione came down the stairs, wiping her eyes.

"Harry? Mr. Weasley?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked. "And we have good news!"

Hermione shook her head. "You can tell me later. Right now, I'm hungry." Hermione said. She patted her stomach. "Plus, you have to read this letter. I don't know what to do." Hermione said. Harry heard the distraught in her voice, and he immediately became awake.

"What letter?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now I'm hungry." Hermione said.

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "I'll go to the kitchens for you Hermione. What do you want?"

Hermione thought. "Can I have some asparagus…and pickles please? Whole pickles and asparagus." Hermione said. "Do you want anything Harry?" Hermione added.

"An apple." Harry said.

Mr. Weasley nodded his head. And then Hermione directed Harry to the couch. She pulled out her wand. "Lumos!" She said. Her wand lit up, and it allowed her to read in the Common Room.

She sat down next to Harry and handed him the note. "Read it. I don't know what to do."

Harry unfolded the letter and began to read. "It's from Krum." He muttered. He read the first line. He thought that was okay. He usually asked stuff like that in his letters. And then…he read on. "I know I wasn't ecstatic about the child…but man! He's just laying it on you." Harry murmured. He read on. "What does he mean by Ron's child? Is that a bad thing?" He continued to read. His eyes got large. "Are you and Krum dating?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Just keep reading." She said in despair.

"He WHAT?" Harry asked, finishing the letter. "He wants to what? Am I reading this right? He wants to what? Marry you? That's impossible."

"Is there something wrong with someone wanting to marry me?" Hermione asked coolly. Even though she didn't like Krum that way, she thought Harry made it sound like no one would want to marry her.

"No…that's not what I meant. You are supposed to get married to Ron." Harry said. And then he clapped his hands over his mouth, the letter laying forgotten in his lap. "Never mind. I didn't say anything. What are you going to do about this?" He asked.

"Ron likes me?" Hermione asked. Her eyes were wide.

Harry was in a predicament. If he said no, then that would mean he was lying, and would probably ruin the chances of Ron and Hermione ever getting together. If he said yes, that would mean he betrayed Ron, and it would be awkward between the too.

"Never mind. I don't want to know. What am I supposed to about the letter?" Hermione asked.

"Say no. You're too young to get married." Harry said sternly.

"I don't like him! How am I supposed to say yes?" Hermione exclaimed. "I just don't know how to tell him."

"Hermione, just tell him you do want to regard his feelings, but you don't like him that way. You hope you can remain friends."

"He asked me to marry him…" Hermione said, shaking her head.

Mr. Weasley came back into the Gryffindor Common Room with a large tray. "They gave me more than enough." he said, setting the tray in Hermione's lap. "I got some for Molly. I'm going to the Hospital Wing, if you need me or Molly."

"Mrs. Weasley's here? Oh, is she doing all right? I know it's really going to be hard without Ron." Hermione said, a sob wavering in her voice.

Harry and Mr. Weasley exchanged glances. "Hermione, about Ron…" Harry began. "He's alive."

Hermione stared at Harry. "Harry, that's not funny. It isn't something you joke about."

"No I'm serious! He's alive, and should be up in a few hours." Harry said. "Madame Promfrey explained it. Said something like it nicked his shoulder, but it didn't kill him. It just knocked him out."

"And the baby? How's the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. There is nothing wrong with the baby." Mr. Weasley said.

Hermione began to cry. She hit Harry in the arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were sleeping when we left, and you needed to talk to me." Harry said, rubbing his arm.

Hermione shook her head. She rubbed at her eyes, and Mr. Weasley handed her a kerchief. Hermione dabbed at her eyes. "I'm going to bed when I'm finished with this." Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the Hospital Wing, running a hand over her son's cheek. His skin was still so pale, and his freckles stood out.

Mrs. Weasley let out a gasp as she saw his eyes lids flicker. She could tell his eyes were moving around in their sockets. His hand twitched, and Mrs. Weasley gripped it tighter. "Ronnie, I'm here sweetie. It's me." She whispered.

Ron's eyes slowly opened, and he looked to his left and right, trying to see in the dim light. "Mum?" He asked. He tried to sit up, and he winced slightly. His chest and back hurt. Mrs. Weasley made him lie down again.

"I'm here Ronnie." Mrs. Weasley said.

"How's the baby? Is she okay?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her son. "She's fine. There's nothing wrong with her."

Ron sighed. "My back and chest hurts. I'm in agony." He said, looking at his mum. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him and smoothed his hair out.

"You'll be fine. You should be out of the Hospital Wing shortly." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron nodded his head. "How is Hermione? Did they hurt her? I swear, I will bloody kill them if they hurt her."

"She is fine. No one laid a finger on her." Mrs. Weasley said.

It was quiet a moment, and Mrs. Weasley thought he had fallen asleep, when he shifted slightly. "We had a row about three days ago. I haven't talked to her." Ron said uneasily.

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Do you have any idea how she might be feeling? Thinking you're dead, and you were having a row?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I can't imagine. I don't want to either." Ron said. "I'd just like to apologize and hope everything goes back to normal." Ron said. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You should be getting some rest Ron dear. I'll be here, so we can talk about this in the morning." Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm not tired." Ron said.

"Then just relax." Mrs. Weasley said. She stood up, dropping Ron's hand. "I'll go talk to Poppy and tell her that you're awake."

Ron nodded his head. He settled deeper into his pillows and blanket, and closed his eyes. He was between sleeping and being awake, and he kind of just lay there.

When Hermione was sure Harry was sleeping, she got up from the couch and made her way to the portrait hole. She was just going to see Ron, and make she he was okay. She still felt ill to her stomach, but she ignored it.

She crept down the stairs, and went down the corridor, going towards the Hospital Wing. She saw that the door was closed to Madame Promfrey's office, and that the regular door was open. She walked into the Hospital Wing and saw a curtained off area. Then she saw Mrs. Weasley walking out of the curtained area, and she knew that was Ron's little area.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione whispered, walking quickly to Mrs. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley turned around in surprise. When she saw Hermione, she opened her arms wide, and gave Hermione a hug.

"Oh Hermione! Are you all right?" She asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "How are you Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

Mrs. Weasley broke the hug. "I'm just tired dear. Are you here to see Ron?" She asked.

Hermione nodded her head again. "If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't! You can see him now if you like. He may be sleeping though. I'll be talking to Poppy if you need me." Mrs. Weasley said. She kissed Hermione on the forehead before leaving. Hermione smiled at her.

When Mrs. Weasley was in Madame Promfrey's office, Hermione made her way to Ron's bed. She poked her head through the curtain.

She walked the rest of the way into his little room. She saw a vacant chair next to his bed. She sat down, and stared at him. Ron's skin, she noticed, was as white as a sheet. His freckles stood out distinctly against his skin. Hermione reached out and ran a hand down his cheek.

Ron didn't open his eyes, but he knew who it was. He knew that touch. "Mione?" He whispered. He turned his head slightly and looked at her.

Hermione blushed crimson. "Hi Ron." She said.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I should be the one asking you that. I'm fine, the baby's fine, everything's good. How are you?" Hermione asked.

"I'm bloody horrible, but lets not get into that. Are you sure your okay?" Ron asked again. He was beginning to sit up slowly in his bed.

"I'm fine." Hermione said.

Ron exhaled slowly when he was in the sitting position. "Mione? I'm sorry about the row we had. I guess my hormones were running high…" Ron said.

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She quickly wrapped her arms around him, somehow, and cried. "Oh Ron!" She said quietly. "I thought you were dead, and Michelle was so confused when she saw you. Oh Ron…" She sobbed.

Ron was scared. This had only happened once before, when he was in his third year. He gently patted Hermione's back, hugging her as well. "It's okay Hermione. I'm alive, and so is the baby. That's all that matters." He whispered.

Hermione nodded her head against his chest. "I know."

Ron nodded his head. Hermione stopped crying a few minutes later. "So we're friends again?" Hermione asked.

Ron grinned at her. "Were we ever not?"

Hermione shook her head. Then she thought for a moment. She decided to give it a go. "Ron, pretend you're a girl." She said.

"Why?" He asked, alarmed.

"Just do it." Hermione said. Ron nodded his head. "If someone asked you to marry you, and you were strictly on just friends basis, what would you do?"

"I don't know. Why?" Ron asked.

"Because…Viktor asked me to marry him." Hermione said.

"HE WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

Mrs. Weasley stuck her head outside Madame Promfrey's office. "Ron are you okay."

"I'm fine!" Ron said. The tips of his ears were going red.

After a moment, Madame Promfrey's door closed again. "He asked you what?" Ron asked, slightly calmer.

"I got a letter from him and he asked me to marry him." Hermione said.

"Tell him no." Ron said. He didn't give her an explanation.

"So, just write no in a letter?" Hermione asked.

"You're only seventeen Hermione! That is not an age where you get married at." Ron said.

"But I'm pregnant too." Hermione said.

"So you want to marry him?" Ron asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No." Hermione said. "I just added that. Anyway, how do I let him down?" Hermione asked.

Ron thought a moment. "Well just say something like, "_I can't marry you Vicky! I'm too young, and I would just like to remain friends. Besides, I'm in love with my handsome, tall, and red haired best friend."_" Ron said in his most girlish voice he could muster. Hermione was just staring at him.

"What? Everything thing I said was true, except the part about you loving your red headed best friend. Fred is already taken." Ron said, grinning at her.

Hermione smiled slightly at him. "I am not going to tell him that." She said, swatting his arm playfully. "It might hurt his feelings."

Ron snorted, and then began to laugh. After a moment, he sobered up. "Maybe you should just tell him that, even though you appreciate the attention, you don't think it would be a good idea to marry him, since you're just friends. And you are only seventeen." Ron said.

Hermione thought a moment. "Okay…that makes sense."

"Now leave me be Mione! I'm tired." Ron said, laughing slightly. Hermione nodded her head.

"Okay Ron. I think I'm going to tell Ginny. You're going to have a lot of visitors in the morning." Hermione said.

Ron nodded his head. "Okay. Night Mione."

"Night Ron." Hermione said, leaving the chair and walking out of his enclosed area.

Ron leaned into his pillows, a smile playing at his lips. He fell asleep quickly, his dreams consisting of everything that had happened in the last 48 hours.

BB/N: I am finally finished with this! It's been like two days in the making for this chapter.

Of course! I couldn't kill Ron. He's my favorite character. I can't just up and kill him, even though JKR did that with Sirius…

I had to have something remotely funny in this chapter. I just thought Krum (I hate him) asking Hermione to marry him would be enough. But that belongs to another plot twist I'm adding towards the end of the story. The plot twist belongs to Hermione and Krum. No one else…okay, Hermione, Krum, Harry, and Ron. That's it!

I can't wait until next time!

Forever Yours,

Bob Bennit

Janet A.


	17. A Muggle Physical

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Sixteen: A Muggle Physical

Ron didn't think Hermione was serious when she said he would have a lot of visitors in the morning. Basically, the whole Gryffindor Tower came, and some Professor's. They stayed for a few hours, but then Madame Pomfrey made them leave, saying Ron needed his rest. But for some reason, she kept Harry and Hermione while everyone left.

When everyone was gone, Madame Pomfrey turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Since I have the three of you in here at the same time, we _must _discuss this pregnancy." She said sternly. Harry and Hermione sat down on a vacant bed, and Ron sat up.

"Today you're getting a check up. Am I correct to assume that you've started your second trimester?" She asked. She had a piece of parchment and quill in her hand.

"Yeah. Wasn't it August 24th?" Harry asked.

"No, the 26th." Hermione said.

"Really? It's our third month already?" Ron asked.

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.

"Am I also correct to assume that you have reached your full weight capacity?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ron and Harry chorused.

"I think I can get a little bit bigger." Hermione said. "But I'm pretty close."

"But wait!" Ron said. "I've seen pregnant people before…and they were never this large during their third month."

"This is a magical induced pregnancy. Everything is sped up. When you have magically induced pregnancies, your body gives up a lot."

"So there's an actual baby inside me?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter." Madame Promfrey said, sighing. "Right now, you look like you're in your fifth or sixth month. Somewhere along those lines."

"So when the baby is fully developed, it'll just sit here?" Hermione asked. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"The baby will not fully develop like that. Everything will slow down when you reach your sixth month. Then you'll actually act like you're in your sixth month." Madame Pomfrey said.

"This is just so confusing. Are you saying that since we're magically induced, right now I'm actually in my sixth month, not my third?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said. She turned towards Ron. "The baby isn't at it's sixth month, but our body's are."

"Not exactly, but close enough." Madame Pomfrey said. She glanced at her clipboard again. " How much were you informed about magic induced pregnancies?"

"Professor's Snape told us just about everything." Ron said.

Madame Pomfrey was writing down all this information. "All right, I think I'm going to check Granger first. Will you please step into my office?"

Hermione got off the bed, and she followed Madame Pomfrey into the office. Ron quickly turned to Harry. "What is she going to do?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I've never had a physical when I was pregnant. But it'll probably be like a normal physical."

"What is a physical?" Ron asked. "I've never had them before. Wizards don't have physicals." Ron was beginning to get nervous. "Do they hurt? Am I going to have hands in places I don't want them? Harry? Harry? You should know what they are. You were a Muggle once…" He shuddered.

"I was? I thought I was only half." Harry said.

"Don't get moody with me Harry." Ron snapped.

"I'M NOT GETTING MOODY WITH YOU RON!" Harry shouted.

"YES YOU ARE!"

"I AM BLOODY NOT!" Harry roared. His face was turning a red color, so was Ron's.

"Boys! Stop it!"

"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT MRS. WEASLEY!" Harry shouted.

"DON'T TALK TO MY MUM LIKE THAT!" Ron was livid. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

Hermione was standing in the doorway of Madame Pomfrey's office. She was startled to see such a thing going on between Harry and Ron. And then Harry snapped at Mrs. Weasley.

Harry stopped. And then, all of a sudden, tears just came down his face. "I'm sorry Ron! I was under pressure with those questions and then…Oh Mum! I miss you! And Mrs. Weasley! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to snap. And the pressure." Harry…was bawling.

Ron started to cry. "I didn't mean to put you under pressure! Oh! I'm sure you miss your mum! Sometimes I miss mine! Oh…Mum!"

Then Ron and Harry got off there beds and waddled over to Mrs. Weasley, hugging her tightly. Mrs. Weasley was bewildered, but she hugged them back. "There, there boys. It's going to be all right."

"I don't know them." Hermione muttered quietly, getting onto the bed she was on previously. She watched as Ron and Harry cried. She was shaking her head. What in the world were their hormones doing at that exact moment?

After a couple minutes, Ron and Harry stopped. Mrs. Weasley smiled at both of them. Then Madame Pomfrey called Ron into the examination/office room.

"What is wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Harry said, sniffling.

About ten minutes passed, and Ron hadn't returned. Harry was afraid that Madame Pomfrey was going to make him do something, when Ron returned. He was an ashen color, but his ears were scarlet. "She touched me in places no one should touch you at…and her hands were cold." He shuddered. "Very cold." He sat down on his hospital bed.

"Potter! Get in here!" Madame Pomfrey said.

Harry gave a fearful look to Ron, and then he disappeared behind the examination/office room.

"It wasn't that bad was it Ron?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ron lay down, pulling the blanket to his chin. "It was worse than bad."

Madame Pomfrey came out with her clipboard. "Everything is up to date. You'll need to come back to me in a couple weeks to get checked. Weasley, you need to take your potions and get some rest." She went to her office, and then came back with two potions. "One for the baby, one for that cut on your chest, and the other to make you sleep." She said. "But don't drink it, if you don't need it." She added warningly.

Harry came out of her office and sat down on his bed.

Ron nodded his head. She set the potions on the small table by his bed. She knew Mrs. Weasley would make Ron take it, so she didn't watch him. Ron sat up and drank two of the three potions. He left the sleeping one untouched.

Mrs. Weasley was talking to Madame Pomfrey about the potions. She didn't understand why the baby needed a potion. Madame Pomfrey explained that the baby got dehydrated while Ron was unconscious, so Ron needed to take that potion until the baby wasn't as thirsty anymore.

"Have you seen Michelle yet?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron said. "I doubt Snape would let her come."

Hermione nodded her head. "I don't think she understood everything that happened. She thought you were sleeping."

"I can go get her if you want." Harry said. Ron shook his head.

"I'm tired."

"What's today's date?" Harry asked. He looked from Ron to Hermione.

"Err… December 3rd. Why?" Hermione asked.

"I just want to have an exact amount that we've been pregnant." He said.

"Oh." Ron and Hermione said.

"So…Christmas is coming up." Ron said around a yawn. He snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Hermione asked.

"I want a chess set." Harry said.

"I want a photo album." Ron said around a yawn. "So we can take pictures of the baby and of ourselves when we are pregnant." He yawned again. "Maybe even a scrapbook." He said, before drifting off to sleep.

Mrs. Weasley smiled at Ron. "All right you two, leave him be. I'm sure you can spread the word that he is as healthy as a hippogriff." She smiled at Harry and Hermione, and then watched as they left.

Hermione yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to go take a nap." She said.

"Okay. I'm going to see Ginny." Harry said.

Harry walked Hermione to the portrait, and when he was about to leave she shouted after him, "Have fun snogging!" He gave her a smirk, and then he made his way to the library. Ginny said she was going to be there all day.

Hermione waddled to her dormitory. She stopped for a moment to talk to Neville, and then she went to her bedroom. She went straight to her bed, and picked up a piece of parchment. It was the letter she wrote to Krum the night before.

She folded the parchment up, and then she made her way down the steps and into the Common Room. She was walking to the portrait, when Seamus stopped her. "Where are you going Hermione?" He asked.

"Err…to mail a letter." Hermione said.

"Need company?" Dean asked. He was sitting across from Seamus, drawing a picture of a muggle paper clip. He was bored.

"Err…Sure I guess." Hermione replied.

Seamus and Dean launched from there seats, and were alongside Hermione in an instant. "So how is Ron?"

"He's fine. Didn't you see him this morning?" Hermione asked.

"Oy! I forgot we did." Dean said.

They walked through the portrait and made there way to the owlry. Hermione was waddling slowly, and Dean and Seamus stayed next to her.

They mailed the letter, and then they made their way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione went to her bedroom and lay down, while Seamus and Dean sat down in the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ginny had informed the seventh years in Gryffindor, Colin, and Luna that under no excuses should Harry, Ron, or Hermione be alone in the corridor, unless they were with each other. Ginny got this information from her parents. They wanted to make sure nothing could go wrong with these babies or their parents.

* * *

BB/N: I officially fixed a gigantic mistake that was in this chapter. Hence the extra page…I apologize for screwing up, and I just read a review, so yeah…I kind of changed stuff around, so it kind of goes with the review…Thanks to: charmedsisters! 


	18. When You Start Hating Harry Everything G...

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Sixteen: When you Start Hating Harry Everything Goes Downhill

Ron got out of the hospital wing Friday afternoon. But he wished he stayed. His back hurt so bad, he thought he broke it. Also, he couldn't hold anything down, unless it was a liquid.

For nearly a week Ron didn't have morning sickness, but now it was back full throttle and it was making up for the missed week.

He waddled down the corridor, his hand resting on his stomach. He breathed through his mouth, because every smell was nauseating. No one was in the corridor as we walked, because everyone was in classes. Ron had already completed his work that he missed, and he was supposed to keep his feet up. Fat chance with that.

Ron said the password to the portrait, and the Fat Lady swung open. He didn't take in his surroundings because his mind was concentrating on not throwing up and his back hurting. He sat down in one of the overstuffed armchairs and threw his head back, closing his eyes.

"Morning sickness?"

Ron jumped as the voice entered his ear. He looked around the room, and then his eyes landed on a blanket-covered figure, who had bushy hair sticking out of the top. Hermione was encased in a blanket, her hair sticking out. "Yeah, plus my back hurts."

"I'm surprised I could get out of bed." Hermione said. "It hurt that bad."

Ron nodded his head, knowing she couldn't see it. "It'll be better in four months Hermione. Don't worry."

Hermione peeked out and glared at Ron. "But then I'll be fat, with no excuse about the baby being inside me."

"You won't be fat." Ron said. "Besides, I think you're pretty pregnant."

Awkward Silence

"Really?" Hermione asked, sitting up. She winced slightly.

Ron's ears were crimson. His last comment came out before he thought about it. He decided that if he said anything to embarrass himself, he could blame it on his pregnancy. "Yeah I do."

Hermione felt flattered. She hadn't gotten a comment like that at all during her pregnancy. "Err…thanks." She said after a moment.

Ron nodded his head. "Anyway, where's Harry?" He asked.

Hermione made a sound that sounded like a growl. Ron looked at her curiously. "He's in classes."

"What's wrong with that?" Ron asked.

"Did you know that he hasn't suffered from any type of illness since he's become pregnant? No morning sicknesses, no backaches, or constant peeing. I hate him." Hermione finished.

"Aren't you going a bit to far?" Ron asked. He shifted his position so he could get a good look at Hermione. "I mean, he'll suffer sooner or later." He added.

"No he won't. He's going to be perfect. Not have one single pain. Not even when he goes into hours of labor." Hermione growled.

Ron shook his head. "Hermione, stop fooling yourself. He's going to be in extreme pain when he go…labor…Hermione…Where's the baby going to come out of?"

Hermione stopped muttering bad things about Harry, and looked at Ron. "I don't know…"

"And believe me, the only holes I have are my navel and where I pee from…and that hole is _way_ to small for a baby."

"They might just do a Muggle Caesarean section on you." Hermione said. Ron gave her a questioning look, and she explained what it was. "It's when they cut you open and remove the baby."

Ron audibly gulped. "That's cruel and unusual. They can't do that to me…or Harry."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

* * *

"I think Hermione was serious when she said she hated me." Harry said.

Harry was sitting next to Ginny in the Library. They both had a free period. "I don't think so Harry. It might have been the hormones or something. Hermione can't hate you."

"Oh, believe me, I think she does." Harry said. He put his head in his hands. "She said she hated me because I haven't gotten sick or had any odd aches in my back."

Ginny was trying to suppress her smile. "Harry, just give her a little bit. When she feels better, she'll be nicer to you."

Harry nodded his head. He looked up at Ginny. "How have you been?" He asked.

"I've been fine. I can't believe our first Quidditch Game was canceled! Just because the weather. They never canceled it because of that before." Ginny said.

"I know. Have they rescheduled it yet?"

"No, and we have enough players. Shane, Colin, Dennis, Seamus, me, and two third years. I think we're pretty good."

"We'll beat Slytherin. Don't worry." Harry said.

"I know." Ginny said. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Quite good."

Ginny laughed quietly. "I'd hate you too if you said that and I was pregnant." Harry gave Ginny a look. It almost looked like he was going to cry. "I was just kidding." Ginny said, hugging him.

"You sure know how to make me feel better." Harry said.

* * *

It was close to dinner, and Ron was laying in the same armchair he was earlier. He was listening to Hermione complain. This was new to him, because Hermione usually kept a lot of her complaining to herself, unless it had to do with Harry or himself.

"I can't see my bloody feet anymore. I can't even tell if I have on matching socks. Do you know how torturous it is to not know if you have on matching socks or not?" Hermione said. She was miserable, and she was able to complain about everything.

Ron peered down at Hermione's feet. She was actually sitting up with her feet on the floor. Slippers were by her feet. He looked a little bit closer. "You're not wearing matching socks."

"Hmph! It's Harry's fault. I hate him." Hermione's foul mood was in full swing, once again.

Harry just walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, hearing Hermione's comment.

"Hermione! How is it Harry's fault? Didn't you look at the socks before you put them on?" He asked.

"Well…not this morning…" Hermione said trailing off.

"Then it's not his fault." Ron said, glancing to see Harry on the other side of the room.

"You're just siding with him!" Hermione said angrily. "Stupid typical _man_!" Hermione spat. She got off the couch, with much difficulty, and put her slippers on. "When you're done being a _man_, you can join me!"

She walked to the portrait, and saw Harry. She glared at him until he moved out of the way. She mumbled something at Harry and he backed away even farther. Then she left.

Harry glanced at the retreating back of Hermione, and then to Ron struggling to get out of the armchair. Harry waddled to Ron, and he helped Ron stand up. "Are you okay?" Ron asked, seeing Harry's glossy eyes.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"She has something stuck too far up her arse for my liking." Ron said.

Harry just sighed. "Are you sure you're okay?" Ron asked again.

"I'm fine!" Harry snapped. Ron gave him a look. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Lets go eat dinner." Ron said stiffly. He didn't like the fact that both his best friends were snapping at him, Hermione being the worst.

The two of them waddled down the corridor. If it weren't such a bleak day, it would have looked humorous to see the both of them with humongous stomachs, waddling down a corridor.

Entering the Great Hall, it was halfway filled up. Ron and Harry sat down next to Hermione, but she turned her back to them, not looking. Harry moodily grabbed a backed potato and began killing it with his fork, eating it in the process.

Ron looked at the table. A rage was filling him quickly. "Merlin sakes!" He snapped after a moment. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him, startled. "First it was the salt and pepper at an ice cream shop, and now it's oranges and apples at dinner! Why are they doing this?" Ron said angrily. He then became silent, and dished up his food.

Harry had a foul mood, Ron had an extreme foul mood, and Hermione had a foul mood. They were frowning so much, it almost looked permanent. The people at the Gryffindor table stayed clear of the Golden Trio. Ginny didn't even want to ask Harry to pass the salt. She got up and got it.

Malfoy walked in. "What's wrong Granger?" He asked, walking up to her. "You're back hurting?" He asked in a mocking manner. "Mood swings?"

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione growled.

Everyone was sensing confrontation.

"Filthy Mudblood, sleeping around." He said, grinning at her. "I actually feel bad for Weasel."

Hermione had tears forming in her eyes, and she looked down at her plate. Ron snapped at Malfoy. "Stupid, ignorant, ferret!" Ron said. He was glaring at Malfoy. "What did you do that for?" Ron was fuming. "Got something stuck up your arse?" His voice was slowly escalating, and more and more fowl words were leaving his mouth.

Malfoy interrupted him. "No, I think you're the one who has something stuck up the arse, fatty."

Everyone at the Gryffindor table gasped. Even Ron. No one had called him fat since he got pregnant. Ron actually had his feelings hurt, and before he could even react, Harry picked up an apple. "Malfoy." He said calmly. Malfoy looked at him, a smirk on his face. But the smirk was wiped off his face, as the apple made contact with his forehead.

Ron pushed away his plate. "I'm not hungry." He said. He got up.

"Ron…" Hermione said, sniffling and grabbing his hand.

"Let go off me. Leave me alone." He said, tearing out of her grasp and leaving the Great Hall at a fast pace for a pregnant man.

Ginny stood up from where she was sitting. "Merlin! Look what you did Malfoy." Ginny spat. She left her seat and ran to catch up with her brother, after telling Colin and Shane to catch up with her later.

Malfoy winced, rubbing his forehead. A bump the size of a snitch was forming there.

Michelle climbed off of her mothers lap and went down to the Gryffindor table. Snape stood up, trying to stop her. "Michelle, get back here." He said, following her.

Michelle walked up to Malfoy. Malfoy looked down at her. Michelle slapped him right above the knee. "You're a bad boy!" She said angrily.

Since Michelle was nearing three years old, her slaps didn't hurt. But it was the thought that counted.

Giggles came from here and there as Michelle continued to slap Malfoy above the knee, repeating, "You're a bad boy." Snape slowed down his pace, and when he got there, Michelle had taken her anger out and was finished. She was sitting down next to Hermione, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry about that Draco." Snape said, when he reached Michelle.

"Yeah." Draco said, leaving the Great Hall. He was going to the Hospital Wing… again.

The silence, that wasn't exactly silent because of the giggling, was broken as whispers broke out all throughout the Great Hall. Snape took his daughter to the Head Table, and Hermione was silently wiping her eyes, not touching her food.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Leave me alone." Hermione snapped. Harry flinched. "I'm still not talking to you." But then, as she remembered something, she looked at him, giving him a watery smile. "I'm sorry Harry." She said, scooting down her bench so she was next to him. She hugged him.

"It's okay." Harry said, awkwardly. "I kind of know how you feel." He said, patting her back.

Hermione broke the hug. She wiped her eyes. "Do you think Ron's going to be okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, and besides, Ginny's with him."

* * *

Ginny went to the Head Boy's dormitory. "Ron, open the door." She said.

"Leave me alone." He said. Ginny could hear that he was crying.

"Ron, it's Ginny. Just talk to me. What's wrong?"

She heard muffled footsteps, and then the door opened a crack. He looked above her head, to see if anyone was behind her. And then he opened the door wider, allowing her in. When she was in the room, he shut the door, and then sat down on his bed. Ginny followed him, sitting next to him. "Why are you crying?" She asked.

"Because." Ron said, wiping his eyes. "Malfoy hurt my feelings _and_ I was thinking."

Ginny nodded her head, knowing that most of the crying was from the latter.

"Gin." Ron said seriously, looking her in the eyes. "I don't think I'm cut out to be a father."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, surprised and alarmed. She thought Ron was doing the best he could, carrying the child and all.

"I've lost my temper so many times. I know that if I weren't sitting down, I would have fought Malfoy, and would have hurt the baby. The baby always slips my mind. Usually someone has to _remind_ me that I have one." He said, wiping his eyes. "That isn't a good sign of fatherhood." He said. "And, you weren't even in there," Ron said, pointing to Hermione's door. "when Scabbers, or Wormtail, or whatever was in there. I was saying a lot of disrespectful stuff, and the whole _'me dying' _could have been avoided if I watched what I was doing, and the baby wouldn't have been in harms way. Hermione had to tell me to not hurt the baby." Ron pushed the palms of his hands against his eyes. "It would have been my fault if the baby died. I'm _not_ going to be a good father, if I can't even remember that I'm carrying one." New tears were forming in his eyes.

Ginny listened to what Ron said intently. She couldn't help the tears that were forming in her own eyes. "Oh Ron." Ginny whispered. "It wouldn't be your fault if something happened to the baby."

Ron interrupted. "Yes it would! It would be all my fault because I can't control one bloody thing I say!"

"No." Ginny said. "It wouldn't be your fault. People are getting you riled up. They know if they do it enough, you'll react."

"And the reaction is bad. If I could ignore what they're saying--"

"Then you would be better off yes, but that's not you. They just need to leave you alone."

"But Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, his voice cracking. "They know I'll react, and they'll keep doing it until I do, and eventually I do! That's what I'm trying to say. They know I'll react eventually." Ron felt sadness envelope him again. "Hermione should just take both babies when they're born, and go away. Never let them see me, and then I'll give her all the money in the world so she can take care of them. I'm not meant to be a father. Not now, not ever." Ron put his head down in shame.

Ginny wiped at her eyes. "That's not true Ron." She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him gently. "Things happen, but no matter what, you'll always be a good father." She let go of him, wiping her eyes again. "I've seen the way you've treated our younger nieces and nephews, cousins and whatnot. And look how you helped bring me up! I'm like a true Weasley with the help of you. The way you treated me after my first year. When I woke up from my nightmares, you were always there, either at home or school. From the way you act now, you're going to make a great father." Tears were pouring down her face. "You just need to believe that you will. Don't think about the negative, think of the positive."

Ron nodded his head, and wiped at his eyes.

"Now what about Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "I didn't hear what he said. Why'd he hurt your feelings?"

"Oh." Ron said, his ears turning a shade of crimson. "He called me fatty."

Ginny's eyes widened. "He called you fatty?" She asked. Ron nodded his head. "That ignorant prick…" Ginny mumbled. Then she got an idea. "It's a good thing he called you fat."

Ron glared at her. He wiped his eyes. "Thanks Gin. I enjoy insults."

"No." Ginny said. "Not in the way he said it. He said it as an insult, when in actuality, it isn't! It's good that you're fat. It means the baby's healthy, and you're doing a good job feeding him or her." Ginny sniffed.

Ron's glare was wiped off his face, and it turned into a grin. "You always know how to change around something to make another person feel better. No wonder Harry likes you."

BB/N: All right! I have finished this. I tried getting some one on one Ron and Ginny, since I never write anything about Ginny. Oh well!

I'm tired. I finished this chapter at 3:12 a.m. on April 30, 2005. Let's see when I'm going to post it.

I'm listening to the radio as my sister sleeps, since we share a bedroom, and we have a really old computer in our room. Everyone except for me is asleep!

I don't think I'm going to post this for a couple more days, because I'm going to do some catch up writing, so I can post in a more repeated manner. So yeah…

Also, my friend SilverCrystal Tears had her screen name blocked for having an A/N as a chapter, so I'm going to remove all my BB/N's the next time I post, so if my stories seem shorter, as in less chapters, I'm just removing BB/N's.


	19. We’re the Commentating Duo

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Seventeen: We're the Commentating Duo

It was December 5th. It was the first quidditch match, before Hogsmeade weekend. Hermione was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, bundled up and waiting for Harry and Ron. They were both still getting ready for the quidditch match.

"We're ready!" Harry shouted, on his way down the boy's dormitory steps.

The Gryffindor Common Room was deserted, because everyone had already left for match.

"Finally." Hermione muttered, walking towards the portrait. "Hopefully they haven't started the match."

They waddled through the corridor, slowly making progress to the quidditch pitch.

"Hey! You guys!"

They stopped as Dean came running to them. "We need a commentator. Either of you want to commentate?"

"No." Hermione said, even though she knew the question wasn't directed at her.

"Sure!" Harry said excitedly.

"Wicked awesome! I actually still get to do something!" Ron said.

With Dean leading the way, they made their way to the quidditch pitch. Hermione sat down next to Hagrid, who happened to be on their side, and Dean led Harry and Ron to the Commentating box. McGonagall was already in there.

"Here are our new Commentators." Dean said. He left the box and made his way down to Neville, who was sitting a row above Hermione and Hagrid.

Ron and Harry sat down.

"Here are the rules Potter and Weasley. Commentate the game, don't ask anyone out who is playing, no foul words, unless it's a choice occasion, and you can say the b.l.o.o.d.y word. No insulting, no screaming, no throwing objects. If you don't follow these rules, you'll be kicked out of the box." McGonagall said.

Harry and Ron nodded their heads. They both put on "Sonorous." And they began to commentate before the game even started.

"Hello quidditch watchers! Welcome to the first Quidditch Game of the season! Commentating next to me is ex quidditch captain Ron Weasley!"

"And commentating next to me is ex ex quidditch captain Harry Potter!"

They pretended a loud applause came up.

"Nice weather today! Just cold enough to see your breath." Harry said, making conversation.

"I know. I woke up this morning though, and the floors were like ice."

A little bit of laughter was heard around the pitch.

"Oh! Madame Hooch is walking onto the field." Harry said, scooting to the edge of his seat.

"And she has the balls! I think this game is going to start." Ron added.

Hermione was sitting, looking up at the box. Harry looked at her, and he smiled. Ron gave her the thumbs up sign. "Hagrid, I think Harry and Ron have gone insane."

"The ferret and his followers are on the pitch."

"Weasley." McGonagall said.

"And the Lions are on the pitch as well. What do you think of this Paul?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Dave, but if that fe…if that blonde boy with too much gel in his hair hurts the Lions at all on the pitch, Ginny Weasley will kill him."

"I 'ave to agree 'Ermione." Hagrid said, listening to Harry and Ron commentate. "D'ey even gave each other nicknames."

"Weasley, watch what you're saying." McGonagall said, trying to hide the grin that was appearing on her face.

"Announcing the players!" Harry said.

"Playing for the Snakes it's Captain Drano Mafoy…I'm sorry, Draco Malfoy," Ron said. Harry coughed ferret. "Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, and the others!"

"And playing for the Lions…Captain Ginny Weasley, Seamus, Denis, Colin, Shane, Samantha, the new seeker, and John, the new keeper, both third years, both twins! Give them a round of applause!" Harry shouted.

"It's nice to have twins on the team again, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Sure is."

Applause broke out everywhere as the team captains shook hands.

"They're mounting their brooms." Harry said.

"Madame Hooch is letting out the balls…and The Lions get the Quaffle!" Ron shouted.

"They're spreading out, what do you think of this Sean?" Ron asked.

"Great tactic Mike. I've used it many times while coaching." Harry replied.

They couldn't remember the previous names they gave each other, so they gave each other new ones.

"Hermione, were they feeling ill this morning?" Dean asked, from above her.

"No, this is their way of having fun." Hermione said. She kept her ears open to the commentating and her eyes open to the game. "They miss playing and riding their brooms."

"SCORE! Lions twenty points, Snakes ten!"

"I think we have a great chance at winning this match, Harry." Ron said.

"Oh, we do, but remember, the Snakes could be sneaky and pull away with the lead."

"Ohh!" Harry moaned. "Seamus got hit with a bludger and he's falling."

"What's this?" Ron said, squinting. "I can't believe it! He's on his broom, the falling has stopped!"

"Let's hope he's not injured."

Harry smiled. "Seamus is Irish! He's tough and strong!"

"They're the same thing." Ron said.

"I know!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Hey! That's a penalty shot! Crabbe hit Samantha, who sometimes goes by Sam, with his club! Penalty shot! Penalty shot!"

Madame Hooch blew her whistle. Ginny got the Quaffle and made a shot through the Slytherins goal.

"Score! There's no way Ginny could have missed that…which reminds me. Ginny! WHAT DO YOU WANT FOR CHRISTMAS? TELL ME AFTER THE GAME!"

"Potter, keep personal things out of the-"

"Harry! You broke a rule!" Ron said, laughing.

"I had to ask. I knew I wouldn't remember later."

"Uh oh! The snakes put in a score! They're ten points behind the Lions."

"You know, I expected this game to be horribly bloody with a lot of penalty shots, but so far there's only been one."

"Hmm…Ginny just passed the Quaffle to Colin. He passed it to Denis, and Denis passed it back."

"Ginny's flying above the Snakes post. It looks like Colin is going to pass it to Ginny!" Ron said.

"Nope! Colin passed it to Denis, and he made a free shot! Hahaha! The Lions are cunning!" Harry said.

"SCORE! Err…" Ron glanced at the scorekeeper. "Fifty to thirty! The Lions are winning!"

"Wait! The Lions have called a timeout!"

Everyone landed on the ground. Ginny was speaking to them.

"So, how is everyone today?" Ron asked.

"Is Hermione still here? Someone bring Hermione up here!" Harry said.

A couple minutes later, while the Gryffindors were still doing a timeout, Hermione came up there.

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

Harry took off the Sonorous charm. "How are we doing?"

Hermione smiled. "People are enjoying it. You say some of the funniest things…and the nicknames were just weird."

Harry smiled. "Do you think you can put a charm on my glasses? I need to see what's going on down there."

"I know what's going on. Seamus, when he was falling, hit his nose and it broke. It won't stop bleeding. They got Madame Promfrey to fix it."

"I was just told that Seamus broke his nose!" Ron shouted. "Let's hope it can be fixed."

"You guy's keep doing your job. I'll be watching the match." Hermione said. She turned around and began going down, back to her seat.

Harry turned his sonorous back on. "Hey Ron, is that timeout over?"

"It's just about finished…yeah, it's over. People who can't see the pitch, everyone is back in the air." Ron said, squinting. "And I think Seamus is fine."

"Ouch! Crabbe was hit with a bludger thanks to Shane! You go girl!" Harry said playfully.

"What's the score?" Ron asked.

"It's…Ohh…The Snakes are in the lead 120 to 100. The Lions need to catch up." Harry said.

"This game has been going on for over an hour folks, and I'm hungry." Ron said.

"Weasley, keep your personal business out of the game…and here's an apple." McGonagall leaned over and picked up a basket. Inside the basket were apples.

"Thanks Professor." Ron said. He grabbed an apple and bit into it.

"This is a good apple, anyway—"

"I THINK THE LIONS HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!" Harry interrupted.

Everyone down below had looked frantically to see the Gryffindors seeker. Samantha was in a steep dive and was going straight down to the ground.

Malfoy saw what she was doing, and he tried to catch up, to no avail. Then suddenly she pulled out of the dive, and they thought she had the snitch.

"Does Sam have the snitch?" Ron asked.

"Nope. False alarm." Harry said.

The game was back to normal. Sam was floating above the pitch, keeping her eye on everything. Malfoy was right behind her. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight.

"This is a very interesting game." Harry said. "Let's hope that the team I want to win, can pull out of this…Ron…are you okay?"

"I don't think that apple settled with me very well…"

"Weasley, do you need a bucket?" McGonagall asked. She leaned over and got a bucket. She was prepared. A basket of food, and a bucket…wow…

"I think I can last this game." Ron mumbled. He then turned back to the quidditch pitch. "I THINK WE HAVE A SIGHTING OF THE SNITCH!" He shouted.

Samantha was diving again, and Malfoy was right above her. Even though Ron and Harry couldn't see it, Samantha was reaching out and getting ready to grab the snitch.

Suddenly Malfoy dived upon her, landing on her hard. Samantha fell off her broom, and began to fall fast to the ground.

"HEY! I SAW THAT! HE DID IT ON PURPOSE!" Ron shouted.

Samantha landed on her butt on the pitch. She sat dazed, trying to catch her breath, but her fist was held tightly shut.

"Hey Ron, I think she has the snitch!" Harry said.

Madame Hooch sprinted to Samantha and began talking to her. Then suddenly, Samantha opened her fist, and the snitch flew out!

"THE LIONS WON! THE LIONS WON! SCORE 260 TO 120! THE LIONS WON! THE LIONS WON!"

Ginny was high in the air with the keeper. John was Samantha's twin, and he was worried. Ginny told him she was fine.

Ginny began to slowly fly down, John behind her. They needed to hold a team meeting.

Malfoy was seeing red. He almost had the snitch. He grabbed Goyle's bat, and flung it hard in Ginny's direction.

People were climbing out of the stands to meet the quidditch teams on the pitch.

"I think we can take Sonorous off." Harry said, standing up.

Ron didn't answer. He was staring hard at the pitch. "GINNY! JOHN! FLY TO THE LEFT! FAST!"

Ginny looked from the stands where Ron was, to John. Both she and John flew to the left, but Ginny didn't go fast enough. The bat hit her in the shoulder, shattering her bones.

"Harry, get on the pitch. Ginny was hit." Ron said.

Everyone watched as Ginny stopped moving. Her entire body was rigid.

"Seamus!" Harry shouted. He was slowly making his way down the stands. Ron took off Sonorous.

"What is it Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Go up there and get Ginny. She can't move." Harry said.

Seamus nodded his head and he hopped onto his broom, flying fast to Ginny. Colin was right behind him.

In the end, Ginny was on Seamus's broom, and Colin had her broom. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were waiting for them to land. When they did, they rushed to her side. "You okay Gin?" Ron asked.

"Who did it?" Ginny asked angrily. "Who threw the bat?" She asked.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm going to give them such a whomping it won't be funny. And then the bat bogey hex…they better be afraid!"

"Uh oh. Bat bogey hex. We should all run."

Madame Promfrey put Ginny on a stretcher, and she left with Harry. You could hear her complaining the entire way. "Couldn't they have waited until after my first game as captain? Believe me, if I wanted to attack someone, I would wait until after their first game."

"She's too angry to cry." Ron said.

"I would be too!" Hermione said. "And it was Malfoy or Goyle who threw it."

"Probably Malfoy. He seems to hate us more than Crabbe and Goyle." Ron said.

"Yes, probably." Hermione said. "Let's go to the Hospital Wing."

"After a stop at the bathrooms." Ron said. "I think I'm going to be sick."

BB/N: All right! This chapter, I think, was kind of boring. I had an idea of making it like American Football, but it didn't work. So…yeah… Next chapter is about shopping for Christmas and a death in the family.

Sorry about the removal of two of my stories. I don't know why removed my stories, but I'm going to check it out. I haven't been able to update since like Tuesday, sorry.

Okay…I wrote this like a week ago. A was in this weird mood, and got the idea from watching ESPN…

All right people! I'm in another mood. I want to write a Ron and Hermione Romance/Humor fic, but I can't come up with any ideas…I almost finished I Hate Hermione and A Muggle Card Game…. but I haven't really typed much for it…

Anyway, any ideas would greatly be appreciated.

Also, thank you to the reviews I have gotten. I can't believe I have over 100! Thanks to the reviews for previous chapter, and future chapters!


	20. Goodbye Granger

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Seventeen: Goodbye Granger

BB/N: Okay, this chapter is going to be semi sad…

"Harry! Harry wake up!"

Harry rolled over, shielding his face from the sun.

"Harry WAKE UP!"

Harry pulled the blankets over his head. He didn't want to wake up.

"Harry James Potter, if you don't wake up, I'm going to reveal you to cold water."

Harry opened his eye. Then he opened both of them in surprise. "What is everyone doing in here?"

Ginny, Hermione, and Luna were standing all around Harry. Ron was standing behind them, glaring and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"We're shopping today for baby clothes, and you're coming along." Ginny said.

"Can't I sleep for a couple more minutes?" Harry asked.

Someone threw a pillow and it hit Harry in the head. "Shut up and get them out. I'm tired." Dean's hangings closed.

"Get up mate. They woke me up, they wake you up, and we're all happy." Ron said, stepping forward and pulling the blankets off of Harry. "Go change. Maybe we can sleep at breakfast." Ron said around a yawn.

Harry threw his feet over the side of the bed. "When did you get out of the hospital wing?"

"Last night. You were sleeping and I didn't want to bother you." Ginny said, smiling at Harry.

"Let's go, let's go." Hermione said. "I don't know why you woke me up so early Ginny. Even though this is for the baby," Hermione paused, yawning. "I still hate shopping."

Luna shook her head. "Stop complaining. You don't want your child to be naked do you?"

"I'd rather conjure up the clothing." Harry said, still sitting in bed.

"Okay Harry, get up." Ginny said.

"Help me up." He said in return.

Harry held out his hand, Ginny took it, and with one heave, she had him on his feet. He shuffled to his trunk and began pulling out clothes. As he was doing so, he felt a slight tickle in his stomach. He stood up quickly.

"You okay Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry said. He bent over and began sorting through his clothes for a suitable outfit.

"I'll be back." Hermione said. "Morning sickness."

Hermione waddled out of their room and went up the stairs, through Ron's room and into the bathroom.

* * *

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were standing outside the bathroom.

Ginny opened the bathroom door and no one was in there, so the four of them walked into Hermione's bedroom. Hermione was asleep in her bed.

"That sleeper!" Ron said, trying to find a suitable insult, but unable to find one. He waddled over to the bed and shook Hermione roughly. "Get up! It isn't fair that you get more sleep than the rest of us."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. "Don't touch me Ronald Weasley."

"Then get out of bed." Ron snapped.

Hermione glared at him, as she threw her legs over the side of the bed. She thought of saying something, but then she decided against it.

"Come on, let's go to breakfast. The earlier we get to Hogsmeade, the faster we can get back here." Luna said.

Everyone left, Ron trailing behind.

As they ate, Ron and Hermione were glaring daggers at each other. Harry, along with Ginny knew this was a bad way to start out a day. Luna could too, but at the moment she was at her table eating breakfast.

"I'm finished." Ron said.

"Well some of us aren't." Hermione said.

"I didn't ask if you were." Ron said sarcastically.

Ginny looked at Ron, then Hermione. Harry sighed, and played with his food. He thought Ron and Hermione had made some progress since the whole thing with their last row.

"Ron, you're being annoying."

"Same as you." Ron shot back.

"I'd much rather stay behind than be with you today." Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione." Ron growled. "The feelings are so mutual. Don't worry."

"Then why don't you just stay? We'd be better off without your attitude." Hermione said.

"Because I can't." Ron said through gritted teeth. Harry had a feeling that Ron was trying hard not to hit her. "I have fun following you around and making you angry, just like you enjoy nagging me." Ron turned away from her, playing with the hem of his sweatshirt.

"Insufferable prat." Hermione muttered angrily. She hurried up and finished eating.

"Well…" Harry said, after a few seconds. "I'm going to go see if Luna's done." Harry got out of his seat.

"Why do you two have to argue?" Ginny said. She was looking from Ron to Hermione.

"Because." Ron and Hermione said.

"I hate the way you act towards each other. You fight constantly, and if you didn't know, it interferes with the pregnancies." Ginny said.

Ron turned and looked at Ginny. "Like I didn't know that already." Ron said. You could hear a slight bit of hurt in his voice.

"Then why do it!" Ginny exclaimed. "Can't you just get along?"

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna left just before owl post came. They waited as Filch checked them off the list for eligibility for Hogsmeade. When they were free to go to Hogsmeade, they did. 

Ron and Hermione weren't exactly over their row, but they did apologize to each other for Ginny.

"What are we doing first?" Ron asked.

"Christmas shopping." Ginny said.

Harry and Ron groaned. "You said we were doing baby clothes shopping." Harry said.

"Well we lied. We knew you wouldn't get out of bed for Christmas shopping." Luna said. She brought a hand up to her ear and she readjusted her radish earrings.

"That's not cool. I have no clue what to get you!" Ron said. In actuality he knew what to get everyone except for Hermione, Charlie, and his mum. He thought about a new sweater for his mum, and a pair of dragon hide gloves for Charlie, but he had no clue what to get Hermione. What do you get your 17-year-old best friend, who's pregnant, and you happen to like her more than a friend, for Christmas?

"It won't be hard." Ginny said. "Just think of the person for whom you're shopping for."

"It's not that easy." Harry said. "Girls pay attention to things we don't. That's why they make better shoppers."

"I'd have to agree." Ron said.

"Same here." Ginny said playfully.

* * *

"Albus, this can't be true, can it?" 

Dumbledore was sitting in the professor's lounge. He was with McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes. I have the letter here. The Ministry said it was Mr. Malfoy who did it. He's after Miss Granger, but unknown to him, he thought we were already out for holiday." Dumbledore glanced at the parchment. "Mrs. Granger informed her that she was supposed to go to her grandmothers for holiday."

"She isn't going to take this news very well." Mrs. Weasley said. "I know her like the back of my hand. She isn't going to take this well at all."

"When are the funerals?" McGonagall asked.

"In two days, but she is to go to her grandparents home immediately." Dumbledore said, consulting his paper again. "Yes, immediately."

* * *

"Socks for Dobby, necklace for Ginny, Muggle neon nail polish kit for Luna, wool socks for Dumbledore, tin of biscuits for McGonagall, watch for Ron, journal for Hermione, book for Neville, Muggle art set for Dean, hat for Seamus, flashlights for Mr. Weasley, cookbook for Mrs. Weasley, dragon fang earring for Charlie, a book for Bill, candy and stuff for Fred and George, quill set for Michelle, nameplates for the Snapes…I think that's it." Harry said, reading his list. He was sitting across from Ron in the Three Broomsticks. He said everything except for Ron's present. 

"You got that Muggle stuff for Luna too?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded his head. "Is that what you got her?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I also saw some earrings with cabbages on them." Ron said, a slight grin appearing on his face. "Maybe she'll like those."

Harry smiled back. "I'm sure she will."

"My feet hurt and we've done most of the shopping." Ron said.

"I know. All we need is what you're getting Hermione." Harry said. "I think you should get her a ring and propose to her."

Ron punched Harry in the shoulder. "Shut up! That's not funny." Harry was laughing at Ron's red face.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, trying to settle down. "I was just jesting."

"It's not funny." Ron mumbled.

Harry sobered up. "Honestly, what are you getting her?" Ron's ears were scarlet. "You're getting her jewelry, aren't you?"

"Maybe…" Ron said.

"What are you getting her?" Harry asked again.

Ron sighed and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "I saw this ring. You know how the babies are supposed to be born in May?" Harry nodded his head. "Well, it's this ring, and it has…do you know what a Mother's ring is?"

"It's a ring with the birthstones of a mothers children." Harry said.

"Yeah, I got her one of those. It's a silver band, and it has an emerald stone in the middle. It has a description of some sort in the inside." Ron's voice was getting lower and softer. Harry struggled to hear what he said.

Harry was quiet a moment. "Did you make the inscription?"

Ron nodded his head.

"You're embarrassed by that?" Harry asked, grinning. "Merlin, I gave Ginny a promise ring before she left Hogwarts. I wasn't even embarrassed by it."

"I'm not embarrassed!" Ron exclaimed. "It's just…what if she doesn't like it? I don't have a lot of money, and I'm sure Vicky will get something spectacular for her, for Christmas."

"There you go again." Harry said. "You're comparing yourself to Krum. Don't do that. It just makes things worse. Hermione likes you because you're simple and not rich. Plus, if you haven't noticed, you're in love with each other."

"No. She doesn't like me."

"Yeah, and my mum was a great hairy man named Alfred."

"Eww…Harry, that isn't something you tell people."

Ron and Harry jumped as Hermione's voice came out of nowhere. They turned to look at her. She slipped into a seat next to Ron. They both slipped their lists in their pockets.

"How was your shopping?" Harry asked.

"Oh fine. Ginny and Luna are just finishing up." Hermione said.

"That's good." Ron said.

"What were you talking about?" Hermione asked. "I saw you," Hermione said, pointing to Ron. "Whispering to Harry. You also punched him."

"Nothing important." Ron said quickly. Harry snorted.

"Like what we were talking about wasn't important." Harry turned to Hermione. "We were talking about what we got for everyone for Christmas."

"Oh. What did you get me?" Hermione asked nonchalantly.

"Something really nice. But Ron got you something _really_ nice. It's spectacular, pretty, romantic, err…and nice. You'll like it a lot."

Ron moaned. He covered his face with his hands, but you could see his ears because his hair was swept behind them. They were red. "Shut up Harry!"

Harry began to laugh. "I just love jesting you Ron. Hermione, he got you something nice, and you'll like it a lot."

"Just kill me now." Ron mumbled, putting his head on the table. He covered it with the hood of his sweatshirt.

"Is it really that bad?" Hermione asked, perplexed. "Maybe I don't want it."

"Oh, you'll want it." Harry said.

Hermione nodded her head.

"Hey! You three finished early." Luna said. She and Ginny walked into the pub.

"Yeah we did."

Ginny looked at Ron. She set her bags on the floor. "Is Ron feeling ill?"

"No. Harry just embarrassed him terribly in front of me." Hermione said.

Ginny sat down next to Harry. Luna got a chair and pulled it up to the table. "Harry that isn't nice." Luna said.

"I know." Harry said, mock ashamed.

"I don't feel good." Ron mumbled.

"Oh you'll get better." Ginny said, thinking he was talking about his embarrassment.

"No." Ron said. "I really don't feel good."

Hermione quickly got up, because they were sitting in a type of booth, and allowed Ron to scoot out. Quickly, without disturbing anyone or thing, he waddled to the bathroom.

"I don't understand why it's called morning sickness. It's nearing noon." Ginny said.

A couple minutes later, Luna glanced at her watch. "I have to go. I'm supposed to meet Neville for lunch."

"All right, by Luna!" Ginny, Harry, and Hermione called.

"So, what did you buy?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Christmas stuff, and then some baby clothes." Ginny said. She reached down and pulled up a bag. "Most of this stuff is for you three to share." She said. "Except two outfits I really, really want." She began pulling out small outfits. Hermione watched what Ginny pulled out, but she also watched Harry's face. She couldn't help but see the small, small, kind of medium sized grin on his face.

"I think I'm going back to school." Ron said. He returned to the table. "My stomach hurts really, really bad."

"Do you want us to walk you home?" Harry asked, looking up from the baby clothes.

"No, I'll be fine."

"I'll go with you." Hermione said.

"I can go by-"

"I'll go." Hermione said. "Besides, I'm hungry and I have no extra money on me. It's in the bank."

"Okay. Ron, lay down when you get back to school. Try to stay off your feet, and if it gets worse, go see Madame Promfrey." Ginny instructed.

Ron nodded his head. He picked up his bags. Hermione got up and picked up her bags. "We'll see you later." Hermione said.

"Bye." Harry said.

"Get better." Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny watched as Ron and Hermione left the pub.

Ron saw Hermione kind of struggling with a bag, and in the end, he was carrying all of the bags between the two of them. They walked at a leisurely pace back to Hogwarts.

When they got there, the doors were being held open. "Mum?" Ron asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?" They climbed up the stairs and entered the Entrance Hall.

"Hermione dear, go with Minerva. You're needed in the Headmasters office."

"Err…what's going on?" Hermione asked nervously. "Did something happen?"

"You're needed in his office Hermione. I have to spare the details." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron gave Hermione a weird look. Hermione nodded her head, and she left, following Professor McGonagall.

"What's going on Mum?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a look. "Let's go to your Common Room."

They left the Entrance Hall and began walking to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was confused, because his mum was at school.

"Ron, give me the bags." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I can do it."

"No, give me the bags." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. Ron handed all the bags to his mum. Then they began walking up the moving staircase.

The portrait opened, and they walked into the almost empty Gryffindor Common Room. "Mum, what's going on?" Ron asked.

Mrs. Weasley set the bags down by an armchair and sat down. "There was an attack Ron."

Ron turned quickly and faced her. "Is everyone okay? Dad, Fred…George, Bill, Charlie?"

"It wasn't on us dear. It was with Muggles." Mrs. Weasley said.

At first it didn't click with him, and then he realized something. "Hermione?" He asked, painfully slow.

"Her parents are dead."

* * *

BB/N:I've finally finished this. I started typing it, and then I never finished…yeah…okay… 

I'm sorry to all of you Granger parent shippers….if you exist….they're dead forever more….

I'm in the computer lab at my school! And every time I press the number one, the number two comes up...


	21. Untitled

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty: Untitled

Hermione walked into Dumbledore's office, and the first thing she noticed, was that her trunk was sitting neatly by his desk. Her gaze shifted from the trunk to Dumbledore's desk. He was sitting behind it, his blue eyes full of sorrow. His fingers were in a steeple shape, and they were resting gently on the tabletop.

"Professor, what's going on?" Hermione asked. She was standing, her hand on one of the empty armchairs.

"Have a seat Miss Granger. I have some…well… upsetting news to share with you." He said, making a sign for her to sit with his hands.

Hermione sat willingly, her hands on top of her protruding stomach. "What is it Professor? And why, may I ask, are my belongings in here?"

"Miss Granger, you know Voldemort is at large, this very moment?" He asked.

Hermione's eye brows furrowed, unsure of where he was heading in the conversation. "Of course I do, I mean, being friends with Harry and all. But what are you talking about?"

"I'm am truly sorry about this." Dumbledore said. "I know you shouldn't be dealing with things like this and," Hermione felt a chill go up her spine. "it won't do you any good to be dealing with such grief…" Dumbledore said, trailing off. Hermione was sitting on the edge of her seat. She wasn't fully taking in what he was saying. Her brain was working quickly to try and find a reason why he would be talking to her about anything remotely upsetting. Then it clicked with her.

"It was my parents, wasn't it?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly. Burning hot tears were filling her eyes. "It was wasn't it?" She asked.

Dumbledore could see the pain in her eyes. He just sighed. "It was a Muggle attack. A group of Death Eaters attacked a small Muggle village. Around ten or fifteen Muggles were killed."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words coming out, it was a sob. Sobs began racking through her body, and they consumed Hermione. She couldn't keep them back.

Dumbledore sat helplessly at his desk. He watched as the color drained from her skin, the tears pouring out of her eyes, her energy leaving her body, and her hands going up to her eyes. She covered her face, ashamed of crying in front of Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a powerful wizard who had seen more death and heard more sob stories, than Hermione ever will.

After a couple minutes, Hermione felt ill to her stomach. She didn't want to get sick on, or in front of Dumbledore. "Where am I supposed to go?" She asked.

"To your Grandparents home. Frank and Sophie Granger. They're waiting for you."

Hermione nodded her head, unsure if she was able to get out of her chair. Dumbledore picked up a small silver object off his desk. "This is a portkey. It should take you directly to your Grandparents home. We'll send your things with you."

"How long am I going to be gone?" Hermione asked.

"Until your ready to come back, or until Christmas break is over, whichever is first." Dumbledore said.

"And Ron and Harry? What about them?" Hermione asked. She was going to ask another question, but another sob was forming inside her, making it impossible for her to speak.

"They'll be informed shortly. I think Mr. Weasley has already been informed." Dumbledore said.

Hermione nodded her head. With the last bit of her energy, she forced herself out of her seat, wobbling slightly on her feet. Dumbledore, after making sure she was steady, handed her the portkey. Hermione took it.

She felt the familiar pull at her navel, and she felt like she was going to throw up. She threw her hand over her mouth, trying to keep it down. The world around her was quickly fading black, and it began spinning quite rapidly. Soon, Hermione was in all black, and she couldn't tell if she was spinning or just standing. She just knew that she was going to be sick.

* * *

"Mum?" Ginny asked as she walked into the Gryffindor Common Room. She was holding Harry's hand in one hand, and her bags in another.

"Oh, hello Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said. She was sitting in the same armchair with a long piece of parchment in her lap. It looked like she was writing a letter.

"What's going on? Why is Ron sleeping in the middle of the room?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sleeping." Ron said, turning towards Ginny and Harry. "We have bad news though."

"What?" Harry asked. He dropped Ginny's hand and went to the couch, dropping his bags at his feet. Ginny went to Mrs. Weasley and looked over her shoulder.

"Hermione's parents," Ron said, rolling onto his back. "Are dead."

"No." Harry said. "Are you serious?"

"Sadly." Mrs. Weasley said. "She left awhile ago."

"Is that a letter to her grandparents?" Ginny asked.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Ginny. "That's rude Ginerva, reading over someone's shoulder, but yes, it's to her grandparents. All of you are coming home for Christmas, and I invited Hermione and her grandparents. They are as welcome as everyone else."

"I doubt they'll come." Ron said.

* * *

Hermione landed on her feet, a bit unbalanced. She almost fell, but someone grabbed her hand, steadying her.

When her vision cleared, she saw her grandfathers face. "Grandpa!" She cried out, hugging him tightly. The feeling of being sick was gone.

"Hey Pumpkin. You feeling okay? Do you need to sit?" He asked kindly.

Hermione nodded her head. Her Grandfather led her to a couch. "You're Headmaster sent us a note. We were expecting you."

"Where's Grandmum Sophie?" Hermione asked.

"I'm coming Pumpkin."

Her grandmother came walking into the sitting room, carrying a silver tray. It had a small teapot, cups, and biscuits. "Are you okay?" She asked, setting the tray down on the coffee table. She sat down next to her; Grandpa Frank was on the other side of Hermione.

"I'll be okay." Hermione lied. "How are you?"

"Don't worry about us." Grandma Sophie said. "How's the baby?"

Hermione looked at her stomach. "It's fine." She said, not looking up. She felt tears in her eyes, knowing that her parents wanted to be grandparents someday.

"A couple weeks ago, Maria told us about it." Grandpa Frank said. "Anyway, you need to get some rest. We have a lot of stuff to do tomorrow."

Hermione looked up. "What are we doing tomorrow?" She saw the look her grandparents exchanged.

"We're going to Maria's house." Grandpa Frank said. "The people want us to sort through what's left."

Hermione nodded her head. "Before you go, drink some tea Pumpkin." Grandma Sophie asked. "Put something warm in your belly."

Hermione slowly drank her tea. It was really hot. Her grandparents carefully watched her every move.

Her grandfather helped her stand up, and he walked her to the spare bedroom while Grandma Sophie cleaned up the tray and took it out to the kitchen.

* * *

BB/N: Hey! Today was my first time touring around the Elementary Schools, playing my clarinet. My lips hurt, and I don't think I'm going to play my clarinet any time soon. Last night was my concert, and it was actually really, really good. I think as an eighth grader, last night was our best concert….anyway…bye!

I'm trying to get back onto my regular updating schedule!


	22. One Day with Hermione

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-one: One Day with Hermione

Hermione woke up to a loud clatter. She sat up quickly in bed, trying to figure out where the unfamiliar sound came from. Realizing that she was in her grandparents house, a feeling of dread came upon her.

Slowly swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she got up. She waddled out of her bedroom and made way to the kitchen. That was where she thought the noise came from. She was right.

"Oh dear. Pumpkin, did I wake you?" Grandma Sophie asked.

"No Grandma." Hermione said, sliding into the breakfast nook. "I've been awake for awhile." She put her elbows on the table, and then put her head in her hands.

Grandma Sophie picked up the pan she dropped, and gently set it on the stove. Then she pulled a chair up in front of Hermione. "Pumpkin, come here baby." She said softly.

Hermione automatically turned from where she was sitting and turned to her grandma. She wrapped her arms around her and began to cry softly. "Oh Grandma Sophie! Is it my fault they're gone?"

Grandma Sophie patted Hermione softly on the back. "No it's not."

"But they took them away because my magic." Hermione sobbed.

"No. It's because they," Grandma Sophie said, pausing a moment, "whoever they are, has no heart or soul. It's not because of you Pumpkin, and don't think that."

"But if," Hermione began, lifting her head from her Grandma's chest, "if I didn't have magic in me, then this wouldn't have happened."

Grandma Sophie gave Hermione a stern look. "What about the other people who were killed? I doubt their children had magic in them."

Hermione was quiet. She wiped her eyes. "I feel stupid for crying. You've known Mum longer than I have. You should be the one crying."

"We did Pumpkin. We did for a couple hours."

Hermione looked up and saw her Grandpa Frank in the doorway. "Oh" Hermione said. She continued wiping at her eyes. "I messed up your apron Grandma Sophie." Hermione said.

"Don't worry. Aprons were made to get messed up." Grandma Sophie said. She patted Hermione's cheek. "Just sit here, and I'll make you breakfast." She stood up and put the chair back. She went to the refrigerator and began pulling things out. "What would you like for breakfast? Eggs? Pancakes? Steamed Asparagus and rice?"

Hermione grinned. "I'll have pancakes please."

Grandpa Frank walked passed Hermione, patting her head on his way. "That's my Pumpkin." He said, going to the coffee pot and making a pot for himself and Sophie. "Do you drink coffee Pumpkin?"

"No, I really don't need the extra caffeine. Besides, it's bad for the baby." Hermione said, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes were burning and itching after her previous cry.

"That reminds me, are we ever going to meet the baby's father?" Grandpa Frank asked.

"You can…but it might be awkward, because he's pregnant too." Hermione said.

Grandpa Frank dropped the coffee filters onto the floor. "He's pregnant, as in, expecting child?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yep, and so is my other friend Harry."

"So you two didn't have-"

Hermione's hands covered her ears. "Grandma Sophie don't say it!" She said. When Hermione was positive that her Grandma didn't finish her sentence, she withdrew her hands from her ears.

Grandpa Frank shook his head, and then he picked the filters off the floor. "That magical world is surly going to be surprised when they find out that two men are pregnant."

"A huh." Hermione said. She just got hit with sudden images of her best friends. Were they going to be okay, now that she wasn't there? Could Ron handle Head duties with out her?

Grandma Sophie began making the batter for the pancakes. "Do you want fruit in it?" Grandma Sophie asked.

"No." Hermione said. Then suddenly, she threw her hand over her mouth. A feeling of illness had just struck her.

* * *

After breakfast, Hermione went to her room and saw that her trunk was neatly in the corner of the room. She opened her trunk and began searching through it for some comfortable clothes to wear. She found a pair of jeans that fitted her loosely, even with the big belly. She began looking for a shirt, when she saw it.

A maroon sweater was in the midst of her things. She pulled it out, and a piece of parchment fell out of it.

With her eyebrows furrowed she examined the piece of folded parchment. It was crinkled, but it looked fresh. She turned it over, and scrawled in the messy handwriting that she loved, was her name. _'Hermione'_

She quickly opened the parchment, and she began reading it, gently sitting down on the bed.

_Hermione,_

_I am absolutely sorry to hear about your parents. I know they meant the world to you. Included with this, in the sleeve of my sweater, is a letter to your grandparents from my mother. Would you mind giving it to them?_

_I gave you the sweater because I thought you needed something warm…and stuff…_

_Err…well…bye…_

_Love,_

**(Crossed out Love) **

_Sincerely,_

_Ron Weasley_

Hermione's face went a slight pink color as she reread the letter. She thought the gesture was cute, but she couldn't help but blush, at the fact that he rambled in his note.

She reached inside the sleeve of his sweater and pulled out a large amount of parchment. It was folded over twice and stuck inside an envelope. She set the parcel down on the bed. Then she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. She took a shower and changed into her jeans and Ron's Weasley sweater. It fit, actually, and Hermione was positive that she wasn't going to give it back.

With a little bit of trouble, Hermione managed to get her shoes on.

Finally, she walked into the kitchen, where her Grandparents were waiting for her. She had Mrs. Weasley's letter clutched in her hand. She handed it to Grandma Sophie. "It's from my friends mum." Hermione said.

Grandma Sophie nodded her head. "Are you sure you want to go?" She asked. She wasn't going. It was just going to be Grandpa Frank and Hermione.

"I don't think I have a choice." Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. Grandma Sophie stood up.

"All right, give me a hug Pumpkin." She ordered. Hermione obediently hugged her Grandma tightly. "Be careful Pumpkin."

"I will." Hermione said, kissing her Grandma on her cheek. Grandma Sophie let go of Hermione, and Hermione smiled at her.

"We'll be back later Sophie. Don't worry about us." Grandpa Frank said.

Grandma Sophie nodded her head. She walked Hermione and Grandpa Frank to the door. They were going to ride in a car to her parents' house. It was a five-minute trip.

* * *

As they slowly pulled up to the front of the house, Hermione felt like she couldn't breathe. Her breath was caught in her throat as she gradually looked at her parents' house, her home.

The house, from an ordinary Muggles perspective, looked like it had caught fire. Pieces of the porch were charred; ashes lay in front of the house. But what was odd was there was no smoke from a fire. A Muggle policeman was stand outside the house. Around the house was yellow tape, daring for someone to cross.

When Hermione felt like she could breath again, she looked at her Grandpa. "I'm ready."

"Okay Pumpkin." He said. He opened his door, and went around to the other side of the car. He opened Hermione's door, and Hermione slowly, with a certain amount of weariness around her, got out of the car. She waddled out across from the front of the car, and she went to the policeman.

"Nobody's allowed on the property ma'am." He said, as soon as Hermione stepped in front of him.

"This is my house." Hermione said, her voice wavering slightly. "This was my parents house, our house. I have a right to be here." Hermione said clearly, her voice was shaking with not much effort.

The policeman looked skeptically at Hermione. "I don't think you're stable enough to go in there, at least in your condition."

"Well, you're not a doctor." Hermione shot back, knowing fully well that she could get in trouble for speaking to a man of authority like that. "And I really don't appreciate it when you speak of me like that."

The policeman didn't stand down. He kept his ground. "You know, I can arrest you for insubordination."

Hermione was about to reply but then, someone shouted her name.

"Granger!" The man shouted, his voice gruff and angered. "Why aren't you in here? We don't have all day!"

Hermione jumped as she heard his voice. She looked behind the policeman and saw someone she never thought she'd see at her home. Alastor Moody, A.K.A Mad Eye Moody. He was standing on her porch, his blue eye swiveling around quickly, in a jerking fashion.

Now that someone in the house wanted her, the policeman had to let Hermione through. She walked down the path that led to the porch. She felt, when looking at the burned flowers, that someone was squeezing her lungs, making her breath, as she couldn't do it her self.

Almost dazed she walked onto the porch. A distinct smell of charred wood met her nostrils, and she had to fight from throwing up.

She followed Mad Eye into the house. The foyer was empty. The stairs that led to the second floor were covered in broken items. Drapes, picture frames, glass.

"We don't have all day. Do what you need to do." Mad Eye growled.

Hermione carefully gripped the wall for support. She closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. When she was finished, her eyes snapped open. Almost immediately she began walking, not sure where her feet were going to take her. Walking past the stairs, she went to the room behind them. The sitting room.

Photographs hung haphazardly on the wall, or weren't hung at all. Glass was all over the room, from the photograph frames, the broken television, glass antiques and etcetera. The coffee table that usually held a few magazines was broken, the magazines themselves nowhere in sight.

Hermione saw the red blanket that she got her mother. It was lying in the middle of the room.

Hermione turned quickly, trying to remove the images of what may have happened days earlier. She walked out of the sitting room, and back into the foyer. Not wanting to see the dinning room, or the kitchen, Hermione made her way to the stairs.

Taking one at a time carefully, Hermione managed to get around the wreckage on the stairs and get to the hallway. One bedroom door was blown off its hinges completely, and Hermione closed her eyes quickly. It was her parents' bedroom.

Looking further down the hallway, Hermione saw the bathroom. She went to it, unprepared for what she was going to see.

She saw, to her surprise that the lights were all on. The bathtub was filled halfway with water, her mothers blow dryer was plugged in. The window was open, blowing cool air inside the room. The white shower curtain moved with the breeze.

Hermione looked at the toilet. Or what was left of it. It was smashed, porcelain all over the floor.

Hermione wiped her eyes, leaving the bathroom. She knew her mother had to have been up here when the attack started. She was getting ready for her nightly bath, something she did every night.

Feeling ill to her stomach, Hermione went to her bedroom. It was trashed. She looked around. The periwinkle wallpaper was doused in scorch marks; holes lined the walls, as if someone's angry fists made contact with them.

Hermione quickly began searching through her things. She was looking for a box, a chest of some sort. When she didn't find it in the wreckage, so she knew it was still in its hiding spot.

Hermione got on her hands and knees, crawling to her closet. She began pulling out box after box. When all the boxes were out of the closet, she lifted two loose floorboards. She pulled out a brown wooden chest, about the size of a small dog. She got out of her closet, tears close to pouring out of her eyes.

She sat down on her bed, ignoring the pain she felt in her back. She opened the chest, carefully trying not to damage it. She was hoping against all hopes that the Death Eaters hadn't found this.

She had forgotten this at her home, the summer before sixth year. That was the last time she had been in this house.

The box held all the letters she had received from her friends, notes she got from her friends, flowers, quills, letters from her family, and pictures.

It was a keepsake box.

'If the Death Eaters had gotten this box, they could have gotten the address to the Burrow, and the Dursley's. I don't want even bear the thought of what Death Eaters could do to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They are like my surrogate parents, and I love them as my own. Not only would it be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, but also I'd be hurting Ron. If Death Eaters got Ron's address, they would kill his parents instantly, causing him pain. I hate it when he's in pain. I hate seeing him upset. And Ginny, she would be hurting as well. No, I'm glad they didn't get this.' Hermione said, trying to think rationally. Her brain wasn't working properly.

With a little difficulty Hermione got off the bed. She put the box underneath her arm, and she began walking out of the room. She couldn't tolerate being in this house anymore.

Hermione, after talking for a moment with Mad Eye, left the house. Dirt and ash streaked her hands, tears were running down her face, and her back was hurting, but she managed to get to the car. She hadn't realized that her Grandpa Frank hadn't followed her into the house.

Hermione opened the car door, and climbed in. She shut the door, and fastened her seat belt.

"Are you ready to leave?" Her Grandpa Frank asked. Hermione just nodded her head. Sobs were forming in her throat, and she couldn't speak.

* * *

Hermione lay in her bed, sob after sob was racking through her body. She was holding Ron's sweatshirt tightly in her arms. Not having the comfort of actually having him there, she sobbed into the sweater. She couldn't help it. It was just a little past noon.

Hermione didn't have an appetite for eating, after leaving her old home, and then finding out that she had to go to her parents' funeral. It was in two days, being held at her parents' church, their old church.

With that, news sobs formed in Hermione, and she couldn't control them.

Crying herself to sleep was the only thing Hermione was able to accomplish that day, and it took a while yet to do it.

* * *

BB/N: A thought just occured to me...

Why do people send such hateful reviews? I mean, I understand critisism is okay, by plainly stating that you hate the story is a bit harsh, and then saying that the rest of the reviews I've gotten were sent out of pity...That's not cool...

And the story I'm talking about is my 'This Really Sucks' Jurassic Park Fanfic. It's not great, but you needn't tell me you dislike it!

Thanks for listening to me ramble!

Sincerely,

Bob Bennit


	23. The Beautiful Service that was a Blur

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-two: The Beautiful Service that was a Blur

Hermione stared into the mirror. She looked pretty, but at the moment, she was feeling miserable. It was her parents' funeral she was getting ready for.

Wearing a new black dress, her pregnant belly stood out.

Hermione was tired. She hadn't really eaten anything in the past two days, even though she knew it wasn't good for the baby.

"Pumpkin, are you decent?"

Hermione turned towards her door. "Yeah Grandma Sophie. The doors open." Hermione went to her bed and slipped on her slip on black shoes.

Her Grandma, who looked kind of like her at the moment, walked in. She sighed and looked at Hermione. "Are you ready?" She asked.

Hermione held her hand out, asking for help to get up. Grandma Sophie helped Hermione up, but she kept hold of Hermione's hand. "The church is just a block away. We're walking." She said softly. Hermione nodded her head.

They walked out of Hermione's bedroom, and to the front door. Grandpa Frank was waiting for them at the door, the house keys in his hand. "Let's go Pumpkins." He said, an evident sadness in his voice. He opened the door, holding it open for Hermione and Grandma Sophie.

* * *

Hermione saw the church looming before her. She was dreading to go, so she stopped. "Pumpkin, you okay?" Grandma Sophie asked, staring at Hermione with kind and gentle eyes. 

Hermione took a deep breath. She nodded her head and continued to the church.

When they got inside, Hermione was bombarded with hugs and kisses from her relatives. Even people she didn't know. But the majority of her relatives didn't know she was expecting a child, and they gave her a look. A look that made Hermione feel bad, and shrink into her skin.

At the end of the reception party, as in Hermione greeting her relatives, she wanted to hide. She was upset that her parents were gone, depressed that she didn't have her parents, and embarrassed by the disgusted or displeased looks she got from the majority of her relatives.

"Hermione!"

Hermione spun around, trying to see where the voice came from. All of a sudden, two arms enveloped her in a hug. "Hermione!"

Hermione squeezed her tight. "Ginny! Why are you here?" She asked, not breaking her hug.

"I knew your parents kind of. Harry and Ron knew them a wee bit better." Ginny said, letting go of her friend. "They wanted to come too, for you, but Mum wouldn't let them leave her sight. She and Ron ended up getting in a nasty row."

"Are they still at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"No, break started." Ginny said. She wiped at her eyes.

"Did anybody come?" Hermione asked.

"Err…the Snapes, Moody, Lupin and me." Ginny said. "Incase anybody from the other side comes, Dumbledore wanted us to be protected at all times."

"I think that's someone from her school." Grandma Sophie said. "I sure hope she can help get Pumpkin out of the whole she's in."

"I'm positive that spending the next couple weeks with her friends at that house will cheer her. She needs to get cheered up." Grandpa Frank said.

"Is _she _pregnant out of wedlock?" One of Hermione's uncles asked in disgust.

"Douglass don't you dare let her hear you say anything rude." Grandma Sophie said, rounding on her youngest son. "You should know what she's going through is tough. Don't make it worse."

* * *

The service began, and Hermione sat down between her Grandma and Grandpa. Ginny sat on the end, next to someone Hermione presumed to be Snape. A Professor/ Order member was in each corner of the room. Their hands resting in their laps, or in Moody's case, his pocket with his wand. 

Hermione knew, even though everything passed in a blur, that the service was absolutely beautiful. She didn't dare go to the open casket though, afraid that she would faint. Her Grandma Sophie was holding her hand tightly throughout the entire service.

Hermione distinctly remembered watching her parents get buried, people walking to the newly covered ground and laying flowers. Hermione had nothing to give. She didn't bring any keepsakes, flowers, or letters. Ginny stood close to Hermione the entire time, watching the movement around her constantly.

When everyone was leaving, the Order members held a meeting with Hermione's Grandparents, herself, and Ginny.

"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus began. He held out his hand, and both Grandpa Frank and Grandma Sophie shook his hands. "This is Alastor Moody, Emily and Severus Snape." He said, allowing everyone to get acquainted.

After a moment, he began speaking again. "Is Hermione going to the Burrow?" He asked.

Hermione looked sharply from Remus to her Grandparents. They didn't tell her about going anywhere.

Even though she loved her Grandparents dearly, she needed and wanted to be with her friends. Especially if they were all going to be at the Burrow.

"As soon as she's ready." Grandpa Frank said.

"Well, there is a slight problem." Moody growled. "The floo network is being watched carefully, and we have to have permission from the Minister of Magic to use it. Portkey isn't working either. Fudge won't let us."

Hermione wiped the last of her tears away from her eyes. "But isn't this an exception?"

"We thought it was." Emily said. "But according to Fudge we can't do it."

"Flying and apparating are out of the question." Snape said, "It's too risky for the child."

"So doesn't that mean, I can't go?" Hermione said.

"Albus can get us a portkey, but it's transferring it to you that's the problem." Remus said.

"Isn't this portkey thing illegal?" Grandpa Frank said. "I don't want Hermione to get into any trouble."

"Well it is, and it isn't." Snape began, but Hermione interrupted.

"I still have the portkey from last time! I can use it to go back to Hogwarts, and then we can floo to the Burrow. Hogwarts and the Burrow are connected." Hermione said.

"That could work." Ginny said, "If someone knows how to start a portkey." She added.

"I do." Emily said. "At least, I know how to return a portkey. I can't make one."

"Then it's settled." Grandma Sophie said. She was able to understand almost everything that was said.

They were the only people left in the cemetery. As a large group, they began walking back to Grandpa Frank and Grandma Sophie's house.

* * *

Hermione was in her bedroom, and Ginny was watching her pack. There wasn't much for Hermione to put away. She did all her work that she missed, to keep herself busy. The Snapes, Lupin, and Moody were in the kitchen, drinking tea with Hermione's Grandparents. 

Ginny picked up a piece of parchment. She read it. "Did Ron give this to you?" She asked, holding up the parchment.

Hermione glanced at her, before looking down. She was blushing. "Err…he put it in his sweater, and put it in my trunk." She said.

"You know, he's really thick." Ginny said, glancing at the parchment. "He put love, and then crossed it out. It was obvious he meant it."

"No he didn't." Hermione said. She stood up, and winced as a pain shot through her back. "At least, he didn't mean it like…a lover would." She said, rubbing her back.

"You're thick too." Ginny said, setting the note on the bed. "He likes you, you know."

"He likes me as a friend." Hermione finished. "Stop putting ideas in my head, especially when the information is false."

Ginny sighed, but didn't say anything. She glanced at Hermione. She was still standing in the spot she was standing in before. "Are you okay?"

Hermione took a deep breath. She was feeling peculiar, but nothing out of the ordinary…except the excessive back pain. "I'll be fine." She said, her hand resting on her back. She walked over to Ginny and sat next to her.

"You sure? I can get your Grandparents or something." Ginny said.

"No." Hermione said, waving her hand. "I'll be fine. Just let me take a breather."

It was quiet for a moment. Then someone knocked on the door. "Granger?"

Hermione looked at Ginny. "Snape wants to talk to me." She said, before laughing. She didn't know what was funny, but to her it felt good to laugh.

Ginny laughed a long with her. She loved the fact that Hermione was laughing. After a couple seconds, Hermione stopped laughing. "The doors open." She said.

Snape opened the door. He was holding a coffee mug. He walked towards her, offering her the mug. "Drink this." He said.

Hermione took the mug, but she didn't drink it. "What is it?" She asked.

"The portkey isn't going to work." He said. "So we're apparating."

"I can't apparate." Hermione said, putting the mug on her lap. "It's not good for the baby. I am _not _risking anything." She said.

"There's no other way." He said. "The potion is for the baby. Emily said it'd help with the apparating. When we get to Hogwarts, you're supposed to go directly to Poppy's office." He said.

Ginny was just listening. She didn't say anything.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. Snape nodded his head. "You're positive nothing will happen?" Hermione asked. Snape once again, nodded his head. "You're absolutely sure that-"

"Nothing is going to happen. Just drink it." Snape said, irritation evident in his voice.

"If this kills me," Hermione began, bringing the mug to her lips. "I will not give Michelle her Christmas present." She tipped the mug, pouring it into her mouth.

"Are you threatening a Professor, Granger?" Snape asked, lifting an eyebrow at her.

Ginny giggled quietly. There was no way Hermione could get in trouble for saying that to a Professor, especially if it was in her house.

"No." Hermione said, disgust on her face. The potion was repulsive. "It was a-" She threw her hands over her mouth. Her face paled, and her eyes began to water.

"Don't throw it up." Snape said warningly. "It won't work, and I have no more potion left."

Hermione glared at him. You can't stop yourself from throwing up, especially when you were pregnant.

Ginny voiced Hermione's thoughts. "You physically can't stop her Professor."

Snape sighed, turned around, and left the room. He was grumbling to himself.

A minute passed by, and Hermione lowered her hands from her mouth. "I don't think I had anything to throw up anyway." She said, "But I still needed to."

Soon Remus came into the room, standing in the doorway. "Were you able to keep it down?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah I was, thanks for asking." Hermione said coolly.

"Severus was complaining about it." Remus said. "We were laughing at him."

Hermione rubbed her eyes. "I think we need to leave." She said. "I'm tired, and if I don't get on my feet I'll just sleep."

* * *

Hermione waddled to the kitchen, after shrinking her trunk and handing it to Ginny. Hermione was still dressed in the same clothes she was wore to the funeral. She didn't want to change. Ginny had a pocket in her dress, and she was keeping the trunk for Hermione. 

Her Grandparents were standing up, talking to Emily. They stopped speaking when Hermione came into the room.

"Come here Pumpkin." Her Grandfather said. Hermione walked to him. He hugged her tightly. "You take care of yourself, and write when you can."

Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes. "I will."

Grandpa Frank let go of her. Then Grandma Sophie hugged her. "Like Frank said, take care. If anything happens, you write to us, understand?" She asked.

"Yep."

"We love you Pumpkin." Grandma Sophie said, giving Hermione a tighter squeeze.

"Love you too." Hermione said. She let go of Grandma Sophie. Stepping away from her, she got her wand from Ginny.

"Focus on apparating to the Hospital Wing." Snape said.

"I thought you couldn't apparate on Hogwarts grounds." Hermione and Ginny chorused.

"Dumbledore is making an exception. Focus hard." Remus said seriously.

Both Hermione and Ginny tried clearing their minds. Ginny did it, but Hermione couldn't. Too many things were rushing through her head at once.

Emily saw the concentration on Hermione's face. She smiled fondly at her. "Hermione, take a deep breath and try again." She said kindly.

Hermione took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. She looked at Grandpa Frank and Grandma Sophie. They gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione tried again, clearing her mind. After a moment, she was able to do it.

"Bye Pumpkin." Her Grandparents said. Hermione smiled at them, and then the group of them apparated away, going to Hogwarts.

* * *

Madame Promfrey gave Hermione a once over after she checked her. The baby was fine, and Hermione was fine. 

Hermione had tears in her eyes though, because she couldn't control herself. Being back at school gave her a lot to think about. The last time she had been in school, she found out her parents were dead.

"Come on Hermione." Ginny said. She and Hermione left the Hospital Wing and were on their way to Dumbledore's office.

Saying the password to the gargoyle, they went onto the spiraling staircase. Hermione knocked on Dumbledore's door. "Come in." Dumbledore said cheerily.

Ginny opened the door, and they stepped in. Dumbledore, who usually sat at his desk, was standing in front of his lit fireplace. "I have just enough floo powder for the two of you." He said. He got a small bowl shaped container full of floo powder. "Who's going first?" He asked.

"Ginny is." Hermione said. "Since it's her house."

"All right." Ginny said, shrugging her shoulders. She got the floo powder from Dumbledore and threw it into the fire. Then she stepped inside it. "The Burrow!" Ginny shouted clearly. In a flash she disappeared.

Hermione gave Ginny a couple seconds to step away from the fireplace. Then she stepped towards Dumbledore. She got a handful of floo powder, and threw it into the fire. She stepped into the fire, and shouted clearly, "The Burrow!"

* * *

BB/N: All right! Enough for one chapter lets get going and finish it! 

Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I feel honored to have over 190 reviews. Thank you.


	24. You Kicked Me

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-three: You Kicked Me!

Harry watched as Bill paced the living room at the Burrow. There was really no reason why he should have been pacing.

Bill Weasley was frustrated.

No one would let him sit down.

Harry was lying on the couch, curled up in what looked like an uncomfortable position. Whatever was left of the couch, Charlie was sitting on.

Fred and George were sitting in the armchairs, making it impossible for Bill to sit anywhere.

He refused to sit in his mothers' rocking chair. He hated rocking chairs, even though sometimes they were enjoyable.

"You know Bill, you can sit on the floor." Fred said, watching Bill run a hand through his hair. He didn't have it in a ponytail at the moment.

"I'd rather not."

"When's Hermione going to get here?" Harry asked. "Ginny's been here for a good two minutes."

"She was probably giving Ginny time…where is Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"In the kitchen with Mum." George said.

"Ron should be down here…" Fred said.

Harry looked at them. "If you want to try and get him out of bed, go ahead. He said for at least the next two hours, he's hating me."

Charlie was about to ask why, when the fireplace flashed green. Bill turned around, and Hermione shot out of the fireplace, nearly falling to the ground. Bill caught her.

Hermione's eyes were screwed shut, her hands over her mouth. 'I need to go to the bathroom.' She thought.

"Oy Bill, I'm almost positive she's about to throw up on your shoes." George said.

Bill nodded his head. He helped Hermione to the bathroom.

Harry sat up, glaring at his stomach. "It's getting so hard to get up."

Fred and George snickered. Harry looked at them quickly. "Are you laughing at me?" He asked.

They stopped. Hermione and Bill came out of the bathroom. Bill had a look of disgust on his face, and Hermione was looking relieved. "Where's Ron?" She asked, stopping in front of Harry.

"Upstairs." Harry said. He held his hand out. "Help me up, please." Hermione pulled him up so he was standing on his feet. "Do you want to go up there with me?" He asked.

Hermione nodded her head. She began walking to the stairs but Harry stopped her. He pulled her into a hug. "This is from me, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Pavarti, Luna, and Michelle. They all told me to give you a hug, except for me. I already knew."

Hermione hugged Harry back. When they broke apart, it almost looked like Hermione was going to cry. They began walking to the stairs.

"Did you notice she ignored all of us?" Fred asked.

"Maybe she's upset…and needs to cry." George said.

"Don't get emotional on me George." Fred said.

Harry walked to Ron's room. Hermione was behind him, sniffling quietly. Harry opened Ron's door, looking into Ron's room.

Ron was sprawled out on his bed. "I have fifteen more minutes to hate you Harry." He said, turning his head in an uncomfortable position. If he kept it there for more than a minute, he would have a crook in his neck.

"I'm not the only one here. Hermione's back." Harry said, walking into Ron's room. He sat down on his cot that was across from his bed.

Hermione walked into Ron's room. Ron sat up, wincing. He patted a spot next to him. "Sit down." He said. "And tell us what's been going on."

Hermione sat down next to Ron. "It was horrible!" She exclaimed. Her hands shielded her face. "I do love my Grandma and Grandpa, but it was so hard!" Her voice was being choked by her sobs. "But at the funeral…" Hermione said, trailing off as she wiped at her tears. "My aunts and uncles and cousins were giving me looks."

"Why were they giving you looks?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "They don't think it's a good idea to be pregnant at my age. I heard whispers that my parents were disappointed in me. Now I'm not sure if it's true or not."

"I don't think they were disappointed." Ron said. "They loved you for who you are, and you just happen to be 17 and expecting achild."

"And," Hermione began, feeling better that she was talking to Harry and Ron. "…My Uncle Douglass said, 'Is _she_ pregnant out of wedlock?' It made me feel so embarrassed that my family was talking about me like that."

"I can marry you if you want." Ron said. Before Hermione could answer, he slipped off the bed. He got on one knee. "Hermione Jane Granger, you are the mother of my child growing in my abdomen, and I am the father of your child, growing in your womb. Will you please marry me? We can become a happy go lucky family."

Hermione laughed quietly. Harry and Ron were laughing. "I'll have to think about it Ron. I mean, it's so sudden!"

They laughed for a minute, and then Hermione stopped. "What do you mean growing in your abdomen?" Hermione asked, wiping the last bit of tears from her eyes.

"Oh, you weren't there." Harry said, leaning back. "Madame Promfrey decided to see us, since Ron was in the Hospital Wing with a headache. She gave me a physical thing and Ron one as well…then she put us on this magical machine…almost like an x-ray machine. That was when she concluded that since men don't have 'wombs' that our baby's were growing in our abdomens. Don't know how, but that's what she said." Harry said, looking from Ron to Hermione. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss any details.

"Hmm…that's interesting. I might read up on it." Hermione said. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "I'm tired."

Harry got up. "I have to pee." He said, before leaving.

"You have to eat before you can go to bed." Ron said.

"I'm not hungry." Hermione said.

Ron gave her a look. "What did you eat for lunch?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"For breakfast?"

"Nothing." Hermione said.

"You haven't eaten all day?" He asked.

"Nope." Hermione said.

"You know you're supposed to be eating for two now?" Ron said. Hermione nodded her head. "It's not good for the baby to starve. Especially not now." Ron said. Hermione just looked at him. "You're going to eat dinner with us. It'll make Mum happy." Ron said.

"Sure." Hermione said.

Ron and Hermione sat in silence, until Harry came back. "Mrs. Weasley said it's time to get ready for dinner."

Hermione nodded her head. She got off Ron's bed, with the help of Harry, and then the both of them helped Ron up. "It doesn't take two people to help me up." Ron said haughtily

"We know." Hermione said. She left his bedroom and started to go down the stairs. Harry was behind her. Ron was last.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley had the table set. Everyone was there, waiting for Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Bill, Charlie, and Ginny sat on one bench. Mr. Weasley, Fred, and George sat on the other. Mrs. Weasley had a chair. There was a chair at the end of the table, a chair next to George, and a chair next to Ginny. 

"I want to sit there." Ginny said. "Hermione, can you sit here, and let me sit on the chair?" Ginny asked. Hermione agreed, and now she was sitting next to Charlie. Ginny was sitting next to Harry on a chair.

"It's great to have everyone here." Mrs. Weasley began. She smiled fondly at the family. "Dig in!"

Almost at once hands began dishing up food. Hermione waited until she was sure everyone was finished before dishing up herself. To make Ron and Mrs. Weasley happy, she got a portion of everything. Some chicken, boiled potatoes, corn, cornbread, and some brown stuff that tasted good.

Ron ate his food and watched Hermione with his other eye.

"Mum, Harry and I have picked our the baby's name!" Ginny said excitedly.

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Ginny ate a piece of her chicken before continuing. "Benjamin William Potter. Harry's positive it's going to be a boy."

"I believe so." Mr. Weasley said. "It's in the Weasley genes."

Hermione smiled. "Of course it is. Ginny is lucky to have so many brothers."

Ginny mock glared at her. "Oh yeah, and over protectiveness is something you don't suffer from."

"Actually," Harry began. "Hermione is overly protected by us. Sometimes I follow her around so she doesn't get in trouble."

The entire table laughed, and Hermione felt her heart begin to swell with pride. She felt so proud to be apart of such a magnificent family.

Halfway through dinner, Ginny asked Hermione a question. "Can you pass me the potatoes?"

Hermione nodded her head. She reached out and was about to grab the bowl, when she stopped. Her breath got caught in her throat. Ginny gave her a quizzical look. "Oh my God." Hermione said loudly.

"What does she mean by 'Oh my God?" Harry asked worriedly.

Hermione swung her legs over the bench, turning her body. Now she had her back to Charlie. "Oh my God." She whispered again. "Ron feel!" She grabbed Ron's hand, making him drop his spoon with a loud clatter. She put his hand on her stomach.

Ron looked scared a moment, unsure what she was doing. "Her…" Ron paused. "Oh…"

The baby kicked.

"What? Is she in labor?" Fred asked.

Ginny reached, somehow, aroundGeorge, Harry and Mr. Weasley, hitting Fred. "You know nothing about pregnancy. The baby just kicked."

Ron kept his hand on Hermione's stomach a moment longer, before removing it. He smiled broadly at Hermione and then he looked up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were smiling and so was Ginny. Bill looked like he was going to fall over from laughing. Charlie was between smiling and laughing. Fred and George were laughing. Ron averted his eyes and looked at his plate, his ears turning a brilliant shade of crimson.

Hermione swung around again, and she passed the potatoes to Ginny.

Dinner resumed, almost back to normal. Hermione was now grinning from ear to ear, Ron was unnaturally quiet, and Fred and George snickered every time they looked at Ron. Other than that, it almost seemed natural to have a disruption like the previous one at the table.

Ron finished his meal, excused himself, and went as quickly as he could to his bedroom. You could hear the door slam.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on the twins. "Fred and George!" She exclaimed, getting up. She went behind them, hitting their heads. "You had no right to make your brother uncomfortable." She picked up Ron's empty plate and put it in the sink. "You know extra stress on him is bad."

"But Mum!" George said, getting defensive.

"It was funny. Didn't you see Bill and Charlie laugh?" Fred asked.

"We didn't laugh every time we looked at him." Charlie reminded. He smirked at Fred and George's glares that were sent his way.

"Mum, don't worry about Ron." Ginny said. "He'll be fine. You should have seen what Harry did to him when we went to the Three Broomsticks. Ron was talking about the r-"

Harry nudged Ginny in the side. She paused a moment. "Ron was talking about the present he got for Hermione. Harry made him die of embarrassment, but luckily, he came back."

"It's just not good to have it done for so long. Fred and George have been teasing him all day."

"We have not." George said. "For two hours we didn't see him."

* * *

Hermione finished her meal. She excused herself and left, going to Ginny's room. She walked up the steps slowly, reaching Ginny's room in a minute or two. When she got into Ginny's room, she went to the small cot. Her small trunk was sitting on the pillow. Hermione put the trunk on the floor, and then unshrunk it. She opened it and searched for a pair of pajamas. She found a pair, and changed, folding her black dress and setting it on top of her other clothes. 

Hermione slid her trunk against the wall, and then she climbed into the cot. Resting one hand on her stomach, her other one was underneath her head. She thought to herself, 'Maybe dealing with this will be a lot easier here than at my Grandparents…' She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

BB/N: All right people! SUMMER HAS STARTED! IT IS OFFICIALLY HOT AND SUMMER TIME! 

I'm sorry. Caps Lock was on…LoL. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been meaning to finish this chapter for a couple days and stuff.

I hope everyone has an extremely nice summer vacation. If you're an adult reading this…I hope you enjoy the summer months…or something…

Sorry about the whole 'Where is so and so sitting at dinner.' I was really tired and confused while writing it, and I don' have enough strength to fix it.

I was going through BlackMail Marijuana yesterday...I can't believe I posted that fanfic...it was really weird...

**A Poll for everyone!**

**Do you think I should remove "Shopping" and "I Wish" (When it's finsihed mind you.) and put it on a screen name both me and Megumi Ohira will make? If you vote yes, put it in a review or an e-mail, if vote no, leave in a review or an e-mail.**

**(mrbennit at yahoo dot com)**


	25. A Really Weird Dream

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-four: A Really Weird Dream

BB/N: All right! This is going to make some people groan, I know, but I haven't answered anyone's questions since chapter 14. The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to answering questions!

Starting with Question #1

**leamnh  
**Will it ever finish?

_Bob Bennit: Eventually it will finish…eventually…_

**Britni Puccio**  
But with Ron and the Weasley symptoms, should be a good addition to the story. Should Harry get them too? And Hermione? Considering they are Wesley children?

_Bob Bennit: Actually…I just kind of made that up for Ron to suffer…it's funny when he's aggravated I made it for the immediate Weasley children, not the children who are in Harry and Hermione making it this way…. Yeah…_

**SerenityRose016**  
OMG what instrument do you play? 

_Bob Bennit: I play the clarinet._

**charmedsisters  
**How far along are they again?

_Bob Bennit: Err…they're exactly 3 months and 14 days. I made a humongous mistake in Chapter16. A REALLY BIG MISTAKE. I messed up with the math, as usual. Sorry for the mistakes people._

**HogwartGirl16**  
Although I have a question will the baby Hermione's carrying and the baby Ron's carrying be twins, because the have the same mother and father and the will be born at really close times to each other? 

_Bob Bennit: Actually, you'll find the answer to this in the next Chapter, or the one after it...Either or..._

**Sarahamanda  
**Is Hermione going to be ok?

_Bob Bennit: She will be okay._

**HiddenSmile  
**Do I know you?

_Bob Bennit: I don't think you do…there are no trombone players in the 7th grade band at my school._

**Heather**  
When are Ron and Hermione going to get together?

_Bob Bennit: Will they? Won't they? Huh?_

**_THIS QUESTION IS DIRECTED TO: _Ron-N-Hermione-4ever**

Bob Bennit: What does PAMS mean? I've been trying to figure it out for so long…please tell me. Megumi Ohira said it means, "Peace At Miami Sands". Is she correct? I don't think she is.

Thanks people for asking these questions! I hope my answers helped you!

(**Megumi** Ohira **is** my **sister**. She's **a** year **older** than **me**.)

* * *

It's December 10th, and Ron was taking a nap on the couch in the living room. Everyone was in the kitchen, making cookies, except Ron, who was suddenly hit with fatigue. He had been sleeping on the couch for a little over a quarter of an hour. His dreams were weird though. Weird enough to make him wake up in a panic, screaming at the top of his lunges.

* * *

_Ron was walking down a corridor, all by himself. It was hot and humid, and his big belly was gone. Sweat was running down his forehead, and he wiped at it gingerly. It was really too hot to be walking around, but he was, because he was alone, and had nothing to do._

_Walking passed the Great Hall, Ron saw Harry, just stand there, all alone…by himself._

"_Hi Harry." Ron said, waving at him._

"_I'm in love with Ginny now." Harry replied, waving enthusiastically at Ron. Ron just kind of looked at him, not really saying anything. That was an odd response from Harry._

"_Err…that's nice Harry." Ron finally managed to say._

_Harry was still smiling and waving at him. "Don't sleep at night because I'm going to haunt your dreams!" He said cheerfully. His voice seemed to have gone down an octave._

_Harry was scaring Ron. Ron ran away, going as fast as he could. When Ron reached the third floor corridor, he paused. Not really sure if he was allowed in this corridor, he walked slowly forward._

_Then suddenly Fluffy lunged at him, knocking him to the floor. Ron opened his eyes wide in fear. Standing on top of Fluffy was a giant spider dressed in an orange Chuddley Cannons sweater. "Join us, and you shall never have to see the Chuddley Cannons lose!" The spider chanted, slowly advancing down Fluffy's nose. _

_Ron managed to get up again, and he ran as fast as he could, away from the third floor corridor. He got to the dungeons…somehow. He looked into the Potions classroom, and he saw Hermione. He slowly went into the room, looking at Hermione. She was reading a book, totally concentrating on it. It seemed like nothing was going to break her concentration._

_Standing behind her was Malfoy in a polka dot bikini, and he was singing, "The Mudblood reads! The Mudblood reads!"_

_Ron felt anger surge through his body. "Hermione, what are you doing? How can you just read?"_

Hermione looked up at him. "What are you talking about? Malfoy's been doing this for three years." Hermione smiled at Ron, turned around and waved seductively at Malfoy. "Hey baby."

_Ron opened his mouth in shock. This was just disgusting. He left the classroom, and slowly went deeper into the dungeons._

_He heard whispering down the corridor, so he followed it, wondering who was in the dungeons._

_What he saw scared him. It was really scary. Something no 17 year old should see…Ever._

_Snape was holding Dumbledore's hand, and they were walking up the corridor together. _

_They stopped in front of Ron. Dumbledore looked surprised, and Snape looked surprised and angered. He looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, can I?"_

_Dumbledore just nodded his head._

_Snape pulled out his wand, pointed it at Ron and said, "You were never supposed to see this Weasley. AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

* * *

Hermione was putting icing on a cookie, when screaming erupted from the living room. Hermione dropped the cookie in surprise.

"It's Ron!" Ginny said.

The small army of cookie icers, which consisted of Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley, all ran to the living room. Mrs. Weasley went to Ron, who was now awake, and panicking. He wasn't awake all the way.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"Merlin…eww…Mum, Snape killed me." Ron said, his mouth open wide.

Mrs. Weasley smoothed out Ron's hair. "Ronnie, it was just a dream." Charlie said from the doorway, sympathetically.

"No, you don't understand!" Ron said angrily. He was awake now. "I was just walking and Harry said he was going to kill me, and then the spider and Fluffy…then Hermione and Malfoy in the polka dot bikini…" Ron shuddered. "Snape was holding Dumbledore's hand and I saw them! I swear to Merlin I saw them! And then Dumbledore told Snape he could kill me…Eww…they were holding hands!" Ron shuddered.

"What?" Harry asked.

Ron explained again, except in better detail. "I was walking down the corridor and I saw you. I said hi…and you said something about Ginny. I told you that was nice, and you told me not to sleep because you'll haunt my dreams or something. You were going to kill me." Ron said. He shuddered. "And then there was a giant spider…oh my Merlin…it was disgusting. It was black and hairy…it was big…I think bigger than Hagrid's…jeeze… and it was talking to me about the Chuddley Cannons…how they would never lose if I joined them…eww…it was talking to me…the spider was." Ron shuddered. He felt his stomach flip, just thinking about the spider. "It was wearing a Chuddley Cannons sweater…and it was on Fluffy. Fluffy wasn't doing anything! It was just standing there. It didn't try to eat the spider! It just stood there and let the spider talk to me."

"Did you join them?" Fred asked curiously.

"No! Are you insane? I'd have to be with a giant orange sweater-wearing spider. I'd rather not!" Ron said, shuddering again. He really hated that spider. "And then, I ran away. I got to the dungeons…"

"So this is at Hogwarts?" George interrupted.

"Shut up! Keep going Ron." Mrs. Weasley said. She knew it was good to tell about a bad dream. It helped relieve the pain…

"And I went to one of the classrooms because I saw Hermione." Ron said. His skin paled to an even paler color. "She was reading, and standing behind her was Malfoy…in a polka dot bikini." Ron looked like he was about to throw up. So did Harry and Hermione. "It was just…disgusting, but not as bad as that spider. Anyway, Malfoy was singing, calling Hermione a Mudblood. I got really angry and I yelled at Hermione. I asked her how she was just sitting there…Do you know what she said?" Ron asked. "Do you know what she did?"

"No." Everyone said.

"She turned to me and said, "He's been doing this for three years." Honestly. That's horrible. I can't even imagine what it would be like to have Malfoy dressed as _that _and allowing him to dance like that behind you…" Ron's eyebrow twitched. "So then she turns around and waves at him…and says, "Hey baby."

Hermione groaned, covering her face. "You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm serious." Ron said. "It was utterly disgusting. The spider almost seemed more appealing than the stupid thing you did." Ron said, glaring at Hermione. "But that's not the worst part. I left that room, and went down the corridor. Snape and Dumbledore were holding hands. They were really surprised to see me, and then Snape asked Dumbledore a question. Dumbledore nodded his head, and Snape said something like, "You weren't supposed to see this!" Of course I wasn't! Things shouldn't happen like that. Then he killed me with the killing curse." Ron shuddered.

"No wonder you screamed." Bill said. "I'd cry."

"Which Snape?" Ginny asked.

"Man Snape." Ron said. He felt the cookie dough he had earlier slowly start to bubble its way back up his stomach. Ron took a deep breath, trying to hold it down.

"Mum, I think he's going to get sick…" Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley helped Ron to the bathroom. She slowly patted his back, as his cookie dough snack came up.

"That must have been a horrible dream." Harry said sympathetically.

"I don't think we should discuss it anymore." Hermione said. "It'll just cause…more pain for Ron."

"Pain?" Fred said, a smile appearing on his face. "That's disgusting. I think it was a bad idea for him to tell George and me! I see teasing in the future…"

"Oh brother seer! I can see it too!" George said, in a fake, "I'm a good seer voice"

"Fred and George. You mention this one more time, and I'll have to set the new and improved bat bogey hex on you. It lasts a lot longer than it did before the new advances." Ginny said, threatening Fred and George. She had her hands on her hips, an exact Mrs. Weasley stance.

"Fine, fine." Fred said.

"Sure." George added.

When Ron left the bathroom, he went to the kitchen to get some water. Mrs. Weasley and her cookie icers army went back to finish their job. Everyone was now preoccupied. Ron with his dream, everyone else with his or her own cookies.

* * *

BB/N: Hello! This was just a side story, because I have writers block. Really, really, really, really bad writers block. Nothing is coming to me at all…nothing what so ever. I've written and rewritten this chapter three different times before I got to this one…

Megumi Ohira and me made a new Screen name if anyone's interested. There are no stories up at the moment, because we just made it yesterday, but that's where her and me are going to write our stories together. It's called, **BB** **and MO**…

Have a nice day!


	26. Fred and George get put in the Corner

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-five: When Mrs. Weasley puts Fred and George in the Corner

Mrs. Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of tea. The chaos that she heard within her house was nothing new. Of course, listening to her twin sons bothering her other pregnant son was a bit distressing, other than that, there was absolutely nothing new within the confines of the Burrow.

It was 3:30 in the afternoon, it was snowing, and there was nowhere she could send her twin sons, unless she sent them home, which would be horribly cruel to do, especially during the Christmas holiday.

Then again, the twins were driving her mad as well. Especially when she woke up this morning, to Ron yelling at the top of his lungs to get a certain bug out of the room. Yes, Fred and George placed a very large spider in Ron's room. They bought it at a Muggle Pet Shop earlier that morning. They thought giving it to Ron would make his day brighter; they even gave it a small orange sweater. "Too bad it didn't talk", was all Fred and George said about it.

Even at that exact moment, she could hear Ron saying, "Will you please leave me alone?" It was the sixth time Mrs. Weasley had heard it, in the past hour. They were really mean to him.

Mrs. Weasley knew she wouldn't be able to start on dinner if she could still hear Fred and George teasing Ron.

And then an idea came to her.

"Fred! George! Come here!" She yelled.

Fred and George came into the kitchen seconds later, identical grins on their faces.

"Why are you being mean to your brother?" She asked.

"We're not being mean. It's just simple sibling teasing." George said. Fred said something in agreement. Mrs. Weasley frowned at them, and their grins suddenly left their faces, at a fast pace.

"Get in the corner." Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at them. "George in that corner," Mrs. Weasley said, pointing to one corner. "Fred, get in the other."

"Mum, you can't be serious." George said.

"We're 20 years old!"

"And you're in my house, following my rules. In the corner now." Mrs. Weasley said. She got up, putting her hands on her hips. "Don't make me get your father."

Fred and George hurriedly went to their assigned corners.

Mrs. Weasley smiled in content. She knew she could still somehow manage her twins. She went to the pantry and pulled out a sack of potatoes and began washing them off.

Ginny came into the room, Hermione in tow. "Mum, do you need…" She trailed off when she saw Fred and George in the corner. She shook her head slowly and started her sentence again. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"Err…no, I think I can handle it…But can you do me a favor?" Mrs. Weasley asked. She pointed to Fred and George. "Make sure they don't leave those corners. They are being punished."

Hermione and Ginny broke into quiet giggles. Ginny agreed, and both Hermione and Ginny sat down at the kitchen table. Hermione was sitting across from Ginny.

"I feel so stupid, Fred." George said.

"Oy, no talking in the corner!" Ginny said.

"Shut up! You're not our mother."

"No talking in the corner." Mrs. Weasley said.

The twins groaned. Now they were positive that they were indeed, in trouble.

"Where's Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked when she finished washing the potatoes. She charmed the knives to peel the potatoes.

"He's sleeping." Hermione said.

"He's been sleeping all day." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, he's been tired." Ginny said. "I was talking to him, when he fell asleep."

Fred snickered. "That's because you're not interesting."

Mrs. Weasley had a spatula, and she went to Fred and smacked him. "No talking in the corner."

"Oww!" Fred mumbled. He rubbed the back of his head.

Hermione smiled to herself. Finally, after hours of teasing, the twins were getting what they deserved!

"How's Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's fine. We didn't hurt him." George said.

"No talking in the corner! How many times do I have to say that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Mum, do you think it'll be mean if I forced Harry to marry me, since I'm the mother of his child?" Ginny asked, drawing invisible circles on the table with her finger.

"To an extent, yes, but Harry's going to marry you anyways, so don't worry." Mrs. Weasley said. She flicked her wand, and the potatoes began cutting themselves up. When she was sure the potatoes were being properly cut, she turned to Hermione. "So what is going on between you and Ron, my dear? What are you planning when the babies are born?"

"We haven't really talked about it yet. It's not like I'm going to move to the states as soon as the child is born."

"That's good, but you still need to talk to Ron about it."

"I know. I think the farthest we've talked about the baby, was when he wanted to know how the baby was going to be born. I told him the only logical thing I could think of was a Muggle C-section."

"Oh no. They'll probably take Ron and Harry to St. Mungo's and have them taken out there. There's a potion that they'll take, and it opens up the navel." Fred and George groaned in protest to what they just heard.

Mrs. Weasley rolled her eyes. She got the potatoes and put them in a pan, taking them over to the stove. A blue flame turned on, and Mrs. Weasley began boiling the potatoes. She went to the icebox and got a roast and vegetables.

After seasoning and putting the roast in the oven, Mrs. Weasley sat down.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"What dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"What's child birth like?"

"Mum, can we please leave?" Fred said piteously. "This isn't something we want to hear!"

"No talking in the corner. If you want to act like children, then you'll be treated like children, and no child of mine, talks in the corner." Mrs. Weasley said threateningly. Fred shut up. George slowly lifted his hands to his ears, and Fred did the same thing. They looked stupid, but that's what they were doing. "Anyway," Mrs. Weasley began, turning back to Hermione, "Hmm…Honestly? Probably the most beautiful thing you'll ever experience. All the pain and contractions are well worth it, in the end, because you'll have a beautiful child in your arms." Mrs. Weasley paused, thinking a moment. "The father, oh he'll probably faint, but then again, Arthur was really strong, up until Ron came along, then he began to sweat a little, but that was okay. Ron won't faint because he'll more than likely be in labor too."

"Harry as well." Ginny added.

"Not exactly. Harry's on his own schedule. Hermione and Ron share schedules because they're having twins."

Hermione felt like she just stopped breathing. "I'm having twins, as in, there's going to be four of them?" Hermione asked, nearly hyperventilating.

"No, no, no, heavens no. Madame Pomfrey didn't explain this to you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Hermione shook her head. "You're having twins, as in, Ron's child is going to be the twin of your child. They'll probably be identical." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione felt like she could breath again. "That's going to be exciting. So me and Ron will probably live together, so they don't separate."

"Blimey Hermione, if you haven't noticed, Ron likes you." George said.

Mrs. Weasley silenced Fred and George with the silencing charm. "I don't know how many times I've told you this, but no talking. Just sit there now. You can't make noise anymore."

Hermione's face had a pink tinge to it, but she ignored George.

"That may be a good idea." Ginny said. "I almost feel bad for Ron. Is his birthing going to be more painful than Hermione's?"

"Yes, because his body won't prepare for, until the last moment." Mrs. Weasley said. "But you're body will prepare for it, over the nine months that you're pregnant."

"That's sad."

The three of them looked up and saw Harry and Ron in the kitchen. Ron was frowning, and Harry was rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"What's sad?" Hermione asked.

"Fred and George are in the corner." Ron said. "That almost seems worse than my navel stretching several times its size to let a baby come through."

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm hungry." Harry said, slipping into a seat next to Ginny. He rested his head against the table, and pretty soon, you could heard soft snores coming from him.

"Okay…" Ron said. "Is he feeling all right?"

"He slept through lunch today. Maybe he's just really hungry." Ginny said. She gently shook Harry awake. "Harry. You can't sleep at the table."

Harry mumbled something, and then sat up. Once again he was rubbing sleep from his eyes. "I'm so tired." He yawned.

Mrs. Weasley felt his forehead. "You're not running a temperature." Mrs. Weasley went to the pantry and came back with bread and peanut butter and jelly. She made Harry a sandwich, and he ate it hungrily.

"Mum, can you make me a sandwich?" Ron asked. He sat down next to Harry on the bench.

"Sure." Mrs. Weasley said.

"You're making sandwiches!"

Mrs. Weasley looked towards the door. Charlie was standing in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley was surprised, she hadn't really heard from Charlie or-

"Mum, please make me a sandwich!"

Bill was standing behind Charlie.

"Are you pregnant?" Mrs. Weasley asked them. They shook their heads. "Did you eat lunch?" She asked. Once again they shook their heads. "Then no. Hermione do you want a sandwich?" Hermione shook her head. Mrs. Weasley made Ron's sandwich and handed it to him.

Charlie sighed dramatically in disappointment. "What are Fred and George doing? Did they get in trouble?"

"Yes they did. They aren't allowed to talk. They'll be in the corner until dinner is finished." Mrs. Weasley said. She went to the stove and checked the potatoes.

Harry quietly ate his sandwich. He thought the sandwich tasted heavenly, and it was the best thing he had since breakfast.

"Have you been sleeping okay Ron?" Charlie asked. He sat down across from him, in his mothers' vacant seat.

"Yeah…" Ron said. "Why?"

"Just wondering…"

"If this is about the dream I had the other day, why bring it up?" Ron asked.

"No, it's just I heard you screaming this morning." Charlie said. "So I assumed you had another dream."

"No." Ron said darkly. He crossed his arms and glared at Fred and George.

"Fred and George got a spider, gave it an orange sweater, and woke Ron up with it this morning." Harry said. "Gave me one hell of a wake up."

"Language." Hermione reprimanded.

Bill chuckled. "That's what happens when we have someone in the house like Fred and George. They need to get some kids. That'll settle them down a bit."

Everyone in the room laughed quietly. Fred and George with kids! That was something to think about.

Ron finished his sandwich, and put away the peanut butter, jelly, and bread for his mum.

Hermione looked at Harry. He was talking to Ginny, which gave her time to observe his features. His skin was pale, or at least paler than usual. Circles were forming underneath his eyes, and his hair was a lot worse than normal. Really bad bed hair, but maybe that's because he had just woken up, but Hermione wasn't sure.

Ron sat down next to Hermione. "What are you looking at?" He asked.

"Harry looks ill." Hermione whispered so Harry wouldn't hear her. Ron nodded his head in agreement.

A couple minutes later, since all the Weasley's were in the kitchen, except Mr. Weasley, they set the table, Harry and Hermione helping too. By the time Mr. Weasley got home, dinner was done and they ate.

Mrs. Weasley made Fred and George eat at the table, do the dishes in silence, and then she let them free. They were quite frustrated and disgusted over what happened that day. They really didn't want to hear Mrs. Weasley get all mushy over the whole birthing process.

* * *

BB/N: Hi people…writers block is officially over! Yay! 

I did a lot of thinking while writing this story. One, this story is really long. I bet someone a quarter, if I took out all the pointless chapters, their would probably be only ten…anyway, two, now I know how the babies of Harry and Ron are going to be born. I read this fanfic once, "Harry Potter and the Daughter of Malfoy". That was how the baby was born in that fanfic…three, I just had a hard time writing this. It took me two days to write, which is really weird…

Anyhow, Fred and George are getting what they deserve! I have the last chapter(s) planned out in my head.

I think I'm skipping ahead to Christmas after this chapter…

The last chapter was something to post while I had writers block. It really didn't have a meaning.

And finally, I redid that chapter called "A Muggle Physical". I included some new information about why they're so big, because I screwed up big time…

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them.

Have a nice day!


	27. Christmas with Surprises on the Side

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-six: Christmas with Surprises on the Side

**BB/N: THIS IS GOING TO BE A REALLY LONG CHAPTER!**

Harry groaned quietly in his bed and sat up. He didn't know if it was Christmas Eve still, or Christmas, but what he did know was that he was feeling ill.

He threw his legs over the side of his cot and he struggled to get up. When he was up, he walked to the door, opening it quietly.

"Where you going Harry?" Ron mumbled, rolling in his sleep.

"To the loo Ron, go back to sleep." Harry said. Ron mumbled something else and soon his snoring was heard again.

Harry took his time, and made his way down the stairs. He looked in the kitchen to see if Mrs. Weasley was up, and she wasn't. Feeling slightly guilty he went to her bedroom door and rapped on it softly. He thought he had no right to wake Mrs. Weasley up at ungodly hours to complain.

Mrs. Weasley, with her nightdress on opened the door. She was suppressing a yawn as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry to wake you." Harry whispered.

"Oh, don't worry dear." Mrs. Weasley said. She stepped out of her bedroom. "Arthur had a late night last night. Why don't we go to the kitchen?" She asked.

Harry nodded his head, and he made his way to the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley's padded footsteps behind him.

"What's going on Harry dear?" She asked.

"I'm not feeling good." He said.

Mrs. Weasley became serious. "Is it you not feeling well, or the baby?"

"Me." He said. "My stomach hurts and my head."

"You do look flushed." Mrs. Weasley said. She reached forwards and touched Harry's head with the back of her hand. "Oh dear." Mrs. Weasley said, sighing. "You're running a fever. Go lay down on the couch, and I'll bring you some tea and a fever reducing potion." Mrs. Weasley said.

She began bustling around the kitchen, and Harry couldn't help but feel guilty. "I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley-"

"No need to apologize Harry!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Sometimes getting sick is just inevitable. Now go lay down on the couch."

Harry went to the living room and lay on the couch. That was when he saw the Christmas tree. And what seemed like hundreds of presents lay underneath it. He sighed in content, and dug deeper into the couch. Even though the couch was lumpy, and most of the time Harry couldn't abide lumpy couches, this one in particular was comfortable, and he'd steal it of he could.

Mrs. Weasley came into the living room a couple of minutes later; a tray with tea and small goblet was with her. She had Harry drink the goblet first, and then she allowed him to slowly sip his tea. "Just relax. Ron and Ginny should be up really soon." Mrs. Weasley said, smoothing out his hair. She couldn't help but fuss over him. He was like a son to her.

Mrs. Weasley went to the kitchen and decided to have a cup of tea herself. Moments afterwards Ron and Ginny tumbled down the stairs. "I suspected you laid down here. You were in the loo far too long." Ron said, passing Ginny and beating her to the bathroom.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her brother, and then she looked at Harry. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No, sadly I'm not. Your mum said I was running a fever. So, yeah…I'd kiss you but I'd be bound to giving you what I have."

Ginny nodded. She sat down on the edge of the couch. She lightly ran her fingers through his hair. "I feel sorry for you." She said, sadly.

"I know. I feel sorry for me." Harry said, grinning cheekily at her.

"I think I can risk getting sick." Ginny said. She leaned down and kissed Harry.

"Jeeze, if you wanted to snog, you should have told me in advance." Ron said. He rolled his eyes at his best friend and sister, and then collapsed into one of the armchairs.

Harry and Ginny continued to kiss until they heard Mrs. Weasley come into the living room. They broke apart, grinning brightly at each other. Ron rolled his eyes again.

Ginny tapped Harry's nose with her finger, and then she got up to go to the bathroom. Ron shook his head, but didn't say anything.

Harry felt his eyelids begin to droop. "Ron, what time is it?"

"Oh, it's four thirty." Ron said.

"Why are you up this early?" He asked.

"It's Christmas Harry." Ron said, as if Harry were stupid. "The earlier you get up, the better."

"I'm going to take a nap." Harry said.

"You do that." Ron said, laughing. By the time Ginny came back from the bathroom, Harry was asleep, snoring softly.

"I feel sorry for him." Ginny said. She went to Ron and sat down next to his chair. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

Mrs. Weasley was sitting in her rocking chair, knitting and drinking tea. "He'll get better in no time Ginny." She said. Ginny nodded her head.

It was quiet for a while, and Ron felt a yawn coming to his mouth, when their was a loud noise, and then a sound equivalent to thunder.

"Charlie's up." Ginny said, before the noise stopped.

At the bottom of the stairs, Charlie lay in a heap. Bill was behind him. "I am so sorry Charlie."

Charlie groaned and got up. He pushed Bill so he fell. "This happens every bloody year we're at the Burrow together." He said, stomping angrily to the bathroom.

Bill got up, rubbing his chest. He went into the living room, and saw everyone was staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"Can't you just leave your younger brother alone?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Every year it's the same. You somehow manage to push him down the stairs. You've been doing this since Charlie could go up the stairs." Mrs. Weasley scolded, her voice as soft as a whisper.

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident." Bill said.

"Shh!" Ginny and Ron said. "Harry's sleeping. He's sick." Ginny scolded.

Bill, for the first time, looked at Harry on the couch. "Oh, sorry." He whispered.

Charlie came back, glaring at Bill. He pushed past him as Bill went to the bathroom.

"Charlie are you all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Charlie said. He sat down on the floor next to his mum. "What are you making?"

"Socks for Albus." She said. "I forgot to make his present." Mrs. Weasley continued to rock in her chair. Charlie leaned his head against it, just laying it there.

"What time do you think Fred, George, Hermione, and Dad are going to get up?" Ginny asked.

"You're father will probably be up at five or so." Mrs. Weasley said. "On Christmas, Fred and George get up at five, and Hermione will get up later. She did go to bed late last night."

Ron yawned. "Maybe I should have slept in."

"Weasley tradition. You and Ginny are always the first ones up." Bill said, walking into the living room. He sat on the arm of the couch.

Five o'clock rolled around, and Fred and George woke up. As did Mr. Weasley. Mr. Weasley brought a chair from the kitchen into the living room, and Fred was sprawled out in the middle of the room. George was sitting on the armchair.

"Can we open our presents now." George asked.

"Not until Hermione wakes up." Mr. Weasley said.

An hour and a half passed by, and it was now six thirty. Harry was still sleeping on the couch, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were conversing in low tones, Ginny was playing hangman with Ron, and Fred and George were sitting, or in Fred's case, laying in the same spots they were in before. Charlie's head was rocking with the rocking chair, and Bill was swinging his legs back and forth in boredom.

"All right. I'm going to wake Hermione up." Fred said, getting off the floor. George got out of the armchair and followed him.

"I hope they don't rudely wake her up." Bill said. "She seemed upset last night."

"Upset?" Ron asked, swinging his head to Bill. "Like how?"

Bill was about to answer, when a high blood-curdling scream came from upstairs. Then suddenly Fred and George ran down the stairs, and passed the living room. They tripped nearly, over Bill. "Move, move." They said. Harry immediately woke up to the scream.

After about ten seconds they came back into the living room.

A minute after they came into the living room, Hermione came into the living room. "Where are they?" She growled. She spotted them standing by the doorway of the kitchen. She pulled her wand out, flicking it at them and saying, "Reducto!"

Fred and George were blasted into the wall, the wind getting knocked out of them.

"Err…Hermione?" Harry said. He sat up.

"Shut up!" She snapped. She didn't even look at Harry. Her eyes settled on Fred and George. She went up to them, digging her wand into George's stomach. "I dealt with you at Hogwarts." She growled, her eyes narrowing. "I watched you tease everyone around you, watched you play pranks." She said, watching George wince as her wand dug deeper into his stomach. "But never, ever do that to me again, got it?" She asked. George quickly nodded his head. Fred snickered.

Hermione glared at him. "You think that's funny, Frederick?" She asked. Suddenly she had her wand pointing at his chest. "I know more spells and curses than you'll ever know." She growled. Fred stopped, frowning slightly. He knew he was in trouble now. She brought her hand up and it looked like she was about to slap him. "You know you're getting what you deserve, coming into my room and watching me get dressed. I should kill you." She said, lowering her hand. She jabbed him one more time. "Do you got it?" She asked. Fred nodded his head. She lowered her wand, and went to the couch, collapsing next to Harry. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

It was quiet for a while. Mrs. Weasley was looking at Fred and George, who were still standing against the wall. Everyone else was looking at Hermione.

"I guess I over reacted just a bit." She mumbled, her words being muffled by her hands. Only Harry heard what she said.

"Err…maybe just a bit." He said.

Hermione looked up from her hands and looked at Fred and George. "I'm sorry." She said, apologizing. "I over reacted just a bit." She paused for a moment. "But some of that stuff you deserved." She added as an after thought.

"We're sorry." Fred and George said.

Again, it was quiet.

"I'm sorry I had to witness this." Bill said, sliding into a seat next to Hermione.

"Exactly." Charlie said.

"Fred, George, you are in so much trouble." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But Mum! We just got in trouble with Hermione!" Fred said, sliding to the floor. He was rubbing his chest. George did the same thing.

"Of course you did, but it was underneath my roof. You can degnome the garden today, after breakfast." She said, thinking that was a suitable punishment.

Fred and George groaned.

It was quiet again, an almost awkward almost comfortable silence. Then Mr. Weasley suggested they should open their presents. Everyone agreed, and they started sifting through their presents, getting what they had, until they were distributed to the right people.

"All right!" Mrs. Weasley said, smiling. "Happy Christmas everyone, you can open your presents!"

"Happy Christmas!" Everyone chanted, before opening his or her presents.

Ron opened his first present, and he couldn't help but grin. It was from Bill and Charlie. "Thanks guys." He said. Bill and Charlie got Ron a photo album.

"Yeah, we filled it up some." Charlie said. "A couple pictures of me on fire."

"And one of me laying on the ground. Fleur was laughing at me." Bill said.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at the pictures Bill and Charlie were indicating. "How is Fleur doing?" Hermione asked.

"She's doing fine. Visiting her parents in France though." Bill said.

"We always said those English speaking lessons would lead to something else." George said. The tips of Bill's ears turned red. "But no one listened until you announced it to us that you were dating. Then everyone was like, 'Fred and George were right!"

Laughing ensued their comments. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley even laughed a little.

As everyone was finishing opening their presents, Fred and George insisted that everyone put on their Weasley jumper. They all did. Mrs. Weasley magicked Harry, Ron, and Hermione's so it would fit before and after the babies were born.

Hermione had two presents left. She picked up the larger one and looked at the names on it. She felt tears come to her eyes as she read what it said. "From Mum and Dad".

Ginny looked over at Hermione, as she set the unwrapped present aside. She saw the name on it. She reached over and gave Hermione a one armed hug. "It'll be okay Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head.

Ron had a sudden urge to pee. After announcing it to everyone, he made his way to the bathroom.

"Is everyone finished?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No, Hermione has two more!" Bill yelled. His mother gave him a look, "Sorry." He mumbled. He didn't mean to yell it.

"She's opening that one by herself." Ginny said, pointing to the larger one.

Hermione hadn't even noticed her smaller present. She was just thinking about her lack of presents from Ron. She picked up the small box, and in tiny letters that she had to squint to look at, it said: _To: Hermione, From: Ron _

"What could be so small that it'd fit in that box?" Charlie asked.

"I know what it is." Harry said, grinning at Hermione. "Open it! Open it!"

Hermione gave Harry a weird look before unwrapping the small box. She gasped as she saw a velvet box.

"He's proposing! That son of a gun." Fred said.

"They're not dating." George reminded. "But I've heard of friends just proposing to each other out of the blue." He added.

Hermione shakily opened the box. Resting in the middle of the box was a ring. She picked it up and looked at it. It was a silver band with an emerald stone in the middle. Harry had told her to read the inside, which she did. Inside the ring, in tiny letters was, _"You're going to be a beautifully wonderful mother. Love Ron Weasley"_

"He did propose!" Fred said, astonished.

"You're stupid Fred." Hermione said, looking at him. "It's a mothers ring." She slipped it onto her finger. "Where's Ron?"

"In the loo." Bill said. "Didn't you hear him announce it to everyone?" He asked.

Hermione got up, struggling a bit, but getting help from the couch behind her.

"You're not going to ambush him in the loo are you?" Charlie asked. "That would be terribly embarrassing."

"No, I'm not going to ambush him in the loo." Hermione said. She walked to the bathroom, standing outside the door.

About ten seconds after Hermione started standing outside the bathroom door, it opened. Ron opened the door, and was surprised to see Hermione just standing there. He stumbled a bit. "Were you trying to kill me?" He asked.

Hermione threw her arms around him, squeezing him tightly. "I got your present!" She said. "It's beautiful."

Ron stood still a moment, before hugging her back. "Oh." He managed to say.

Hermione broke away and walked back to the living room. Ron followed. "Fred was positive you proposed to me." Hermione said, sitting down on the floor.

"I already did. Don't you remember?" Ron asked. "You said you'd think about it."

"That's right, you did." Hermione said, before she, Harry, and Ron started to laugh. Those were the only three people who knew about the inside joke.

"Okay…" Charlie said.

"So…" George said.

"I'm hungry Mum." Bill said.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "Put away your presents, and clean up the wrapping paper. By then breakfast should be done."

-----

BB/N: All right! This wasn't as long as I thought…Merlin only knows why I'm not updating frequently. This chapter has been done for days…

Thanks people, who send me reviews! I'm in love with them! I'm getting married to my review, twice removed…

I am writing another story about Hermione getting kidnapped by a stupid kidnapper. It's a humorus story...


	28. The Almost Kiss

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-seven: The Almost Kiss

Ron sat, sitting across from Hermione, next to Harry. He was discreetly looking at Hermione as he was looking out the window.

He couldn't get it out of his head.

He hated Viktor Krum.

Plain and simple. He hated him. Couldn't stand him. Wanted him to go away forever.

Ron closed his eyes and pushed his head against the glass. Why couldn't Krum just go away? Ron knew, since Krum was a Bulgarian superstar, he would have money. Ron also knew that Krum would get Hermione something spectacular for Christmas. But jeeze, did the Bulgarian idiot have to rub it in?

Ron sighed and leaned back into the seat. He was trying to be quiet, because Harry was ill, sleeping next to him.

Hermione glanced at Ron over her book. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Ron was quiet a moment, and then he mumbled, "Nothing." He then stared at his hands, his ears turning a red color. He was glad that his hair was down, and covered them.

Hermione set aside her book. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Ron mumbled. His eyes began to water, and Ron scolded himself. _I can't be crying._ Ron wasn't even sure if he should be crying, the matter wasn't that bad and—

He sneezed.

"Bless you." Hermione said.

"Thanks."

Ron heaved a silent sigh of relief. He wasn't crying.

Harry mumbled something and then he opened his eyes. "I don't feel good." He groaned.

Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry sympathetically. "We'll get to Hogwarts soon Harry."

"Where's Ginny?" He asked, sitting up.

"She went to the loo." Ron said. Harry nodded his head. After about two minutes of sitting up, he lay down again.

"I'm just going to sleep." He muttered, before falling asleep again.

Ginny came into the compartment. "He's still asleep?" She asked, sitting down next to Hermione's book.

"You just missed his momentary wakefulness." Ron said.

"Why are you angry?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not angry." Ron said.

"Ron, you're angry…or you're pouting." Ginny said, eyeing her brother.

"Why would I be pouting?" Ron asked, regretting the question seconds later.

"Oh I don't know…" Ginny began. "Maybe a certain someone got something, and you think it's better than what you got a certain someone…" Ginny said, trailing off. "Or you're jealous, which is really hard to believe, or…"

"All right Gin, I have the picture." Ron said, glaring at her. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned his head back. "Leave me alone." He muttered. "I'm going to sleep."

"Ginny, what was that about?" Hermione asked.

Ginny sighed. "Nothing. The prat is just jealous and pouting."

Ron groaned. He looked at Ginny a moment, and then he got up. "I'm leaving." He said before stomping out of the compartment.

Hermione sighed. "He can be so moody sometimes."

"Tell me about it."

-----

In the end, Harry was asleep in their compartment, Hermione was _reading_, Ginny was reading, and Ron was sleeping in Luna's compartment.

Hermione was looking at her book, not reading. Her mind wheels were reeling. At first she was thinking about Harry and what he had. He had been sick since Christmas. Then it settled on Christmas itself.

Hermione had gotten a box of gift certificates to baby stores and to other stores. Also, at the bottom of the box was a note and a key. Her parents had purchased Hermione a small house in Surrey. Hermione knew the house; it was the house her parents lived in before having her, the 'old house' they frequently visited because they were friends with the homeowners.

Hermione was positive she hadn't cried like that in a long time.

And then to her other gifts. Not admitting it to anyone, her favorite gift was from Ron. Hermione knew Ron like the back of her hand, and she never thought Ron would get something that had so much meaning, for her, for Christmas. Hermione had an inkling of and idea as to why Ron would be 'pouting'. Krum had gotten her something extremely expensive. It came later in the mail on Christmas, but Hermione still received it. It was a ring, and Hermione had a slight idea as to what it was. But to be polite and appreciative, she put it on her finger, the worst happening.

The ring was stuck on her finger.

Not that Hermione's fingers were large, but it was stuck…with magic.

Having told no one about the ring, Hermione frantically tried getting it off. The ring made her feel ill. She liked Ron's ring better.

So now, Hermione was suffering under Krum's ring. It was large, Hermione hated it, and now she was afraid that Krum would tell people that they were 'engaged'. Hermione didn't want that.

Harry sat up again. He had his hand on his stomach. "I think…I'm getting sick." He said. He tried standing up, but he flopped down in his seat. Ginny and Hermione hurriedly helped Harry up, and Ginny was going to walk him to the bathroom.

The compartment door slid open before Ginny and Harry got to it. Malfoy was standing in the doorway, blocking the exit.

"Where's Weasel taking Potty?" He asked, laughing. Crabbe and Goyle were standing behind him, chuckling in a Gorilla type manner.

Ginny's eyes narrowed at Malfoy. "Get out of our way." She spat. Harry was beginning to get dizzy.

Malfoy smirked at Ginny. "Feisty aren't we?" He asked. He then looked at her clothes. Ginny was wearing her Weasley jumper and a pair of jeans. "Can't even dress appropriately Weasel. Then again, your mother makes all your clothes. My parents can only afford the best for me." Malfoy said, indicating his robes. They looked new.

Harry groaned. He couldn't stop the inevitable.

He threw up all over Malfoy's robes.

He couldn't help it, Malfoy wouldn't move.

There was a moment of silence. Harry bent up, hugging his stomach. "I'm sorry." He said. Even if it was Malfoy, no one ever deserves to get thrown up on. Ever.

Malfoy quickly turned around, slamming the compartment door. Ginny and Hermione were snickering. "You just had to throw up on him, didn't you?" Hermione asked.

"He was bragging about his clothes!" Ginny said, laughing. "Now he can brag about Harry throwing up on him.

Harry eyes began to water, and he felt his stomach churn. He threw a hand over his mouth. Then Ginny and Harry continued their way to the bathroom.

Hermione was left alone in the compartment. She was smiling to herself, as she looked down at her hands. She then frowned. The big ring was haunting her. She couldn't stand looking at it.

Then she looked at Ron's ring. It looked so simple, yet so elegant. Hermione didn't even want to know how much it was. Ron wasn't the richest guy on the planet, but he spent money on her…Hermione just couldn't get it out of her head. She began playing with the Mothers Ring.

The compartment door slid open, but Hermione didn't hear it. "Hermione?"

No reply.

"Hermione?"

Again, no reply.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione jumped and looked at the door. Ron was standing in the doorway, a bemused expression on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"What's that smell?"

Hermione sniffed. She smelled the sour odor of Harry's throw up. "Harry threw up on Malfoy."

Ron pulled out his wand, laughing. He flicked it, and the smell was gone. He sat down next to Hermione, laughing. "Why wasn't I here? I would have loved to see it!"

"He had just got done bragging about his new robes." Hermione said, laughing. "It was hilarious."

"If only, if only." Ron said.

They fell into a comfortable silence, and Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder. She was snickering inside her head. At the moment, she wanted to see what Ron would do.

"Err…Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Hmm?" She asked, playing with her ring. She was at the moment fascinated by it.

"Nothing…" Ron said, trailing off. They sat in silence for a while. "Hermione?" Ron asked finally, the question burning inside his head. It was hurting…

"Hmm?" Hermione asked.

"What's going on between you and Krum?" Ron asked.

Hermione sighed and pulled away from Ron. "You can't say Viktor if your life depended on it, could you?" She asked, not waiting to hear his answer. "Nothing is going on between me and Viktor."

"Well, you're wearing a wizarding engagement ring, and he did send it to you." Ron said.

Hermione looked at him, surprised. "How'd you know?"

"It's easy. You can't take it off, which means that the person who gave it to you loves you." Ron said. "I saw you playing with it, when you thought I wasn't looking. You can't get it off, can you?"

"No." Hermione said. "But then again, I'm not in love, or engaged to Viktor either."

"That's good." Ron said, looking at her. Hermione looked at him back.

They stared at each other…

For awhile…

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut as she leaned forward. Ron did the same thing. He brought his hand up to her cheek, cupping it.

As they got closer and closer, they became oblivious to _almost_ everything.

The compartment door slid open, and Harry came back in, stopping mid step in the doorway. He stared in shock at Ron and Hermione, who quickly pulled away.

Harry's one foot was in the air, as he was in mid step. Ginny walked into him, nearly knocking him over. "What'd you stop for?" Ginny asked, as she and Harry finally got into the compartment.

Ron's ears were so red, you'd suspect that they were on fire. Hermione's face was as red as a tomato.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked slowly. "You're both extremely flushed." Obviously Ginny didn't see what Harry saw.

"Nothing." Both Ron and Hermione chorused. Hermione scooted away from Ron, getting closer to the window…if possible.

"I'm not sure that's the case." Harry said, looking at his best mates closely. "I think you were about to kiss."

"We were doing nothing of the sort!" Hermione said shrilly. After she said it, she covered her mouth, her face going a deeper shade of red…if possible.

"You were." Harry said, amazed. "I thought I'd never see the day."

"We weren't!" Ron said indignantly.

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yeah you were!"

"No we weren't!"

"Liar! You were too!"

"NO WE WEREN'T!"

"YES YOU WERE! I SAW IT!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!'

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled. "If the two of you are going to have a screaming match, you can't have it in here."

They got quiet. Ron sighed. "I'm going back to Luna's compartment." He said, before leaving.

Harry leaned his head against Ginny's shoulder. "My head hurts." He said.

"Well, you did just get done yelling." Ginny reprimanded. She used the back of her hand to feel his forehead. "Ooh! You're running a fever." She said. She had him lay down. His head rested in her lap.

"I think I have some sort of flu." He said. "I don't think it has anything to do with the pregnancy."

Hermione was hiding behind her book. The color in her face had receded. Her stomach growled loudly. She glanced at her watch. "I'm hungry." She mumbled. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a sandwich. Mrs. Weasley packed a sandwich for all of them incase they got hungry.

Harry and Ron ate theirs ten minutes into the journey.

Hermione began eating her sandwich. She gave half to Ginny. Harry didn't want any.

The train ride ensued in silence. Ron didn't come back, Harry didn't get sick, Malfoy didn't come back, and they had no other visitors. This gave everyone time in the compartment, and Luna's compartment, to think of _the almost kiss_.

-----

BB/N: I wanted some action between my favorite characters! Do you like this chapter? I do…

My allergies are acting up sooooo bad. My eyes are so red, they look like I rubbed eye shadow from my eyelids down. Also my eyes are burning and itching and watery…that bothers me…


	29. Viktor Bloody Krum

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-eight: Viktor Bloody Krum

It had been days since Ron and Hermione had their, _almost kiss_. It had been very awkward between the two, so they didn't speak.

Everyone was in the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione was sitting between Harry and Ginny. Ron was sitting across from Ginny, next to Neville. Harry was in the Hospital Wing with the flu.

Hermione dropped her fork; her eyes open wide. "Oh no!"

Everyone looked at Hermione. "What's wrong Hermione?" Neville asked, worried.

"I forgot about N.E.W.T.'s!" She hurried and got up. "I have to go study! I'll see you guys later." She hurried and waddled out of the Great Hall.

"N.E.W.T.'s are so far away." Ron scoffed. "She's going to hurt herself with all the studying she's going to have to catch up on."

"Aww Ron, you're worried." Ginny cooed.

Ron suddenly stood up. He had a frustrated expression on his face. He left the table, and began leaving the Great Hall.

"Where are you going?" Ginny shouted after Ron.

"I'm going to get a muffin!" He shouted back. He turned and looked at her. "I want a banana nut muffin or something. I'll see you later!"

As Ron left, everyone was looking at him. Why did he need to yell that?

Ron made his way to the kitchens. He made a detour and peeked into the Library. He saw Hermione standing at a shelf. She was pulling out books and flipping through them quickly before putting them back. He shook his head and left the Library. Now he was officially making his way to the kitchens.

As Ron was going to the kitchens, he saw someone walking towards him.

It was Krum…

Viktor Krum…

Viktor Bloody Krum…

Ron stopped in front of Krum. Ron was glad he had on his maternity robes. They made him seem thinner. "What are you doing here?" He asked, trying to sound unangry. Just the presence of Krum made him crawl in his skin.

"I am here to see the Headmaster. Ve haff some things to discuss." Krum said.

Ron just shook his head and walked passed Krum. He hadn't realized that if Krum had just gotten there, he should have went to the Great Hall, and not somewhere by the kitchens.

Ron was now a bit frustrated as he made his way to the kitchens. When he got there, Dobby greeted him cheerfully. "Hello Wheezy. What can Dobby do for Wheezy?"

"I want some muffins…please." He said.

"Muffins? Wheezy wants muffins? What kind of muffin does Wheezy want? Dobby will get Wheezy muffins."

"Err…A banana muffin." Ron said.

Moments later, after Dobby scampered off, he brought a plate filled with large muffins. He handed Ron the plate. "I can't stay Dobby." Ron said. He bent down and ruffled his small, sparse hairs on his head. "Thank you. You're a very good house elf."

Dobby shuffled his feet. "Oh Wheezy! You make me shy!"

Ron laughed quietly, thanked all the house elves, and then he left.

Ron was walking quietly through the corridor, a large plate of muffins in one hand, and a muffin with a piece of it bitten off in his other hand.

"Weasley! What are you doing?"

Ron looked up from his muffin and saw McGonagall standing at the end of the corridor. She was leaning on her cane, looking at Ron. Usually she would still be in the Great Hall eating dinner.

"Eating muffins. Would you like one? They're really, really good." Ron said. He waddled to her, offering her the plate. "Take as many as you want. I can't eat them all."

McGonagall looked at Ron skeptically. Then she took a muffin. "Thank you. I didn't have time to eat dinner."

"Oh, no problem." Ron said. He walked alongside McGonagall. Trying to make conversation, he asked, "How was your Holiday?"

"As normal as ever." She replied. "That Michelle Snape, though, she made ginger biscuits with Severus and Emily for the entire staff."

"Snape cooks?" Ron asked. "Man Snape cooks?" He said, trying to be more elaborate.

"Man Snape?" McGonagall asked.

"A huh. You know, there's two of them now, so it's Man Snape and then Emily." Ron said. He took another bite out of his muffin. McGonagall did too.

"I see." McGonagall said. "Where's Granger. I stopped in the hall, and she wasn't there."

"Studying for N.E.W.T.'s. She's forgotten to study for them in the passed months because the pregnancy. She wants to catch up."

McGonagall shook her head. "She's really a persistent person."

"Yep."

McGonagall and Ron got to the Library. McGonagall wanted to get a book, so Ron gave her the plate of muffins. She took them, saying she'd give one to Madame Pince and Hermione if she was in there, which no doubt she'd be in there.

Ron was again, walking alone in the corridor…

------

Hermione was rushing out of the Library. She informed Madame Pince that she was going to go to the bathroom, and to make sure no one took her books. She had sixteen books sitting on the table.

Hermione thought her bladder was going to explode. When she reached the bathroom, and did her business, she was happy again. No longer was her bladder going to explode, she was going to have better time concentrating.

When Hermione left the bathroom, she paused. Why did she go to the bathroom closest to the Great Hall, instead of the Library? Hermione thought about it fro a second, and then she turned around, nearly running into someone. Hermione stumbled backwards so she was against the wall. Hermione straightened herself up, and was about to apologize, when this person's hands went around her neck.

Hermione wasn't sure what was going on. She hadn't seen the person, because she didn't look at their face, but the hands were choking her, taking away her air.

Hermione began struggling, trying to break the hands free. She managed to look up at the person.

"Vhy Herm-own-ninny?" He asked, lifting her off the ground. Hermione's feet were dangling. "Vhy haff you turned me down?" He asked.

Hermione couldn't speak. She couldn't get air into her body. She was beginning to see stars.

"I haff got you a ring! Vhy haff you turned me down?" He asked, shaking her. He then pushed away Hermione's robes so her engorged belly was sticking out. "And this is Veasley's child. Vhy you are doing this, I'll neffer know." His hands tightened around her neck. "I loff you Herm-own-ninny. Vhy do you betray me like this? I loff you." He was shaking Hermione with each word.

Ron ate the rest of his muffin, chewed it, and swallowed it. He was now just aimlessly traveling around Hogwarts. He thought about going to the Great Hall, to see who was there. Also, he wanted to see Harry before the day was over.

Ron rounded the corner, and what he saw made him open his eyes wide.

Hermione was struggling less and less. She couldn't breathe; she couldn't fight him off anymore.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Ron roared.

-----

Dumbledore was standing up, talking about the Daily Prophet article that had been written earlier that day. It was going to be in the next day's paper, and it was about Harry, Ron, and Hermione with their pregnancies.

As Ron's roar echoed in the Great Hall, Ginny stood up quickly. "That was Ron! Somethings wrong!" She ran from the Great Hall, everyone following her.

Krum was surprised, and dropped Hermione. She landed weakly on her hands and knees, gasping for breath. It wasn't coming fast enough.

"Veasley!" Krum shouted, turning to Ron. Ron wasn't sure what to do. Hermione was gasping for breath on the floor, and Krum was getting ready to run away.

Ron took his wand out and shouted, "Stupefy!" He then went to Hermione. He got on his hands and knees, ignoring the back pain. "Hermione." He whispered.

Hermione hands weren't supporting her. She sat, still trying to get air. She was getting dizzy, and she could still see stars. "Hermione!" Ron said, grabbing her face and making her look at him. She opened her mouth, taking in a big gulp of air.

"Ron, what's…" Ginny said, trailing off.

"She needs to get to the Hospital Wing." Ron said.

Hermione could see the black clouding her vision. Before everything was gone, she grabbed at her hand, ripping away the large and expensive ring. Then she was unconscious.

-----

Harry was sitting in his bed, rocking back and forth to a song in his head. He had been listening to the WWN a little while beforehand, and then he got sick. Now he couldn't fall back asleep, which left him with one option. Dance to a song that was in his head.

But Harry stopped as he heard a loud commotion outside the Hospital Wing. He looked at the door just as it bust open. Immediately he saw what and who was on the stretcher. "What's wrong with Hermione?" He asked. Professor Snape had Hermione, not man Snape, but Emily. Behind her were Ron, Ginny, Dumbledore, and Krum.

No one answered him. They put Hermione on an empty bed, and Madame Promfrey came, trying to assess what was going on. In a jumbled story, Ron told Madame Promfrey what had happened. Harry didn't hear what he said.

"Okay, out! Everyone out of the Hospital Wing!" Madame Pomfrey said, pushing everyone out, and away from Hermione.

Ginny and Ron stayed behind, going to Harry's bed.

"What the hell happened?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

"Krum came and he said he needed to talk to Dumbledore, and then when I see him again, he was choking Hermione." Ron said in one large sentence. He then took a deep gulp of air. "And he was shaking her and saying something to her. Hermione was trying to fight back, but I guess she was fighting a losing battle, and then I came and stunned Krum after he dropped Hermione and that's what happened." Ron said.

"Krum came and choked Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded his head.

"Is she okay?"

"I think she'll be fine." Ginny said, glancing over to Madame Promfrey. "Her and the baby should be fine." Ginny added.

"What's going to happen to Krum?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Ron said. "Can I sit on your bed?"

Harry moved his feet, and allowed Ginny and Ron to sit on his bed. "Are you okay Ron?" Harry asked. Ginny looked at Ron closely. His complexion was pale, and his freckles stood out.

"It was just scary, seeing Hermione like that." Ron said. "He had her in the air, shaking her against a wall. I never want to see Hermione like that again." Ron shivered. "It was disturbing."

Ginny patted Ron on the back, as Harry smiled at him. Under these circumstances, it was okay to smile like that. "She'll be fine," Ginny said. "And so will the baby. You don't need to worry."

Ron nodded his head, and glanced behind him. Madame Promfrey had pulled a curtain around her bed.

"I hope so." Ron said, running a hand through his hair. "I really do."

-----

BB/N: I am sooooooooooooooooooooo angry right now. I just got back from staying at my friends house, and I decided to finish chapter twenty nine. I had about a nickle of a page left. Guess what? It's gone.

The kids my mom babysit, I guess, have gone into the computer. Only chapter twenty nine was deleted or something. I went to the recycle bin, and I went to the search in the toolbar. I can't find it anywhere, so don't expect updates for chapter 29 for at least two days, and even then I won't update because I probably won't feel like it, and I'll still be nursing my sun burns.

invisible cappucino conspiracy...I like you...


	30. Too Much Dialog

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Twenty-nine: Too Much Dialog

Madam Promfrey, when she was positive that Hermione was comfortable, left her enclosed area, and went to see if Harry was asleep. She was not pleased to see Ron and Ginny sitting on Harry's bed, talking to him.

"Don't you understand?" She exclaimed quietly. "Potter has the flu! He can't have visitors." She sighed in exasperation. "Get in your own beds. You're in here for the night. I need to observe you so you don't get sick." She dictated, making Ron and Ginny go to their own beds. They hadn't said anything yet.

Madame Promfrey forced Ron and Ginny to drink a pepper up potion, and then she made them lay down. When she was thoroughly pleased with the outcome of her dictating, she checked on Hermione.

"Is Hermione okay?" Ron asked, when Madame Promfrey walked passed him.

"She'll be fine. Unable to talk for a few hours, until the potions kick in, but other than that, she's fine."

"And the baby?" Ginny added.

"It is fine too." Madame Promfrey said. "Any more questions?" She asked.

"Are you positive Hermione's fine?" Ron asked. "I mean, she's breathing okay and everything?"

"Of course Weasley! I wouldn't lie to you." Madame Promfrey said. "Any more questions?" She asked again.

"You're so positive that Hermione is fi-"

"Weasley, ask me that one more time, and I'll make you sleep on the floor without a blanket or pillow." Madame Promfrey said. "Hermione Jane Granger is fine, and so is her child."

"That's good." Ron said.

"So what's going to happen to Krum?" Harry asked. "Is he going to have the Death Sentence put on him or something?"

"They'll probably send him to a prison somewhere." Ginny said.

"I hope he dies." Ron said. "I really hate him. Where'd he get the idea to choke her in the corridor anyway?" Ron asked. "I hope he breaks both his legs in a terrible fall…and he gets paralyzed from choking on a peanut…and I hope his Quidditch Team loses every game they play for the rest of forever." Ron concluded. "And I hope Hermione hates him too." He added, as an afterthought.

"Finished?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly, you've kept that bottled up inside you for this long?" Harry asked, faking astonishment. "I never knew…I never knew you felt this way."

"All right." Madame Promfrey said, watching Harry, Ron, and Ginny talk. "How are you holding things down, Potter?"

"Oh, I'm not." Harry said. "I throw up about five minutes or so after each meal." He said. "It kind of sucks though, because I get really, really hungry."

Madame Promfrey sighed and went to her office. She and Harry had been experimenting with potions, because Harry had the symptoms of the flu and the symptoms of a pregnant woman. If it wasn't the flu that was holding him back, it was the pregnancy. But, Harry hadn't been suffering from any pregnancy stuff since September.

Madame Promfrey came back out of her office carrying a smoking goblet.

"Not another one." Harry said.

"Of course Potter. You can't live off fluids for the rest of your life. Especially in your condition."

Harry took the goblet from her and stared at it evilly. "What do I have to eat?" He asked, bringing the goblet to his face and tipping it back. He squinted his eyes in disgust. It tasted like sour milk and onions. Whenever he had potions in Madame Promfrey's Hospital Wing, it always tasted like onions.

"I'll give you some fruit." Madame Promfrey said. When Harry drank everything in the goblet, Madame Promfrey took it from him and went back to her office.

"Let me tell you two something," Harry began, looking at Ginny and Ron. "Never plan on getting the flu when you're pregnant. Not only can you not eat foods you like, but you also have to drink disgusting potions, and catch up on late work."

"I'm not planning to." Ron said.

"Neither am I." Ginny said. "But, you haven't touched your work have you?" She asked.

"I have. I'm done with it. I think I've done all the work for this week." Harry said. "There's nothing to do in here, except for homework and sleep. I've done both, and now I'm bored."

Madame Promfrey came back, carrying an apple. She handed it to Harry. "Eat that, Potter, and hold it down as long as possible." She said, watching him.

Harry bit into his apple, and he thought he had just went to heaven. He smiled, chewed, and swallowed the piece that he had in his mouth. "This apple is really good." He said, biting into it more.

-----

Madame Promfrey checked on Ginny's temperature, Harry temperature, and on Hermione. Ron was asleep, and Hermione was asleep, but Madame Promfrey wanted to check hers anyway.

"How's Hermione?" Harry whispered.

"She's doing fine. She should be up and about in the morning." Madame Promfrey said.

Ginny looked over at Harry. "So how's baby Ben doing?" She asked, playfully.

"Baby Ben's doing fine." Harry said, patting his stomach. "He's as healthy as a Hippogriff, and eats most of my food." Harry and Ginny laughed quietly.

"I wish you weren't sick!" Ginny said, after she and Harry were finished laughing.

"Why's that?" Harry asked. "I mean…" Harry paused. "Never mind. Why's that?" He asked again.

Ginny looked at him a moment, and then she smiled. "I'd kiss you right now, right at this exact moment in time."

"I can take a rain check." Harry said. "Give me a couple days."

Ginny nodded her head. "I think I can fit you in my very busy schedule." She said.

Harry nodded his head. He was surprised that he hadn't thrown up yet, but he was glad he didn't. That apple had tasted good.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened. Dumbledore walked into the wing, followed by Snape and Emily.

"Hi Professors." Harry whispered quietly.

"Hello." Ginny said, just as quietly.

Dumbledore looked surprised when he saw Ginny and Ron in the Hospital Wing. "Have you fallen ill, Miss Weasley?" He asked.

"No. Me and Ron were sitting on Harry's bed, and Madame Promfrey wants to make sure we don't get whatever he has." Ginny said.

"How is Miss Granger?" Emily asked.

"She's asleep. Madame Promfrey said she was doing fine."

"Where is Poppy?" Snape asked.

"Probably in her office." Everyone looked to see Ron sitting up. "That's where she always is when she isn't caring for other patients." Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Where's Krum? Dead?"

"Don't get your hopes up Ron." Ginny reminded. "That would mean all your other wishes would go down the drain."

"We were going to discuss that with you and Miss Granger actually." Dumbledore said. "He's being held, under super supervision at the Ministry of Magic. Arthur has been informed, and I'm sure Molly knows with that superb clock of hers."

"What's going to happen to Krum?" Ron asked persistently. "He hurt Hermione, and that's not cool." Ron reminded, as if no one knew this.

"We know Weasley." Snape said. "That's why he's being held at the Ministry of Magic."

Ron, pleased with the answer, leaned into the pillows. Ginny and Harry were snickering underneath their breaths. Ron could be so thick sometimes.

Madame Promfrey, when she realized that she had visitors, left her office and saw Dumbledore and the Snapes. "What can I help you with?" She asked.

"We wanted to see if Granger was awake." Dumbledore said.

"She's not." Madame Promfrey said. "And I'd be glad if you left her be. She needs her rest."

"It wouldn't be long, Poppy." Emily said.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't." Madame Promfrey said. "I haven't allowed anyone to wake her yet."

"Poppy, I promise this will be the last time I do this." Dumbledore said. "I promise upon everything I own, I shall not bother your patients anymore."

Madame Promfrey said, "Albus, I don't think this is a good idea. She hasn't even seen Potter or the Weasley's yet. Don't you think she deserves to see them first?"

"Under different circumstances yes." Dumbledore said. He watched as Madame Promfrey clicked her tongue disapprovingly, but she showed the three of them where Hermione's bed was. "There, I'll give you no longer that thirty minutes."

"That's not fair." Harry said. "You'd think they'd let us see her first."

No one answered Harry's complaint.

"Ron sit up." Ginny demanded. "I'm tired of sitting all the way over here."

"I am sitting up." Ron said. "But I'll scoot over." Ron made room for Ginny to sit down on his bed. Ginny walked over and plopped down on it.

"Do you think Madame Promfrey will let us see her next?" Ginny asked.

-----

Hermione woke up, surprised to see Dumbledore and the Snapes standing over her. Emily was the one who shook her awake. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

Hermione sat up slowly. She rubbed her neck because it was sore. She painfully cleared her throat. Her three visitors looked sheepishly at each other, realizing Hermione hadn't talked to anyone yet.

"I'm feeling…ahem…fine." Hermione croaked. "My throats just sore." She cleared her throat again, this time wincing.

"Maybe our questions should wait until morning Albus." Emily said. "She can barely speak for Merlin sakes!"

"No, no, I'm fine." Hermione croaked, waving her hand, dismissing their ideas. "What do you want to ask me?"

"Can you tell us what happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione sighed. She cleared her throat again, and began her explanation. "I was in the Library, doing catch up work for the N.E.W.T.'s test, and I had to go to the loo." Hermione said, clearing her throat again. "I went to the loo and when I was finished, I left and went into the corridor. I ran into someone, and I was about to apologize, when he grabbed me around my neck." Hermione unintentionally rubbed her neck. "I can't remember much after that."

"Did he say anything to you?" Snape asked. He had a quill and parchment out, and the parchment was writing everything that Hermione said, down.

"Yeah." Hermione said. She closed her eyes and thought back to what he said. The words came back quickly. "He said he loved me, and…" Hermione trailed off. She remembered someone shouting…she couldn't remember who it was.

"And?" Emily asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Stuff consisting of what he said."

"Is there anything else? Did he say something that struck you odd?" Snape asked.

Hermione was thinking hard. _'What did he say about the baby?'_ Hermione thought. _'What else did he say?'_"He wanted to know why I was carrying Ron's child…" Hermione paused. "He said I betrayed him." She said. "That I turned him down, even after he gave me the ring."

Dumbledore pulled out a small pouch from his pocket. "So this is yours?" Dumbledore asked.

Hermione saw him empty the contents of the pouch onto a small tray beside Hermione's bed. Hermione glanced at it, before looking away. "I don't want it." She said. She felt her stomach heave at the thought of it.

Dumbledore put it back in his pocket. "If you don't mind me asking, Miss Granger, were you in a romantic relationship with Mr. Krum?"

"It was one sided." Hermione said. "He wrote me a few weeks back, and asked for my hand in marriage. I told him no, because I thought we were just friends. He gave me a ring, and I stupidly put it on. I guess he assumed we were engaged, but then he got my letter."

Everything Hermione just said, was written down.

"Anything else that you find important, or you want to tell us?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Hermione said. She remembered seeing red hair, but she wasn't sure if it was red, because everything was different when she was choking, and she couldn't remember. "Who was the one who saved me?"

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said. He glanced at his watch. "We're going to have to leave, Miss Granger. We'll seek you out if there are any problems."

Hermione nodded her head, leaning into her pillows. A slight smile was playing at her lips, when she thought of Ron saving her life.

-----

**The Next Day**

BB/N: Sorry to interrupt, but this is going to be really, really long…almost…

-----

Ginny left the Hospital Wing for classes, Ron didn't because he didn't have classes that morning. He had one in the afternoon, but none that morning. At the moment, Ron was sitting, playing chess with Harry, for the reason that the both of them were bored. Neither of them had seen Hermione yet, but Ginny did, quickly before she left for classes. Now Hermione was asleep.

"Pawn to B1." Ron said, bored. "Now I understand what you were talking about."

"At least I have someone to talk to." Harry said.

They continued playing chess until they were interrupted. "Do you mind if I sit?"

They, as in Harry and Ron, looked to see Hermione standing behind Harry. She was smiling slightly.

"Hermione, why ask? You'd sit anyway." Harry said, cheekily. "Of course you can. Plenty of bed space for the two of us." He patted a spot next to him.

"How're you feeling?" Ron asked immediately.

"Not that bad actually. Just hurts a little to breath, that's all." Hermione said.

Harry squinted at her neck. "Those aren't bruises are they?" He asked. He pushed away her hair, and saw the bruises on her neck. "That-" A few chosen bad words left Harry's mouth.

"Harry! Language!" Hermione said.

"It's true." Harry said. "Ron look. These are the largest hands I've ever seen, to leave bruises like that."

Ron got off his bed, and inspected Hermione's neck. He was speechless. Hermione's cheeks were turning red, as her best friends inspected her neck. She felt like a doll.

"All I can say, is I have to agree with Harry." Ron said, going back to his bed. "Who in their right mind lays their hands on a girl."

"It's an unspoken rule. I don't even think Malfoy would touch Hermione." Harry said. "Every man on the planet Earth should know that laying a finger on a girl means instant death from their best friends."

"Thanks for the words of wisdom." Hermione said, brushing her hair back to cover the bruises.

"No problem. That's what we're here for." Harry said.

Hermione smiled and sighed. "Has anyone come to see me?" She asked.

"The Snapes and Dumbledore, plus Ginny. That's it." Ron said.

"Oh." Hermione said.

Just then, the Hospital Wing doors opened, and in came Dumbledore, alone this time. He shut the door and went to Ron and Hermione…and Harry.

"Good morning Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"Morning." The three of them chorused.

"I have some news to tell you." Dumbledore said.

"What?"

"It seems that, Mr. Krum is having a trial tomorrow, to determine his consequences. It's going to be at the Ministry of Magic, and it'll be a long day." Dumbledore said. "Both Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger are needed at this trial."

"Why do I have to go?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to be all alone!" Harry said, saddened.

"Sadly, Mr. Potter, you won't have them here, but I'm sure you can find other things to do. Now to answer Mr. Weasley's question, you're needed because you're the one who saved Miss Granger's life! They'll need your account of the story."

Dumbledore explained the next day's events, and then he left, leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to contemplate over what they were going to do the next day. Harry just didn't want to be alone, so he hoped Ginny would skive off classes to be with him, even though he knew she wouldn't.

-----

BB/N: Good day. I hope everyone is having a wonderful day, and if you're not, I hope your day gets better.

I'm lonely…My sister got a job, and she works from 6:00 a.m. until 4:30 p.m. and it's boring without her around. We can't type more to For the Hate of Blood, our story we're writing together on BB and MO. We posted it awhile ago, but neither of us has had time to type more to it… :( That's sad…):


	31. A Few Hours in the Life of Harry Potter

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty: A Few Hours in the Life of Harry Potter

Harry woke up and saw that Hermione and Ron were gone. He sighed and looked at the clock. Again he sighed and reached for his glasses. When he could see properly, he saw that it was 9:43. It was too late for him to convince Ginny to skip her classes.

Harry's stomach growled, and Harry patted it. "There, there Ben. I'll feed you sometime today." He sat up and stretched. He looked around the room, and then he jumped as he looked at the end of his bed.

Michelle was standing, staring at Harry. After a moment of silence, and after Harry caught his breath, Michelle asked, "Who's Ben?"

"The baby." Harry said.

"It's a boy?"

"I'm assuming it is." Harry said. "What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you to get up." She said. She walked around the bed, and jumped onto it. She settled herself, and looked at Harry. "Mum said that I could show you around the garden, if it's okay with you."

Harry looked at her skeptically. "The garden? Michelle, there's snow on the ground."

"No." Michelle said, shaking her head for emphasis. "It's downstairs!"

Harry looked at her still, one eyebrow raised. He was about to ask her something, when Madame Promfrey came bustling out of her office. "Finally, you're awake Potter." She had a goblet in her hand. "She's been waiting for you, for about two hours." She walked over to him, handing him the goblet. "Drink this and you'll be done. You can leave when you're finished." Madame Promfrey said, while testing his temperature.

Harry nodded his head, and drank the potion in the goblet. He swallowed it, and then threw his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his wand and slipped on a pair of slippers. "Have you eaten breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Michelle said. She smiled at Harry. "I ate this morning."

Harry said bye to Madame Promfrey, and then he and Michelle began walking down the corridor together. Michelle had her hand in Harry's and was swinging it back and forth.

"Your hair is sticking up all over the place." She said, giggling quietly. "You look like you haven't brushed it in a while. Worser than normal."

"Really?" Harry asked, running his hand through his hair.

"Yep." She said.

"Well, I'm going to have to take a shower and change my clothes." Harry said. "So you're going to have to wait for a few minutes while I change."

"I can wait." Michelle said. "Where're Hermione and Ron?" She asked.

"They had stuff to do with Professor Dumbledore today." Harry said. "They should be back later."

"Oh." Michelle said.

They walked in silence to the Gryffindor Common Room. Michelle hadn't been up there in a long time, and when she had been up there, she went in a rush. Harry couldn't rush, so they were taking their time. Harry said the password to the portrait, and it swung open. He and Michelle made their way into the Common Room.

Some third and fourth years were in the Common Room, because they either had their class already, or didn't have any. Harry made Michelle wait for him in the Common Room, and then he made his way to his dormitory.

Ten minutes later, Harry came down the dormitory stairs, and Michelle was sitting in one of the armchairs crying. Harry rushed over to her, surprised. "Michelle, what's wrong?"

"That big kid over there called me a couple names." Michelle said, sniffling. She pointed to a fourth year, who Harry didn't know very well. He was a big kid, as in tall and kind of chubby.

Harry walked over to him. Even if the kid was tall, Harry was still towering over him. "What'd you make fun of a little girl for?" Harry asked, his eyes blazing.

"She's Snape's daughter. Why do you care?" The kid said. His voice was kind of quivering. All the kids around him slowly moved away from him.

"But she's still a little girl." Harry said angrily. "Come on, you're telling me that you're making fun of her, just because of her father." When the kid didn't make a move to say anything, Harry continued. "You disgust me. She's only two and a half years old! She doesn't deserve that kind of talk." Harry walked away from the fourth year, and went to Michelle. "Come on, let's go elsewhere."

He grabbed her hand, and they left the Gryffindor Common Room, the silence bellowing out.

-----

"Where are we going again?" Harry asked, finishing his egg sandwich.

"To the garden. It's down here, you'll see." Michelle said. She was holding Harry's hand, pulling forward.

After two more minutes of walking, Michelle stopped in front of a door. It was unmarked and foreboding looking. "Is this it?" He asked.

"A huh." Michelle said. She opened the door, and for a brief moment Harry was blinded by sunlight.

"Come on!" Michelle said. She pulled Harry into the room.

Harry was surprised at what he saw. From wall to wall it was either grass or flowers. Somehow Emily managed to get sunlight to shine from above, and the cement floor was gone, revealing dirt. Against his will, Harry thought it looked very…pretty.

"My mum did everything here." Michelle said. She let go of Harry's hand to scoop up flowers. "It took a couple days, but she did it."

Harry nodded his head. But after that, he shook it. He didn't know how she did it, but there was a willow tree in the middle of the room. This was a really large room.

Michelle handed Harry the flowers. "Do you like flowers?" She asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. He followed Michelle as she picked flowers and handed them to him. When she was done with her fill, she went to a small cupboard in the corner of the room. Harry hadn't noticed it before.

"Want to plant some flowers?" She asked.

-----

At noon, when Harry's back was smarting, Michelle called it quits. She wanted to eat lunch as well.

She and Harry left the room; Michelle was carrying all the flowers.

Harry looked at his hands. He never thought of himself to have a green thumb. His hands were covered in dirt, underneath his fingernails and everything. Dirt was smudged against his nose and shirt, and he knew he had dirt in his hair, because Michelle decided to dump dirt on him.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Michelle said suddenly. She stopped in the middle of the corridor.

Harry looked around. He hadn't been this deep in the dungeons before, and he was afraid he was lost. "What do you want to do?" he asked, looking down at Michelle.

"Find my mum." She said. She turned around and walked passed Harry, and back down the corridor. Harry followed her, not having much else to do.

Michelle had easily found her way to her mums' classroom. Instead of barging in like she normally did, she waited until classes were over, which wasn't long.

When the doors opened to the classroom, Harry was still with Michelle. He didn't want anything to happen to her, and he found that she was his responsibility when they 'played together'.

Harry saw Ginny leave the classroom, and she saw him too, because she stayed behind until Michelle was in the room.

"What did you do today?" Ginny asked, eyeing her boyfriend. She had a smile on her face.

"A lot of planting flowers." Harry said, running a hand through his hair.

"There's snow outside, on the ground." Ginny said. "Where'd you find a dry enough spot for planting?"

"In the dungeons." Harry said. He then explained what Emily had done to an empty classroom. Ginny looked mildly surprised.

"I'd never thought anyone would do that. I guess Emily was bored or something." She shrugged her shoulders. "Are you going to lunch?" She asked.

"Of course." Harry said, as if Ginny were insane.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "So you're officially out of the Hospital Wing?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded his head. "Good." Ginny said. She then kissed him.

After a minute…or two, Ginny broke away, giggling. "You have dirt on your nose…and grass in your hair."

"I know. I feel so dirty, and I took a shower just a little bit ago." Harry said, smiling slightly.

"Come one then. I'll wait for you while you take a shower." Ginny said.

And thus, Harry went to take a shower, and Ginny waited for him in the Gryffindor Common Room. Too bad it was only a little passed noon.

-----

Harry was laying on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, and Ginny was sitting on the floor. They were talking about nothing in particular, just talking. Dinner was over, and the majority of the 5th and 7th years were working on their homework, except Harry because he hadn't gone to his classes that day.

"What are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Harry asked. "I'm up to anything except swimming and dancing."

Ginny mock frowned at him. "That's exactly what I wanted to do! I wanted to go swimming in the lake, and then dancing afterwards!" Ginny smiled at him, and he smiled in return. "No, honestly, I just wanted to hang out for the day…in Hogsmeade. Maybe go to a few shops and have lunch or something together."

"That's fine." Harry said. And then the smile on his face grew bigger. "Are you going to be up to some mischief on Valentine's Day?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"How about try to get two certain people together?" Harry asked. In two seconds flat, Ginny's expression was matching Harry's. "We can play Cupid!"

"That would be so fun!" Ginny said. "If we can get Ron and Hermione together, then we would have accomplished almost everything in our lives."

"Raise your hand," Harry began, "And repeat after me-"

"After me." Ginny said, laughing at Harry.

"I swear upon every bone in my body, that I will help get Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger together." Harry stated, putting his right hand up.

Ginny raised her right hand. "I swear upon every bone in my body, that I will help get Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger together."

"Ronald Weasley." Harry corrected.

"Ronald Weasley." Ginny said.

"Good." Harry said. "Now what?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. Then the portrait swung open, and Ron and Hermione walked in. Harry sat up on his elbows and looked at them. "Has it been a long day?"

Both Ron and Hermione sat in armchairs close to Harry. "A very long and emotional day." Hermione said. "I'm tired."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"First, we had the trial, and then they took us," Ron said, indicating he and Hermione. "To separate rooms and then used a pensive, and had us take out the memory and put it in there."

"And if that wasn't good enough, they made us drink some really strong truth serum, and they asked us a load of questions!" Hermione said, irritated.

"Then they did the same to Krum. It took hours." Ron said. "They wouldn't even let me and Hermione get anything to eat or drink until Lunch. And even then the food was disgusting and unappetizing."

"It looked like potatoes and bile and-" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Harry.

"Quit with the description of the food." Harry said, his food screwed up in disgust. "What else happened?"

"So then after Lunch, they have another trial, and it takes even longer. I don't even know why they needed two trials!" Ron said.

"Because Krum had 'evidence' against me, saying I caused him emotional pain."

"That's bullocks." Harry said. "He asked you, you said no, so he chokes you." Harry shook his head.

"Of course, the people had to consider this 'evidence'. And then Dumbledore had them see my neck. Finally, after an hour of deliberation, they presumed Krum was in the wrong-"

"Which he was!" Ron interjected.

Hermione continued. "So he's in a prison…In Bulgaria. It was the Bulgarian Corrections Institute for Alleged Violence For Witches and Wizards."

"Big title for a prison." Harry said.

"How long is he going to be in?" Ginny asked.

"Err…Ten years and probation." Hermione said.

Ginny flinched. "Probation is the right thing for him, no matter how harsh it's going to be."

"Probation?" Harry asked. "All you have to do is be good for your length of probation."

"This is wizards probation." Ron said. "It's for life, and you get relocated to a nearly deserted area, and you aren't allowed to talk to the person you committed the crime against, plus all the regular stuff of Muggle probation." Ron paused a moment. "Besides, he deserves it, the git."

"You're right, you know." Harry said. "What was he charged with?"

"Attempt of murder of a woman and her fetus." Hermione said. "Pretty big stuff, and I hope he learns from this."

"Never, ever, in a Million years lay your hands on Hermione Jane Granger, and or another woman." Ron concluded. "Because if he touches Hermione one more time…"

"We'll kill him." Harry finished.

"You're getting protective." Ginny said. "And it's cute. Hermione, you will always have Ron and Harry at your back."

"Humph!" Harry scoffed. He wrapped his arms around Ginny, pulling her towards him. "We'll have your back too. We won't just leave you."

"Exactly. Ginny, you're like a sister to me, and I never ever want to hear you say something like that again! Me and Harry will always have your back." Ron said.

Then, the four of them began laughing, because what Ron said was true, and yet, silly at the same time.

-----

BB/N: I actually ended this chapter when Harry went to take his second shower, but I decided to add this, when I was typing chapter 31, because in chapter 31 I forgot to mention the trial and stuff…. so I added it here!

I hope people liked this chapter, and thanks for the reviews. I really like them…


	32. Parcels and Stuff

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-one: Parcels and Stuff

Ron stared in shock at all the parcels that were sitting in front of him.

Harry was looking at the parcels that were in front of him, mildly surprised.

"Did I do something wrong in order to get this?" Hermione asked, remembering the last time she had gotten this many letters in the mail.

"Err…not sure." Ron said. He picked up the first letter and shook it. "This is heavy." He said. He opened it, and poured out the contents. His eyes opened in shock. "Are these galleons?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, looking at the galleons that were sitting on the table in front of Ron. He forgot the parcel that was sitting in front of him. "What's the letter say?" He asked.

Ron quickly pulled out the letter and read it out loud to Harry and Hermione.

Dear Ron Weasley, 

Having read the news article about you and the three other youngsters, I have sent money for you. I know what it's like having a child in school, and right out of school, and it isn't cheap, or easy. Hopefully these meager galleons will help you out in clothes and other things you'll need to raise a child.

_Signed,_

_A knowing Mother_

Hermione was near tears reading a letter she picked up. "Listen to this." Hermione said, sniffling.

_Hermione Granger,_

_I wish you luck with raising this child. In storage at Gringotts bank are a child's crib, changing table, and mobile. Both my husband and I agree that you are a deserving father to have this, since you have accomplished so much, in such a short period of time._

_I would appreciate it if you took these things. I can't bear to throw them away, yet I can't bear to keep them. My child just passed away a few weeks ago, and I hope that nothing of harm happens to your baby. You deserve all the luck in the world._

_Love,_

_Brenda and Steve Smith_

"I can't believe they did this!" Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "I can't accept it. What if they decided to have other children?"

Ron and Harry exchanged glances. They didn't know what to say.

"This makes me want to cry!" Hermione exclaimed, gently setting aside that letter and picking up another.

For the next thirty minutes, the three of them read the letters, and collected the gifts they got in return. When they were finished, breakfast was forgotten, and Ginny was watching this with mild interest.

Hermione picked up all the letters, except the one, and bound them together. "I have to write Brenda and Steve back."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, reading and hearing the letters she and Ron and Harry got. "I don't think crying in the Great Hall, in front of everyone is a good idea." She said, wiping her eyes. She took a deep breath, and her tears began to vanish.

"I don't think I've seen this much money in my whole life." Ron said. "Except for that time I saw Harry's vault at Gringotts."

"Well, you should put it away." Ginny said, smiling at her brother. She had found the majority of this humorous. "So when you do have the baby, you can get it clothes and stuff. And I'm assuming you and Hermione are going to live together to take care of the babies jointly."

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances. "I guess…" Hermione said, not giving it much thought. "I haven't thought about it much."

"Do we have a place to stay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said. "My parents bought a house." She said, pausing. "They gave it to me before they died." Again she stopped. The tears were coming to her eyes again. "We can buy furniture and stuff with the coupons they gave me." Hermione wiped at her eyes.

This time, Ron and Harry exchanged glances. They didn't know what to do. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring anything up to make you upset." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head. She gathered up her things. "It's okay, I'm fine." She paused a moment, as more tears filled up her eyes. "Excuse me." She said, getting up. She waddled out of the Great Hall.

"Sometimes things get too emotional." Ginny said worriedly. "I'm going to go with her. I'll see you later." Ginny got out of her seat and followed Hermione, catching up with her quickly.

"I honestly didn't mean to make her cry." Ron said, running a hand through his hair. "I feel bad now."

"It wasn't you who made her cry." Harry said, swallowing the rest of his pumpkin juice. "It was thoughts she was having, don't worry about it."

"You honestly think that works?" Ron asked. "I always worry about her…" Ron paused. "I just said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yep, but don't worry. I'm the only one who heard." Harry said, patting him on the back. "Let's get ready for classes."

"I am ready."

"Well…then let's go to classes. What's our first class today?" Harry asked. Ron thought about it a moment.

"I think we have…Divination." Ron said. "Yeah, and then Hagrid's class…" Ron said. "Then we can ask Hermione what we have after that."

-----

Harry and Ron walked alongside each other as they went to Care of Magical Creatures. They could see Hermione just getting to the class, so they were in no hurry to get there.

When they finally reached Hermione, Hagrid still hadn't started the class.

"You okay Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked at them and smiled. "I'm super! Ginny is a wonderful person to talk to."

"I know that." Harry and Ron chorused. The two of them looked at each other and then laughed.

"Anyway, I hope we aren't doing anything really hard in this class." Hermione said. "I'm in the mood to feed flobberworms lettuce. Or gathering woodlice or something."

"I doubt we'll ever do anything that simple again." Harry said.

"Oh well, we can dream, can't we?" Hermione asked.

"You can." Ron said. "I'll dream when I go to sleep."

------

"Is Hermione still in the Library?" Harry asked.

"She hasn't left it, if that's what you mean." Neville said, looking up from his homework to look at Harry.

"She didn't eat lunch, and it's almost time for dinner." Ron said. "She's going to stress herself out or something."

"Then go get her." Dean said. "I'm sure she won't curse you into oblivion."

"It's not that easy." Ron said, sitting down. "She's trying to catch up with her N.E.W.T.'s studies, and that's going to take forever and a day. She's taking notes, reading, and copying sentences. She's going to be forever."

"N.E.W.T.'s are like four months away." Neville said. "That is a long time. She's studying now?"

"Usually she starts from the beginning of the school year, but with everything that's been going on, she's forgotten, until just recently." Harry said. "Which is really weird. But we have to either force her out of the Library, or sneak her food, and both of those ideas are bad."

"We know." Seamus and Dean said.

"Madame Pince catches food in her Library, and she'll kick you out faster than you can say text book." Seamus said. "Or if you get caught snogging or anything other than reading…"

"I'm sure they're not going to snog Hermione when they get there." Neville pointed out.

"But prying Hermione from her books, is like sedating a dragon." Harry said. "Nearly impossible."

"Charlie sedates dragons all the time." Ron said. "It's like Michelle sedating a dragon."

Everyone looked at Ron. Ron looked at them back. "What? I'm just stating the truth."

"Charlie, whom I am assuming is your brother, is one of the few who sedates dragons. We were talking hypothetically speaking." Seamus said. "Besides, where'd that analogy come from?"

"My head."Ron said.

"Let's go get Hermione."Harry said, getting up. "Because I'm getting hungry, and by the time we get her out of there, dinner will be done."

-----

BB/N: Even though this story is on Hiatus, I felt the need to update at least one more time, before I go back to my debating. I finished Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince on Sunday, at 1:38 in the morning. I am debating finishing this story or not, because, well...some of you know why...

I do have up to chapter 34 finished,


	33. Valentine's Day

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-two: Valentine's Day

Harry walked down the stairs, a grin plastered to his face, and a rose in his hand. He walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw the love of his life…laying on the floor…her face buried in the carpet. Colin Creevy was standing above her, hands on his hips.

Harry walked quickly over to Ginny. She was lying motionless on the carpet. Before he could ask what Colin did to her, Ginny mumbled. "That's not fair Colin."

"That's what you get for pushing me down the stairs." He shot back.

"What if I had a dress on? Everyone would be able to see my knickers." Ginny said.

Harry just watched, sudden images of himself beating up students for looking at Ginny's knickers.

Colin reached down and pulled Ginny up by the hand. "Are we even, now?" He asked.

Ginny dusted herself off. "Yeah, I guess. Now run along to your precious date!" Ginny said jokingly.

Colin mock glared at her. "I will! See what happens!" He then smiled and walked away.

"That was pretty interesting." Harry said.

Ginny jumped and looked at him. "Oh! Morning Harry! Happy Valentine's Day!" She kissed him.

"Same to you." Harry said. He gave her the rose. "I'd serenade you, but that might make you uncomfortable."

"I don't care." Ginny said. "As long as the song doesn't have profanity in it, because that isn't romantic."

"So, what are we going to do today?" Harry asked, slipping his hand into Ginny's free hand. Ginny was twirling her rose in her fingers.

"I don't know." Ginny said. "There's a nice tea shop-"

"No." Harry said. "Absolutely not. Never."

Ginny looked at him. "Why?"

"I've been there before." Harry said.

"With who?" Ginny said accusingly. She then caught herself. "Jeeze, I'm sorry Harry. I didn't mean to say it like that."

"I went with Cho." Harry mumbled.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ginny said. "I won't bring it up again."

The two of them walked down the Entrance Hall steps, were outside. Harry began swinging their hands back and forth. "We are going to have so much fun today!"

-----

Ron trudged down the Boy's Dormitory staircase and into the Gryffindor Common Room. He wasn't surprised to see the Common Room nearly deserted. Most of the younger students didn't participate in the whole, 'I have a girlfriend/boyfriend! We're going to shag!' day.

Ron sat down in an armchair. He had his shoes and everything on, because he had planned to meet Ginny and Harry after lunch at the Three Broomsticks. They asked him to meet them there, so that's what Ron was planning to do. He didn't want to lie in his pajamas all day, and then go upstairs to change. He just changed his clothes, and then he would lie around and wait until lunch was over with.

Ron crossed his arms, trying to keep his pout at bay. Of course, Ron Weasley didn't have anyone to spend Valentine's Day with. Of course Ron Weasley didn't have enough guts to walk up to Hermione Granger and say, "Want to go out with me?" Or "I love you Hermione Granger." Or-

Ron paused, his eyes open wide. He didn't just think that, did he? He didn't just say I and love and Hermione Granger in the same sentence, did he?

'_It really isn't that bad.'_ Ron thought. '_Ron Weasley loves Hermione Granger. It has a nice ring to it.'_ Ron pondered this a moment, before nearly giving in to his pout. _'Who am I kidding? Hermione'll never like me…'_ He then smiled a little. _'At least I know she doesn't like Krum…' _He pouted again. _'She likes smart people though. Like Harry…No! Harry's not smart…well he is but…he likes Ginny…Ginny! What is she doing with him right now! Probably in a closet…snogging.' _Ron took a deep breath. _'Anyway, Hermione likes smart people. I'm not smart, or at least her definition of smart. I am capable of thinking. She probably likes good looking people too…' _Ron paused. _'Well, I am good looking, really good looking…now I sound conceited. She doesn't like men who are conceited…" _

"Ron?"

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE CONCEITED MEN!" Ron shouted. He then looked up to see Hermione standing in front of him, giving him a weird look. "Err…Sorry 'bout that." Ron said. "I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Hermione asked, surprised. "It sounded like you were quite angry with somebody."

"Nope, just thinking." Ron said.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked.

"Of course!" Ron said quickly. His ears turned red, and he mumbled, "I mean, with you?"

"Err…yeah…It is Valentine's Day and I want to spend it with someone I love." Hermione said.

Ron cocked his head to the side. "You love me?" _'Dammit! Why does my voice have to change now!'_ Ron thought bitterly.

"As a friend." Hermione said quickly. "As a friend."

"Oh." Ron said. "You love me as a friend?"

"Yes. Nothing more." Hermione said quickly. "I think…maybe we should change the subject. Are you going to go or not?" Hermione asked.

"That's not changing the subject, really Hermione." Ron said.

"Let's go Ron. Come on." Hermione said.

"Okay."

Hermione helped Ron up, and then the two of them walked quietly out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

-----

Ron was standing in the baby section of the store he and Hermione were in. "How's this one?" He asked, holding up a tiny red jumper.

"That's cute." Hermione said, smiling. "Guess what?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Ron asked, looking through other small jumpers.

"I thought of a name. If it's a girl, it's Danielle Nicole Weasley, if it's a boy Nicholas Scott Weasley."

"You're taking my last name?" Ron asked. "I mean, the baby's last names are taking mine?"

"Of course. They're our children, and it'll seem odd to have twins with different last names." Hermione reminded. "What names do you like?"

"Well…I want it to be a girl, because that's the only name's I've come up with." Ron said. "Matilda Kara Weasley."

"Err…How about something else?"

"No. I like this name, whether you like it or not." Ron said stubbornly. He then proceeded to look at the jumpers again.

-----

Harry and Ginny were sitting in the Three Broomsticks waiting for Ron and Hermione. They had lunch together, at a small diner in the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and then they did some shopping, and now they were waiting for Ron and Hermione.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Ginny asked. "Shouldn't they have gotten them in the mail this morning?"

"Seeing as how we skipped owl post this morning, yes they should have." Harry said, doing the finishing touches on the last Valentine's Day card. "I think it might work."

"And here they come." Ginny said. "Hurry put away your quill."

Harry quickly shoved his quill in his pocket. Ron and Hermione spotted them and came over. Ron sat across from Harry, Hermione across from Ginny. Their noses and ears were a scarlet color, and they both had grins on their faces.

"What did you do today?" Harry asked.

"Snogged each other senseless!" Ron said proudly.

Harry and Ginny looked at them surprised and flabbergasted. (They mean the same thing!)

"No we didn't." Hermione added quickly. "We didn't really do anything. We hung out, talked, ate, shopped, window shopped, ate…nothing out of the ordinary."

"Oh!" Harry said, mock surprised. "We found these!" Harry said. He handed Hermione and Ron bright red heart shaped pieces of paper.

On each heart it said,

'_I love you ever so. Will you be my Valentine?_

_Your Best Friend,_

_Anonymous'. _

At first it was quiet, and then Ron glared at Harry. "I can't believe you just tried that!" He threw it at Harry's head.

"Oww!" Harry said, in mock pain. "That really didn't hurt."

"That was sweet Harry." Hermione said. She put it in her pocket. "But you didn't change the handwriting."

"Dammit! I knew I forgot something!" Harry said, slamming his fist on the table.

"It's okay Harry." Ginny said soothingly. "We tried."

"You wasted your time cutting out those hearts for nothing though." Harry said. "That isn't fair."

Hermione shook her head. "What did you do today?" She asked.

"Nothing really." Ginny said. "Actually, we did a lot!" Ginny explained what she and Harry did that day.

After an hour or so at the Three Broomsticks, the four of them headed out for some small time shopping. They decided to get Fred and George's birthday presents early, so they didn't need to think about it in March. Besides, they, as in Harry, Ron, and Hermione had planned on only going to classes and meals in the months of April and May. At least until the babies were born.

-----

BB/N: After much thought, and by much thought, I mean hours of thinking, I have realized that throwing this story down the drain, especially40 (I've been typing it recently) chapters, is like throwing your cat down Niagra Falls. You just don't do it.

So, I am offically going to end this, because usually I like to end things I start!

Before I sign off though, I'd like to thank the 27people who reviewed Chapter 31. Your persuasion helped a lot, and I thank you!

Thanks a Bunches!

A Happier,  
Bob Bennit


	34. Emotional Breakdowns and Some

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-three: Emotional Breakdowns and Some

"I feel bloated." Hermione said. "It doesn't feel like it's going to be a good day."

Ron, who wasn't feeling well either, sighed. "I don't think there's anything we can do."

"We must go on! Go on for the babies!"

Hermione and Ron turned around and saw Harry at the Great Hall doors. "Where'd you come from?"

"Out of the Great Hall, where else?"

"But you weren't in there when we were."

"Yes I was. You just didn't see me. You guys are both paying attention to each other's eyes. It's love at first sight…aww!"

"Harry, we've known each other for nearly a decade-"

"Wow, it has been that long…" Hermione said.

"To Transfiguration!" Ron said.

-----

Midway to Transfiguration, Hermione was lagging behind Harry and Ron. Her legs felt like lead, and they didn't want to move.

Hermione winced. She felt as if her stomach were smarting or something. She also was breathing in slow ragged breaths.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, turning and looking at her.

"I'm fine." Hermione said. "Just tired."

"You know Hermione, the last time you said that, you ended up pregnant." Ron said.

Silence ensued Ron's statement, and Harry was trying really hard to hold in his laughter. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, and ignored him.

Hermione slowly walked into the classroom. She sat down in a seat next to Neville, Harry and Ron were in front of her. McGonagall hadn't entered the classroom yet, so they were all free to talk.

'_I can't believe it's almost our due date!'_ Harry thought happily. _'I'm going to be a super father! I'm going to be a perfect father! A loving father! I can't wait!'_ Harry smiled to himself. _'And it's May already…Monday, May 25th…everything's going so fast…and Ginny! Ginny is going to be a super mum! A loving mum! I wonder how many children she's going to have…tomorrow is our due date…I feel sick…'_ Harry paled and held his stomach.

Ron was thinking. _'I can't believe it! If everything goes as planned, I'm going to be a mummy daddy tomorrow!' _Ron smiled at the thought. _'As if! I can't believe I just called myself mummy daddy. I'm going to be a father.'_

Neville glanced at Hermione through the corner of his eyes. _'Hermione's not looking too good.'_

Hermione rested her head on the desk. _'I know I'm not feeling good. But I can make it, I can make it.' _Hermione began breathing faster. She sat up and took a deep breath of air. She felt something in stomach.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Neville whispered. McGonagall had just walked into the classroom. She had just begun describing that day's assignment.

"I'm okay Neville."

Harry glanced at Ron. Ron had just begun to breath quickly. "You okay?"

Ron looked scared. "Yeah…I just started breathing this way."

"After you finish reading the text, open you new answer booklets to page 321 and answer the questions. You shall be graded on this, so do your best."

Neville looked at Hermione again. She was whispering ouch. She looked like she was going to cry. She was holding her stomach…she was now gasping for air…she was crying…she was whispering ouch.

Neville stood up suddenly, in the middle of McGonagall's directions. "Professor?"

"Mr. Longbottom! If you need to use the restroom-"

"No! Something's wrong with Hermione!" He said quickly. "I think she's going into labor!"

Quickly everyone either gasped or turned around to look at Hermione. Either way, in the end they were looking at her.

McGonagall quickly walked to Hermione, at least as fast as her cane would let her go. "Hermione, listen to me. Are you going into labor?"

"I think so." Hermione said.

McGonagall looked up sharply. "All right class. Work on your assignments…Finnegan, Thomas! Come with me. Hermione, you're going to need to walk to the Hospital Wing." She said.

Ron stood up abruptly. "I'm the father of the baby! I'm going too!" McGonagall nodded her head in approval, but when Harry tried to go, she declined his offer saying, "I don't think Poppy will let you go."

Harry sat in his seat unhappily, as McGonagall, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, and Dean left the classroom.

Pavarti turned towards Harry, and smiled. "She'll be fine Harry. You'll probably be able to see her after this class."

Ten minutes later, McGonagall came back. She quietly told Harry that he wouldn't be able to see Hermione until much later. Harry didn't like that, but he dealt with it, barely paying attention in the class.

-----

Snape was watching his class and grading his parchments at the same time. He had been informed about Hermione's early labor, and that Ron was probably going to have his baby that day too. He had also been informed, along with the rest of the Professor's to keep a very good eye on Harry. A _very_ good eye on Harry.

Snape looked at his clock. All the students were standing except Harry. He had been instructed by Madame Promfrey to allow the Golden Trio to sit almost at all times, because it had gotten so close to their due dates.

Snape looked at Harry. Harry looked miserable. He had been staring at his cauldron, one hand resting on his stomach, for the entire class. Sometimes he would look to his left or right, hoping one of his friends would turn up, but no one ever did. Everyone had a partner or two, and Harry took it upon himself to not do anything.

"Class Dismissed. Remember, homework due tomorrow. Don't forget or it'll be a detention."

Everyone immediately began packing, and Harry was already packed. He sat in his seat though, as everyone else left.

Snape thought everyone had left, because class was dismissed. He was facing the board, writing stuff on it for his next class after break. He paused in his writing, because he heard sniffling. He turned around, and Harry was still sitting in his classroom. "Potter, get out of my classroom."

"I can't." Harry cried, wiping his eyes.

"Why?" Snape asked, a hint of worry almost heard in his voice.

"My back hurts." Harry said, wiping his eyes.

Snape didn't know what to say. Harry couldn't be crying. Harry Potter never cries. In the presence of Lord Voldemort, he didn't cry. "Potter?"

"It all started when I was left at the doorstep of the Dursley's!" Harry sobbed. His head was bent low, and his shoulders were hunched and quaking.

"Err…" Snape said.

"My parents had just died and Dumbledore set me on the Dursley's steps! They treated me like old garbage. They upturned their noses to me. I was trash! Trash!" Harry sobbed. "They kept me in a shirty crib in Dudley's nursery until I was old enough for my own bed!" Harry was sobbing uncontrollably. Snape was just watching him, scared. "They put me in a cupboard underneath the stairs! I slept there until I was eleven years old!"

Emily opened the door and walked in. Halfway through the doorway though, she stopped when she heard Harry's sobbing. She could tell he was having an emotional breakdown. "Severus! You can't have him in here! Someone might see him. Take him to our quarters." She demanded.

Snape looked at Emily and then Harry. He didn't want to help Harry. Harry could manage it on his own.

"Severus! Help him!" Emily barked.

Snape sighed and went over to Harry. With a little bit of trouble, but not much, he got Harry onto his feet, and he and Emily walked him to their quarters. Harry had momentarily stopped sobbing, just long until his was in Snapes quarters. Then he started to cry again. "I had to cook them meals, I did everything. When I wasn't doing something, I was in that damn cupboard underneath the stairs!" Harry sobbed. He sat down on a couch. Emily made Snape sit down next to him. "And then the letter came. It saved my life. In the first year of school you hated me!" Harry looked up at Snape, his eyes red and tear rimmed. Tears were running down his face. "You hated me for no reason! Just hated me for no reason! I didn't do anything, and you hated me!" He sobbed.

Snape cringed, feeling slightly guilty.

"And Quirrell! He tried to kill me a few times, but Ron and me blamed it on you! Hermione too! You hated us so much, that we found that a reasonable answer." Harry wiped at his eyes. "I was so scared when Ron was attacked on the chess board! I thought he was dead, or going to die! He was my first best friend!" Harry sniffed, his tears letting up slightly. "I bet you, you would feel horrible if Emily died." He accused. "And then Hermione had to help me with the potions! I was so scared! I was really scared! Every bloody time I come to Hogwarts, something happens. I get attacked by a basilisk," Harry was sobbing again. "Or by dogs! You hated me still! I never understood why you hated me so much! I had never done anything to you!" Harry couldn't control himself anymore. Every emotion he had ever felt was being poured into his tears. "And then Hermione got stunned or whatever! I thought she was going to die. She looked so still. She had never been that still in her life! Her eyes had been open, and she looked so scared! And Ginny! She had been so close to death, I had almost seen her die. It scared me so much!

"And Sirius!" Harry cried. Snape was getting a bit frightened by the way he was acting. He turned and looked at Emily, and she shook her head. She didn't know what to do either. She thought letting Harry go and explain everything was going to be fine. "Sirius! He's dead! He'll never be able to see this child! Why did he have to die?" He looked at Snape, searching him for answers. "Why did he have to die?" Harry didn't wait for an answer. "He would have been so supportive. Everyone's gone from my family! Mum, Dad, Sirius! Remus isn't much. I don't blame him though, with the full moons and everything. He has enough on his mind. Plus he knew my parents better than me! Everyone knew my parents better than me!

"Malfoy doesn't help much! He teases me! Has he ever been nice to anyone in his life? Huh?" Harry asked. He was still looking at Snape. Snape didn't know what to do. "Ever since the day I met Malfoy at the robe shop, I knew something was wrong with him. He's evil! And I had to watch Cedric Diggory die! He died right in front of me! Right in front of me, and I could do nothing about it. Nothing whatsoever. And now I see Threstrals! I hate those bloody things! Those bloody horrible, damn things! Every time I see one, it reminds of bloody death. I see Death every year. It drives me insane!" Harry had looked away from Snape and looked at the back of his hands. "That stupid toad! Umbridge. I hated her so much! I still do hate her! She was the one who sent those damn Dementers on me in the summer before my fifth year. She almost got me expelled. Dammit!" He was weeping, and he couldn't stop himself. "Mad Eye Moody was a fake! I trusted him so much! He tried to kill me by selling me to Lord Bloody Pain in the Arse Voldemort. And Ron and me fought! I threw a book at him! I never want to fight him again! And Hermione! She's my best friend too! We fought so much in our third year! I can't believe we fought like that. I can't believe it!"

Snape stared at Harry. He hadn't looked up from his hands yet. "And now I'm a seventeen year old pregnant boy! Do you know what it's like to have a baby pop out of your belly button! It's going to hurt! I'm so scared. I haven't been sleeping well. What if I don't turn out to be the father I always thought I'd be? Ginny will miss the baby, and she can't drop out of Hogwarts to take care of it with me. And the baby's a boy! Not an it!" Harry was getting uncontrollable again. "I saw Ron dead!" He sobbed. "I cried for the first time in ever. I sat down and cried my heart and lungs out." He shook his head. "And Hermione! She thought it was her fault. I never want to see her blame something like that on herself again! It was too hard to bear. Too bloody hard! And then Krum. He had enough nerve to put his hands around Hermione's neck, and to choke her. Even if that was long ago, she's still scared to have people who she doesn't know well to touch her neck! He caused us so much pain, and jealousy on Ron's part, it was sickening! Dammit all!" Harry sobbed. "Dammit all!" He was now out of words, and he was sitting on Snape's couch, Snape sitting next to him, sobbing his lungs out.

Snape again looked at Emily. She was in tears, trying to wipe them away. Snape was surprised by Harry's life story, but he hadn't been crying. Emily just shook her head. "I don't know." She mouthed.

Harry wasn't crying as bad, but tears were falling from his eyes. He looked at Snape for the first time in about five minutes, and asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Without waiting for an answer, Harry hugged Snape. Snape quickly looked at Emily again, and she motioned for him to hug Harry. "Hug him!" She whispered.

Snape awkwardly patted Harry's back. Harry was crying into Snape's chest. Snape's daughter and once before Emily had been the only people to cry on him. He never expected Harry Potter to cry on him.

"You need some rest Harry." Emily said. "What you just did could've taken a lot out of you."

Harry pulled away from Snape, wiping his eyes. "I got your robe wet." Harry mumbled. "I'm sorry."

"I'm fine Potter." Snape said, wiping at his robes. He got off the couch. "Lay down and take some rest." He said. "We'll wake you, when you need woken up."

Harry lay down, slightly embarrassed, really tired, and slightly hungry. He fell asleep quickly, one arm resting underneath his head, the other resting on his engorged belly.

-----

"It was a false alarm." Madame Promfrey said. "Granger, you need rest. No classes for the rest of the school year, same goes to you Weasley. We'll need Potter up here too."

"Madame Promfrey!" Hermione said. "Tomorrow is the last day of class before exams! Can't I just go to them?"

"No."

"Please?"

Ron had wandered away from Hermione, to the bathroom, threw up, and then he went to a bed and lay down.

"No Granger. You will rest until these babies are born."

"I promise to check in with you." Hermione said. "I promise!"

"Tomorrow is your due date. You cannot be walking around."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Madame Promfrey!" Hermione cried. "I need to go to my classes! I promise to be careful, and I'll take my time getting to my classes. And if I feel one pain, I'll come to you immediately."

Madame Promfrey thought for a moment. "You swear?" She asked. Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I'll have Ron and Harry with me." Ron groaned. He didn't want to leave his bed.

"I don't know." Madame Promfrey said. "I'll think about it."

-----

BB/N: Emotional breakdowns for Harry. Nearly the first six pages are about him! I'm on a roll!

And to the people who were worried, I am finishing this story. I guess I didn't explain it thoroughly though…But guess what!

I'm debating making a sequel…not a full blown 40 chapter sequel, but a two chapter one. One about Harry, Ginny, and their kid, and then one about Ron, Hermione, and their children…

Should I?

Shouldn't I?

Thanks to** MEGUMI OHIRA/NAOMI **for helping me with this chapter. I **APPRECIATE** it.


	35. Man Snapes Detention

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-four: Man Snapes Detention

Harry stared at Snape with dread. How could he forget his homework on his bed? Why did he forget his homework on his bed? Why did Snape have to be mean enough to give him a detention, even though he knew Harry was supposed to stay off his feet and rest, since it was passed his due date? And why did Hermione volunteer them to go to classes? Why?

"Detention, this evening Potter." Snape said. Harry growled at him. Unforeseen rage filled him. He then covered it up with his stomach growling. He didn't want people to think he growled.

Snape turned away from Harry, going back to the board. "In my office, eight o'clock."

Harry sighed in defeat. The only way he could get out of this was if he went into labor. _'Like that'll ever happen.' _Harry thought. _'Well…eventually it'll happen.'_

Snape looked out over the class. "Can't you follow directions? Complete the practice exam on the board, by the end of class."

"It's all right." Hermione whispered, reaching down and picking up her bag. "He won't make you do anything too hard."

"I'm in a foul mood now." Harry said bitterly. He set his cauldron on his burner, not turning it on. Ron watched Harry discreetly through the corner of his eye. He was chopping up the nettles, putting them in small piles.

This was a group project.

Snape left the room, slamming the door behind him.

As soon as Snape left, Malfoy said, "Is somefing wong with Potty? Did the poor mean pwofessor give yew a detention? We should cry for Potty." Malfoy said, laughing. The rest of the Slytherins laughed as well.

"Why do you always have to bother people, Malfoy?" Dean asked, dropping his knife and looking at Malfoy. "You make things so complicated in life."

"Want to make something of it?" Malfoy asked, mocking Dean.

Dean walked over to Malfoy, getting in his face. "Do you want a repeat of the first day of school?" Dean asked.

Malfoy's expression faltered a bit. Seamus got out of his seat and dragged Dean away from Malfoy. When they were standing back at their table, the door opened again. Emily and Michelle walked into the room. Michelle was clad in her pajamas and Emily was wearing her plain black robes. Michelle went to Snape's desk and sat down on the chair. Emily stood up in front of the class. "Severus isn't feeling too well at the moment. I'll be teaching, or at least supervising this class until he comes back." She smiled at the class, pointedly ignoring the tension between Malfoy, who was glaring at the back of Dean's head, and Dean, who was glaring at the cauldron in front of him.

-----

"Is she finished?" Ginny asked, peering over her textbook and looking at Hermione.

"She's been asleep for a long time." Luna said, looking at Ginny with a grin on her face. She had just looked up from her Quibbler magazine.

Ron and Harry walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, after going to the kitchens. It was about quarter to eight, and they hadn't bothered to go to dinner in the Great Hall. "Hi Luna, Ginny." Harry said, walking passed Ginny and Luna. He went to his bedroom to change his clothes into something more comfortable.

"How long has Hermione been asleep?" Ron asked, sitting down by Hermione's feet.

"Since she finished her studying." Luna said.

"When was that?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, a half hour ago." Ginny said, looking at the clock. "Yeah, a half hour."

"I hate it when she sleeps!" Ron said bitterly. "She makes me tired. Damn stupid bonding."

"Wait…Luna, how'd you get in here?" Harry asked, walking down the boy's dormitory stairs.

"No time for that Harry!" Ginny said, standing up. "You need to get to that detention of yours, and I'm walking you there."

"I can walk by myself." Harry said.

"Nope." Ginny said. She grabbed Harry's hand. "Luna, I hope you don't mind me leaving for the moment."

"Don't worry." Luna said, waving her hand at Ginny. "I'll be fine. I might discuss some things with Ron." Luna said.

"Err…can I come with you?" Ron asked. They shook their heads. "SNOGGERS!" He said.

"No we aren't!" Harry said defensively.

"We can't have a row here." Ginny said, interrupting Ron's outburst that she knew was coming. "It's bad for the baby."

"That's why you should become a Healer." Harry said, as they left the Common Room.

-----

It was quiet as Ginny and Harry left. Ron leaned back into the cushions. Luna looked up at Ron. She was sitting on the floor by Ginny's vacant chair. "Have you ever heard of someone taking a Vampire's spit, and then throwing it back at him?"

Ron looked at Luna intriguingly for a moment, pondering her question. "Err…no."

"That's what I'm reading right now." Luna said, indicating the Quibbler in her hand. "Wouldn't it be interesting? Just to throw some spit at a Vampire? I think it would."

"What would happen?" Ron asked. He was interested in what she was saying. "Could they get infected or something?"

-----

"So, how have you been?" Harry asked, swinging his and Ginny's hands back and forth. They were slowly making their way through the dungeons, to Snape's office.

"I've been thinking about…things…" Ginny said, trailing off. She looked at Harry to make sure he was listening. He nodded his head for her to continue. "What are you planning on doing with the baby?"

"You're not wanting me to give it up, are you?" Harry asked worriedly. "Because if you are, then you're just going to have to leave me."

"No." Ginny said, shaking her head. "No that's not what I meant." She paused. "I meant, are you going to go to the Burrow? Or are you going to get your own place?"

Harry was quiet as he contemplated his answer. "I'll probably get my own place. I want to stay somewhere close to Hogwarts and the Burrow."

"Fat chance." Ginny said quietly. "You can stay at the Burrow. Mum won't mind. You'll have your own room and everything."

"I don't want to bother your parents. The bay will cry at all hours of the night and your mum will probably get tired of us in a week."

"Mum loves children, that's why she has seven." Ginny reminded. "We all cried when we felt like it, except Ron. As mum said, he rarely cried."

"I don't know." Harry said, sighing. He really didn't want to be a bother with Mrs. Weasley. She had been like a mum to him, and he didn't want to intrude on her anymore than he had to.

"I'll write her and ask." Ginny stated.

Harry was quiet a moment. "During the school year, I think I may come on the weekends and stay here. That way, you'll see the baby more often, instead of waiting until holidays and stuff."

"That's a good idea." Ginny said. "Benjamin William Potter, is that name sticking?" Ginny asked.

"Yep, I can feel it's a boy, deep in my bones." Harry said. "It's a paternal kind of thing."

"That's good." Ginny said, smiling to herself. She and Harry walked in silence until they reached Snape's office door. Unwilling, but doing it, Ginny dropped Harry's hand. Harry knocked on the door, and waited for Snape to open it.

"You're late." Snape said, opening his door. Surprisingly he didn't take points away. Harry stepped into Snape's office. Snape looked at Ginny.

"When's the detention going to be over?" Ginny asked.

"When it's over, it'll be over." Snape said.

"I need to know when it's over. I have to walk him back." Ginny said. "I don't want him to be alone in the corridors."

"I'll walk him to his portrait." Snape said. Ginny looked at Snape, until she was positive that he was going to do so. And then she nodded her head once, then left, walking quickly. She didn't want him to change his mind.

Snape sighed and shut his door. Harry was standing, looking at Snape's nameplate on his desk. It had a smudge on it, and he was just dying to wipe it off. "You'll be grading parchments this evening." Snape said. He walked to his side of the desk, and handed Harry a large stack of parchments. "Here's a red ink quill. The correct scoring parchment is on top, and the rest are the first year's homework assignments. When you're finished you can start on the otheryears assignment." He sat down; making sure Harry had enough room to work.

Harry sighed and sat down. He looked at the top sheet. It was all in red ink, the correct answer filled in. He started his work, cursing every fiber in his being for forgetting his homework on his bed. He worked silently, glancing up every few minutes to see what Snape was doing. It looked like he was grading parchments, probably tests or something.

After an hour of working, Harry finished half of the first years. He sighed quietly, and picked up another piece of parchment. Looking at the parchment, Harry closed his eyes and breathed. _'Only a billion and a half more to go.'_ He thought bitterly. He opened his eyes and began working. He could feel Snape's eyes looking at him, but he didn't want to meet Snape's gaze.

"Are you feeling well, Potter?" Snape asked. He had noticed that Harry was sweating just a bit.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, still not looking up.

After twenty more minutes, he felt his hand starting to cramp. He dropped the quill and flexed his hand a moment before returning. When the hour passed, Harry had the sudden urge to pee, but he held it, not wanting to make Snape angry for asking him unimportant questions.

He finished the first years assignment in two hours. He pushed aside the parchments, and picked up the next. He smiled. It was his years papers. He was going to have fun with Malfoy's paper.

The second parchment he saw was Hermione's, the first being the scoring sheet. He looked over her paper, because there wasn't really anything to correct. He saw Ron's parchment, and knew that he would need correcting. He started off, and Ron, surprisingly got only two questions out of twenty-five wrong. That meant Harry would have had the same grade, if he did the paper. He accidentally knocked the paper off the desk, and he leaned over to pick it up. It landed answer side down, and Harry saw something written on the back. He picked it up and looked at it.

"FOR THE EYES OF HARRY POTTER ONLY!" It said in Ron's messy writing. He looked on.

In the middle of the paper was a green stick figure. An arrow pointing at it said, "GREEN MAN REPRESENTING HARRY'S EYES." Harry watched as the stick figure walked across the parchment twice. On it's third round, a gaping purple hole appeared and the green stick figure walked into the hole, never to be seen again.

Then the figure appeared again, but it stopped moving. The hole was gone too. In flashing orange and red letters at the bottom it said, "_I stole Hermione's colored quills to do this. Hopefully it amuses you enough through your detention…Hermione's looking this way. I'll leave now…-Ron Weasley_"

Harry snorted, and flipped the paper over. He drew a smiley face on it. Then he looked up. Snape was looking at him. "What is so funny, Potter?"

"Ron put an unbelievably awkward answer on a question." Harry said. He put the parchment on top of Hermione's. He continued on with the parchments. He was still resisting to ask Snape to use the bathroom, because now his new excuse was, he didn't want to go alone.

Harry was serious. He didn't want to go into labor by himself in the corridor. He could die by himself. And the dungeons weren't lighted well. He didn't want to lose hit footing or anything.

When another hour passed, and it was nearing eleven o'clock, Harry felt like he was going to burst, and it hurt. "Professor?" He asked, looking at Snape. Snape looked at him. "I have to use the loo really bad." Harry squirmed in his seat. Really bad. It was starting to hurt really badly.

Snape sighed. Usually he wouldn't let students use the bathroom during a detention, but this was a special case. Not only would he face Harry's wrath, he'd also face Ginny's, his wife's, probably Michelle, and Dumbledore. "Fine, use the bathroom."

"I can't go by myself." Harry said. Snape looked at him surprised and skeptically. "I mean, I can use it by myself, but I'm alone in the dungeons. Where's the closest bathroom, and what if I go into-"

"Fine." Snape said, standing up. "Follow me." He said briskly, opening his door and leaving. Harry struggled to follow along, his bladder hurting, and Snape was walking pretty fast.

Harry heaved a sigh of relief as he saw the bathroom. He went in, and Snape waited for him outside the bathroom.

Snape was beginning to think that Harry was taking too long in the bathroom, when Harry left, wiping his hands on his robes. He followed behind Snape as he walked, again, briskly back to his classroom.

Not even two meters from the bathroom, Harry felt pain again. At first he thought it was the need to pee again, but then he realized that it hurt a lot worse. A lotlot worse. A lot lot lot worse.

Harry tried to ignore the feeling, and he continued walking behind Snape again. After five steps he stopped. The pain hurt. Realization struck him. _'I'm going into labor.' _

Snape'srobesbegan to disappear, he was getting too far ahead of Harry. Harry struggled to catch up, but it hurt so bad.

After catching up with Snape, he had to pause again. His breathing wasn't coming fast enough, and it was slowly causing him to feel breathless. He began breathing quicker, trying to get more air.

Snape was getting far ahead again, and this time Harry caught up and tugged on his robes. Harry bent over, holding his stomach. Tears were coming to his eyes. This was the worst pain he had felt in his life.

Snape turned around, looking at Harry. "Potter?" He asked worriedly. He saw Harry doubled over in pain, and then he listened to his breathing. "Potter, are you okay?"

"No, I just feel excruciating pain in my abdomen. But you know what, I'm still going to do your detention, because that's who I am."

"Potter, you need to see Madame Promfrey." Snape said.

"I can't move!" Harry wailed.

-----

BB/N: Ginny's coming! Ginny's coming!

Thanks for the reviews...

Ginny's coming! Ginny's coming!


	36. Labor Pains

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-five: Labor Pains

BB/N: Excessive Swearing in this Chapter! **READ AT YOU OWN RISK!**

-----

"I'm feeling something." Ginny said. "Something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Ginny, unless your blouse is on fire." Luna said.

"Which it isn't." Ron whispered. He then indicated that they needed to whisper because Hermione was still asleep.

"Something is wrong." Ginny persisted. It was eleven ten. "I'm going to check on Harry. Luna, I think it's time that you leave. It's passed curfew."

"That's right. Can't stay out too late. Ron, we'll finish this conversation about the Vampire's later." Luna stood up. She grabbed her Quibbler, and then followed Ginny to the portrait. Ron said goodnight to Luna, and then he settled deeper into his seat. Hermione's feet were resting in his lap.

It was quiet for a few minutes, and Ron felt himself dozing off.

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She looked around the Common Room, but couldn't see anybody. No one was with her. Her heart was beating fast. She had just went into labor all by herself. No one was with her.

Hermione was positive she went into labor, because not only was her stomach hurting, but her water broke. Or at least she thought it did.

Hermione threw her legs off what she thought was the arm of the couch. She sat up and winced in pain. Tears were coming to her eyes. It hurt a lot worse than it did the day before.

Hermione wiped her eyes and turned her head to the side. "Ron!" She shrieked, surprised and relieved at the same time. He was asleep before she screamed his name, but now he was awake, getting ready to get his wand.

"What?" He asked groggily.

"I think the baby's on its way." She said, taking a deep breath. Why didn't Dumbledore or Madame Promfrey force them to take birthing classes?

"How do you know?" Ron asked, fully awake, looking at Hermione worriedly. "Is the baby coming out now?" Ron felt sweat attacking his forehead. He couldn't deliver a baby! Not while he was pregnant. Which meant that his baby was on its way as well. He felt like he needed to hyperventilate.

"No." Hermione said, taking another deep breath. "My water broke." She said. Ron glanced at Hermione's pajama bottoms. Yep, her water definitely broke.

"Err…" Ron said. "Let's go to the Hospital Wing." He said. He struggled to get up, and then he helped Hermione up. "Do you need to lean on me?" He asked. Hermione nodded her head. Somehow she managed to hook arms, lean on him, and hold his hand at the same time. Ron was hoping someone was patrolling the hallways. He didn't want anything to happen to him or Hermione while they made their trek down the corridor.

"It hurts." Hermione said, taking a deep breath. They just made it down moving staircase, and over the trick step.

"I know." Ron said. Hermione's grip slackened on his hand, and he looked at her worriedly. "You okay?" He asked, pausing.

"I'm fine." She said. "I was killing your hand though."

"You need to squeeze it." He said. "It'll relieve some of the pain." He offered his hand to Hermione, and she squeezed it again.

By the time they reached the Hospital Wing, ten or fifteen minutes had passed. Ron breathed a sigh of relief, until they stepped foot in the Wing itself.

"MERLIN BLOODY DAMN IT!" Harry was screaming. "YOU'RE OFFERING ME ICE CUBES! THAT'S NOT BLOODY FAIR! I WANT THIS BLOODY BABY OUT OF ME NOW! MY STOMACH HURTS! GET IT OUT OF ME!"

"I think Harry's in labor." Hermione said. She squeezed Ron's hand again. They saw Madame Promfrey going back and forth between Harry and her office. Ginny was wiping Harry's forehead off with a sponge.

Ron and Hermione averted their eyes from Harry's scene, and they went to Madame Promfrey. "Another one?" She asked, horrified. She thought she'd deal with one at a time. Now there were two. "Take her to a bed Weasley." She said, indicating a bed next to Harry's.

Ron walked Hermione to the bed. He helped her into it, and then Madame Promfrey tossed him a hospital gown. "Put this on her. She can't have that baby in her pajamas." Ron looked horrified at the thought of helping Hermione into her pajamas. That would mean he would see her nearly naked.

"Here." Ginny said, setting her sponge into the container with cold water. "I'll help Hermione, you sponge Harry's forehead."

'_See Hermione naked, or see Harry in horrendous pain?'_ Ron asked himself. He didn't want to do either. But, sticking with the latter, he let go of Hermione's hand, tossed Ginny the gown, and went over to resume Ginny's position next to Harry.

"This is really bloody awkward. Shirty pieces of bloody ass-" Harry said.

"What is?" Ron asked, interrupting Harry's tirade.

"The fact that you're bloody standing over my bloody fuc-"

"Harry, don't say that word." Ron warned. If Ginny heard him say that, she'd flip. So would Madame Promfrey.

Harry said it anyway. "…head sponging it, while I'm in labor, getting ready to give birth to a bloody baby boy! I swear to bloody Merlin this bloody ass of a fu-"

"Harry don't say it."

Harry said it. "…will die if I find out who made me go into such bloody pain!"

Ginny came back moments later. "Bloody mother devils spawn from hell!" Harry screamed, clutching Ron's hand and squeezing it. Ron gasped in pain. His hand jerked, knocking over the sponge and it's little bowl.

When Harry released Ron's hand, Ron shook it. It hurt badly. Ron moved out of the way, and Ginny resumed her spot next to Harry.

Ron traveled back to Hermione. "You okay?" Ron asked, sitting on a chair next to her bed. His feet hurt.

"Fine." Hermione said around an ice cube. She offered Ron one. He declined. "The pains almost gone."

"But when your water breaks, doesn't that mean the baby's on its way? Like soon?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. It's just kind of gone, but it still hurts."

Madame Promfrey left her office. "Weasley, Potter's going to St. Mungo's. You're going too." Madame Promfrey said, talking to Ginny and Harry.

"I am not bloody leaving this Merlin damned bed." Harry said, glaring at Madame Promfrey. "You'll have to carry me."

"Is Harry okay?" Hermione asked, peering over Ron's head. "It sounds like he's in a lot of pain."

"He is." Ron said. "I'm guessing the baby is coming right now, or a little later."

"I'm excited for him!" Hermione said giddily. "I can't wait until I have the baby!"

"You're looking forward to the pain?" Ron asked. He was afraid for Hermione's sanity.

"Of course I am. It's one of the most beautiful experiences a woman can have!" Hermione said. "And now I can share it with you."

Ron didn't say anything. His mind was trying to think of something to say about Hermione's comment, but it was being overwhelmed with other things, and Harry's nonstop swearing.

"Harry must be hurting a lot." Hermione said. She then looked at Ron. "Are you okay?" She asked. "You're awfully pale. You're freckles are standing out a lot."

"Well, both of my best friends have gone into labor, and I know I'm next. Listening to Harry, I know my labor is going to be the same, if not worse. I'm scared." He whispered the last part almost to himself. Hermione smiled at him, and took his hand in her own.

"It's for a good cause." She said warmly. "Just wait until you see the thing that pops out of you! It'll be a beautiful bundle of joy."

"You're getting sentimental on me Hermione." Ron said, smiling at her. Hermione smiled back, and popped an ice cube into her mouth.

Minutes later, Ginny appeared. "We're leaving, wish us luck!" She said, smiling at them.

"Luck!" Ron and Hermione chorused. She let go of Ron's hand to give Ginny a squeeze. Ginny hugged Hermione back, and then hugged Ron quickly, before leaving, going back to Harry. Soon Harry's swearing was gone, and it was quiet in the Hospital Wing.

Madame Promfrey walked to Ron and Hermione. "How are you feeling Granger, are you close?"

"No. It's almost gone." Hermione said.

"Gone?"

"Gone."

"Gone?" Madame Promfrey asked again. "That's awfully puzzling. Weasley, come with me." She said. She pointed to a drawn curtain. Ron slowly got off his chair and followed Madame Promfrey. Behind the curtain, Madame Promfrey made Ron stand. She checked his eyes, and mouth, before saying, "Lift up your shirt."

Ron looked at her skeptically, but he did as she said. She bent low and inspected his stomach. She jabbed his stomach with her finger. "Ouch!" Ron said, flinching away a couple inches.

"Did that hurt?" She asked.

"Of course it did! You just jabbed me with your finger!"

Unfazed, Madame Promfrey continued her inspection. "Has your navel moved?" She asked.

Ron gulped. "Moved?"

"You know, flipped inside out and then moved out, flipped back in and moved further in? You should know, it's very painful."

"No. That hasn't happened."

"Are you sure? Have you felt any discomfort?"

"My hand hurts." Ron said, showering her his bruised hand. "Other than that, no."

"Well…this is interesting." Madame Promfrey said. "Very interesting."

"What?" Ron asked, afraid.

"It seems that you have to have your child first, in order forGranger to have hers." Madame Promfrey stood up. "Which means she'll be in labor until you have the child."

"That's unfair."

"She'll need to be under special supervision." Madame Promfrey said. "I think sending her to St. Mungo's will be sufficient."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"You can't stay in the Hospital Wing." Madame Promfrey said. "You'll be restless. Can you handle your classes?"

"Alone?" Ron asked. Madame Promfrey nodded her head. "I guess…if it's necessary. But I have tomorrow off because of exams…no…I have exams tomorrow in some of my classes." Ron said thinking. "I think, but I've been excused from all my exams and N.E.W.T.'s until later this summer."

"Well, you're going to have to go to your exams." Madame Promfrey said. "Your sister is gone…is there anyone who is in all your classes, who can keep an eye on you?" She asked. Ron thought for a moment. Neville managed to be in all his classes…but he didn't want to depend on Neville…Seamus and Dean dropped Care of Magical Creatures, and Dean dropped Divination…Malfoy was out of the question…

"No, no one I can think of." Ron said.

"Then you'll write your mother. Maybe a sibling will be able to come and visit. Merlin knows you have enough." She said. "I won't send Granger until you have a reply, and don't come back until you have one either." She ushered Ron out of the Hospital Wing, making sure he made it down the corridor safely. She then went to Hermione, who was having labor pains.

-----

BB/N: "Bloody mother devils spawn from hell!" I said that once, when I hurt myself. I screamed it at the top of my lungs. I'm not sure why, but I did it...

I'll update again real soon. The next few chapters are going to be...well...I shan't tell, shall I?

Did that make sense...Shan't tell...I read that in a fanfic once...

Hope all my reviewers and everyone who reads this, has a nice day!


	37. Only Ones Home

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-six: Only Ones Home

Ron yawned. He had fallen asleep in the Great Hall, waiting for owl post. He wrote his mother almost immediately after he left the Hospital Wing, stopping to use the bathroom on his way. He borrowed Dean's owl, who was in the room at the time. Dean was happy to let Ron use his owl, because Ron didn't trust himself to go up the stairs to get his owl.

Then he went to the Great Hall where he waited for owl post to come. Ron fell asleep, after looking up at the ceiling and seeing the sky going a pink and purple color. Ron assumed it was nearing five o'clock.

Two hours passed, and it was nearing seven o'clock.

The first person to enter the Great Hall, that morning, was Professor Dumbledore. He had heard about Harry and Hermione, and he was slightly surprised to see Ron asleep at the Gryffindor table. Instead of going to his seat at the Head table, he sat down across from Ron at the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked, shaking Ron. Ron woke with a start.

"Did I wake you?" Ron asked groggily. A moment later he shook his head, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "No, because you woke me." He mumbled. Again he rubbed his eyes, before taking a good look at the person in front of him. "Good morning Sir."

"I'm sorry if I woke you at an inconvenient time."

"No, I'd wake up eventually." Ron looked around. "Has owl post come yet?"

"Nope." Dumbledore said.

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"I don't mind you asking anything." Dumbledore said, twiddling his thumbs.

"How come you're up so early? I thought Hermione and Snape were the only people who got up early."

"Professor Snape." Dumbledore corrected. "There are hundreds of people who get up early. You'll never notice until you get up early yourself." Ron nodded his head. "I heard Mr. Potter and Miss Granger went into labor last night."

"Yes. I have to go to classes because I'm not ready yet. Which means Hermione's going to be in labor until I have the baby…which isn't fair."

"Sometimes life isn't fair, Mr. Weasley."

Ron sighed, leaning on his elbow. "Tell me about it."

"Well, you see, life isn't really fair though. People die, people get hurt, people lose jobs pe-"

"I was being sarcastic." Ron said. "Sir." He added quickly.

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. Ooh look, breakfast has come." Dumbledore picked up his fork. "My knees aren't how they used to be. I'm going to be stuck at this bench. Might as well eat at this table."

Ron shrugged his shoulders. He began dishing up his plate, just as Dumbledore was doing. Ron was surprised when he and Dumbledore began having conversations about things surrounding them like: the war, the weather, classes, work, quidditch, and the color orange. People were staring at them as they went to their tables. Dumbledore had never sat at a student's table, at least as far as they could remember.

Ron finished his breakfast, nearly inhaling it. He was anticipating the owl post, because that would mean his mother was sending someone to be with him! Which was wicked awesome!

When owl post finally came, Dumbledore was just getting up from the Gryffindor table, his knees making horrible cracking noises. Ron waited, and no owls came for him. Not one single owl.

Ron sat, disappointed, that his mother hadn't sent him a letter yet. But he soon grew depressed, when he saw the two red heads that walked into the Great Hall.

"Hello Ronnie my boy!"

"You're looking plump!"

Two people who looked like each other attacked Ron. They ruffled his hair and slapped his back, until Ron was sure that the baby was just going to pop out of his stomach.

"Okay Fred, George, hello to you too." Ron said, not exactly happy. The twins liked to goof off and tease. Tease Ron…who didn't want to be teased.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Fred said, mock angry.

"Of course I am." Ron said, slowly getting up.

"Mum sent us with this." George tossed a parcel into Ron's hands. He barely caught it. "Now while we're telling Dumbledore why we're here, you go see that beloved pregnant, hormonal, temperamental, distraught, laboring, mother of your child of yours, Hermione Jane Granger, and make sure the baby's head doesn't pop off." George said. Fred gave Ron a small, barely there push, so Ron would start moving.

"Don't over exert yourself." Fred said.

"Mum said if you did, the baby would come out of your mouth!" George added.

"Mr. Plump chap of the year!" Fred said.

Ron's ears were bright red as he made his way out of the Great Hall. At least Malfoy wasn't in the room to witness it. He'd make fun of him faster than you could say, Encyclopedia or Cinnamon or even Aluminum Foil.

Ron trudged to the Hospital Wing, and when he reached it, he was angry that Fred and George came. His mum had to be insane! How could she send both Fred and George?

Ron stopped when he entered the Wing. Something bizarre was going on.

Madame Promfrey was looking at Hermione, as she had a blonde haired boy around the neck. He was purple, but no one in the room seemed to care. Hermione was shaking him, screaming at him at the same time.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE POTION YOU PUT IN MY GOBLET IN AUGUST?" She shook him roughly. "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO KNOCKED US UP?"

Ron was standing still, unsure what to do or say. Then Hermione spotted Ron. She let go of Malfoy, and he fell to the ground, gasping for air. "Hello Ron!" She said happily. "I just learned who got us pregnant! But let me tell you that later. Come hold my hand. I feel pain."

Ron stood his ground for a moment longer, before walking over to Hermione. Madame Promfrey was now helping Malfoy up, and putting him in a bed, far away from Hermione. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand, and squeezed it. Ron closed his eyes in pain. He, while his eyes were closed, was sponging her forehead too.

When Hermione was finished, and she had let go of Ron's hand, he opened the parcel to read what his mother wrote. In a brief and unfair description, she wrote,

_Ron,_

_They were the only ones home. Sorry._

_Love, _

_Mum and Dad_

"What's that?" Hermione asked, peering at the parchment.

"Something so unbelievably unfair." Ron murmured. He crumpled the parchment and threw it, missing the garbage can by a few centimeters. "I guess you're going to St. Mungo's."

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione asked, scared.

"Nope. Madame Promfrey said I couldn't. But I swear! I'll be there when I go into labor, and then I'll run to you really fast."

"I doubt that." Hermione said. "I guess I can go by myself. Can you please go into labor, right now?" She asked, squeezing his hand. Her eyes closed too.

"I can't just go into labor!" Ron said. "It just happens."

"All right. I'll quit hoping and wishing." Hermione said.

Ron was quiet a moment. There was a question that was begging to come out. It had been bothering him since September. But whenever he thought he could ask Hermione, he would never do it. But at that exact moment, he thought now was a good time to ask. "Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about my baby?"

Hermione looked at Ron, an odd expression on her face. "What do you mean…?"

"I mean, do you love it?"

Hermione looked at Ron a moment, not comprehending what he was saying. She thought of his question again, and then she nearly glared at him. "Of course I love it!" Ron looked at her. Hermione continued. "I love it like it was growing in my own womb. It's the twin of the daughter that I have. Sometimes I feel like I'm carrying both of them. I'm connected to yours. It's almost as if I know it just as much as I know mine." Hermione thought a moment. "Of course I love it." Ron smiled at Hermione, relief washing over his features. "Were you worried that I'd only love mine?" Hermione asked.

"Kind of." Ron said. He and Hermione sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Madame Promfrey walked towards them, wiping her hands off on a rag. "Weasley, did you find someone to help you in classes?" She asked.

"Yeah…I ought to go to classes…I wonder if Fred and George got my books." Without thinking, Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek, and then left her bed, leaving the Hospital Wing.

Hermione stared at Ron a moment, and then she turned to Madame Promfrey. "Did he say Fred and George?"

BB/N: Where'd Harry go?

I used unnecessary explanation marks in a sentence. I like ! marks.

I deleted myone story...too angsty for Bob Bennit...but if anyone wants the other chapter, because there's two, put it in a review or something with your e-mail...I'll send it to you.

**JUST SO PEOPLE KNOW**...

The next chapter will be emotional...I got to into the emotions...very to into the emotions...


	38. Sometimes Accidents Occur

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-seven: Sometimes Accidents Occur

Healers were running to and fro, trying to please the Boy Who Lived. He was far into his labor, the baby on its way. He was nearly screaming at the top of his lungs, the pain unbearable.

Ginny was standing next to him, gripping his hand tightly and pushing his hair off his forehead. When she wasn't doing that, she was dabbing a paper towel on his head, because he was sweating a great deal.

"Ginny, it hurts!" Harry said though clenched teeth.

"I know." Ginny whispered. She hated seeing Harry in so much pain. "I know. It'll all be over soon." She knew so, because they had just forced the Infantia Excedo potion down his throat. She wasn't sure how they got him to swallow it, but they did.

A Healer finally came into the room. He looked well prepared, and he stood over Harry. Harry was wearing an odd looking gown, the entire middle being cut out so his stomach showed. Luckily, they allowed him to have boxers on underneath.

"All right Mr. Potter." The Healer said, still standing over Harry. "I need you to start pushing on the count of three." Another Healer came in, and using her wand, began checking Harry's heart rate and blood flow.

"What the bloody hell do you think I've been doing for the past couple of hours?" Harry asked, again through clenched teeth. He wanted to kick the healer in the face, but his legs wouldn't reach.

"One." The Healer said, ignoring Harry's comment. "Two." He looked at Ginny. She was trying to keep her eyes on Harry, but they kept straying to his navel. "Three!"

Harry screamed loudly as his navel opened up just a little bit.

"Almost there." The Healer said.

"You said that an hour ago!" Harry said. Tears were coming to his eyes. "An hour ago!" He took a deep breath, squeezing Ginny's hand tighter.

"On the count of three again." The Healer said. "One. Two. Three!"

Harry was able to contain his scream, as he pushed again. But he did squeeze Ginny's hand.

Ginny thought her hand was broken.

"Almost there." The Healer repeated.

"You just said that!"

"On the count of three! I think this may be the last time." The Healer said. "One." He kept his eyes on the navel. It was nearly open all the way, and he knew the baby was going to come out with one more push, after this one. "Two. Three! Push!"

Harry pushed again. His eyes were open wide, but his glasses were filmed over with steam and sweat. Ginny hadn't bothered to wipe them off, since they were going to get filmed over again and again.

"Is it out?" He asked, in a half whimper half whisper.

"One more push." The Healer said. "I promise." Harry nodded his head. He was getting tired of pushing. "One. Two. Three!"

Harry pushed, but he also felt a weird, very painful, feeling in his stomach. He felt the hands of the Healer reach for his navel, but he also felt something coming out as well. It hurt badly, but he could vaguely hear Ginny saying, "Keep pushing, keep pushing."

When Harry had no strength left to push, he dropped back onto his pillows. At first, he heard a deathly silence, and he felt like he was going to retch. Wasn't there supposed to be screams from a just born baby, or at least crying?

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny whispered. She had tears in her eyes. Harry looked at her, afraid.

"What? Is something wrong with the baby? Is it okay? Is it…is it?" Harry asked. Tears were now free falling from his eyes.

Ginny looked at him. She was crying too, and Harry knew something was wrong. Something had gone terribly wrong…it was his fault.

"It's a boy." Ginny whispered. She smiled at him, wiping her eyes with her free hand. "It's a boy!"

Harry tried sitting up, but the Healer who had their wand on his heart rate said, "Don't move Mr. Potter. You don't want your insides to fall out, do you?"

That's when Harry looked down at his barely their stomach. Blood was slowly oozing out of his navel…and that's when he lost consciousness.

**-----**

Ron sat in torture. Of course, the exam in Binns' room was going to be boringly hard, but he hadn't expected to get distracted by Fred and George, who were discretely throwing books, quills, balls of parchments, and small stones through his body. It was overwhelming, and Ron hadn't wanted to pay attention, but it was hard when everyone around the room was snickering. Binns didn't pay attention, or he couldn't tell that things were gong through his body. Whichever it was, it was annoying.

Ron was wishing he had gone into labor.

When the exam was finally over, Ron knew he had failed. He was hoping he could blame it on backaches or early labor signs, so he could take it again. He wasn't even sure why the 7th years were having exams so close to N.E.W.T.'s. It didn't make any sense.

Ron got out of his seat, and walked out of the classroom, not waiting for Fred and George. They caught up with him though.

"Why didn't you wait for us?" Fred asked.

"Mr. Plump chap, how'd you do on your ever so important exam?"

"Will you stop calling me that?" Ron snapped, glaring at his twin brothers.

"It's only a little fun and games." George said. "You don't have to have a full fledged mood swing on us."

"I'm not having a bloody mood swing. I'm just hungry!" Ron said. It was lunchtime, but he had to take his divination exam with Trelawny first. He was glad for two reasons that he had an exam for Divination. One, it wasn't on the tallest tower with a ladder; it was now on the first floor, just for him! Two, a few minutes alone, away from Fred and George.

"You know, we're going into that exam room with you." Fred said, obviously having fun.

"You can't do that!" Ron said. "It's only for two people. Me and Trelawny."

"Keep that information to yourself. You don't want Hermione to know, Mr. Plump chap." George said. "And we need a new name for you…Plump doesn't fit. You're not plump, you're rather large."

"How about I ram my foot up your a-"

Michelle came running towards Ron, clutching a parchment in her fist. "Ron! Ron! You got an owl!" She yelled, while running to him. When she finally reached him, she was out of breath. Fred and George were looking at her particularly.

"Who's this?" Fred asked. He squatted down and looked at the girl who was extremely short.

"It looks like Snap-"

"Michelle Snape." Ron said, taking the letter from her small clenched fist. "She's the daughter of Snape and Emily."

Fred and George looked at Ron surprised. Michelle quickly ran away, because she didn't like it when Fred and George stared at her.

Ron took the letter and opened it. It was in quick neat but slightly horizontal writing.

_It's a Boy! Benjamin William Potter, born May 27, 1998! 7 lbs 6oz. Harry's unconscious, but it's a boy! Hermione's seen him. Beautiful boy! He has eyes like Harry…and the Weasley red hair! He's adorable. Can't wait for you to see him!_

_With All Love of a Proud New Mother,_

_Ginerva Weasley!_

"It's a boy!" Ron said excitedly. "Harry had a boy!"

George snatched the parchment out of Ron's hands. "She exclamation marked her name? Why?"

"We're Uncles!" Ron said, ignoring George's comment. "The three of us are Uncles!"

"We can tell, Mr. Plump Chap." Fred said.

Ron was too happy to care. He walked down the corridor and all the way to Trelawny's classroom. Sadly Fred was right, and they ended up coming into the room with him and Trelawny. They teased him quietly, and in the end, Ron told Trelawny that she was going to die in a horrible nut eating accident. Partly it was Fred and George's fault, because he told them they were going to die, and Trelawny thought _she_ was going to die. She asked him how, and Ron came up with that answer. Ron wasn't that fond of nuts at the moment.

Ron left the exam room haughtily. He knew Trelawny was impressed with his explanation of her death, and she said she was going to stay away from nuts for a few days, but that didn't make Ron feel any better. Fred and George were now teasing him about the dream he had months earlier.

"I can't honestly believe that you dreamed about Malfoy in a bikini!" George said, laughing. "Do you fancy him or something?"

Ron ate his sandwich quietly. There was no point in exploding now. If he did, he'd blow his chance of going into labor. If he blew up, there'd be no more baby…or Ron Weasley for that matter. He'd strangle himself while blowing up.

And so, Ron went on with the day, listening to the taunts of, "You fancy a Malfoy." "Plump chap." "Flabby." And so on and so forth. The taunts never were enough for him to cry, but they were getting close. Fred and George, amazingly, knew when they crossed the line, and they would apologize, but seeing how that hasn't happened yet, they hadn't apologized.

Flitwick, who was feeling bad for Ron, sent Fred and George to get muffins, something Ron had been craving at the moment. That gave Ron a few moments of peace.

McGonagall, on the other hand, hadn't allowed Fred and George to be within twenty feet of a student, afraid that they'd cheat. She had them sit behind her desk, grading parchments with her special red quills.

This made Ron happy. An hour and a half without Fred and George. Too bad it was during an exam.

-----

Ron sat grumpily at the Gryffindor table. He really missed Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. He felt guilty about Hermione too. After checking in with Madame Promfrey after his exam with McGonagall, Madame Promfrey had informed him of no difference in his body shape…which meant he still wasn't ready to go into labor.

Sadly, Hermione was in labor, and was pleading with the Healers to get Ron Weasley to have his baby.

Ron wasn't even listening to Dumbledore talking to the students in the Great Hall. It wasn't really important, he was guessing, or else someone would have made him pay attention.

Fred and George weren't paying attention. They were writing little things on pieces of napkin, then sliding them towards Ron, who in turn threw them on the floor, not looking to see what they said.

When Dumbledore sat down, the food appeared.

Ron's stomach growled loudly, and he knew he needed food. Real food…good food…not orange food.

When Ron finished dishing up his not orange food, it was piling sky high. At least, it looked like double portions of what he usually ate.

"What are you eating for? Ten?" George teased.

This snapped a cord in Ron's brain. He exploded, and not into smithereens like he thought he would. "That's it!" He said, standing up and getting off the bench. "I have tolerated this to some bloody extreme that I didn't know existed." He pulled out his wand, gripping it tightly. "Leave me alone. I'm leaving, don't you dare bloody follow, or I'll kill you. You'll be dead, and I definitely won't miss you. You're bothering me so badly, that I'm afraid I'm going to lose my temper, and do something bad to the baby." Sparks emitted from his wand, catching a nearby napkin on fire. Neville quickly put it out with his pumpkin juice. Everyone in the Great Hall watched as Ron slowly cursed his brothers and caught the napkin on fire. They could hear him clearly too.

"One bloody centimeter that you follow me, and I'll kill you." Ron repeated. He then pocketed his wand, and left, going as quickly as his waddling pregnant body would allow him.

Ron found himself going through the Entrance Hall, and out the doors. The night air was humid, but Ron didn't care. He was too angry to care about anything at that moment. So he didn't notice the small shadow that ducked into the darkness against the castle. But Ron did notice a slow moving animal going across the grounds, somewhat close to him.

Thinking it was something of Hagrid's, Ron waddled towards it, pulling his wand out. He then noticed the long rat like tail that belonged to this animal. He also saw it moved laboriously, slowly, as if carrying burden. Ron followed it.

It wasn't dark enough not to be able to tell what it was; it was just Ron didn't want to believe this was who he thought it was.

Wormtail.

It had one paw way bigger than the rest. It was dragging it.

"Scabbers!" Ron hissed. That seemed to have stopped it in its tracks. Then it began running away, slowly making headway in a race Ron didn't want to participate in.

Ron had to follow him. This was the _thing_ that had nearly killed him, and killed Harry's parents. He waddled after it, knowing that he was going faster than he had in months.

Rain had started to sprinkle down, but Ron hadn't noticed. He hadn't noticed the small shadow that was following him either. All his concentration was on the rat.

The rat stopped, and Ron noticed, just a bit too late.

"The Whomping Willow…" Ron whimpered, fear gripping his body.

Ron couldn't move, all he could do was watch as the tree branch swung, aiming for his stomach. It made contact, and Ron flew backwards, landing hard on his back. Black was enveloping his vision. His head had hit a rock.

The last thing he heard was a high-pitched scream.


	39. Life or Death

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-eight: Life and Death

Hermione sat up quickly in her bed. It was thundering, and raining, but Hermione didn't notice. The Healer that was stationed in Hermione's room went to her quickly. "It looks like that Mr. Weasley you've been talking about had his baby." She said.

"Good." Hermione said. "That's real good." Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "This really hurts, so can we please have this baby now?"

"Let me alert the other Healers. This baby should be out in no time."

"Don't be gone long." Hermione said, closing her eyes and taking another deep breath. She knew if Ron and her weren't in the same room, there'd be no chance of seeing the other during the birth. Hermione was just hoping everything was going fine.

The door opened and Hermione expected to see a Healer. Instead it was Harry. He walked into the room, and went to Hermione's bedside. "What're you doing?" Hermione asked. "You should be getting rest."

"Nope. Ginny said since you're in labor and Ron can't be here, I'll be substituting as father tonight." He gripped her hand tightly in his. "Besides, I've had enough rest, I'm healed, and they're just doing observation of me and the baby. Making sure we're fine."

"Okay." Hermione said.

As another minute went by, no Healers returned. "How far apart are your contractions?" Harry asked.

"I don't know!" Hermione said, through gritted teeth. "I didn't know I was supposed to be counting."

"Start now." Harry said, "Don't lose track. Where the hell are those healers?"

"Probably drinking coffee and taking their time." Hermione said. "I wish I could swear!"

"You can, it won't hurt anyone." Harry said. "You should have heard me."

"I did." Hermione said. "But it'll hurt me. I don't swear."

"We're great at making conversation during child birth, aren't we?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't answer; she just squeezed his hand, very tightly. Harry winced, but didn't say anything. He knew he squeezed Ron's hand, and Ginny's hand just as tightly.

The door opened again, and two healers came in. They looked surprised. "Mr. Potter, you should be in bed."

"She's my best mate. I can't leave her alone." Harry said, persistently. He was refusing to leave, and the Healers couldn't do anything about it. They just exchanged glances.

About twenty minutes later, the Healers said Hermione was ten centimeters dilated. Harry wasn't exactly sure he was ready to see Hermione give birth, but he knew he had made that choice when he walked into the room.

"We need you to push Hermione." The male Healer said. He was sitting on a stool, watching for the baby. The other Healer was on the other side of Hermione, easing her into the pushing.

Hermione pushed, and the Healer counted to three. Then Hermione stopped, took a deep breath, and looked at Harry. Harry was sweating just as much as Hermione, if not more. He had gone into labor recently, and he knew how Hermione felt.

"I think you look as bad as me." Hermione said, taking a deep breath and readying herself for the next push.

"I'm nervous for you." Harry said. "And I'm nervous in general."

"The baby's not going to be born with three heads."

"Push!"

Four pushes later, Hermione Jane Granger had a beautiful, screaming,baby girl. After being in labor for 8 hours and 45 minutes, she had her baby.

When she was all cleaned up, along with the baby, Hermione was able to hold her new daughter. "I wish Ron was here." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I know he's really proud at you at Hogwarts." Harry said. He looked at the little girl in Hermione's arms. "She has red hair like Ron, and his blue eyes…She looks like Ron."

"She has my nose." Hermione said, laughing. "But she has freckles."

"What's her name?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled, as tears poured out of her eyes. "I don't want to name her until I see her twin."

"That won't be for awhile, Miss Granger." The female Healer that was on her other side. "Since you're so young, and your body isn't all the way fully developed, you're going to be under supervision for the next couple of hours."

Hermione sighed. "Can Harry and Ginny come, if they want to?" She turned and looked at Harry. Harry nodded his head.

"As if I'd leave you alone by yourself after you've had your first baby." Harry said.

"We can move a bed in here as soon as possible." The Healer said.

Hermione, didn't really want to, but having to, handed the baby girl to the male Healer. He promised to take care of her, after Hermione asked a few times. Then the other Healer brought Ginny and a bed into Hermione's room.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Ginny asked, going to Hermione.

"I'm tired. Only six pushes to get her out! I'm on a roll!" Hermione said, brightly. She wiped her eyes. "Do you think I can get Ron to come here?"

"I don't know. We'll have to see." Ginny said. "I'm sure we can try."

-----

Michelle stared at Ron worriedly. He was lying on the ground, not moving. She could see blood coming from his head. _'Daddy said to get him in emergencies!' _Michelle thought. She turned around and began running towards the school. She knew she was going to get in trouble for being outside at this time of night, but she saw Ron leaving, and she wanted to know where he was going. She thought she could cheer him up or something.

'_I'm three years old! I can get daddy!' _

It was raining, thundering, and lightning.

She ran towards the doors, and she remembered that they were really heavy. It surprised her though, when they swung open right in front of her, like magic.

She ran into the Great Hall, soaking wet. No one had noticed her until she was screaming. "DADDY! MUM! DADDY!" She screamed, stopping in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Michelle?" Emily asked, "You're soaking wet. You weren't outside were you?"

"Ron!" She screamed, scared. "He was hit!" She began flailing her arms, trying to think of the word that was on the tip of her tongue. "By the tree! He was hit by the tree that moves!"

It was quiet for a moment.

"He's not moving! The back of his head…it's hurt!" She said.

Fred and George launched from their bench, nearly knocking it over. They were pale faced.

Snape and Emily got up too. They began running, following Fred and George out of the Great Hall.

Other students got up, expecting themselves to be able to go and see what had happened.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, standing up. "No one leave this room. Everyone take a seat. No one gets up. If anyone moves, they'll be in detention, for the rest of the school year, every night." Dumbledore left the Head Table, McGonagall following him. They shut the Great Hall doors.

Fred saw Ron first. Emily and Snape were behind George still. They all stopped in front of Ron.

"He's not…dead…is he?" George asked, his voice wavering.

"No." Emily said. She was watching his chest. It was barely moving. "He needs to see Poppy, now."

Carefully Emily and Snape put Ron on a stretcher that Snape conjured. Fred and George weren't sure what to do, until George saw something moving on the ground. "How'd he get out here? Scabbers!"

Snape and Emily were gone, not hearing what George said.

"George! Scabbers is Peter Pettigrew! He's the bad guy!" Fred said. "Catch him!"

Wormtail was leaving the Whomping Willow, trying to get away from everything and one. Fred and George gave chase, and since they weren't carrying the burden of being pregnant, they went remarkably faster than Ron. They caught him, by stepping on his tail. "You're disgusting." George said, picking him up by the tail. Fred conjured up a cage, and George threw him in it.

Fred tapped the cage with his wand. "Let's go. I think we need to tell mum what happened."

"What?" George asked. "That it's our fault that we nearly killed Ron?" He asked.

"No." Fred said. "That it's our fault, and she needs to get here quick."

-----

Ron's eyes flew open, and he thought his head had split in two. Sunlight was shining in his eyes. He groaned and rolled over. He noticed something was wrong immediately.

His hands flew to his stomach, and he groped at it. The stomach was gone. There was no trace of pregnant belly at all. It was gone. Fear gripped his heart. Something was wrong. This wasn't good. Something was wrong. He sat up in bed. He looked around. He was in the Hospital Wing. Fred and George were sleeping, their heads resting on his bed. "Fred! George!" He snapped, waking them.

They looked at him, their eyes open wide.

"Where is she?" Ron asked. "Where's the baby?"

Fred and George exchanged glances, before looking guiltily at Ron.

"Ron…you lost the baby."

-----

BB/N: ...


	40. Informing the Mothers

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Thirty-nine: Informing the Mothers

Ron sat back in his bed. "What?" He choked out. "I killed the baby?"

Fred and George exchanged glances again. The silence answered Ron's question. "Was it a boy or a girl?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"It was a girl." George whispered.

Ron covered his face with his hands. "Ron…we're…"

"Sorry?" Ron asked, his hands not leaving his face, making his words muffled. "Why? You didn't do anything. You didn't—Just leave me alone." He said. "Leave me alone." He repeated, before rolling onto his side, his back facing Fred and George. He curled into the fetal position, and quietly let the tears out of his eyes.

Fred and George immediately got up. They hadn't looked at Ron or each other. They walked out of the Hospital Wing, and ran into Mrs. Weasley, who was walking quickly. "What happened?" She asked, stopping in front of them. "What happened?"

"Ron…" George began.

"Lost the baby." Fred murmured, not looking his mother in the eye.

"No." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "Is he in there?" She asked. Fred and George nodded their heads. Mrs. Weasley rushed passed them and into the Hospital Wing. She looked around a moment, and then she saw a back facing her. She knew it was Ron. Two chairs were around the bed. Mrs. Weasley walked to it, trying to settle the grip that was around her heart. "Ron?" She asked, getting to his bed. "Ron, look at me."

"Leave me alone." Ron said around his tears.

"Ron…" Mrs. Weasley said, touching his shoulder. He recoiled at her touch, jerking away from her touch.

"You don't understand mum!" He said, not facing her. He couldn't face her.

"I do understand." Mrs. Weasley. "It's happened to me before."

"But you weren't running, chasing something, were you?" Ron asked bitterly. When Mrs. Weasley didn't answer, he rolled onto his stomach, still not looking at her. "You see? You don't understand. You try, but you'll never understand." Ron knew he was being harsh, especially with his mother, but he didn't care. He didn't care about anything at the moment. "So leave me alone." He said.

Mrs. Weasley didn't know what to do. She knew her son was hurting, but he wanted distance. He even recoiled at her touch.

Mrs. Weasley knew no mother would ever want to lose her child, but this was an even worse case, seeing as how Ron was a man, and he was doing something he knew he shouldn't have. Mrs. Weasley sighed, and left the Hospital Wing. Slowly she went to Dumbledore's office, fighting back the tears in her eyes. The pain that she had lost her first grandchild, and the pain of rejection from one of her children, were the causes of her tears.

-----

Harry was holding Benjamin, and Hermione was asleep. It was a little after nine o'clock. "He's so adorable." Ginny whispered.

His squinty eyes were staring up at Harry, as both Harry and Ginny looked at him. "He's the cutest thing I've ever seen, minus you." Harry said.

"I know." Ginny said, her smile growing bigger. "Benjamin, you're nearly as cute as me…in Harry's eyes. You're the cutest thing I've ever laid eyes on."

A knock on the door took Ginny and Harry out of their little aurora. Benjamin looked surprised, but he didn't cry. "He's very quiet." Harry said. The knocking continued, and not wanting to wake Hermione, Ginny hopped off the bed, and opened the door.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, smiling at her. Her smile faltered as she looked at her mother. Tears were cascading down her face, and she offered Ginny a smile, that looked more like a grimace.

"Hello Ginny. I hope Harry's doing fine." Mrs. Weasley whispered.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Ginny asked worriedly. "Did something happen?"

"It's for Hermione's ears only at the moment." Mrs. Weasley said. "The woman at the desk said she was in here."

Ginny nodded her head. "Come in. Give us a moment. Me, Harry, and Benjamin will go on a walk."

Ginny allowed Mrs. Weasley into the room. Mrs. Weasley went to Harry. "Harry dear, I wish I was here under different circumstances." She looked at the baby in his arms. "Is that Benjamin?"

"Yeah." Harry said. He swung his legs over the side of the bed. He stood up, and kept Benjamin in his arms tightly. "I'll see you around, Mrs. Weasley."

"We'll do." Mrs. Weasley said. She watched as Harry and Ginny left, and then she went over to Hermione. Hermione was curled up, sleeping. Mrs. Weasley sighed, and gently shook Hermione awake. "Hermione dear, please wake up."

Hermione woke up, yawned, and then sat up. She at first looked at the clock, and was surprised that she had slept the entire night away, not waking up since they took the baby away. She then looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley?" She asked, alarmed to see her so upset.

"Hello Hermione." Mrs. Weasley sat down in a wooden chair alongside Hermione's bed. "I have some dreadful news to tell you."

"What?" Hermione asked quickly. She reached out and held Mrs. Weasley's hand. "What happened?"

"There was an accident last night." Mrs. Weasley began. Hermione squeezed her hand, biting her lower lip. "Ron…he…he…" Mrs. Weasley stuttered a moment.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked, dreading that Mrs. Weasley meant Ron had died.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "He lost the baby."

Hermione opened her mouth wide. She felt like someone had just ripped her heart out of her navel. Her grip slackened on Mrs. Weasley's hand. Tears came to her eyes. "How?" She choked out. She almost felt angry with Ron…she did feel angry with Ron, and she wasn't ashamed.

"Albus told me that he chased something into the Whomping Willow." She paused. "He's in the Hospital Wing. He's not talking to anyone. He blames himself."

Hermione felt anger surge through her body. "Serves him right. He shouldn't have done it." Tears flowed freely from her eyes. Her hand immediately covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. And then she realized that she wasn't angry at Ron at all…She was angry at the thing he chased. The thing that told him he should chase it…his mind that told him to chase it.

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified at Hermione's outburst. Before Mrs. Weasley could reprimand Hermione for being rude and inconsiderate, Hermione let out a sob. "I didn't mean it Mrs. Weasley." She sobbed. "I…Is he all right? He isn't hurt?"

"He's not hurt physically, other than a nasty bump on his head, and a bruise on his stomach." Mrs. Weasley said. "But he…he's not speaking to anyone. But according to the twins, it's their fault. They wouldn't tell me what they did, but they were upset about it. I couldn't come until this morning though." Mrs. Weasley said, wiping her eyes. "I feel so horrible. Ron was right. I don't know how he feels, how to lose a baby that way."

Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley. "He said that?"

"Yes. And it's true. When me and Arthur were first married, we lost our first two from natural causes." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I have to go see him." Hermione said. "I need to."

Mrs. Weasley pulled away, sniffling. "I know dear, but the Healers aren't going to let you out, unless you're qualified enough."

"I'm going." Hermione said stubbornly. "They can't stop me, when the father of my child is in distress. No they can't."

Just then, the door opened. A Healer walked in, and expected to see Harry. "Where's Mr. Potter?"

"He went for a walk."

"He should be on bed rest." The Healer said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Molly Weasley-"

"She's my mum." Hermione said. She threw her legs over the side of her bed. "And she's visiting me."

Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione, surprised. She had never called her, 'Mum' or claimed her as her 'Mum'.

"Miss Granger, you must stay in your bed." The Healer said. "Stay off your feet."

"My feet are fine." Hermione said, ignoring her. She got underneath the bed and pulled out a bag. It had a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt in it. "I'm getting ready to go."

"You can't leave."

"I'm going back to school. There's Madame Promfrey there, and she'll take care of me." Hermione snapped.

"Then you can't take the infant with you." The Healer shot back haughtily.

Hermione stopped what she was doing to look at the Healer. She glared at her. "What do you mean, I can't take the baby with me?"

Mrs. Weasley could sense confrontation. The Healer was close to Hermione's age, maybe a year or two older than her.

"The Birth Certificate needs to be signed, with the infants name on it." The Healer said. The Healer was positive that Hermione wouldn't leave, because she had refused to sign it earlier, because Ron wasn't there.

"Fine." Hermione snapped. "Where is it?"

The Healer looked at Hermione surprised. Hermione was really serious about leaving. The Healer left, giving Hermione time to quickly change her clothes. A few minutes afterwards, when Hermione put on a pair of slippers, the Healer came back with a piece of parchment, and a quill. "You have to sign there, here, and here." She said.

Hermione nodded her head. She signed her name, and then she paused a moment. Where it said infants name, Hermione wasn't sure what to put. It was her daughter, but her twin had died…

After a moment of thinking, Hermione signed a name that she thought was suitable. She then put the date, and then the date of birth of her daughter. "We'll fill out the rest." The Healer said, taking the parchment and quill from Hermione. Another Healer came in, and she brought a baby wrapped in pink blankets.

Hermione gently put the baby in her arms, removing the blanket from her face. The baby was sleeping, her breathing barely audible.

"Hermione, I have to stay back to talk to Ginny and Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, when the Healers had left, and she and Hermione were the only ones left in the room. "I'll walk you to the outside, where you'll take the Knight Bus. They'll deliver you safely to Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded her head. She picked up a bag she had gotten, full of room temperature bottles and things for the baby, and then she and Mrs. Weasley walked in silence through St. Mungo's.

When they were outside, Hermione turned towards Mrs. Weasley. "I'll see you later." She hugged her.

"Take care." Mrs. Weasley said.

Hermione nodded her head. She threw out her wand hand, and moments later, a large purple bus appeared. Stanley Shunpike stepped off the bus. "I'm Stanley, and I'll be your conductor today." He smiled warmly at Hermione, and she smiled back. He helped Hermione onto the bus, and she sat down on an armchair towards the front. "Where are you headed today?"

"As close as you can get me to Hogwarts please."

-----

BB/N: Is there anything I can say? I cried when I typed this chapter and the one before it


	41. Small Baby Girl

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Chapter Forty: Small Baby Girl

Hermione got off the Knight Bus at the gates of Hogwarts. They opened for her, and she made her way to the castle she called home. Sadness had taken over her, as she made her way to the doors. Knowing that Ron was upset hadn't made her happy. She opened the Entrance Hall doors, and walked into Hogwarts.

She heard chatter coming from the Great Hall, but Hermione didn't go inside. She walked passed it, and kept going to the Hospital Wing.

As she was walking, she shifted her daughter in her arms. She knew Ron probably wouldn't talk to her at first, but she knew the sight of his just born daughter, may take him out of his depressed state.

The Hospital Wing doors were closed, and Hermione paused outside them. Was she to knock, or walk in?

Before she had time to think about it more, the door opened. Hermione stepped back, to allow the person to leave. To her surprise though, they didn't move. She looked up, and saw Snape. He had a cauldron in his arms, and a slight frustrated look on his face.

"Hi."

He nodded his head curtly at her. "You need to talk to Weasley. He's getting ill."

"Ill?" Hermione asked. "Like how?"

"He's refusing to eat and drink, especially the potions that he needs to take, in order for his body to heal." Snape said. "If he doesn't take them, he's going to get extremely ill."

Hermione nodded her head. "I will." Snape walked passed her. Hermione sighed, and then walked into the Hospital Wing. She closed the door behind her.

Hermione looked around. The room was eerily quiet. She saw that the entire Wing was empty, and that scared Hermione. Where was Ron? She looked around again, trying to find the flaming red hair that she was most familiar with. She found it, in a bed in the corner. His back was facing her, and he was curled up. She saw cards and flowers on his bedside, but they seemed untouched. A few of them even lay on the floor.

Madame Promfrey walked out of her office. She had heard the door shut. "I said no visitors." She hadn't looked at Hermione, until she went to Ron. When she returned, Hermione was still standing in her spot.

"Oh, it's you." She said, slightly surprised. "I thought they'd keep you longer." She whispered, walking to Hermione. Hermione shook her head. Madame Promfrey sighed. "He's in that bed, not speaking to anyone. I think you'll have the best chance at speaking to him. You may get a few words out of him. He hasn't done anything, except bathe. If you need me, I'll be in my office."

Hermione's padded feet walked towards Ron. She didn't know what to say to him. When she stopped at his bed, she readjusted the baby in her arms again. She set the bag down on the floor.

"I don't want to talk to anyone." Ron said hoarsely. "Leave me alone."

"Ron…" Hermione said. She saw his entire body go rigid at the sound of her voice. "It's me. I want to talk to you."

"You shouldn't want to talk to me." He said, his voice a little bit softer than it was earlier. "I killed our daughter." He hadn't looked at her yet.

"Ron." Hermione persisted. "I don't blame you."

"Sure."

"I don't!" Hermione exclaimed. "I blame the thing you chased."

"You're just saying that." Ron said. He seemed to have been choking back tears or something, because his voice was lower, burdened with something. "Ginny was wrong. I lost my temper. She said I'd be a good father. Look how good I am! I killed our daughter."

"Ron." Hermione reprimanded. "Don't say that."

"What!" Ron said. He still had his back to Hermione. "It's true! I killed her, while acting out on something stupid. You should just take the baby with you, today, and never look at me again. I'll give you all the money in the world, Hermione." Ron said. "You shouldn't have to deal with the likes of me, a baby killer."

"Ronald Weasley." Hermione said. Her daughter shifted in her arms, and Hermione lowered her voice. "Don't you dare, ever say that to me again. How can you tell me what I can and can't do? Whether you believe me or not, I don't blame you. Accidents happen. And-"

"But-"

"I want you in our daughters life. I don't want her growing up without a father. She's too important to just throw away Ron."

"I wasn't throwing her away."

"Then look at me." Hermione demanded. "And tell me that you weren't going to throw her away. Because it sounds like you just said that. You're too much of an important person Ron. If she grows up without you, then the three of us will luck out."

Ron turned over slowly. Hermione gasped at his appearance. His skin was so pale; his freckles were standing out like blemishes. His eyes were watery, tears nearly coming out of them. His lips were set at a frown.

"How?" He asked, his lips trembling. "How so?"

Hermione took a deep breath. Ron hadn't even looked at the baby in her arms. Her voice shook as she spoke. "She'll grow up without knowing how great a person her father is." Ron looked like he was going to interrupt, to disagree with her. Hermione continued. "You'll never know her full potential. You won't see how good a witch she'll become. You won't see her grow up." Ron closed his mouth. Hermione gripped the baby with one hand, and her other hand shakily swept across her eyes, wiping away a tear. "And I'll have to leave the person I love dearly, with all my heart."

Ron stared at Hermione shocked. He hadn't expected to hear her say that.

Hermione Granger loved him, Ron Weasley.

"So please Ron," Hermione said. She knew she was begging, but that was the only way she was positive to get through to him. "Please don't give up on her. What happened was a horrible, unfortunate accident, but you can't just mask it by leaving us." She was openly crying, trying to hide it, but failing at the same time. "Please Ron."

Ron shakily wiped his eyes. He sniffled, trying to hold it in. He scooted over, and Hermione sat down on the bed next to him.

That was when Ron began sobbing. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and he cried. "I feel so bad." He said, between sobs. "If I hadn't of lost my temper-"

"Shh…" Hermione said soothingly. "It's all right Ron." The baby was awake now, but she sat still, watching as Hermione and Ron cried together. "It's okay."

Ron seemed to cry forever, but Hermione didn't mind. It felt good to let it all out. But almost as abruptly as it started, Ron pulled away, embarrassed. Hermione saw that his face was flushed; his nose was red, along with his ears. But his eyes were slightly shiny.

For the first time, Ron looked at the little baby girl in Hermione's arms. "Is that her?" He asked, using one hand to push away the rest of the blankets so he could see her entire face.

"Yeah. You can hold her." Hermione said. Ron was hesitant a moment, and then he picked her up, cradling her in his arms. "She looks like you."

"She has your nose." Ron whispered. He ran a finger down the bridge of the baby's nose. "What's her name?"

"Kara." Hermione said proudly. "Kara Nicole Weasley."

Ron looked at Hermione, giving her a genuine smile. "Thanks."

"The name grew on me." Hermione whispered. Ron held Kara with one hand, and then he wrapped his other arm around Hermione's waist. Hermione leaned her head against his shoulder.

"She's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Ron whispered. Hermione felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "You being the first."

Hermione couldn't help the grin that was creeping to her lips either. "Thanks."

Kara lifted her small hands up, and gripped Ron's finger. "She's so small." Ron whispered. Kara moved Ron's finger up and down, and then she bit it. "She's going to gum me to death!" Ron exclaimed playfully.

"I think she's hungry." Hermione said.

"I can't feed her." Ron said. "I don't have the certain_ assets_." He handed her Kara. "She can't starve." Ron said.

"You're immature, you know that." Hermione said, smiling at him. She got off the bed, and looked inside the bag. She pulled out a bottle. Ron shook his head as she got back on the bed. "Do you want to feed her?"

"Err…" Ron said. "Sure." He held Kara, and then Hermione handed him the bottle. "Is it warm enough?"

"It has a charm on the bottle." Hermione said. "It's fine."

Ron nodded his head. He began feeding Kara. "Like this?" He asked. Hermione giggled. "What?" Ron asked. "The last time I've seen a baby this small, I was barely able to walk."

Hermione shook her head. "You're great, you know that? You're nervous about feeding her. It's cute."

"Thanks." Ron mumbled, focusing on feeding Kara.

"It's not an insult or anything." Hermione said. "It's the truth."

"Okay."

It was quiet, and Hermione leaned her head against Ron's shoulder once more. Hermione was watching the concentration on Ron's face. He seemed so focused on this one thing. When Kara was finished eating, she put her hand on the bottle, as if telling Ron to stop. Ron pulled the bottle away, and he looked at Hermione. He asked if he needed to pat her back, and Hermione nodded her head. Ron put Kara against his shoulder and patted her back, gently, until Hermione said to stop. Kara then proceeded to burp up milk all over Ron's bed.

Ron looked a bit disgusted, but he didn't mind much. Hermione cleaned it up with her wand, and then he was holding Kara again. Soon she was asleep.

"She's really quiet." Ron whispered.

"You should have heard her when she was born!" Hermione whispered. "She screamed so loudly. She probably has no strength left to cry."

"How about Harry's baby?" Ron asked. "Benjamin isn't it?"

"Yeah, he's the cutest little boy I've ever seen." Hermione said. "Ginny said he was absolutely quiet when he was born. Didn't cry or anything. That's odd isn't it?"

Ron shrugged. "Ginny wasn't much of a screamer, until she was two or three."

It was quiet again. Ron had wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist again, and they were sitting in quiet content. Then Ron took a deep breath. "Hermione," He began. She looked at him. "Do you forgive me?"

Hermione looked at Ron. Behind the joy in his eyes, she could see a bit of pain. She smiled sadly at him. "I forgave you a long time ago. It's all right Ron." She paused a moment. "I forgive you." She said, making sure he knew she was serious. He nodded his head.

Hermione yawned, but tried to cover it up. "You tired?" Ron asked. She shook her head. "You look it."

"I'm not." Hermione said, around another yawn. "I just need to rest."

"Go ahead and rest." Ron whispered. "I'll stay awake with Kara."

"I don't want to." Hermione said fiercely. She looked up at Ron. "I need to talk to you."

"You have been." Ron said.

"No." Hermione said, shaking her head. "Remember earlier, when I told you that we'd luck out without you?" Ron nodded his head, a look passing over his eyes. Almost embarrassment, almost regret. "When I said I'd lose someone I love dearly?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded his head. "Well…" Hermione paused. "I was serious. I do love you."

"I know." Ron said.

Hermione was afraid he'd say something like that. "Not like I did on-" But Hermione was cut off, when his lips pressed against her own.

"Ahem!"

They broke apart abruptly. It sounded like Umbridge was in the room. They looked towards the door, and saw Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway. "Even if you're in a room without anyone else, get another room! We're in here now!" Ginny said, putting her hands on her hips.

Hermione blushed, but smiled at them. "Hi."

"Hi to yourself." Harry said. He was holding something, Benjamin probably, in his arms, and he walked to Ron and Hermione. Ginny was next to him. "How are you, Ron?" Harry asked. He searched his best friend's facial expression, his eyes, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it.

"I'll get better." Ron said, smiling halfheartedly. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. I've got a bouncing baby boy!" Harry said.

Madame Promfrey peeked out of her office, and saw the three newcomers. "You're here too? Everyone in a bed." She said, dictating orders. "Weasley, by now you should be able to take that medicine, and get some food in your system. You need it. Potter, keep your feet up. They gave you everything you needed at St. Mungo's, no?" She asked.

Harry held up a bag, identical to Hermione's except it was blue. "I've got everything."

"Okay, Weasley, come to my office and help me distribute potions." Madame Promfrey said, speaking to Ginny. Ginny nodded her head and followed Madame Promfrey.

Ten minutes later everyone was situated. Madame Promfrey was being lenient, and she allowed Hermione to stay in Ron's bed, and Ginny to stay in Harry's. But she said one thing to them, making them laugh, "No more baby making."

"Which reminds me!" Hermione said. "Malfoy's the one who knocked us up."

"I think we should thank him." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, alarmed. He looked over Hermione's head to stare at Harry.

"He helped us bring wonderful babies into the world." Harry said.

"Even though it was a bit unnatural for you and Ron, I'd have to agree." Ginny said.

"Isn't this such a happy ending?" Harry asked. "I'm so happy…ending."

"Err…the fact that, that didn't make sense…I get what you're saying." Hermione replied.

"Please tell me this isn't permanent. I need the angry boy who've I've grown so dear accustomed to." Ron said.

"You have no clue what you just said, do you?" Ginny asked.

"I do!" Ron said. "I hope he gets angry again, because him being this elated is scary!"

The four of them laughed, and then Kara started to cry because they laughed a little too loudly. In turn, Benjamin started to cry.

-----

Madame Promfrey walked into the Hospital Wing, after going to check on Snape, because he got ill again. She was surprised to hear silence, and she looked around.

Everyone was asleep, and resting between the two couples were their children.

Madame Promfrey smiled. She put out the torches, and walked to her office, shutting the door quietly behind her.

In the end, Ron lost his baby. Hermione had hers, after 8 hours and 45 minutes of labor. And Harry had his, being the most painful thing he had ever experienced.

The End

-----

BB/N: I love every person who stuck with me through thick and thin. I appreciate it, and I'm glad you helped me make this fanfic a success.

The Epilogue is just around the corner, as soon as I can finish typing it.

And toHermione256's sister, I have chapter 40 on 41 and 29 on 30 because I have a chapter that's 12.5. I forgot to put it in the actual chapter, so I made a half chapter after 12. Sorry for the frustrationI caused you! I'll eventually fix it, because I've redone chapters 1-3 and posted them already.

Have A Nice Day and Thanks,

Bob Bennit


	42. Epilogue

**Unplanned** **Pregnancies**

**Summary**: Hogwarts has seen Werewolves to Goblins. From Goblins to Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. From Muggle-born Witches and Wizards to half and half. But when a prank is played, can it handle the outcome? Two Pregnant Teenage Wizards and Witch? Containing MPREG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! The wonderful, magnificent J.K. Rowling does! So…yeah…BOLD PRINT!**

Epilogue

Hermione was sitting at her desk, tapping her foot, fingers, and quill in nervousness. She had just finished her last N.E.W.T. and was waiting for Emily to dismiss her, Ron and Harry.

Ginny had gone home with the rest of the students, at the end of the term. She was going to help Mrs. Weasley make Harry's room, on the first floor, and the little nursery. She was also going to help Bill and Charlie move Hermione and Ron's things into their new home.

Ron was on the last question. His eyes were drooping, he was tired. Harry had finished, and Ron knew he needed to finish soon, or else he'd not be able to do the last question.

'_Why am I so tired?'_ Ron asked himself. He scribbled a little on his parchment, and then he looked up. It had been a week and a half since his accident. Ron pushed his hands against his eyes, took a deep breath, and then looked at his parchment again.

Answering the question at the last minute, he finished his last N.E.W.T. He was proud of himself.

"All right. The three of you have finished. Congratulations on doing your N.E.W.T.'s written exam, I'll see you three later this evening." Emily said, collecting their parchments and quills. She smiled warmly at them, as they got up.

When they left the classroom, Ron was slowly following Harry and Hermione. "What'd you think of question seven? Do you think I put the right answer when-"

"Hermione, you passed your N.E.W.T.'s, all right? There is now way you could have gotten a question wrong." Harry said, reminding her of her smartness.

"I know, but I'm still worried." Hermione said.

"What you should be worried about, is if Snape fed our children or not." Harry said, a smirk appearing on his face. "He didn't like me in the first place. Only Merlin know's what he'd do to our children."

"Harry, don't say anything like that!" Hermione exclaimed, looking a bit scared. "He wouldn't do anything, would he?" She asked. She stopped to look at Harry and Ron. "Ron, are you feeling all right?" She asked. "You look awfully pale." She went up to him and put the back of her hand against his forehead.

"I'm just tired." Ron said, shaking her hand off. "Haven't been sleeping well." He admitted quietly.

Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. "Why don't you go lay down?" Harry asked.

"Nope." Ron said, shaking his head. A slight smile appeared on his face. "I'm hungry."

"Ahh…The stomach always stops the tired." Harry said, imitating Dumbledore's mystical voice.

"That's right." Ron said jokingly. Hermione was still watching him worriedly.

The three of them walked in a comfortable silence through the empty corridors until they reached the Great Hall. The house tables had been taken away, and were replaced by a large rectangular table. Dumbledore was eating dinner. McGonagall and Snape were sitting at the table. McGonagall was speaking in hushed tones with Dumbledore, and Snape was holding Kara and Benjamin. They were both asleep, and Snape was watching them carefully. Michelle was sitting next to him, eating her vegetables.

Emily had just walked into the Great Hall, and sat down next to Snape.

Ron paused at the tables. "I'm not hungry." He said suddenly. Everyone looked at him, Harry and Hermione looking the most surprised.

"You just said you were." Harry accused.

Ron shook his head. "I'm not. I'll take Benjamin and Kara." He said hastily. Carefully he took Benjamin and Kara, and then left the Great Hall.

Harry and Hermione stood, watching Ron leave. After he was gone all the way from the Great Hall, they sat down at the table.

"Is Mr. Weasley feeling ill?" Dumbledore asked.

"He hasn't been the same since he left the Hospital Wing." Hermione said sadly. "I thought when I talked to him, it fixed everything."

"I'm not quite sure it's that, that's bothering him. At least not all of it." Emily said thoughtfully. Everyone looked at her, listening to what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked. "He wasn't okay in the Hospital Wing, but he wasn't dodging meals and stuff either."

"I think it's Severus." Emily said.

"Me?" Snape asked.

"Daddy?"

"Snape?" Harry and Hermione said.

"Severus?" McGonagall said.

"Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked, correcting Harry and Hermione at the same time.

"Yes, Severus." Emily said. "I know you've noticed he only eats with us, when he's not here."

"I thought it was just a coincidence." McGonagall said. "I never noticed the pattern with Severus."

"I think," Emily began, "Ron sees Severus as a fatherly figure."

"What about Mr. Weasley?" Harry interjected.

"Well, all right, not a fatherly figure, but he sees him as a fatherly person."

"That's because he's daddy." Michelle interrupted.

"I know sweetie." Emily said. "But I think Ron cares about what Severus thinks of him."

"When has Weasley cared what I've thought?"

"And," Emily continued, ignoring her husbands' comment. "I think he's afraid that Severus thinks badly of him, because the loss of his baby."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. "Does that mean Ron's sad?" Michelle asked.

"In a way." Dumbledore said, looking at Michelle.

"That's bad." Michelle said. "I think I should make him a card." It looked like Michelle was going to get off the bench, but Snape stopped her.

-----

Ron ran a hand through his hair. The crib that Dumbledore had given them was in the Gryffindor Common Room, sitting in front of him. He was sitting Indian style in one of the armchairs, looking at Kara and Benjamin. They were both sleeping in the same crib.

'_I'm a git.'_ Ron thought bitterly. _'Can't even eat in the same room as him!' _

Ron jumped as the fireplace lit up. Two red heads popped out of the fireplace, and landed in front of the fire. Ron knew who they were.

"Thought you'd be in here." Fred said. George nodded his head in agreement. Ron just looked at them. George grabbed two chairs and brought them up to Ron's seat. "How've you been feeling?" Fred asked.

"Fine."

"Shouldn't you be eating?" Fred asked.

Ron narrowed his eyes at them, and was about to say something, when George interrupted him.

"We came to apologize Ron."

Ron closed his mouth, and looked at his brothers. A bemused expression was on his face. "What for?" He asked. "You didn't do anything."

"We did to." George said.

"We talked to Ginny today." Fred said. "She told us something…something important."

"She did?" Ron asked, an eyebrow arched. He lowered his voice as to not wake his sleeping daughter and nephew. "Something about me and my emotional breakdown a few months back?"

"Maybe." George said. "But she did tell you what you thought. How'd you'd get angry enough to do something…"

"Drastic?" Fred asked, looking at George. George nodded his head. "Drastic. And we want you to know it's not your fault."

"If it's not mine, who's fault is it?" Ron shot back, arms crossed over his chest. "No one pushed me. I wasn't in a bad state of mind, and-"

"We made you angry enough to run outside." Fred said.

"If we had just kept our mouths shut, you wouldn't have gone outside." George finished.

"And if the sky weren't blue, then we'd all die." Ron countered. "You can't make me feel any better with 'what if's'. I know it's my fault, and I've dealt with the consequences."

"Ron, shut up." George said. "And listen to what we have to say first."

Ron leaned back into his armchair, watching his brothers. He nodded his head for them to go on.

"It isn't really our fault at all."

"Or the Whomping Willow's."

"Or yours." Fred finished.

"It's Pettigrew's." George said, in a matter of fact tone. "He killed you a long time ago."

"And if he hadn't of done that, you wouldn't of had the urge to chase him down. You would have thought properly and gotten an adult." Fred finished.

Ron thought for a moment. "Then why do I blame myself?" He asked out loud, but meaning for him to hear the question only.

"Because you want someone to blame for something so horrible, and there's no one else, at least in your opinion, who deserves it more than you." George said sadly. "And I don't think you should think that way."

Ron sat quietly for a few minutes, his brain working over what Fred and George had just told him. He didn't want to believe them, because he felt more comfortable blaming himself.

"How come you're not eating dinner?" Fred asked, after the silence went on for a few more minutes. "It's unlike you to turn down a meal."

"Nothing." Ron said, not looking at either of the twins. "Just not hungry."

"You're never not hungry." Fred said.

"I feel weird." Ron said.

"Are you sick?" George said. "Do you need to see Madame Promfrey?" He asked.

"No. Have you ever felt uncomfortable around someone, after you've done something horribly wrong?"

"Is Hermione angry with you?" Fred asked. "We'll talk to her. She has no reason to be angry with you. She shou-"

"No. Me and Hermione are dating." Ron said. Fred and George gave Ron looks.

"Since when?"

"Does it matter?" Ron asked. "Now answer my question."

"Yeah, we always feel horrible after doing something bad."

"Okay." Ron said. "So when does the feeling go away."

Fred and George shrugged their shoulders. "Just depends."

Ron sighed. "Thanks." He said.

"Who's making you feel uncomfortable?" George asked.

"No one." Ron said. "And it doesn't matter anyway. Thanks for talking to me though." He stood up, and Fred and George did too. He gave each of them hugs, and smiled at them. "I appreciate it."

"No problem Ron." Fred said quietly. He then looked at the crib. "Are these the babies?" He asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. Soon he, Fred, and George were looking in the crib. "The little girl is Kara, and the boy is Benjamin."

"Jeeze. Flaming red hair." Fred said.

"Almost expected Harry's to have black hair." George said.

After a minute of looking at the babies, Fred and George pulled floo powder out of their pockets, and then they flooed to the Burrow. Ron took out the fire and then he sat down in his armchair again.

There were torches around the Common Room, and the warm night air was coming in through an open window.

Ron sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking of Fred and George's apologies. At first they said it was their fault, and then they changed it to the rats fault. Ron shook his head. He felt a little bit better than he did a week ago. But the whole, not being able to eat in the same room, or at least being in the same room with Snape, being difficult, was something Ron could have lived without.

Ron's silence was broken, when Benjamin started to cry. Ron flew from his seat and to Benjamin. He picked him, and held him, hoping that he wouldn't wake up Kara.

He didn't.

When Benjamin started to settle down a little, and his crying had turned into small sniffles, Ron sat back down and held him.

"Are you hungry?" Ron cooed. He didn't have a bag with him, so he couldn't feed him.

Benjamin stared at Ron, blinking back his tears. After a moment, he was asleep.

Ron tucked Benjamin into his arm, and then he leaned his head back. After a few minutes at this relaxed position, he fell asleep.

-----

"So do you think what Emily said was true?" Hermione asked, her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Pretty much." Harry said. "Snape does seem like a strong father type. Maybe Ron's just noticed, and is ashamed of…well…you know."

"I hope not." Hermione said. "I want the old Ron back."

"That'll take awhile." Harry said. "Nitwit." He said, to the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open, and the Fat Lady was grumbling about being called names.

"Is Ron asleep?" Hermione whispered, walking into the Common Room. Soft snores were coming from the armchair he was sitting in.

"That's definitely not a baby sound." Harry said. The two of them walked to Ron, and saw that both he and Benjamin were asleep.

"I hope Benjamin didn't cause to much chaos." Harry whispered. He carefully picked him up from Ron's arms. "We're going to take a bath, and then go to bed." Harry whispered. "Isn't that right Benjamin?" He asked. Benjamin was slowly starting to wake up.

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning," Hermione said. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Harry quietly walked to the Boy's dormitory stairs, and went up them. Benjamin was beginning to cry again.

Hermione sighed and looked at Ron. He looked peaceful, sleeping. She sat down on the arm of his armchair, and looked at him closer. He was a tad bit thinner, but not by much. She gently put her on his shoulder and shook him awake. "Ron, wake up dear." She whispered.

Ron woke with a start. At first he was afraid that Benjamin had rolled out of his arms, so he looked down at the floor. When he didn't see him, he looked at Hermione. "Where's Ben?" He asked.

"Harry took him." Hermione said. "And Kara's still asleep."

"Oh."

"Ron, are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked. She peered at him closely. "And don't lie."

Ron wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her into his lap. "I told you I'd eventually get better."

"But you're not sleeping well, or eating." Hermione protested.

"Just wait." Ron said. "Give me a little bit, and I'll be the happy little boy I was three months ago."

"And what about you and Snape?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

Ron stiffened for a moment. "It'll change sooner or later. I'm not sure you understand how I feel, I mean, not trying to be rude of anything."

"I know." Hermione said quietly. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Okay. But I will get better, and I will eat in the same room with him eventually."

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive."

"Okay." Hermione said. She smiled at him, and then kissed him. After the kiss, Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." He whispered quietly.

-----

Harry smiled to himself. _'Okay, so I wasn't going to go immediately to give Benjamin his bath. But it's healthy to eavesdrop sometimes…I think…' _Harry shook his head, confused with himself. Then he and Benjamin made their way up the stairs. The next day he, Ron, Hermione, and the babies were supposed to go to the Burrow for a reunion type thing, and then Hermione and Ron were going to go to their new house.

Harry smiled to himself. Ginny was waiting for him! _'I'm an odd person.'_ Harry concluded, walking into the seventh year boy's dormitory, and to the bathroom to give Benjamin his bath.

-----

BB/N: All right, bad news and good news to everyone who's reading this.

I'm not making a sequel, which is the bad news.

Good news, I finally finished the story! Aren't you proud?

I would like to thank each and every individual reviewer, but that'd take too long. So I've decided to thank everyone like this:

**Thank you, to everyone who's reviewed. You've kept my spirits up, when I was feeling low about the story. You stayed with me when I killed off characters, deleted chapters, made horrible mistakes, and so on and so forth. I appreciate each and every review, the good, bad, and the ugly. I hope you liked this story as much as I did.**

**Again, thanks.**

And to the people who are reading this days, weeks, months, and or years after this has been posted, I appreciate you taking time out of your day to read this, and every other chapter that's been posted.

To the people who are reviewing this days, weeks, months and or years after this, thanks. Your reviews are special to me.

Sincerely,  
Bob Bennit

Have A Nice Day!


End file.
